A través de una burbuja
by Sele-02
Summary: El Dr. Edward Cullen es asignado al caso especial de Isabella Swan, quien no ha conocido nunca otra cosa que una habitación hermética. En su intento por enseñarle el mundo, ocurre lo inevitable. ¿Cómo se vive el amor a travéz de una burbuja de plástico?
1. Capítulo 1: A través de la burbuja

**A través de la burbuja.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capítulo 1: Un caso muy particular.**

-Bienvenido Sr. Cullen—me saludó la secretaria de mi padre en cuanto crucé la puerta.

-Buenas tardes.

-Su padre le está esperando—levantándose y guiándome hasta la su oficina—es un auténtico placer que alguien con su prestigio se incorpore a trabajar con nosotros, sobre todo si…

"_Sobre todo si menea ese trasero delante de mi cada día." _¡Oh! Qué bien, otra secretaria de mente calenturienta. ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy en día para encontrar a una persona decente y de confianza para que trabaje para ti?

-Señorita…

-Lauren, Lauren Mallory.

-Señorita Mallory, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que usted a trabajar para mí?

-Actualmente trabajo solo para su padre, pero si lo desea puedo pedir un cambio—sugirió relamiéndose.

-No será necesario—gracias a Dios—no creo que a mi padre le haga gracia prescindir de su gran capacidad.

Ella se regodeó en mis palabras. Mal asunto, no quería que se cogiera muchas confianzas conmigo.

Tocó en la puerta al fondo del pasillo, con un cartel que anunciaba: Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

-Sr. Cullen, su hijo acaba de llegar.

-Hazlo pasar—dijo una voz desde dentro.

En cuanto estuve dentro, Lauren cerró la puerta tras de mí. Mi padre estaba sentado en el escritorio y se levantó para recibirme con un abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo Edward—dijo emocionado.

-Dos años, sí. Me sorprendió que me llamaras. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno, ahora que me lo preguntas, si necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Y yo que esperaba que solo quisieras que viniera a verte. ¿Cómo están mama y los chicos?

-Están todos bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Bueno. ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que quieres que me encargue?—sonreí burlón.

-Verás, debido a nuestra condición… "especial" tenemos la capacidad de tratar ciertas anomalías humanas mejor que los propios humanos, ya que nosotros no podemos coger gérmenes de ningún tipo, ni enfermar, ni infectar a nadie.

-De acuerdo, se lo que significa ser vampiro, pero no te sigo.

-Verás, en este hospital tenemos un caso muy especial en cuanto a esas anomalías se refieren, algo que ha pasado muy contadas veces en todo el mundo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-"Niño burbuja"—su voz sonó emocionada.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?—pregunté perplejo.

-Completamente. Es "niña burbuja" en este caso. Es bastante excepcional, tiene diecisiete años y lleva toda su vida encerrada en una cámara de plástico aislada del resto del mundo. Es una auténtica hazaña que haya conseguido vivir tanto tiempo y por eso es que su caso me tiene totalmente abducido. ¿Entiendes lo que es para mí poder estudiar está enfermedad a fondo y buscar algún tipo de cura?

-Es bastante increíble sí. Y supongo que para un vampiro de más de cuatrocientos años, toparse con algo tan insólito es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y cuál es mi posición en todo esto?—arqueé una ceja.

-Verás. Cuando llegué aquí no tenía consciencia de su caso, y hasta tiempo después no me enteré. Parece que ella es algo tan normal aquí que ya casi ni le prestan atención.

-Es horrible.

-Sí, lo es. El caso es que, yo asumí todas mis obligaciones como director del hospital antes de saber de su existencia, y no puedo centrarme en la investigación, organizar el hospital y cuidarla a ella al mismo tiempo.

-Empiezo a comprender que es lo que quieres que haga aquí. ¿Soy una especie de niñera?

-Creo que es una experiencia que te gustará. Además también te he llamado porque tienes un gran conocimiento médico, aunque no tanto como yo—se rió ante mi cara de pocos amigos—pero además eres vampiro vegetariano controlado, puedes cuidar de ella sin causarle ningún mal, ya que no puedes hacerla enfermar y eres capaz de leer la mente a todo el mundo, con lo que sabrás en todo momento que necesita y que siente.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no puedo desobedecer las órdenes del gran jefe—me reí. Él me precedió.

-Te caerá bien. Es una joven muy bonita aunque no es que sea muy sociable.

-Voy a encerrarte entre cuatro paredes de plástico sin ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo real a ver si te apetece conversar con desconocidos—le señalé acusador.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tiene sus muy buenos motivos. Ahora, ¿quieres conocerla?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Recuerda que, aunque no sea necesario que ella esté protegida ante nosotros, no debe saberlo. Debe creer que somos humanos normales—me advirtió por el camino.

Asentí.

Subimos hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes estables. Carlisle me iba contando el funcionamiento del hospital mientras avanzábamos, donde quedaba cada cosa, a quién tenía que dirigirme si tenía alguna pregunta y a quién debía evitar para que no me retuvieran mucho tiempo. Este apartado incluía la enfermería—naturalmente llena de enfermeras dispuestas a adular—y la administración, por obvias razones también. En cuanto llegamos a una habitación aislada del resto, en la zona más al este de esa planta, nos topamos con un joven que salía por esa misma puerta.

Al vernos, agachó la cabeza tímidamente y prosiguió su camino.

-Es Seth. Un joven muy prometedor, aunque le falta experiencia. Es el que se encarga de regular las condiciones de la habitación, desde la ventilación, hasta la temperatura y posibles contrariedades. He ordenado que ese sea tu trabajo a partir de ahora. Después te daré las pautas a seguir para la estabilidad de Isabella.

-¿Isabella?

-¡Ah! Es el nombre de tu paciente. Perdón por no habértelo comentado antes.

-No te preocupes.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y una corriente fría salió de la habitación. Entramos rápidamente y cerramos a nuestras espaldas.

La mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta por un plástico de gran tamaño que cubría esa zona completamente, apartándola del resto de la habitación. Justo por fuera había un par de sillas, supuse que para los posibles visitantes. Todo era tan blanco, inmaculado y tan cerrado que casi parecía un… manicomio. O algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo pueden encerrarla en un lugar como este? ¡Ni siquiera hay ventanas!—le dije a Carlisle en un tono tan bajo que nadie con un oído humano podría haberlo escuchado.

"_Lo sé. Aún estoy tratando de mejorar eso"_

No quería ni siquiera pensar en que esa chica hubiera podido estar ahí encerrada toda su vida.

En el centro de la zona aislada había un pequeño bulto en el suelo envuelto con una manta roja, apoyada contra una pequeña cama. Tenía la cabeza sobre las rodillas y solo podía ver una mata de pelo castaño esparcida alrededor de ella.

-Hola Isabella—saludó mi padre cordialmente-¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-He traído a mi hijo para presentártelo. Será tu nuevo doctor, estoy segurá de que te llevarás muy bien con él.

Percibí un movimiento por su parte y, aunque no podía asegurarlo, parecía que estuviera observándome a través de su cabello.

-Hola Isabella, soy Edward. Vendré a partir de mañana a pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Creí ver que se estremecía.

"_Prácticamente está siempre sola, no está acostumbrada a que estén con ella y mucho menos que alguien se lo proponga. Creo que le ha gustado la idea"_

Bueno eso era un alivio.

Mi padre me agarró por el hombro.

-Ahora me lo llevaré para contarle todo lo que haga falta sobre tu caso, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana a primera hora lo tendrás de vuelta.

No respondió.

Cuando salía, me pareció ver de reojo que levantaba la cabeza para mirar, pero solo vislumbré un destelló chocolate antes de que mi padre cerrara la puerta.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta a su despacho, no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Dices que pasa la mayor parte de tiempo sola, ¿es que sus padres no vienen a visitarla de vez en cuando?

-Ah… sobre eso, en cuanto sus padres supieron del problema que su hija tenía al nacer, renegaron de ella y la dejaron aquí sin ningún tipo de consideración. No sabe lo que es tener padres—dijo apenado.

No pude evitar sentir pena por ella. De verdad que eso no era tener una vida, sino ser prisionera de ella. Mañana iba a tratar de cambiar un poco las cosas a su favor.

Mientras caminaba me puse a cavilar sobre algo bastante interesante. Por muy débil que estuviera, no era posible que no se le pasara nada por la cabeza en el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Quizás era que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a eso. ¿O quizás… era otra cosa?

-¡**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Cómo estan mis lectoras favoritas?**

**¡Si me he animado y he comenzado esta nueva historia que espero que les guste y me dejen un review de vez en cuando!**

**Naturalmente es ficción, la idea la saqué de una peli que vi ya hace años sobre un niño burbuja, pero lo que saqué de la peli fue lo de la **

**habitación plastificada no la trama de la historia, esa es mía. No tengo aún muchos conocimientos acerca de este caso, no soy medico jajaja **

**pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. De todas maneras si tienen alguna critica que me puede ayudar, ya saben, ¡estoy abierta a nuevas **

**ideas y consejos!**

**Espero que les guste. Trataré de renovar pronto, a ver si los exámenes me dejan.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un obsequio

**Capítulo 2: Un obsequio.**

-¡Edward!—gritó Alice en cuanto salí de mi volvo. Corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de empujarme hacia la casa.

Esme también me estaba esperando, tan cándida y dulce como solo podía ser mi madre.

-Bienvenido de nuevo—me saludó.

Nos sentamos en los sillones del salón y me abordaron a preguntas, qué había hecho durante este tiempo lejos de ellas, en dónde había trabajado, qué personas interesantes había conocido… lo típico.

-Fui a trabajar un tiempo a Nueva York, pero me vi obligado a realizar trabajos nocturnos porque de día estaba casi siempre soleado. Por esa misma razón me trasladé a Canadá, la cual afortunadamente me dio más espacio para trabajar.

Después de casi cien años viviendo de gorra con ellos, me había interesado por el trabajo de mi padre y decidí sacarme la carrera de medicina. Una vez que lo conseguí y comencé a trabajar, la gente me reconoció como gran capacitado y me empezaron a llegar proposiciones de todas partes, por lo que decidí aceptar algunas de las proposiciones acorde con mi situación. Mi piel centelleaba de forma demasiado llamativa en cuanto me exponía al sol y no debía levantar sospechas. Además había querido seguir en América porque no me apetecía alejarme demasiado de mi familia adoptiva. Aunque ninguno tuviéramos parentesco directo, pasamos muchos años juntos y la añoranza ataca siempre a uno desprevenido.

Me encontraba en Centroamérica cuando recibí la llamada de Carlisle, el cual se acababa de mudar a Forks, un lugar ideal para alguien como nosotros y partí inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido con tu nueva paciente?—preguntó Alice dando saltitos.

-No se te escapa una ¿verdad?

Al igual que yo, mi hermana poseía un extraño don. El mío era leer la mente; el suyo, ver el futuro.

-Naturalmente que no, llevo siguiéndote la pista desde que saliste de esta casa.

-¡Alice!

-Las hermanas mayores cuidan de sus hermanos pequeños—sonrió satisfecha.

-Técnicamente soy un año mayor que tú.

-Pero yo fui convertida diez años antes así que gano por goleada—me chinchó.

-Da igual, el caso es que no puedes evitar es meter las narices allí donde nadie te ha llamado—gruñí.

-¡Hey! ¿Son cosas mías o estoy escuchando berrear al pequeño Eddie?

Por la puerta habían entrado Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, quienes según me había dicho Esme habían ido a cazar al bosque.

Surgió una nueva ronda de abrazos por parte de mis hermanos recién llegados y volvimos a meternos en la conversación. Después de haberles repetido lo que ya había comentado minutos antes a mi hermana y a mi madre, Emmett preguntó:

-¿Y qué te ha pedido papa que hagas?

-Eso iba a decirle a mama antes de que el duende del demonio—hice referencia a la reducida estatura de mi hermana- admitiera que me espía a mis espaldas. Jasper, deberías hacer algo al respecto, no creo que sea bonito que tu novia se ponga a vigilar a otros hombres, es muy sospechoso—cuchicheé.

-No pasa nada, si eres tú, no tengo nada que temer—se echó a reír.

Debí de echarle algún tipo de mirada asesina porque Emmett estalló en carcajadas y a él le siguieron todos. Después de un rato respondí:

-Resulta que aquí en Forks, existe un extraordinario caso de niño burbuja. En este caso es una jovencita de diecisiete años y Carlisle quiere que me encargue de ella mientras él organiza el hospital y estudia a fondo su enfermedad.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Esme— ¿No se supone que ese tipo de casos deben trabajarlos expertos en el tema? ¿No debería estar en algún lugar en el que su enfermedad pueda ser tratada como corresponde? No es como si todos los días naciera un niño burbuja—comentó Esme asombrada.

-No lo sé—respondí—Además de eso lleva diecisiete años encerrada en esa habitación, no puedo comprender como han podido dejarse ir de ese modo. Es como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo importante del asunto, se pasa prácticamente el día sola sin nadie con quien entablar una conversación.

-Bueno, para eso estás tú aquí.

-¿Qué?—pregunté mirando hacia Alice.

-Que quizás tu misión aquí sea inyectar un poco de felicidad en la vida de esa joven que ha sido encerrada en la cárcel de la vida—sugirió—alguien que vive en un estado tan lamentable de hibernación eterna ha de creer que la vida se reduce a eso, un par de paredes de plásticos que la mantienen apartada de lo que para ella es desconocido.

Algo así había pensado yo pero, escucharla hablar de ese modo era como una invitación aún más incentiva para realizar mi cometido con mayor dedicación.

-Tienes razón. Haré todo lo posible para que su vida en esa jaula resulte lo más llevadera posible.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Pronto vi los primeros rayos del amanecer plagado de nubes filtrarse por la ventana.

-Va siendo hora de que me prepare—dije levantándome.

-Tu habitación es la última a la derecha en el tercer piso—dijo Rosalie, que hasta ahora se había mantenido prácticamente callada.

-Gracias.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la que sería mi nueva habitación. Esta era una réplica casi exacta de la última que había tenido en mi anterior residencia con los Cullen. Mi piano de cola negro en una esquina y al lado mi gran sofá de cuero negro. Paredes repletas de discos de distintas épocas y una gran alfombra en el centro del dormitorio. Lo único que cambiaba era el color verde limón de las paredes que armonizaban perfectamente con los muebles.

Fui directamente a la ducha para asearme, aunque realmente no lo necesitara. Después elegí unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa cómoda, agarré mi maletín y volví a bajar.

Me despedí de todos y les dije que volvería por la noche, luego me metí en el volvo y conduje de camino al hospital. En cuanto yo llegara, Carlisle volvería a casa. No le importó hacer horas extras para dejarme todo los informes sobre Isabella listos antes de dirigirme hacia su habitación.

Llegué al despacho de mi padre adoptivo y lo saludé.

-Buenos días Carlisle.

-Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal con la familia?—dijo levantando la vista de sus papeles.

-Tan alocados como siempre—sonreí—deberías irte ya, mamá te estará esperando.

-Sí, sí. Aquí te dejo toda la información que he encontrado de Isabella. Espero que te sirvan para guiarte un poco—dijo mientras me entregaba los documentos y cogía su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos más tarde—dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro a modo de despedida—que tengas buen día.

Asentí y luego salió por la puerta.

Me repasé todo con calma antes de dirigirme hacia la habitación de Bella. Según esos papeles, ella no había sufrido hasta ahora ningún tipo de complicación y eso era algo bueno, además de increíblemente afortunado. Además en ellos estaban puestas todas las indicaciones que necesitaba saber acerca de la climatización y la regulación de la ventilación, además de decirme el modo de introducir objetos dentro de la cámara de burbuja si deseaba darle algo. Primero debía esterilizar el objeto con una serie de productos, y luego asegurarme de que no poseía nada perjudicial. En general no era tan difícil.

Por el camino me crucé a Lauren, quien al verme llegar comenzó a contonear sus caderas de un modo casi repulsivo. Quizás hubiera levantado más de un suspiro a un par de hombres, pero a mí me repugnaban tanto su forma de ser como sus pensamientos obscenos dirigidos a partes de mí que ni siquiera quería mencionar.

Pasé de largo sin saludarla, cosa que la turbó, y continué mi camino hace la habitación de mi paciente. En cuanto llegué toqué a la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta. Tampoco era que la esperase. Me metí discretamente y me aseguré de que no se estuviera cambiando de ropa o algo antes de caminar hacia la pared de plástico.

Isabella se encontraba en la misma posición que es día anterior, solo que esta vez miraba a un punto fijo en frente de ella.

Silencio.

-Buenos días Isabella—la saludé cordialmente.

Ella no me respondió, pero noté que temblaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?—lo intenté de nuevo.

Tampoco obtuve respuesta. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

-He estado mirando tu expediente y ha gustado lo que he visto. Eres una chica muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías? Otro en tu lugar no…-me paré en seco. No podía creer que fuera a ser tan estúpido de terminar una frase como aquella "…Alguien en tu lugar no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo."

En ese momento ella giro su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Fue algo extraño. Cuando su mirada marrón chocolate me atrapó, ya no conseguí articular algo coherente. Eran los ojos más profundos que había visto a lo largo de toda mi existencia. Unos ojos puros y transparentes, sin ninguna intención detrás de ellos. Era un hecho que no era capaz de leerle la mente, pero eso no era algo que tuviera muy presente en esos momentos. Había quedado prendado de sus ojos. De repente fui consciente del por qué me había mirado tan de repente.

-Lo-lo siento, ha sido algo muy estúpido de mi parte decir algo como eso—tartamudeé.

Ella volvió a girar la cabeza y la magia se rompió. Nunca vi algo tan hermoso. Para cualquiera podría haberle parecido una estupidez, pero yo aún, después de tantos años de vida, buscaba en el ser humano un indicio de buena voluntad o de inocencia entre tanta masacre y violencia como había presenciado. Por un momento pensé que todas esas cosas buenas se habían concentrado en esta joven.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Bueno, yo me quedé en silencio. Todavía no había logrado sacar algún tipo de sonido de sus labios.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te gusta hacer? ¿Tienes algún Hobby? ¿Te gustan las cartas? ¿Leer?—pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla e iba hasta la zona de esterilización—te he traido algo, espero que te guste. Mi hermana me lo dio para ti, me dijo que te gustaría. Suele ser bastante intuitiva con ese tipo de cosas.

Después de terminar, metí me obsequio en un compartimento que conectaba el interior de la burbuja con el exterior y se lo pasé. Ella dudo al principio, pero después se acercó gateando y lo cogió.

-Es _Cumbres Borrascosas_, dicen que es una novela muy bonita, ¿por qué no la lees?

Ella se quedó mirándolo asombrada. Tocó la portada con la punta de los dedos y se lo llevó a la nariz, como si quisiera memorizar el olor. Después lo abrió y se quedó mucho más impresionada. Tocó las páginas una a una, tomándose su tiempo. Me extrañó un poco su reacción. Quizás es que no le daban libros muy a menudo. Se entretuvo un rato con el dibujo de la portada y después, sin ningún tipo de aviso, lo estrechó contra su pecho y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Me asusté.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté sobresaltado.

No hizo la más mínima señal de haberme escuchado. Yo comprendí que no se trataba de ningún mal físico, sino del alma. Lo que no comprendía era el por qué.

Quise consolarla, pero me separaban unos centímetros de plástico esterilizado y la promesa de no delatarnos a Carlisle, así que me quedé ahí mirándola por un largo tiempo.

A mediodía le trajeron la comida y, aunque tragó gran parte de su ración, seguía ausente observando el libro. Su comportamiento me seguía pareciendo extraño. Si tan solo pudiera leerle el pensamiento…

Traté de entablar conversación con ella durante el resto de la tarde, pero ella nunca contestó. Le hablé de mis viajes, de mis aficiones y mis gustos, pero bien podría estar hablándole en chino que iba a obtener la misma reacción por su parte.

Cuando acabó mi turno, me despedí de ella y me dispuse a salir por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando la escuché.

-E-Edward…

Sonó una voz débil y dulce.

-¿Si?—pregunté ansioso de volver a escucharla.

Me miró un momento con esos profundos ojos suyos.

-G-gracias…

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella no dijo nada y se volvió a concentrar en el libro.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con una gran sonrisa.

**Hola a todas¡ como estan?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus animos¡ aun no se que rumbo va a tomar la historia pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo he tenido que escriibr con un corto margen de tiempo, esta semana tengo un total de 8 examenes¡ y apenas**

** tengo tiempo ni de respirar, pero tenia ganas de subir y he buscado una horita para hacerlo, asi que si les parece muy precipitado o no les gustalo**

**lo siento jejeje¡**

**Me dejan un review? **

**Nos vemos pronto¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Al revés

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Staphenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: Al revés**

-¿Le gusto? ¿Le gusto? ¿Le gusto?—preguntó Alice brincando.

-¿No lo sabes, pequeño saltamontes?—sonreí burlón.

-Solo ví parte, se que lloró pero no pude seguir observando—me dijo frustrada.

Aunque Alice ya tuviera sus años convertida, todavía le costaba manejar su poder y eso la enfurecía. ¿Yo? Adoraba chincarla en cuanto tenía ocasón.

-Si hubieras seguido observando habrías visto como lanzaba el libro por los aires y luego le arrancaba página tras página—la miré con ojos crítico.

-Pero… pero… pero yo creí…

-Solo para que veas que hasta tu puedes cometer errores.

Me hizo un puchero y preparó su cara para las lágrimas que nunca llegarían. Siempre usaba la misma táctica. Demasiado efectiva para mi gusto.

Suspiré.

-Le ha encantado.

Mi hermana soltó un chillido de alegría y se puso a dar saltitos a mí alrededor. Otra vez.

-Llegará el día en que no consigas engañarme ni por justicia—se rió ella.

-Eso estará por verse—le di un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación. Por el camino Carlisle me interceptó.

-Hola Edward—me salúdó paternalmente.

-Hola papa.

-¿Puedes venir un momento a mi estudio?—dijo señalándome el camino.

-Claro.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia una de las estancias del segundo piso. En cuanto entramos, nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

-¿No te tocaba ir a hacer el turno de noche?—pregunté con curiosidad.

-Si y partiré en breve, pero antes quería hablar un par de cosas contigo.

-Te escucho.

Asintió.

-¿Cómo te va todo con Isabella?

-Bien, es muy callada pero no me ha presentado ningún tipo de problema, excepto el hecho de que curiosamente no consigo leerle la mente—algo que me tenía completamente frustrado.

-¿Enserio?—preguntó mi padre poniendo todos sus sentidos de vampiro en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si. Al principio no le di importancia porque pensé que simplemente no estaba prestando atención. Pero hoy he pasado el día entero con ella y no he escuchado ni un solo murmullo.

-Eso es… interesante—comentó Carlisle con ojo crítico.

-Si. Y sé perfectamente que la causa no es la ausencia de pensamiento. Siempre se ha de realizar una mínima valoración mental antes de decir ninguna palabra, pero seguí sin percibir nada.

-¿Antes de pronunciar alguna palabra? ¿Quieres decir que te ha hablado?

-Bueno, solo me ha dado las gracias por el libro que le di y se ha aprendido mi nombre—sonreí.

Carlisle no cabía de gozo en su asiento.

-¡Es impresionante! ¡Has conseguido más en un día que yo en todas mis intentos desde que llegué aquí!

-Bueno… tampoco es algo muy relevante si….

-Según tengo entendido no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que era niña, que se haya abierto a ti de ese modo quiere decir que te tiene confianza Edward, y eso es muy importante.

-Mmm… de acuerdo.

-Intenta hacer todo lo posible por ella. En cuanto al lugar donde se encuentra confinada, he estado moviendo un par de hilos y creo que he encontrado el lugar perfecto para ella.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero he de hacer unas reformas y Esme me va a ayudar con eso.

-¿Mama?

-Si.

-¿Qué estás planeando papa?—me picó la curiosidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo verás! Ahora me tengo que marchar, espero que pases buena noche—dijo levantándose y cogiendo su abrigo.

-Gracias. Igualmente.

Asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Ah! Y Edward…

-¿Si?

-Muy buen trabajo.

-Gracias papa.

Y se fue.

Pasé el resto de la noche tumbado en el sofá de mi habitación escuchando música y pensando en que cosas debería hacer el día siguiente para intentar entablar alguna conversación con Bella.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de mis hermanos y de mi madre, quien me comentó que las reformas empezarían al día siguiente y que tardarían cerca de un mes en terminarse. También me prohibió acercarme hasta allí, aunque yo todavía no sabía donde se iban a realizar.

Cogí mi volvo y la bolsa que había preparado la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

Era temprano todavía, apenas las ocho de la mañana y esperaba no encontrármela durmiendo.

Entré por la parte de atrás y me dirigí un momento hacia mi despacho. Dejé mi chaqueta y me coloqué mi bata de médico. Luego agarré la bolsa y salí nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

Lauren se encontraba en el mostrador de recepción esperando para verme llegar por la entrada principal. Gracias a Dios que pensé a tiempo. Me colé por uno de los pasillos adheridos y caminé hasta su habitación. Me encontré a Seth en el trayecto, quien me saludó con timidez. Me caía bien, una de las pocas personas en ese hospital con verdaderas buenas intenciones de ayudar a otros.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta, abrí y eché una ojeada al interior para verificar su estado.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la manta cubriéndole las piernas. Lo que más me gustó fue que tenía el libro que yo le había dado en las manos y parecía que lo leía con fervor. No me demoré más.

-Buenos días Isabella—la saludé con tranquilidad.

Ella me miró tímidamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate a modo de saludo y luego se volvió a centrar en el libro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?—le pregunté mientras colocaba lo que había traído encima de una pequeña mesita.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Esperaba no tener que comenzar de nuevo con ella, sería demasiado frustrante, y más frustrante aún porque ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pensamientos mientras leía. Cogí la silla y la acerqué hacia el plástico. Según pude ver, ya estaba muy avanzada con el libro ya que más de la mitad había sido pasada.

-¿Te está gustando?—le pregunté.

Ella se encogió y asintió.

Me acerqué a verla mejor. Fue entonces cuando el texto del libro quedó expuesto a mí. Un extraño sentimiento me embargó.

-Bella… Tienes el libro al revés…

Ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente le dio la vuelta. Luego enterró la cabeza entre sus páginas como si quisiera que nadie la observara. Temblaba. No era necesario poder leer mentes para darme cuenta de que temía una reacción violenta por mi parte. Eso me cabreó más, pero intenté controlarme.

-Bella, ¡¿no sabes leer?

Para toda respuesta se cohibió aún más.

La rabia me cegó por unos instantes. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¡¿No era suficiente dejarla sola durante toda su vida sino que ni siquiera había podido nunca distraerse leyendo un simple libro? Es más, por su reacción de ayer, ¿es que alguna vez había siquiera tenido un libro en sus manos?

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Ella estaba encogida con el libro entre sus brazos temiendo una reacción que realmente no debía temer.

-Está bien… está bien… ya arreglaré eso más tarde—dije sentándome de nuevo en la silla. De la impresión me había levantado súbitamente sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Seguro que fue esa reacción la que la asustó tanto. Al fin y al cabo no dejo de ser un depredador. Me entristecí por ello y traté de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a leer?—le pregunté del modo más calmado y amable que podía emitir.

Ella se estremeció.

-Bueno si no quieres no te presionaré pero…

-S-sí…-escuché muy débilmente.

-¿Sí?—intenté forzar un poco su habla.

-S-sí, q-quiero aprender…-aclaró aunque en ningún momento mostró su cara para decírmelo.

Sonreí satisfecho.

-De acuerdo, yo mismo me encargaré de tu instrucción. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Muy bien. ¿Te apetece empezar hoy mismo?

Asintió de nuevo. Bien, al menos había conseguido que se volviera más participativa.

-De acuerdo, iré por papel y lápices. Pero Isabella... necesito que me prometas una cosa.

Ella me miró por encima del libro.

-Prométeme que al menos responderás cuando te pregunte ¿vale? Porque si no, no tendría sentido que te enseñara.

Ella no respondió, pero vi en sus ojos que entendía perfectamente las clausulas de nuestro acuerdo.

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí nuevamente hacia mi despacho. Por el camino me encontré desgraciadamente con la señorita "me encanta tu culito Lauren" quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para promocionarse.

-¿Está usted seguro de que no necesita una secretaria?—dijo con intento de tono sensual que más bien resultó repugnante.

-De verdad que no Lauren, estoy muy bien como estoy y mi trabajo aquí no precisa de mucho.

-Pero yo le puedo quitar trabajo y estrés de encima-dijo colocándose la camisa y enmarcando sus pechos.

Dios, por qué a mi… aunque… quizás sí que podría servirme de algo.

-De acuerdo Lauren. Hagamos una cosa. Te pediré que me hagas un recado y según como lo hagas, valoraré la posibilidad de tenerte como secretaria—me odié por lo que acababa de decir.

Vi que se le iluminaban los ojos—no de algo bueno-y asintió con vehemencia.

-Necesito que me encuentres información acerca de todos los médicos y enfermeras que han tratado a la paciente Isabella Swan desde que nació y hasta mi llegada. Todas las entradas y salidas, cualquier tipo de visita adicional y todo lo que se ha hecho por ella hasta el momento. ¿Podrás con eso?

-Claro que si—dijo falsamente ofendida—me subestima Dr. Cullen—se relamió de nuevo.

Si, seguro que sí.

-De acuerdo, pues ¡manos a la obra!—le dije apremiándola.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo contoneándose. Yo aproveché para volver a mi despacho y coger folios, lápices y afiladores para empezar con mi primera sesión de clases. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero esperaba conseguir que aprendiera con el tiempo. Tenía que recordar comprar libros de ilustraciones de camino a casa.

Luego de coger algunos folios y utensilios volví a la habitación de Isabella.

Esperé hasta que desayunara y luego de llevarme su bandeja, agarré lo que traje del despacho. Lo otro tendría que esperar para más adelante.

-Hoy utilizaremos esto, pero ya mañana traeré más material. ¿Vamos a empezar?

Asintió. Ya tendría ocasión más delante de utilizarlo que me había traído de casa.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Aproveché ahora porque tenía una semana de vacaciones y ya me tocaba renovar. **

**¿Qué les parecio el capi?**

**Yo aún no se que rumbo ha de tomar esta historia, ya se me irá ocurriendo con el tiempo. ¡Espero que por el momento os esté agradando!**

**Trataré de renovar lo antes posible, pero porfisss dejenme algún review! a ver si al menos llegamos a 30!**

**Muchos besos¡ Las adoro¡**

**Sele.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Un duende, una visión y un

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Staphenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 4: Un duende, una visión y un móvil.**

Apagué el motor del coche en cuanto la puerta del garaje de mi casa se cerró. Descansé mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y suspiré. No estaba físicamente cansado, pero no era nada fácil instruir a una persona sin ningún tipo de estudios anteriores. Era como enseñar a un niño pequeño a levantarse y dar sus primeros pasos, algo complicado y con lo que había que tener mucho cuidado. Había descubierto con cierta satisfacción que a Isabella le gustaba lo que él le enseñaba y ponía gran empeño en aprender lo más pronto posible. Recordaba con ternura los divertidos momentos –para él—en que la joven erraba a la hora de colocar la cola a un circulo para hacer la letra "a", convirtiéndola en una "a" invertida o, en los casos más extremos, en una letra "o"

En ese aspecto estaba muy contento, en tan solo tres días había conseguido enseñarle todo el alfabeto con sus respectivos fonemas, además de conseguir enlazarlos con alguna palabra. Ahí estaba el problema. Las palabras. Grande fue mi decepción cuando logré darme cuenta de que ella pronunciaba y escribía ciertas palabras, pero no era capaz de percibir la realidad de las mismas, como vocablos vacíos y sin vida que uno pronuncia en un intento de imitar a la otra persona. Isabella sabía hablar. Pero su vocabulario era tan reducido como esa habitación en la que estaba recluida. No en el sentido de que no conociera las palabras sino que era como un bebe que aprende a hablar escuchando a sus padres pero pocas son las que comprende.

Cuando le dije que me escribiera la palabra "sol", ella logró garabatearla en el cuaderno que le había pasado y yo le aplaudí. Entonces fue cuando, motivada por la ovación, me preguntó que qué era sol. Me dejó literalmente sin palabras. Tal era mi estupor que ella avergonzada por lo que consideraba un atrevimiento, agachó la cabeza arrepentida, como si quisiera hacerse pequeña en ese mismo instante, insignificante. Yo traté de reponerme y dibujé torpemente la silueta simbólica del astro rey para luego mostrársela.

_**Flashback**_

_-Esto viene a ser lo que sería un sol—le dije intentando componer una sonrisa afable para animarla._

_-¿Eso es sol?—preguntó tímidamente pero observando el dibujo con curiosidad._

_-Esto es una representación en un papel de lo que es un sol en la vida real._

_-Es muy bonito._

_Agradecí que mi piel de muerto no pudiera dejar traspasar el rubor que en ese momento sentía. Era curioso como con ese simple elogio había conseguido entibiar mi corazón de un modo que hacía décadas que nadie lograba._

_-Si que lo es. Y es mucho más grande de lo que tú puedes ver aquí, aunque si lo miraras te parecería incluso más pequeño que este. _

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-Porque esta muyyyy lejos—dije acompañando mis palabras con exagerados ademanes- entonces, aún siendo tan grande, se ve pequeño desde aquí. También es muy cálido._

_-¿Quema?_

_-Sí, pero no te preocupes, porque nunca llegarás a tocarlo._

_-¿Tan lejos está?—dijo acomodándose extasiada._

_-Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar en estos momentos—le sonreí. Reflejaba una ternura infinita en sus curiosos ojos avellana. _

_-Parece un sueño…-murmuró pensativa._

_-¿Te gustaría llegar a verlo de verdad?—pregunté impulsivamente._

_Ella se sobresaltó y contestó enseguida._

_-M-me… me encantaría…-volvió a bajar corriendo la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía mi vista clavada en ella._

_-Entonces es una promesa—le sonreí._

_Ella no pudo evitar que sus labios también se estiraran y pude ver como unos hermosos hoyuelos se formaban a ambos lados de las comisuras de su boca. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa._

_**Fin del flashback**_

"_Una sonrisa preciosa…" _pensé, encontrándome a mí mismo añorándola. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza y abrí la puerta del volvo para salir de allí. Cuando llegué al salón de mi casa ya había terminado de anochecer. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón ojeando unas revistas de decoración y desvió la vista un momento para mirarme.

-Hola cielo—me dio la bienvenida con una maravillosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Hola mama—le respondí besándole en la coronilla. Me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando se me ocurrió una idea—Oye mama—dije llamando su atención- ¿sabes donde guarda papa los DVDs de documentales que utilizó el año pasado para concienciar a Emmett sobre no dañar la naturaleza?

Mi madre se echó a reír.

-Naturalmente. Tu padre aún teme que le dé por volver a ver películas al estilo de "A todo gas" en incendie el bosque en su intento de hacer una pista de carreras.

-No sería nada raro—ironicé.

-Los guarda en el desván. También hay un reproductor y una televisión de sobra por si te interesa. Es un poco antigua pero aún funciona.

-No te preocupes, está perfecto. Gracias mamá.

-De nada.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar al último piso, donde del techo colgaba la cuerda de acceso a una trampilla que daba al desván. Una vez arriba, me puse a registrar los baúles a ver si encontraba la solución a mis problemas. No era necesario encender la luz pues mis ojos de predador eran capaces de ver en la más absoluta oscuridad tan nítidamente como en un día soleado. Los encontré en el tercer baúl a la derecha de la entrada. Montañas y montañas de horas de videos educativos dedicados a proteger los bosques de quien en mi opinión es el vampiro más tonto de todos los tiempos. Ahora tomarían otro uso.

Los cogí todos y me llevé de paso el reproductor y la televisión que Esme me había señalado a mi habitación. Seleccioné los que a mi entender eran más asequibles y cercanos a mi paciente y luego los probé y me preparé la sesión del día siguiente.

En cuanto terminé volví a mi volvo a ver si era capaz de encontrar una librería abierta a esas horas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a un duende inquilino en el asiento del copiloto. Alice me sonrió y me dijo:

-Te acompaño.

-Si te hace ilusión…

Cuando salimos a la carretera de asfalto, me preguntó cómo iban los progresos de Isabella.

-Es muy inteligente. Aprende increíblemente rápido, incluso con la dificultad que tiene.

-¿Qué dificultad?—preguntó curiosa.

-Muchas cosas no es capaz de relacionarlas con lo que son en la realidad. Nuestro lenguaje se basa en que a una realidad concreta se le asigna una manera de designarlo. ¿Cómo ayudas a conocer el mundo a una persona que no puede percibirlo? ¿Cómo le puedo yo describir el olor de la brisa marina en una mañana si ella ni siquiera sabe como es el mar?

-Entiendo…

-He estado registrando el desván hasta encontrar los videos educativos de Emmett.

Alice se carcajeó.

-¿Los que técnicamente eran para concienciarlo?

-Sí. Aparte de eso, posee una gran cantidad de imágenes del mundo y de los seres vivos. Creo que podrían resultar de gran ayuda. Además sigo enseñándola a leer y a escribir, por eso…

-Por eso nos dirigimos a la librería a comprar un par de cuadernos de ortografía y gramática. Si ya se me esa parte—se rio.

Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tú podrías ayudarme mucho con ella. Estoy seguro de que se le contagiará parte de tu entusiasmo y alegría y eso le hará tener aún más ganas de seguir conociendo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Está el magnífico Dr. Edward Cullen alabándome y pidiéndome ayuda?

-¿Yo? ¿Alabándote? Solo recalco tu capacidad para no estarte quieta ni medio segundo.

Alice esperó en silencio hasta que suspiré.

-Por favor.

-Así me gusta—dijo saltándome a los brazos.

-¡Alice, que estoy conduciendo!

-Ni que te hiciera falta mirar a la carretera—dijo espachurrándome aún más.

Llegamos a la librería y Alice se encargó de comprar lo que creyó mejor para Isabella. Luego me sorprendió encontrándome comprando lápices y rotuladores de distintos colores, alegando que era peor que un niño. Me enfurruñé a más no poder, sobre todo porque ella estaba al tanto de que no eran para mí. En cuanto me dispuse a colocarlos en su sitio, ella me los arrebató de las manos y los llevó hasta la caja.

Salimos de allí con los brazos repletos de bolsas y los metimos en el maletero.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún restaurante?—me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo siento estoy a régimen—respondí siguiéndole la broma y ambos nos reímos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto como todo caballero. Adoraba pasar ratos así con mi hermana y hacia bastante tiempo que lo deseaba. Me sentí feliz en ese momento.

-Oye Edward—me llamó.

Vi que tenía los ojos desenfocados y la vista fija al frente, como siempre que tenía una visión.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes prestar tu móvil?

-¿Para qué?—dije metiéndome la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Jasper está de caza y me gustaría llamarle para saber dónde está.

Sabía que había algo más tras sus palabras pero hice lo que me pidió. Busqué en los dos bolsillos del pantalón y en el de la camisa. También revisé la guantera en el coche.

-No lo tengo aquí, debí haberlo dejado en mi despacho en el hospital.

-Estamos a un par de manzanas del hospital. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

-¿Ahora? Ya ha anochecido y no son horas para estar molestando a los que trabajan de turno nocturno.

-Tú sabes que puedes entrar perfectamente sin ser visto o detectado.

-Ya pero…

-Porfa…-me miró con ojitos de cachorro degollado.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Tu solo haz lo que te digo—me gruñó.

Suspiré.

-Vamos pues.

Conduje un par de calles más a la derecha y a la cuarta manzana torcí a la izquierda, entrando en el los aparcamientos del hospital.

-Espérame aquí—le ordené.

Caminé con sigilo hasta la puerta trasera y me colé dentro. Las luces tenues de emergencia estaban encendidas y no había nadie ya merodeando por los pasillos. Serían las diez de la noche aproximadamente. Caminé por el corredor hasta que llegué al mostrador donde siempre estaba Lauren para después colarme hasta mi despachó. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Dónde lo habré…?

Escuché un timbre proveniente de la bata de médico colgada del perchero. Me acerqué y saqué mi móvil de él. En la pantalla ponía _"D.D.D" (Duende Del Demonio)._

-Perfecto apodo—dije para mí. ¿A santo de qué me había hecho venir a por mí móvil si ella llevaba el suyo consigo?

Salí de mi despacho y vi de camino que por debajo de la puerta del de mi padre salía luz. Recordé que el casi siempre hacía el turno de noche. Decidí parar a saludarle y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por si no lo veía en la mañana.

-Pasa Edward—escuché desde dentro.

-Buenas noches papa.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?

-Alice me obligó a venir por mi móvil. Me lo olvidé en el despacho dentro de la ropa de trabajo.

-Curioso.

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas tú?

-Bien, apenas acabo de llegar y estoy recolocando el papeleo, tengo bastante trabajo acumulado, este hospital es un completo caos. No sé qué haría el antiguo director pero aún no entiendo como lo pusieron al mando. Tengo que revisar los balances y revisar algunas fichas médicas erróneas—de pronto levantó la vista hacia mí—Iba a ir a visitar a Isabella para ver como se encuentra. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Me harías un gran favor y me aliviarías trabajo.

-Claro, como no.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Que pases buena noche papá.

-Igualmente hijo.

Cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Isabella.

Los pasillos estaban completamente deshabitados y solo algunos murmullos en el interior de las habitaciones desvelaban que aquel no era un hospital fantasma. Realmente puede resultar desagradable que tus pasos resuenen de ese modo por todas partes, la inquietud me habría molestado si fuera humano.

En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta de Isabella, abrí procurando no hacer ruido por si acaso ya estuviera dormida. Y así era.

En la penumbra pude ver su silueta dibujada bajo las sábanas de la cama a través de todos los plásticos. Me acerqué a observarla y asegurarme de que se encontraba en perfecto estado aunque no podía verle la cara porque estaba tapada hasta casi cubrir su nariz así que la evalué de otro modo.

Desde que había entrado, había percibido que su respiración era bastante calmada, relajada, como si estuviera sumergida en un profundo sueño. No pude evitar sonreír al verla así acurrucada, tan inofensiva, tan tierna. No quise perturbar más su sueño así que me di la vuelta para salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando escuché que gemía y que comenzaba a hiperventilar. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta casi al momento y me acerqué rápidamente a ver qué ocurría. Ella se retorcía entre las sábanas y susurraba palabras que no era capaz de comprender. No lo pensé. En cuanto me hube percatado de mis acciones, ya me encontraba dentro del plástico protector acudiendo a socorrerla. El único pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza fue _"Afortunada e irónicamente no soy tóxico para ella"_. Avancé entre capas de plásticos hasta que atravesé la última y me acerqué a ella desesperado por alcanzarla, pero entonces dudé. Recordé lo que Carlisle había dicho acerca de que ella no podía saber que yo era capaz de atravesar esa barrera que la separaba del mundo real sin llegar a causarle ningún daño. La observé con más atención. Ahora que estaba mucho más cerca de ella pude ver que aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados y que había dejado e gemir, pero seguía retorciéndose con ahínco. Percibí cierto aroma en el aire que me cautivó en lo más profundo, pero no le di importancia puesto que todos mis sentidos se centraban en la manera de solucionar su estado. Si tan solo supiera que le pasaba…

Volvió a gemir. Y el instinto pudo conmigo.

Me acerqué a ella y la evalué bien de cerca. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y sus párpados temblaban. De sus labios salían sonidos incoherentes. Aparté de su cara el pelo que se le había quedado pegado a la frente sin apenas rozarla para no despertarla, pero ese simple y breve tacto hizo que sintiera cosquillas en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Estando muerto eso era algo que podía considerar imposible así que pensé que lo había imaginado. Ella se quedó quieta casi al instante.

"_Una pesadilla"_ comprendí.

Vislumbré dos pequeñas gotas de agua salir de sus ojos y no pude evitar la tentación de secarlas con mis dedos. Ese simple gesto la hizo estremecer entre sueños, pero no fue más que un reflejo de lo que me hizo sentir a mí. Ya no cabía duda, ese cosquilleo no había sido pura imaginación, lo había vuelto a sentir. ¿Por qué me pasaba?

Aspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme. Grave error. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ese refrescante olor que antes había percibido y tanto me había gustado era de ella. Ella olía así, algo parecido a fresas mezclado con la calidez del sol. Bueno no era que oliera a sol, sino que me evocaba esos gratificantes momentos. ¡Diablos! ¡Me encantaba! Era un aroma increíble, adictivo. Apetitoso. Me encontré a mi mismo acercando mi nariz a su cuello caliente para apreciarlo mejor. Otro grave error. Pude sentir que la ponzoña me ardía en la garganta y me aparté bruscamente antes de caer en la locura. Supe que ya iba siendo hora de salir de allí. Observé nuevamente a Isabella y supe que la pesadilla había pasado ya. ¿Casualidad? Nunca lo sabría.

Acaricié su cabello castaño a modo de despedida. Era muy suave y sedoso al tacto, quería seguir tocándolo, pero no era buena idea. Ya me había sobrepasado lo suficiente. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que volvería a sentir tanta atracción por la sangre humana como en esos momentos y era algo que me asustaba. Atravesé el mar de plástico y salí por la puerta tan rápido y silencioso como mi condición de depredador nocturno me confería. Cuando llegué a mi coche, Alice aún me estaba esperando en su interior. Abrí la puerta y me senté, pero no lo arranqué todavía.

-Lo viste ¿verdad? Lo que acaba de pasar.

Ella no contestó.

-¿Por qué Alice?

Ella me miró.

-Porque era lo que tenía que pasar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haberle hecho si no me alejo a tiempo?

-No le harias daño.

-Eso pensaba yo hasta que me vi en la situación. Es increíble, su sangre…

-Te atrae como nunca antes te había atraído la de otra persona.

-¿Cómo…?

-Era algo, que tenía que pasar.

**Hola a todas¡**

**Se que tengo mucha cara al aparecerme después de tanto tiempo pero esnseguida os explico mas o menos el por qué.**

**Primero que nada, pediros perdon por la tardanza, en especial a _Vita Cullen_ a quien prometí renovar hace ya un par de semanas. Lo siento nena, juró que esa era mi intención pero ese fin de semana mi padre no me dejó cojer el ordenador por hacer lo de la renta y perdí la unica tarde libre que tenía.**

**También dar las gracias a _Angel O'Shea _porque su comentario me ha dado algunas pistas sobre el tema del fic que desconocía que puede que me ayuden a seguir escribiendo futuros capítulos. Me gustaría mucho poder hacerte una pequeña entrevista si no te importa porque estoy a falta de ideas y creo que tu podrías aportar mucho a este fic.**

**Ahora explico mi ausencia:**

**Resulta que mi profesora de literatura me incentivó a participar en un concurso a nivel de todas las islas canarias sobre una narración y yo me centre completamente en el, un mes y medio entero para crear la historia (encima de tema libre) y escribirla, así hasta el mes de mayo. Luego, el dia que la tenia ue entregar me dijeron que la fecha limite del concurso habia sido un mes antes. Imaginaos mi indignación, me dieron mal la fecha.**

**Luego en todo el mes de mayo no he parado de hacer trabajos y examenes y mas trabajos y mas examenes, no he tenido practicamente una tarde libre (y eso nunca me habia pasado) juro que tengo un estres encima impresionante porque quiero intentar entrar en medicina y se me exige una nota media de 10 cosa nada facil. Por eso lo lamento muchísimo, pero en menos de un mes termino las clases y el curso y juro que escribire muuuuucho en verano para compensar¡**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas y espero que eso no haga que los reviews bajen¡ Os he intentado dejar un capitulo medianamente más interesante que los anteriores sin desviarme mucho de la historia para intentar compensarlas je, je...**

**¡Las adoro!**

**Muchos besitos, Sele.**


	5. Capítulo 5: No me gusta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 5: No me gusta**

Decidimos que Alice se vendría conmigo al hospital mañana. Esperaba que fuese más ayuda que molestia. La noche anterior no quiso hablar más del tema y tampoco me permitió penetrar en su mente para averiguarlo. Con el paso de los años había creado cierta inmunidad a mis poderes y ya no me resultaba tan fácil percibir sus pensamientos si ella así lo quería. Por el contrario, leía en mi futuro como un libro abierto, situación que le daba ventaja para controlar las posibles decisiones que yo tomaría en un futuro y ahora que Isabella estaba en él, no me gustaba en absoluto que ella tuviera tal poder sobre mí. No era que no confiara en mi hermana, pero lo cierto era que sus ideas a veces me asustaban.

Cargué el equipo de reproducción en la parte trasera de mi coche (el maletero de los coches deportivos deja mucho que desear) y me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla. Alice había partido bien temprano de madrugada hacia donde Jasper se encontraba, recordé que ni siquiera le hacía falta el móvil para saberlo, algo que realmente me sacó de quicio después de toda esa maldita odisea con el móvil. Estaba bien cabreado, ¿se nota?

Conduje como un loco hacia el hospital y por el camino me crucé con el Mercedes de mi padre, quien me tocó la pita (claxon) al cruzarse conmigo.

Quería llegar antes de que los pasillos se llenaran completamente de gente para así evitar posibles preguntas acerca de mi carga y en menos de diez minutos me puse allí. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y el centro apenas estaba comenzando a despertar. Me apresuré hacia mi despacho para coger mi uniforme y volví al coche para descargar lo que había traído y llevarlo directamente a la habitación de Isabella.

Afortunadamente no me cruce a Lauren en todo el trayecto, solo a algún paciente extraviado y aún medio sonámbulo.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación con sigilo, tanteando si mi autocontrol estaba a salvo—afortunadamente o desgraciadamente, dependiendo de cómo se mire, no percibía su olor a través de las cortinas- e introduje el material con cuidado, procurando no despertarla al colocarlo todo sobre la mesa más cercana. Me giré a mirarla y un par de joyas marrones me devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?—pregunté.

-N-no podía dormir—murmuró.

Sí, ya había sido testigo de la noche movidita que había pasado. Pobrecita.

-¿Pesadillas?

Ella asintió. Me senté en el suelo justo enfrente de ella y la miré fijamente. Ella desvió la vista y pude percibir cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me sentí algo decepcionado.

-No fue del todo mal—dijo, pero al mismo tiempo se arrepintió y se ruborizó por completo.

No podía ser que ella percibiera que yo había estado tan cerca de ella, ¿verdad? Aunque pensándolo mejor, algo tuvo que sentir porque reaccionó a mi tacto frio. Imbécil más que imbécil.

-Me alegro entonces—dije levantándome.

-¿T-te has enfadado?—susurró.

Yo me giré sorprendido. ¿Enfadado yo? ¿Por ella? Dudaba que eso fuese a pasar alguna vez.

-Para nada—dije sonriéndole. Me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a colocar y a enchufar lo que había traído.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo.

Cuando la miré estaba levantada y mirando a través del plástico con curiosidad.

-¿Esto?—señalé. Ella asintió—Esto es una televisión y un reproductor de DVD's y nos va a servir de gran ayuda para tu aprendizaje.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Gracias a esta pequeña maravilla, podremos ver películas y documentales al mismo tiempo que aprendes todo lo necesario de este mundo.

-¿Películas?—dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí.

-He oído sobre ellas pero nunca he sabido lo que eran—dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Y eso?

-De vez en cuando escuchó hablar a los médicos de posibles películas que van a ir a ver a algo llamado cine o aquellas que más les ha gustado. No sabía que se pudieran ver películas en algo como eso—dijo señalando a la tele.

-Pronto sabrá lo que hace, Isabella.

Ella se estremeció, lo vi de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada.

-Dímelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te parecerá una tontería.

-¿Tan seguras estás?—me reí.

Ella asintió fervientemente.

-Me da igual, dímelo.

-Que no—dijo haciendo pucheros. Su expresión me desarmó. Chica lista, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerme.

-Bien pues si no me lo cuentas te quedas sin película—dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta haciendo el ademán de irme.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es… ¡-se quedó callada intentando recordar la palabra que lo definía.

-Chantaje—la ayudé.

-¡Eso, chantaje!

-Míralo por el lado positivo, ahora sabes en qué contexto se usa esa palabra—me reí y coloqué la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Está bien—suspiró ya rendida.

Yo me di la vuelta y en un pis pas me coloqué frente a ella sentado en el suelo. Otra vez.

Ella se puso nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta ante mi mirada expectante y se dirigió a su cama. Sacó un cuaderno de debajo de esta y se sentó frente a mí con él en las manos. Mientras escribía yo trataba de adivinar que era lo que me iba a decir pero no venía nada a la cabeza. Su modo de escribir era lento y pausado, debido a que hacía apenas un par de días que había aprendido y como todos los niños, para poder hacerlo bien tenía que ir con cuidado. En cuanto terminó me miró y se sonrojó. Luego le dio la vuelta a su libreta para que yo pudiera ver que ponía y se escondió tras ella.

-I-sa-be-lla. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Ella suspiró.

-No me gusta.

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-Mi nombre. No me gusta.

De entre todas las cosas de este mundo, lo último que hubiera pensado era eso. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Y pocas son las veces que me sorprendo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-N-no lo sé. Siempre me han llamado por ese nombre y yo siempre he temido que lo hagan porque ya es como si designara mi enfermedad. Q-quiero decir que—tartamudeó nerviosa—es como si mi nombre viniera acompañado por un "Isabella la enferma" o "Isabella la pobrecita que no conoce más que lo que tiene frente a sus narices". Que me llamen Isabella me recuerda lo que soy, por qué estoy aquí y lo que los demás piensan de mí. Y no me gusta nada—luego se calló avergonzada, probablemente se arrepentía de lo que me acababa de decir.

Nunca habría imaginado tal confesión por su parte. De hecho me acababa de mostrar una madurez en ella que desconocía por completo, una madurez casi impropia de alguien que ha vivido sola y encerrada toda su vida y déjenme decir que, por primera vez en mi "no vida" (y la recordaba con perfecta claridad) me había quedado literalmente sin palabras. Esta muchacha no paraba de sorprenderme una y otra vez.

Ella debió tomar mi silencio como una mala señal porque se alejó un poco.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?—la miré incrédulo.

-Es una bobería, no tenías por qué molestarte a…

-¿Por qué debería ser una bobería? Es lo que sientes ¿no? Y creo que deberíamos solucionarlo—le sonreí.

Ella me miró extrañada. Yo me quedé mirando las letras unos segundos examinándolas. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Acércame la libreta.

-¿Adónde?

-A los guantes—dije señalando los guantes negro que sobresalían hacia dentro desde el plástico. Nunca les vi mucho uso pero ahora se me presentaba la ocasión perfecta

Ella colocó la página frente a los guantes y yo metí las manos dentro.

-Pásame el lápiz.

Ella me lo dio.

Hice un pequeño cambio en la hoja y taché lo que creí necesario. Luego le tendí de nuevo el lápiz y ella lo cogió rozando sus manos con las mías a través del guante. Se quedó un rato mirándolos y yo agarré su mano por puro instinto y la acaricié la palma con el dedo pulgar. Ella se estremeció maravillada por la sensación y el ver cómo era ser tocada por relativa primera vez, al menos desde que tenía memoria.

Nos quedamos así unos instantes pero entonces reaccioné y aparte mis manos, empujando el cuaderno hacia ella. Aun estaba ensimismada, supuse que sería normal en su situación.

-Lee y mira a ver qué te parece—le apresuré sonriendo y rompiendo su burbuja. Metafóricamente hablando.

Ella se despertó y le dio la vuelta a la libreta.

-¿P-por qué lo has tachado?

-Lee lo que no está tachado.

-Is… no, be-lla. Bella, ¿Bella?—dijo extrañada.

-Bella—dije saboreándolo en mis labios.

Ella me miró.

-¿Este será mi nuevo nombre?

-Sí. ¿No te gusta?

-Bella—susurró.

Unos segundos después me miró y sonrió con una dulzura que me volvió loco.

-Me encanta.

-Pues a partir de ahora serás Bella Swan. Encantado de conocerla—dije haciendo una reverencia en cuanto me hube levantado.

Ella se echo a reír contenta. Esa risa suya que tan feliz me hacía y que tan escasas veces había escuchado.

-Muchas gracias—dijo sinceramente.

-De nada.

-¿Y ahora si me vas a enseñar lo que es una película?

Percibí que se había vuelto un poco más abierta que antes, algo que me alegraba en sobremanera. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su supuesto cambio de nombre?

-D e hecho, he considerado que lo mejor es empezar con un par de documentales antes que ponerte una película.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó algo decepcionada.

-Porque para entender una película es mejor que antes sepas todo lo que en ella puede aparecer. Los documentales son más instructivos y es mejor para explicarte que hacerlo en medio de una película y que mientras tanto te pierdas de qué va. Creo que te va a gustar el documental de igual modo porque están muy bien explicados y tiene muchísimas imágenes—le iba explicando mientras me disponía a enchufar el televisor al enchufe más cercano.

-¿Y qué me va a enseñar?

Agarré los DVD's y se los pasé a través del cajón que conectaba ambos lados del plástico.

-Elije tú el que más te guste.

Mientras terminaba de conectar vi de reojo como iba pasando las carátulas de las cajas de DVD's una por una maravillada y preguntándose qué eran aquellas cosas que mostraban. Entonces vi que posaba sus ojos en uno en concreto y se quedó mirándolo extrañada.

-Edward—me llamó. Yo la miré— ¿qué documental es este?

Creo compañeros, que nunca me había sentido más abochornado en toda mi vida. La posibilidad de sonrojarse es completamente nula para un vampiro pero creo que en ese momento me convertí en la excepción a la regla porque todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí que el calor que mi cuerpo no poseía se reflejaba claramente en mi cara.

Mierda, mierda y mucha más mierda. No era muy dado a las malas palabras—cortesía de mi madre Esme—pero en ese momento todos mis pensamientos se vieron reflejados en… más mierda.

Isa… digo Bella tenía en sus manos uno de los volúmenes de pornografía preferidos de mi tonto, infantil, cabeza de chorlito, pervertido e imbécil hermano Emmett, a quien no se le ocurría otra cosa que mezclarlos con los documentales. Ahora sabía bien porqué mi padre se desesperaba tanto intentando enseñar algo a este hombre. ¡Dudaba que hubiese visto un solo documental! En el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, me sentía orgulloso de que supiera burlarnos tan bien, pero que muy, muy, muy en el fondo. Por el momento solo tenía instintos asesinos hacia él.

-Yo lo mato—exterioricé mis pensamientos.

-¿A quién?

-Bella, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué?

-Devuélveme un momento los DVD's.

-¿Por qué?

-Dámelos, por favor.

-Antes explícame que es. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?

Sentí que me temblaban las piernas.

-Bella, te lo suplico, devuélvemelos y te los doy enseguida.

Ella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella…

-Explícamelo.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle algo así? No creo que me correspondiera dar cierta charla que se les da a ciertos adolescentes cuando llegan a cierta edad. No me correspondía ¿verdad? Por favor…

-Te lo explicaré si me los devuelves.

Negó con la cabeza. ¡Porras! Era más lista de lo que yo pensaba. Y yo me estaba volviendo un malhablado por segundos.

-Es algo que… ¡no sé lo que es!—intenté salirme por la vía fácil— ¡y como no lo veo bien tampoco te puedo decir!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Era la primera vez que la veía poner cara escéptica. ¿Tan patético era lo que intentaba hacer? Probé algo que antes me había funcionado.

-Si no me los das, te quedas sin ver el documental.

-¡Eso no es justo!

Me tapé los oídos de un modo tan infantil que hasta a mi me resulto espeluznante.

Ella se quedó mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Luego sonrió traviesa. Oh, dios mío. El cambio tan drástico que había dado comenzaba a darme miedo.

-De acuerdo, no me lo pongas. Llevo toda una vida encerrada sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento o distracción. Niégame ver un simple documental, no pasa nada, al fin y al cabo solo soy una pobre enfermita confinada en una trampa de plástico para el resto de su vida ¿no? No tengo derecho a ver un simple documental.

¡Auch! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Eso no vale, es coacción!—le reproché. Aprendía muy rápido. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Mira tú que cosas—sonrió.

¿Y ahora qué? Si se lo dejaba me acabaría arrancando todos los pelos de la cabeza, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar así como así y estaba claro que su chantaje estaba muy por encima del mío, porque atacaba directamente a mi consciencia. Solté otro improperio más. Se me ocurrió lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias.

-Está bien, quédatelo si quieres, pero no vamos a ver eso—dije señalándolo—elije cualquier otro.

Ella alzó una ceja y dejo la cajita a un lado para seguir mirando el resto. Actuaría en cuanto se quedara dormida. Emmett me las iba a pagar muy caro.

**Hola a todas! ¿Cómo andais?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me he levantado a las siete y media de la mañana para que me diera tiempo a escribirlo.**

**Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, acabo de terminar las clases y además he tenido una serie de asuntos familiares que me han quitado todas las ganas de escribir. Hace unos días falleció mi querida abuela después de haber estado ingresada una semana y media. Ha sido muy duro para toda la familia, era una mujer con muchisima vitalidad y creo que todos estamos aun en una nube sin aceptarlo del todo, yo incluida. **

**Espero que entendáis mis motivos y prometo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de escribir más, aunque espero que me comentéis con la misma vitalidad que hasta ahora. Sabeis que son vuestros comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo ¿verdad?**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Sele.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Extraño, perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capítulo 6: Extraño, perfecto.**

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando la pantalla.

-Un elefante.

-¿Y eso?

-Un suricato.

-¿Y ese bicho?

-Bella, esas son las hojas de los árboles.

-Ah… pues son muy raras—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Porque hay muchos tipos distintos de árboles.

-¿Y cómo es posible poder aprendérselos todos?

"_Creo que ni con la mente prodigiosa de un vampiro sería posible"_

-No te pediré que lo hagas.

-¿Entonces como sabré qué son árboles si no los conozco?

Suspiré. El documental solo levaba cinco minutos encendido, apenas había conseguido pasar los créditos iníciales y ya estaba haciendo preguntas.

-Fíjate bien en todos ellos bonita. ¿No crees que tengan algo en común?

-Todos son verdes por las hojas.

-En primavera y verano.

-Y tienen un tallo largo.

-A veces grueso y a veces flaco. En los árboles se llama tronco. En general, todos los árboles tienen características parecidas, algunos son muy diferentes unos de otros, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Es la percepción lo que cuenta.

-Entiendo—dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

"Qué hermosa está cuando se siente frustrada" pensé y en seguida rectifiqué. "¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Medio minuto más tarde volvió a la carga.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Desde que había encendido la pantalla se había colocado de rodillas, pegada al plástico para acercarse todo lo posible. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre él y de vez en cuando podía sentir su emoción en los pequeños saltitos que daba sin darse cuenta. En ese aspecto me recordó muchísimo a mi hermana Alice. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la emoción y el color le sentaba de maravilla a su piel blanca. Sus ojos marrones tenían el brillo de la pantalla clavado en ellos.

Pasamos las tres horas siguientes viendo documentales sin pausa alguna hasta que fue la hora de almorzar y aún así me costó convencerla de que después se lo pondría de nuevo desde el mismo sitio por el que lo dejamos. Una persona normal no habría soportado semejante sesión de material educativo con tanto entusiasmo como el de ella. Ni siquiera los científicos locos que adoraban su trabajo y sentían auténtica pasión por la biología (me incluyo).

Le traje la comida, que consistía en unas verduritas sancochadas con algo de pechuga a la plancha y se lo pasé. Aquella cosa tenía muy mal olor, incluso para ser vampiro, me repudiaba demasiado. Tendría que pedir algún favor que otro para mejorar esa condición. Bella, como una auténtica campeona, se lo comió todo sin rechistar y me devolvió el plato.

-Lávate los dientes en lo que vuelvo.

Se dirigió al pequeño lavamanos que tenía cerca de la cama y yo salí un momento para devolver el plato. Por el camino me encontré a Seth.

-Buenos días Edward.

-Buenos días Seth.

Cuando pasó de largo a mi lado me giré y lo llamé.

-Oye Seth.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes a quién puedo preguntar por la comida de los enfermos?

-Soy nuevo aquí, no lo sé.

-¿Me harías un favor? Tengo que volver con mi paciente.

-Claro.

-Llévate esto y de paso dirígete al despacho de mi padre y quéjate de la comida. Que él se encargue.

-¿Él d-doctor Cullen?—preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Me da vergüenza—se sonrojó.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

-No te preocupes, seguro que te encanta—lo apremié—Por cierto, si te encuentras a Lauren por el camino y te pregunta por mí, dile que me he tenido que ir urgentemente ¿vale?

El sonrió entre dientes.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias—le palmeé en la espalda.

Antes de irse se giró de nuevo.

-Es una chica especial ¿eh?

-¿Quién?

-Isabella.

Sentí que mi muerto corazón daba un vuelco.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Volvió a sonreírme y se marchó. Yo por mi parte volví a dirigirme a la habitación.

Me sentía extraño. No me malinterpreten, Seth era un gran chico, me constaba de sobra con leer sus pensamientos, pero precisamente, el ver la imagen de Bella entre ellos inocente y tímida junto con los pensamientos cariñosos del muchacho hacia ella, no era de mi agrado. Sentía algo en la boca del estómago que me hacía tener ganas de golpearlo para que dejara de dar la lata. Una sensación rara ¿no creéis?

Por un momento egoísta deseé que Bella resultara igual de indiferente a Seth como a todos los demás, un instinto muy parecido al que sentía cuando mi hermano Emmett se queda mirando fijamente a mi volvo pero, ¿se podía comparar tal sensación?

No. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, en medio de mis cavilaciones supe que si tuviera que eliminar algo de mi vida no sería a Bella.

En cuanto entré ella ya me estaba esperando radiante sentada en el mismo sitio de antes.

-¿Continuamos?—me preguntó con esa sonrisa radiante que me arrancaba el aliento y el alma.

-Continuamos—le sonreí de vuelta. Ella se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

PuLsé el Play de nuevo y arrancamos la sesión educativa.

Esta nueva parte del documental, explicaba con todo lujo de detalles cada animal que estudiaba y reprendí a Bella, diciéndole que si haciendo preguntas se perdía parte de la explicación, yo no se lo volvería a repetir, que mejor apuntara las preguntas y me las hiciera al final. Lo bueno de ser vampiro era que prácticamente podía registrar el video en mi memoria y acordarme de todo después, aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente lo conseguiría puesto que mi atención estaba más centrada en ella que en la pantalla.

Yo me había sentado con la espalda apoyada en el plástico, justo a su lado, de modo que, estando sentados, solo nos separaba el protector.

"_¡Maldito plástico! Y pensar que podría estar tan cerca de ella como quisiera y no puedo."_ Pensé.

Yo la sentía moverse a mi lado y con cada nueva pregunta que quería hacerme escribía sobre su cuaderno, apurada porque su manera de escribir era más lenta que el hombre hablando y se iba a perder parte importante de la explicación. Yo ya no recordaba cuán difícil se puede volver para un humano el atender dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo se veía muy dulce intentándolo.

Recordé que era normal en humanos en cambiar de posición de vez en cuando y me senté con los pies cruzados. Ella como un resorte hizo lo mismo, solo que se colocó tumbada boca abajo apoyando su cara en sus manos. Parecía una niña pequeña. En cuanto terminó el documental, me pasó otro y así estuvimos toda la tarde.

Poco a poco, noté que su respiración se hacía más y más lenta. Observé como luchaba contra viento y marea por mantener los ojos abiertos, como en cuanto los cerraba, se espabilaba sacudiéndose para despejar la cabeza y como todos sus intentos estaban resultando inútiles. No tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cogí el mando y apagué el reproductor y la televisión. Me senté girando mi cuerpo hacia ella y la observé dormir durante un buen rato. Su expresión mostraba una completa paz. Sus párpados cerrados temblaban de vez en cuando debido al movimiento frenético de sus ojos. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos para la salida del aire y ya comenzaban a resecarse. Sentí el fuerte impulso de hidratárselos a besos. _"¡Dios! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?"_

Su pelo era un revoltijo alrededor de su cabeza y los flecos estaban sobre sus párpados, provocándole cosquillas de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, toda esa ternura se fue al traste en cuanto vi que tenía aferrado a su mano, el video porno de Emmett.

"¡Mierda más que mierda!" Perdona Esme.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejárselo e injuriarme la sangre? ¿Quitárselo aún a riesgo de que sepa que he entrado a por él? Sabía que no había mucho peligro en que ella lo tuviera siempre y cuando no le contara lo que era pero, mi mayor problema no era ese. Mi problema es que no quería que algo como eso estuviera tan cerca de ella, era como si pudiera mancharla, como si pudiera eclipsar su pureza y su ingenuidad. Solo el hecho de tener esa caja en sus manos había despertado en ella el instinto de lucha. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto alguien le explicara lo que es? ¿Se volvería como alguno de mis hermanos? Dios esperaba que no, porque ya tenía suficiente de escuchar esas cochinadas que andan pensando todo el día. Por otra parte, yo no podía escuchar los pensamientos de ella, lo cual podría resultar ventajoso o no. ¿En qué estaría pensando entonces cuando se enterara? Me mataba más no saberlo de un modo animal y sobreprotector que no conocía en mí mismo.

Decidí que antes prefería darle explicaciones.

Me quité la bata de médico y la camisa para reducir el riesgo. La otra noche había sido todo tan repentino que no me había acordado de ello. Me coloqué unos pantalones aislantes encima de los míos y entré a través del pequeño laberinto de plásticos. Antes de llegar a ella dejé de respirar como medida preventiva y luego atravesé el último tramo. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Sin poder evitarlo, me coloqué de cuclillas a su lado y le aparté el pelo de los ojos. Ese simple roce provocó en mí descargas eléctricas impresionantes, como un chispazo. Algo parecido tuvo que sentir ella, porque se removió y acercó la caja del disco hacia su pecho.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo me las apaño ahora?"_

Toqué su mano suavemente. Su calor me inundó hasta la última de mis células muertas. Hice amago de apartársela, pero ella se arrebujó aún más. Iba a ser imposible quitárselo sin darle la vuelta. La agarré por la cintura y los hombros y la giré lentamente hasta que me dio la cara. Sus ojos temblaron un poco pero no llegaron a abrirse, solo asomó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

Agarré la caja de sus manos y la saqué con cuidado. Al ver que la extrañaba, coloqué otro en su lugar para reemplazarlo y me levanté dispuesto a irme. Fue entonces cuando vi que temblaba y supe que tenía frío.

"_Hay Dios, si realmente estás ahí arriba, que sepas que te la tengo guardada"_

Puse el DVD en el suelo y me acerqué a la cama de Bella para hacer a un lado las sábanas y colocar bien su almohada. Miré el reloj, eran las 21:00 y ella no había cenado pero a esas alturas me parecía una crueldad imperdonable despertarla. Caminé hacia ella y la cogí por debajo de las rodillas y del los hombros para levantarla. Una pluma pesaba más que ella.

Mientras volvía hacia su cama, me encontré más que encantado de tenerla entre mis brazos, quería estrujarla contra mí, abrazarla sin resuello y no despegarla de mi lado nunca. Quería…

-Edward…-murmuró.

Jadeé de la impresión. ¿Ella acababa de llamarme? Me di cuenta de que no estaba despierta, pero entonces ¿estaba soñando conmigo? En lo más profundo—vale, quizás no tan profundo—de mi ser, un yo pequeñito saltaba y bailaba de alegría, de pura felicidad.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo preciosa…?—no pude evitar murmurar. Ella sonrió entre sueños.

"Oh…mierda" pensé pateándome mentalmente en cuanto me percaté de que había vuelto a respirar al compás de la respiración de Bella en cuanto pronunció mi nombre. Su potente y delicioso olor se había colado por mis fosas nasales y había atacado donde más dolía. La ponzoña me estaba ardiendo en la garganta como un animal furioso. Pero no. No pensaba ceder, no estando ella entre mis brazos sintiéndose protegida. El impulso de morderla era potente, sobre todo cuando miraba ese cuello tan fino y delicado que tenía, pero el impulso de protegerla era infinitamente mayor, así que esta vez, no me costó demasiado apartar mis pensamientos de tal infame acción.

Con mucho cuidado coloqué su cabeza sobre su almohada y su cuerpo encima del colchón. Le coloqué bien la ropa y el pelo y la arropé con cuidado. Ella suspiró de gozo.

Me quedé así mirándola embobado durante largo tiempo. Su tez clara, sus delicadas manos por encima de las sábanas, su respiración acompasada que prometía un delicioso sueño para el resto de la noche. Volví a sentir de nuevo el impulso, el impulso de comérmela. A besos.

Sentía que algo extraño estaba creciendo dentro de mí, aumentando cada día que la veía, hinchándose con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada de sus abominablemente persuasivos ojos chocolate, tranquilizándose en cuanto escuchaba su voz, amando su ser.

"_Amando su ser"_

No, debía quitarme ya todas esas ideas descabelladas de la cabeza. Bella era mi paciente, mi protegida. Por eso es que quería pasar tiempo con ella. Por eso es que adoraba verla contenta y feliz. Por eso se me hinchaba el corazón de puro orgullo cuando ella conseguía aprender algo nuevo. Su inteligencia, su dulzura, su belleza, todo estaba ligado a una visión puramente profesional. Sí, eso debía de ser.

Me sobresalté cuando la escuché resoplar.

-Tonto—dijo.

Mi sonrisa alcanzó proporciones cósmicas. Parecía capaz de leerme el pensamiento estando dormida y juraría que hasta me sentí comprendido por alguien. Era increíble.

Esa faceta suya estaba resultando increíblemente divertida. Si los sueños son el portal hacia el alma, ella me estaba abriendo las puertas a la suya. Creo que eso podría hasta considerarse una violación de su intimidad, pero yo no la estaba obligando a decir nada que ella no pensara o sintiera. Sonreí con sorna. Se me presentaba la ocasión perfecta para escuchar lo más parecido a sus pensamientos que podría oír nunca.

-Tonto—repitió.

Bien Edward, te has ganado dos insultos en la misma noche. Solo rogaba que de verdad el insulto estuviera dirigido a mi persona. Me sentiría… traicionado en parte si no fuera así.

-…los suricatos son divertidos…-murmuró.

Sí definitivamente debía de estar rememorando en sueños el día de hoy. ¿Enserio había pensado que era tonto?

-…pareces un puma Ed…

Me sorprendió la comparación. Los pumas siempre habían resultado ser mi alimento favorito, casualidad que de verdad me hacía cuestionarme si realmente no me estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Sin embargo, más que sorprenderme, me entristeció. Eso era yo realmente. Un depredador, como el puma. Eso era yo para ella.

-…Ward… es elegante…como tú…

En serio que se estaba volviendo una tortura en lo poder comérmela. Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Si fuera humano, me habría hecho bastante daño. Ella volvió a sonreír.

"_Pequeña traviesa. Incluso en sueños consigues que me den ganas de tirarme de los pelos"_

Y sin embargo adoraba que fuera así, que fuera capaz de enfrentarme y de hacer que mi visión de las cosas cambiara de un modo tan radical. Daba gracias al cielo por haberla conocido, porque sabía que después de esto, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Me entristecía mucho pensar que algún día tendría que dejarla. No podía ni creer en esa posibilidad.

Acaricié con dulzura su nariz, su mejilla, su mentón, hasta llegar a su labio inferior. Lo acaricié de derecha a izquierda sorprendiéndome de cuan suave era. Me estaba matando lentamente. Me deslumbraba, y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Lo normal es que fuera yo quién deslumbrase a la gente pero creo que de dado con la hora de mi zapato.

Entonces ella agarró mi muñeca y atrajo mi mano hacia su pecho, abrazándose a ella cuan niña con su osito favorito. Me encantó la sensación de sentirme necesitado, y deseé permanecer así para siempre. Ella se acurrucó y colocó la palma de mi mano contra su mejilla. Me pregunté como el frío de esta no la despertó.

-Tan cálida, tan perfecta. Tan inocente y hermosa que duele mirarte a la cara y sentir que poniendo mis ojos encima tuya estoy cometiendo un gran pecado.¿Cómo es posible que el mundo esconda tal maravilla? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan bueno tenga que sufrir tanto? Y aún así permaneces impecable e impertérrita. Gracias por no haberte consumido en la soledad, gracias por haber esperado para liberarme de la mía. Porque siento que ya no estoy solo, que tengo a alguien por quien luchar y a quien proteger. Que por una vez tengo una meta en mi vida. Gracias pequeña—dije susurrando en su oído.

Ella suspiró contenta.

-…de nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¿De verdad estaba dormida? ¿Cómo diantres se las apañaba para dejarme sin palabras? Su respiración me adivinaba un sueño profundo sin fisuras pero entonces, ¿tanto podían parecerse sus sueños a la realidad? Esta chica no dejaba de ser una auténtica caja de sorpresa.

-Eres increíble.

Esperé por una respuesta. Tardó varios segundos en contestar.

-Lo sé…-sonrió en sueños.

Definitivamente me la iba a terminar por comer esa noche. Decidí que era más divertido quedarme allí con ella que volver a mi casa. Ya llamaría a Esme más tarde.

-Coge los grilletes bonita mía. Soy tu prisionero.

Ella agarró mi mano con fuerza.

-… vas a estar encerrado mucho tiempo…

Y ella no fue consciente de la verdad de sus palabras.

**Hola a todas!**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría avisarlas de que he subido un nuevo fic:**

**Título: Siete días en la boca del vampiro.**

**Summary: "Solo necesito siete días para hacer que te entregues a mí en cuerpo y alma. Ya no desearás volver a tu propio mundo porque para entonces-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos-ya me habré hecho con el dominio de tu corazón"**

**A quien le interese que se pase a echarle una ojeada a ver que le parece xD.**

**Ahora bien, ¿Os ha gustado el cap? Lamento no poder hacerlos mas largos, pero solo tengo tiempo de ocho de la mañana a diez y media y en ese corto plazo de tiempo (pocas veces a la semana) solo me da para siete u ocho páginas del word. Lo lamento. Pero trataré de renovar lo antes posible para compensar.**

**Se que no lo merezco, pero ¿me dejarian un pequeño review?**

**Gracia de antemano.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Asaltante nocturno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, con propiedad de stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7: Asaltante nocturno**

-Oye Edward—me llamó mientras colocaba otro de los DVD's en el reproductor. Hoy tenía pensada que la lección fuera por medios más industriales.

-Dime Bella.

-¿Sabes por casualidad donde está el disco pormo?

-¿El disco pormo?

Ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

-Es que… no me acuerdo como se decía…

-Entonces no puedo saber de qué estás hablando ¿no crees?—le sonreí.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, me entraron ganas de alisárselo a lengüetazos.

_¿Otra vez tú y tus pensamientos cochinos, EDWARD?_

-La caja que querías quitarme ayer a mediodía-dijo con un tono molesto.

-¡Ah! Esa caja…

-Sí esa caja.

-Pues…

-¿Sí?

-Resulta que…

-¿Sí?

-Tú me la diste.

-¡¿Qué?—exclamó poniendo los ojos como platos.

-Anoche en cuanto te quedaste dormida te dije "Bella, pásame el DVD"—puse voz de fantasma—y tu como mi niña obediente que eres me lo pasaste por el cajetín.

-¡Eso es mentira!—pataleó.

-No lo es, hablas en sueños y me respondes en sueños—bueno al menos esa parte no era del todo inventada—se llama sonambulismo.

Ella me miró fijamente a través de sus largas pestañas castañas con un rictus de disgusto.

-No te creo.

-¿Tienes pruebas de que no es ese el caso?

Bella sonrió con inteligencia.

-¿Tienes pruebas de que eso es verdad?

Agarré el DVD porno y se lo mostré con indiferencia.

-¡Eso no…!

La interrumpió un fuerte golpe en la puerta debido a que un torbellino acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—gritó un pequeño duende de pelos puntiagudos y negros.

Bella y yo nos la quedamos mirando. Ella con asombro y yo con indignación.

-¿Cómo estás?—preguntó acercándose a la burbuja de Bella—Yo soy Alice y me encanta peinar, vestir y hacer lucir a las mujeres como auténticas reinas.

Bella me miró como diciendo "¿Quién demonios es esta loca?" pero aún así advertí una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Si Alice era capaz de conseguir hacerla reír, yo aguantaría su presencia aquí el tiempo que Bella quisiese.

La señalé.

-Se ha olvidado mencionar que es mi hermana.

Bella nos miró sorprendida intentando apreciar el parecido.

-¡Ah! Sí, soy hermana de este cabezón. Si te molesta me lo dices y acabo con su existencia lo antes posible ¿vale?

Bella se echó a reír.

-¡Vale!

Ese entusiasmo me daba auténtico pavor.

-¿Ahora… puedo peinarte?—dijo dando brinquitos.

Más rápido que un rayo, la agarré por la cintura y la saqué de la habitación.

-Volvemos enseguida—le dije a Bella antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego la miré serio.

-Alice, ¿qué pretendes?

-¿Que qué pretendo?

-Exactamente, todos somos conscientes de las torturas que suponen tus juegos de barbies con nosotros.

-Eres un quejica Edward—dijo haciéndome pucheritos de cordero degollado.

-¡Quejica! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Emmet hace años cuando dijiste que lo dejarías a la última moda?

-Se me fue la maquinilla.

-¿Y con Rosalie el día de su quinta boda?

-Había usado mis zapatos de D&G sin permiso.

-¿Y con Carlisle en su viaje de negocios?

-Me quitó la tarjeta de crédito por un mes.

-¿Ves?

-Aún estoy esperando a que me dejes hacerte algo en esa melena de león que tienes—dijo con inocencia.

Pasé por alto la mención de mi pelo.

-Entonces comprenderás que no te deje ponerle las zarpas encima a Bella.

-¡Ala! ¡Le pusiste un mote!

-Alice—gruñí.

-¡Tranquilo, Edward! Bella a mi no me ha hecho nada, no pienso hacerle daño.

-Además ¿cómo planeas hacerlo? No puedes entrar dentro.

-A través de los guantes, imbécil—dijo con ipaciencia.

¡Ah, sí! Los guantes…

-¿Estás segura?

Asintió.

-Me encargaré de que todo esté perfectamente desinfectado antes de usarlo. Además, no pensaba usar ningún tipo de fijadores ni nada por el estilo. De todos modos eso de no entrar es una bobería, además…-sus palabras se vieron cortadas por la intromisión de una visión momentánea. Intenté leer su mente pero me cortó el acceso en el mismo instante que la rocé. Luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la vista, luego me miró y puso una sonrisa siniestra. Muy siniestra.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada—dijo colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. La detuve.

-Alice…

-Solo te puedo decir, que tengas cuidado con los asaltantes nocturnos—se rió y luego entró.

La seguí extrañado y cada vez que intentaba entrar en su mente veía imágenes de distintos modelos de peinados procedentes de una revista famosa.

Bella nos miró a ambos interrogante.

-Bella, por hoy suspenderemos la sesión educativa, mañana continuaremos. Te dejaré con mi hermana solo si quieres—le di la oportunidad de echarse atrás pero no lo hizo. Pobre criatura—entonces me iré a casa, volveré esta noche.

Ella asintió aunque pude percibir una ligera mota de decepción en su mirada. ¿Estaría delirando?

Desenchufe la televisión y el reproductor, agarré mi maletín y me fui después de despedirme. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché por parte de Alice:

-…estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas.

Y de verdad lo esperaba sinceramente.

Por el camino iba despistado, pensando claro está en Bella. La noche anterior había sido la más mágica de mi vida, contando con aquella en que tuvo pesadillas. ¿Casualidad? Durante toda la noche anterior me quedé observándola dormir y hablar en sueños que, no pudiendo leer sus pensamientos, eran el único modo de aplacar un tanto mi frustración. Resultó que mi nombre apareció en sus labios en más de una ocasión, y para mí era como un pequeño triunfo sobre el mundo y sobre la dura vida que ella había llevado y que se había empeñado en despojarla de cualquier tipo de cariño u amistad. Por eso es que agradecía a Alice el sumarse a la causa.

Cuando llegué a la esquina de mi despacho frente al mostrador de Lauren, esta me pilló antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen—la sentí algo mosqueada y escuché en sus pensamientos que la causa eran mis continuas evasiones—tome—dijo tendiéndome una carpeta.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que usted me pidió, doctor.

Abrí la carpeta y dentro de ella estaba el informe completo y detallado de todo lo concerniente a Isabella Swan.

-¡Muchas gracias! Lo estaba esperando—dije regalándole una de las sonrisas que las mujeres consideraban más atractivas. Percibí que su enfado disminuía, porque los pensamientos molestos fueron sustituidos por los de siempre. Sí, esos que envían palabras obscenas a mi culo.

Antes de que comenzara a parlotear me despedí y caminé hacia mi despacho. Decidí que ya leería el informe más adelante, ahora era momento de volver a casa que luego Esme me acusaba de ser abducido por el hospital. O más bien por una personita particular.

Llegué en veinte minutos y al meter el coche en el garaje vi que todos mis hermanos –a excepción de Alice—estaban en casa.

Perfecto.

Entré y me encontré a Esme regando las plantas interiores.

-Hola Edward—me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mama. ¿Están los demás en casa?

-Sí. Están todos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Creo que Esme percibió la macabra sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara porque se echó a reír.

Subí las escaleras hacia el despacho de mi padre. Lo vi ordenando un par de papeles.

-Hola papa.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó levantándose de su sillón alarmado.

-No solo que Alice se hace cargo hoy—lo tranquilizo—papa, ¿te acuerdas de las largas horas que empleaste para que Emmet se centrara en ver los documentales que tú amablemente le habías comprando para su reeducación?

-Claro que sí, aún creo que aún siendo imposible, me tuvo que salir un quiste en alguna parte.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que en vez de ver los videos, veía películas porno?

Casi pude ver como una vena se le marcaba en la cabeza y se le creaba un tic en el ojo.

-Eso… sería muyyyyy desagradable.

-Pues es así. Cuando le fui a poner los videos a Bella me encontré una peli porno entre ellas.

La complicidad padre hijo que teníamos era muy grande y la misma sonrisita que yo había puesto antes estaba ahora plasmada en su cara también.

Unos minutos más tarde toqué la puerta de Jasper.

-Hey, hermano—me saludó.

-Jasper, ¿recuerdas aquella mañana en que tu armario de discos de música Jazz amaneció abierto con todos ellos rotos en el suelo? ¿Y que Emmett dijo que había entrado tres zarigüeyas?

Jasper empezó a enseñar los colmillos.

-Pues lo cierto es que la zarigüeya era Emmett practicando con el Skate que se había chocado con esa vidriera y nos hizo jurar que nunca te diríamos nada.

Jasper presentaba ahora la mirada asesina que solía poner cuando estaba de caza.

-¡Va a morir!

Percibí por los pensamientos de Rosalie que Emmet ya había bajado al salón a jugar con los videojuegos, así que aproveché para irrumpir en la habitación. Se encontraba tirada en la cama ojeando revistas de moda con la manicura recién hecha.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Edward?

-¿Y Emmett?

-Jugando al guitar Hero. Creo que le gusta más ese juego que yo. Pero, ¿A qué viene la pregunta? Sabes perfectamente dónde está.

-Recuerdas cuando te desapareció el glosse rosa que tanto te gustaba con tu vestido rojo de Channel favorito y tus zapatos de Manolo Blahnik?

Rosalie puso sus ojos clavados en mí como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar. Podría haberse comparado en ese momento a las arpías de la mitología griega.

-Pues resulta que los cogió Emmett para cubrir una apuesta perdida pero como quedaron inutilizables prefirió no devolvértelos.

A Rosalie parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Cuando ocurrió el incidente, estuvo tres meses mirando a todos los de la familia con una mirada acusadora y permaneció paranoica hasta que Carlisle no lo soportó más y le compró otros exactamente iguales.

Ahora, mi venganza estaba asegurada.

Hablé con todos ellos y cada uno trazó su propio plan. Solo acordamos una cosa, que todos nos ayudaríamos entre nosotros para ayudar a la persona que fuera a ejercer su venganza en cada ocasión.

A las ocho de la tarde bajamos todos y en silencio nos colocamos alrededor de él. Yo que era el que tenía más prisa, por lo que me coloqué frente a la pantalla, chafándole la partida.

-¡Ey! Hermano, quita que no me dejas jugar.

Al ver que yo no me apartaba me miró y percibió algo extraño en la atmósfera.

-¡AHORA!

Los demás se apresuraron a inmovilizarlo de pies a cabeza vedándole cualquier posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emmett—lo llamé. El me prestó atención-¿te suena esto?—dije enseñándole el video porno que me había traído.

Su cara pasó del desconcierto al reconocimiento. Luego se puso lívida.

-Y-yo-yo-yo…

-¿Tú?

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Los videos de Carlisle son aburridos!

-¿Mis videos son aburridos?—la voz de Carlisle sonaba oscura. Emmett tembló.

-No, no, quiero decir, que necesitaba una distracción y…

-¿Distracción…?—preguntó Rosalie con una voz melosa que a mi hermano le dio más miedo que la de Carlisle.

-Quiero decir qu-que… a falta de música para relajarme…

-¿A falta de música?—Jasper enviaba oleadas de furia por los poros y de vez en cuando alguna de puro terror solo para Emmett. Tenía una expresión sádica que prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Emmett lo sabía.

-Pero, ¿qué le hacéis a mi niño?—preguntó Esme alarmada saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Ah! Esme, justo a tiempo. ¿Sabías que fue Emmett quién te rompió el jarrón de la india que cuidabas con tanto cariño solo porque le dio por jugar al baseball dentro de casa después de que tu se lo prohibieras?

A Emmett casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio la mirada que le envió Esme.

-¿Sabes Emmett?—dije acercándome a sus videojuegos y a la consola—tu estupidez me ha causado muchos problemas con mi paciente. Me he visto obligado a mentir para poder salvaguardar su inocencia y eso no esta naaaaada bien—dije acariciándolos por encima.

-Sólo es un pequeño video, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

-Es un pequeño video pero es suficiente para que empiece a hacer preguntas que no debería hacer aún.

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¡Que tiene diecisiete años! ¿De qué la quieres proteger? ¡Ni que fueras su padre o estuvieras enamorado de ella!

Se hizo un silencio descomunal y todo el mundo me miró en ese momento. A mí me había dejado sin palabras literalmente. ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?

Sin alterarme mucho desconecto los cables de la videoconsola y la cogí en las manos. Mostrándosela a Emmett. Luego haciendo uso de mi fuerza vampírica, la partí en dos y volví a partirla luego en cuatro, y en ocho…

-—aulló Emmett.

-¿No? ¿No es suficiente?—dije mientras metía a mano en el cajón de videojuegos y sacaba el guitar Hero, rompiéndolo también.

-—volvió a gritar.

-¡Uf! Me parece que vamos a hacer una buena limpieza de este cajón.

-¡Tengo dinero! ¡Tengo mucho dinero! ¡Me los volveré a comprar!—sollozaba.

-De echo—intervino Carlisle—quién maneja el dinero soy yo y me parece que vas a estar una buena temporada sin suministro económico.

-.

-Y también vas a prescindir de tocarme hasta nuevo aviso—dijo Rosalie realmente enfadada.

-.

Jasper no necesitó decir nada, simplemente envió olas de miedo y angustia a Emmett quién aulló esperándose lo peor.

-Y vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiar la casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo—dijo Esme riéndose como una psicótica—y cada cosa que rompas se te restará a tu paga para cuando te sea devuelta.

-.

Después de romper todos los juegos salí por la puerta mientras escuchaba a Emmett gimotear. Delicioso. Nunca mejor dicho que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Conduje de vuelta al hospital ansioso de volver a ver a Bella. Me crucé con Alice en el pasillo.

-Está esperándote, le dije que ya habías llegado.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Delicioso! Es una chica lindísima en todos los sentidos. ¡Estoy deseando volver pronto!—dijo brincando—Por cierto, me ha parecido muy mal que le hayas hecho eso a Emmett sin estar yo presente—me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo la abracé con cariño.

-Gracias por venir.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-De nada, ha sido todo un placer—luego se encaminó a la salida-¡Qué tengas una buenísima noche!

-¿Cómo sabías que me…?—desapareció.

Sabía que me iba a quedar aquí esta noche. No sabía cómo tomarme eso.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación de Bella encontrándome los pasillos ya desiertos. En cuanto llegué a la habitación de Bella toqué suavemente.

-Pasa—dijo desde dentro.

En cuanto entré y la miré, sentí que se me cortaba la respiración de golpe.

Alice le había rizado el pelo y le colgaban montones de bucles. Le había colocado el fleco de lado y puesto brillo de labios. Sencillo, pero sencillo a muerte. Dios, nunca había visto nada más bonito en toda mi vida…

-¿Te gusta?

Tuve que recordar cómo se hablaba.

-E-estás… preciosa…

Ella se ruborizó a más no poder. Adoraba eso de ella, la hacía parecer feliz.

-Gracias.

Intenté recobrar la compostura.

-¿Ha sido muy agotador?

-Un poco. Tu hermana tiene mucha energía.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

Dejé mi maletín sobre la mesita y verifiqué que todos los indicadores estaban en su sitio.

-¿Ya has cenado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Iré a traértela.

En cuanto hube cruzado el umbral, me apoyé contra la pared y escondí la cara entre mis manos. Resoplé. Nada más verla, había sentido el irresistible impulso de correr a su lado y besarla con toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir. Necesitaba urgentemente un poco de espacio para serenarme. Gracias a Dios que no había cenado aún.

_¿Enamorado?_

Fui por la comida y conseguí mentalizarme antes de volver a entrar a su habitación.

-Cuanto has tardado—dijo.

-Es que he tenido que darle un toque de calor a la comida, estaba algo fría—mentí.

Esperé a que comiera y me llevé la bandeja. Al volver vi que bostezaba.

-Venga a la cama.

-No quiero.

-¿Y ese ataque de rebeldía repentino?

-Si me acuesto te irás.

-Es lo lógico sí.

Ella pegó sus rodillas a su pecho.

-Te prometo una cosa. Si te acuestas, me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

Ella suspiró, pero no se movió. Estaba apoyada contra la pared sentada y encogida. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en escuchar que su respiración se volvía pausada y que entraba en un sueño profundo.

Me levanté y me quité la bata y la camisa, tal y como hice la última vez. Luego me coloqué los pantalones aislantes y entré. Reprimí la respiración y, al llegar a ella, traté de no pensar en lo bonita que estaba y cuan parecida era a un ángel en esos momentos. La tomé en brazos, para mi deleite y me acerqué a la cama para tenderla. Decidí que hoy no aguantaría estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella, así que la besé en la frente con cariño y me di la vuelta para marcharme. Fue entonces cuando sentí que una mano se enganchaba a mi muñeca. Me giré como un resorte para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos chocolate fijos en los míos a pesar de la oscuridad.

Me sonrió de una manera tan dulce, que podría haber parado mi corazón en ese instante.

-¿Sonámbulismo?

_Solo te puedo decir, que tengas cuidado con los asaltantes nocturnos…_

**_Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están?_**

**Por fin renové! Ahora me va a costar más que antes porque mi madre va a salir de vacaciones y ya no tendré las mañanas para escribir asi que tendré que buscar tiempo como sea.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, ¿qué tal el final? Interesante ¿eh?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? Wahahahahahahahahahaha...**

**¿Me dejarían algún review? *.***

**Muchos besitos¡ y gracias por leer¡**

**Sele.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Es mi sueño ¿no?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8: Es mi sueño ¿no?**

_-¿Sonambulismo?_

_Solo te puedo decir, que tengas cuidado con los asaltantes nocturnos._

…

Vale, perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Errr… sí, sonambulismo.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Qui-quiero decir, que sigues soñando.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Soñando ¿eh?

-Sí…

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

Hasta ahora siempre había pensado que sacar los ojos de las órbitas era imposible tanto para humanos como para los de mi especie. Ahora descubrí que me equivocaba. ¿Engañado por una humana corriente? Bueno no tan corriente, era Bella al fin y al cabo, pero humana de todas formas.

-S-sí que lo hiciste—proseguí.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo? Parecía un tonto con patas y una mente desarmada. ¿En qué clase de vampiro estúpido me había convertido?

Ella bufó frustrada.

-De acuerdo, esto es un sueño.

Vale, de verdad que no pensaba que esto fuera a ser tan fácil.

-O al menos, vamos a hacer que es mi sueño.

¡Auch!

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan inteligente?—pregunté a punto de meter los pies en la hoya de la derrota.

-Desde que tengo un maestro con el que practicar—me sonrió.

Se incorporó y se sentó con la espalda pegada al cabezal de la cama. Hizo un además enfrente suya para que me sentara.

-No es buena idea.

"¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre, Edward Cullen? Tonto más que tonto".

-No sería buena idea si esto fuera real ¿no? Pero esto es un sueño, MÍ SUEÑO y como tal tengo dominio sobre él.

-O tal vez no.

-Siéntate Edward—su tono de voz no admitía réplica

"¿Quién es el depredador aquí, eh? ¿Quién es el depredador?"

-Sí señora—dije sentándome. Maldito su asaltante nocturno interior… ¿Cómo era posible que me dejara dominar de ese modo?

Solo tuve que mirar sus ojos para saber la respuesta. Vi que los tenía llenos de lágrimas, que la sonrisa en su rostro no tenía cabida en su cara, que temblaba como una pluma y que sus manos se cerraban en puños fuertemente apretados. Se la veía nerviosa, feliz, excitada, brillante. Todo un cúmulo de emociones que provocaban en mí una extraña reacción a no negarle absolutamente nada porque, ¿quién era yo para negarle a ella su capricho? Uno de los pocos caprichos que haya podido tener en la vida.

Sus mejillas rozadas se mojaron cuando las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Acerqué mi mano para secárselas instintivamente pero me detuve cuando vi que se ponía tensa. Fui a retirarla cuando ella atrapó mi muñeca con ambas manos. La miró fijamente y con una de sus manos acarició el interior de la mía, siguiendo cada una de las líneas de esta. Me estremecí de puro placer. Sus dedos se movían como plumas sobre mi piel fría y dura…

Quité la mano rápidamente. Ella se quedo con las manos tendidas sin comprender lo que había pasado, luego las escondió debajo de sus muslos y noté gran decepción y angustia en su mirada y en sus labios fruncidos.

-Lo siento…-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Sé que no te gustó que te tocara, yo…

-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que me…

-¡No! ¡No te gustó! ¡No le gusto a nadie! Soy un monstruo…-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos y rompiendo a llorar.

Se me resquebrajaba el corazón al verla así, tan… rota, tan indefensa…

-No es eso Bella—dijo apartándole las manos de la cara. Ella se quedó mirando esa unión llorando todavía— ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí eres hermosa, eres perfecta! Pero mis manos no son agradables de tocar.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó mirándome a los ojos entre apenada y sorprendida.

-Porque son frías, duras, no quiero que…

-A mí me gustan—dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué?

-Que a mí me gustan tus manos—dijo volviendo a tomarlas con las suyas—son… grandes, suaves. Me hacen sentir protegida. ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?—me preguntó tímida. Parecía que volvíamos a revivir los primeros días que pasamos juntos, solo que de un modo más intenso.

-Lo que quieras—contesté inmediatamente.

Ella agarró primero una de mis manos, la abrió y la colocó sobre su mejilla, sin soltarla. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Sus mejillas estaban cálidas y húmedas. Me apresuré a secar las nuevas lágrimas que caían sobre ellas. Pasé los pulgares por sus párpados, su nariz y terminando en sus labios. Ella sonrió y me miró.

-Me hace cosquillas.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Si Carlisle se enteraba de esto me mataba.

-Se siente tan bien—dijo murmurando—hasta donde yo recuerdo esta es la primera vez que alguien me toca. Me da igual si tus manos son frías o duras, son las manos que me están tocando, son las manos que me hacen feliz. Definitivamente esto es un sueño.

Sonreí apenado. No había pensado en la situación de ese modo, pero tenía razón. Si me llevaba la bronca de Carlisle al menos habría valido la pena.

Miré lo hermosa que estaba cuando sonreía, cómo era tener su cara entre mis manos y poder tocarla estando ella consciente. Esto también era un sueño para mí porque yo también estaba recibiendo las caricias de ella por primera vez. No me importaba admitirlo.

Después de un rato bajó mis manos y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

-Siempre he pensado que a diferencia del resto de personas que han entrado aquí, tú posees las manos más bonitas. Tienes unos dedos largos y estilizados, no como los demás—dijo mirando los suyos entre los míos y frunció el ceño—rechonchos y pequeños.

Yo acerqué su mano a mis labios y con deleite besé todos y cada uno de sus dedos. Ella se rió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Cuando niño solía tocar el piano.

-¿Solías?

-Solía… suelo.

Me había puesto a hablar sin querer de cuando todavía era humano pero es que con Bella era tan natural hablar que debía tener cuidado de que es lo que le contaba y qué no. Noté que sus ojos viajaban hacia debajo de vez en cuando. Entonces entendí que no llevaba camiseta.

-Me gustaría escucharte, algún día.

-Algún día. ¿Te gusta la música de piano?

Asintió.

-Solían ponérmela cuando pequeña para que me quedara dormida cuanto antes pero no lo hacía, escuchaba las melodías una y otra vez sin descanso hasta que se acababa el repertorio. En cuanto tuve once años me lo dejaron de poner—dijo con la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

Una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Espera un segundo—dije levantándome de la cama.

Ella se alteró.

-¿¡Adónde vas!—hizo ademán de seguirme. Yo la agarré por los hombros y la mantuve quieta.

-Ya vengo, solo voy a buscar una cosa que traje hace tiempo.

Ella asintió derrotada. Creo que pensaba que después de salir no volvería como debería ser el caso. Chica tonta. Nada en este mundo me haría perderme un momento como ese.

Lo había guardado en una bolsa debajo de una mesita. La saqué y extraje su contenido. Era un pequeño reproductor de CD que Esme me había comprado tiempo atrás y un par de discos. Los limpié y me los llevé hasta donde estaba Bella.

-¿Dónde hay un enchufe por aquí?

Ella me señaló al lado de la cama.

Lo conecté a la corriente y lo encendí. Pronto comenzaron a sonar las primeras teclas del piano. Escuché la exclamación de Bella.

-¡Recuerdo esa!

-Es claro de luna, de Chopin.

-Que bonito nombre—agregó cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose en la música.

Me senté a su lado hombro con hombro y nos relajamos a escuchar mientras pasaba el tiempo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y percibí una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

-Te has convertido en una pequeña traviesilla.

-Es el único modo de que admitas tus mentiras.

-¿Qué mentiras?

-Ninguna porque este es un sueño ¿verdad?—me miró pícaramente.

No pude evitar reírme.

-Definitivamente. ¿Y qué piensas de este sueño señorita Bella Swan?

-Creo que si pudiera no despertaría nunca y viviría mi sueño—luego con dolor dijo—ya que no puedo vivir mi vida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunté acercándome y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella esquivó la mirada.

-Porque es verdad. ¿De qué me sirve vivir si lo único que puedo hacer es mirar a estas cuatro paredes y no tener ilusiones.

Me coloqué de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella y la agarré de las manos.

-Bella vivimos de ilusiones, y vivimos para hacer que esas ilusiones se hagan realidad. No digas que no tienes ilusiones porque sé que si las tienes y que en el fondo tienes esperanzas de que se cumplan, ¿no es así?

Sonrió.

-Al menos una se ha cumplido—dijo.

Después de pensarlo mucho estiró su mano y me acarició la mejilla con su dedo, pasando por lo largo de mi nariz, mi frente, mis cejas y mis ojos, mi mentón y por último un ligero roce en mis labios.

-Son realmente suaves.

Si fuera humano no hubiera quedado parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera roja.

-Gra-gracias…-cogí la palma de su mano y la besé. Era tan frágil y delicada que temía que se me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Ella se estremeció y luego vi que se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté extrañado.

-Tú-tú… no levas camisa—tartamudeó.

-Nop.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque prefiero rebajar las posibilidades de peligro para ti.

-Pero estás aquí.

-Sip.

-Y entonces, ¿puedes decirme porque eres capaz de entrar si nunca nadie ha podido, Edward?

-Porque esto es un sueño.

-Ya, vale—apartó la mirada.

-Bella, esto no debería estar pasando, tu no deberías saber esto y ya es suficiente con que sepas que puedo hacerlo, pero solo yo, no necesitas saber el porqué.

-No confías en mí…-afirmó.

-No es eso. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si deseas que esto vuelva a ocurrir no has de saber más que esto.

Me miró a los ojos directamente, como si quisiera ver mi alma.

-¿Eres peligroso?

No sabía cómo de potente podía ser el instinto de esta chica. Decidí concederle al menos eso.

-Puede que sí.

Sonrió.

-Pero yo no te tengo miedo.

-Deberías—contesté apenado.

-No, no debería. Incluso si fueras la bestia más feroz y salvaje de la tierra, no serías nada monstruoso en comparación a muchas de las personas que trabajan en este hospital y si como esas personas, hay más en otros lugares, entonces serías menos monstruoso que medio planeta. Porque tú me has enseñado muchas cosas Edward, y no, no me vengas con la excusa de que eres mi médico, antes que tu hubieron otros y ninguno tuvo tal consideración conmigo—dijo al ver que hacía ademán de hablar—Me has enseñado a leer, a escribir, has tratado de definirme el mundo a través de tus ojos, has intentado enseñarme lo que hay fuera de estas cuatro paredes para que pueda mantener la ilusión de salir de aquí algún día. Y eso te convierte en la persona más humana que existe o que yo haya conocido nunca.

Me estaba derritiendo sin remedio entre sus palabras y sus ojos determinantes.

-No es por herirte, pero eso reduce mucho la lista.

Ella sujetó mi cara y la acarició.

-Pues todo se reduce a mi mundo ¿no? En mi mundo tú eres la persona más humana que existe y la que más aprecio.

Sus palabras enviaron una fuerte descarga a mi corazón y lo sentí revivir dentro de mi pecho, con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias pequeña. Eso significa mucho para mí—dije mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Me acerqué a ella con los brazos extendidos pero me detuve un momento antes de seguir.

-¿Puedo…?

Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Poder qué?

-Abrazarte.

-¡Oh!—su boquita formó una pequeña o y así se quedó hasta que lo meditó—yo… no he abrazado a nadie nunca.

-Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees?—le sonreí. Ella me la devolvió.

-¿Cómo…?

-No tiene ninguna mecánica—dije atrayéndola hacia mí y envolviéndola con mis brazos.

Ella, indecisa, envolvió mi cintura con los suyos y suspiró.

-Se siente bien…

-Naturalmente—dije enterrando mi cara en su pelo. Su olor me llegó a lo más hondo y mi garganta ardió, pero no me importó en ese momento. Solo deseaba mantenerla así por siempre.

De pronto tuve una corazonada. Giré su cara hacia arriba con mi mano y la miré a los ojos. Estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias… por esto—dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Siempre que lo desees.

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos mientras aún estábamos abrazados. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, besé su mejilla. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un beso.

-Ya pero, ¿por qué…?

-Por qué me apetecía hacerlo—dije abrazándola un poco más fuerte, con miedo de romperla si me excedía demasiado.

Ella se sonrojó. Parecía que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… nada.

-Dime—me impacienté. Odiaba no saber qué era lo que pensaba.

-¿Po-po-podrías hacerlo… otra vez?—preguntó casi inaudiblemente. Vendito oído de vampiro.

-Claro, siempre que quieras—dije besándola en la frente.

Ella parecía frustrada.

-¿Y ahora qué?—pregunté.

-Otro—dijo.

Yo me reí.

-Pues sí que estamos exigentes esta noche.

¿En qué lío me estaba metiendo? Este era un juego peligroso.

Besé la punta de su nariz.

Ella bufó.

-Bella… ¿qué…?

-¿Puedo…-me interrumpió—intentar una cosa?

-Claro…

-Cierra… los ojos—me dijo nerviosa. Yo obedecí. Esperé a ver que hacía. Escuché los erráticos latidos de su corazón que golpeaban contra su pecho. Su respiración era agitada, signo de que estaba nerviosa. Sentí como se movía entre mis brazos, como si se estuviera incorporando un poco. Se acercó. Pude sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, su exquisito olor atravesándome, su calidez clavándose en mí. Entonces sentí un suave y ligero roce en mis labios. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con sus ojos a pocos centímetros de los míos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada—dijo volviendo a acomodarse entre mis brazos escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho para que no pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Bella…

Ella miró hacia arriba nerviosa.

-Es que lo leí en el libro que me regalaste y quería saber cómo se sentía de verdad—dijo frunciendo los labios.

En ese momento deseé comérmelos, literalmente. Se veía tan tierna, tan deliciosa… y yo necesitaba urgentemente alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¿Te has leído ya el libro?

-Sí.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Es precioso! Lo único es que muchas cosas no las entendí, pero lo esencial me gustó.

-Debí haberte regalado uno menos complicado.

-No está bien, conforme vaya aprendiendo lo seguiré releyendo hasta que logre entenderlo del todo.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Y cuál es el veredicto de esa "cosa" que querías hacer?—pregunté refiriéndome a us primer intento de beso. Mi mente aún no asimilaba que de verdad lo hubiera hecho.

Ella me sonrió radiante.

-Ni siquiera con palabras su puede expresar mi veredicto.

Si la descarga de antes me devolvió a la vida, esta me devolvió a la tumba.

-Pues yo pienso que ya se está haciendo tarde y que usted necesita dormir sus horas para que me pueda rendir mañana en la lección.

Me hizo un puchero adorable.

-No quiero.

-¡Oh! Si quiere.

-Que no.

-Entonces tendré que obligarla.

-¿Cómo?

-Así—dije al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!¡No! ¡Para!—gritó mientras se retorcía entre mis brazos.

-¿Te irás a dormir?—dije dándole una tregua.

-No.

Volvía a comenzar la ronda de cosquillas.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale!—se rió mientras se acomodaba sobre la almohada.

-Así me gusta—sonreí satisfecho.

-¿Te vas?—preguntó decepcionada.

-¿Quiere que me vaya?

-¡NO!

-Pues entonces me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-Gracias—dijo haciéndome un hueco para que me tumbara con ella.

Cuando ya estuvimos acomodados me acordé de algo.

-Bella, si alguien se entera de esto, ya no podré volver a estar contigo.

-¿Cómo se van a enterar?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos—este es mi sueño y yo nunca revelo lo que sueño—sonrió.

-No recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser tan mentirosilla—le dije dándole un toquecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

-No, pero Alice si me dio un par de clases—se rió.

-Y ella no tendrá nada que ver son tu repentino insomnio ¿no?—le pregunté dándome cuenta de la trampa.

-No—dijo con una sonrisa asomando.

-Aún te falta práctica—me carcajeé.

Ella se acomodó entre mis brazos con una confianza que no me esperaba.

-Pero se lo agradezco mucho—murmuró soñolienta.

-Yo también—susurré besando su frente y dejándola dormir.

De fondo el disco seguía emitiendo preciosas canciones que invitaban a un sueño perfecto y reparador. Hasta a mí me habían entrado ganas de dormir, pero tenía cosas más interesantes frente a mí.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA COMO ESTÁIS?**

**SORPRESA SORPRESA¡ Se pensaban que tardaría mucho no? no pude resistir en dejarlas a ustedes con la cosa de la intriga -ni yo tampoco, que no se lo que va a pasar hasta que lo escribo-y no pude evitar subir antes de que mi madre saliera de vacaciones. Se que con esto pierdo reviews pero se lo merecen todas ustedes!**

**Que tal les ha parecido? Muy rápido? A mi me ha encantado la actitud de Bella! Tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo imperturbable! jajajaja me encanta porque nunca sé por donde me van a salir mis propios personajes jejejejeje...**

**Venga porfisss que renove prontito, me dejan un review? vamos¡ que ya llegamos a los 100¡**

**Espero que os aya gustado¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Abejitas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 9: Abejitas**

Colocaba tranquilamente en disco dentro del reproductor mientras detrás de mí notaba como no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro inquieta.

-¿Qué vamos a ver hoy?

-Bella, lo acabas de elegir—dije mientras le mostraba la caja del DVD. Hoy tocaba recopilación de videos del Nacional Geography y Bella sentía especial predilección por los pumas. ¿Era casualidad que se tratara de mi fuente de alimento preferida? Probablemente fuera ella la que me leyera el pensamiento a mí.

-¡Ah! Sí es verdad—dijo sin parar de moverse-¿Y cuanto dura?

Terminé de preparar los cables, puse stop en el DVD y me giré hacia ella sentándome a su misma altura a través del plástico protector.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?—la interrogué.

-Nada—dijo en un tono inocente.

-¿Y por que parece que si te dejo tres minutos más vas a acabar arrancando todos los plásticos del techo?

-Yo… yo… no es eso.

Suspiré.

-Bella si lo de anoche fue demasiado para ti, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡No! Por favor, no hagas eso—suplicó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Bella!—exclamé.

Estaba comenzando a alarmarme seriamente. ¿A qué venía todo ese sentimentalismo repentino?

-Bella, por el amor de dios, ¡me estás matando! Dime qué te ocurre.

-Nada—gimió.

Tuve unas ganas repentinas de estamparme contra una pared.

-Está bien, por hoy cancelamos el video, puede que estés bastante agotada, te dejaré sola para que descanses—dije levantándome.

-¡No! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-Bella…

-Podrías… ¿Podrías solo… quedarte conmigo?

Me sentí derrotado.

-Solo si me cuentas lo que te pasa—dije en un tono más conciliador.

-Me siento rara—empezó—siento una gran angustia por dentro, no me sé explicar.

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Tengo la sensación de que estoy viviendo un sueño—susurró sin proponérselo—y que no me quedará más remedio que despertar y tú te irás y volveré a estar sola de nuevo—unas gruesas lágrimas redaron por sus mejillas.

Mi inexistente corazón se ablandó y se derritió mientras la veía así de apenada. ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que paso anoche aun tuviera esas dudas? Aunque, pensándolo bien… ¿Qué es lo que sacamos en claro anoche? Yo al menos supe que no había fuerza en el mundo sería capaz de hacerme alejar de ella por más que lo intentara.

Me acerqué hacia la puerta y la entreabrí un poco para ver si alguien merodeaba por allí. La suerte de esta en esta ala del hospital era que estaba casi desierta, sobre todo por la mañana y por la noche. No había moros en la costa.

Me quité la camiseta y me coloqué los pantalones aislantes encima de los míos para poder entrar. Justo cuando atravesaba la última ronda de plásticos, un fuerte aroma me tiró para atrás, incluso estuve a punto de llevarme las manos hacia la nariz. ¡Dios mío! ¡Todo eso olía a Bella! Más allá de lo normal, su aroma me inundó por dentro sin previo aviso y me había dejado aturdido, casi se podría decir que colocado como los mismos drogadictos de la calle de atrás. No lo entendía, ¿qué era capaz de hacer que el olor de Bella se intensificara tanto?

Ella no me había perdido de vista en ningún momento. Precisamente debería de estar preguntándose qué me había detenido tan bruscamente. Sus ojos aún estaban húmedos.

Fue entonces cuando eché un vistazo al paquete que estaba sobre la cama.

Ah… bien, vale, perfecto. Ahora ya sabía el por qué estaba tan sensible. ¿Cómo afrontaban esto los hombres cuando les pasaba a sus mujeres? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo afrontaban esto los hombres vampiros cuando les pasaba a sus mujeres humanas? ¡¿De dónde había salido este sentimiento de posesividad tan repentino?

Decidí que no podía dar marcha atrás y dejarla sola en ese momento, así que dejé de respirar (aunque eso ya lo había hecho desde que me llegó el aroma) y con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad entré en su cubículo. Aquí dentro el olor era incluso más penetrante, inundaba todo el habitáculo con un empalagoso pero dulce y al mismo tiempo peligroso néctar prohibido, que afloraba en mi interior mis más bajos instintos. Y no me refería solo a la sangre, que también.

Bella corrió hacia a mí en cuanto aparecí, me echó los brazos al cuello y pegó su caliente mejilla a la mía. Oh… deliciosa fruta prohibida…

-Siento hacerte hacer eso, pero ¿me creerías si te dijera que ya estoy algo mejor teniéndote aquí conmigo?—preguntó junto a mi oído. Temblé de pies a cabeza. En ese momento me sentí vulnerable, víctima de mi propia monstruosidad y de esa personita de carne tierna que estaba pegando todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Dios… que rico olor…

Coloqué mis manos suavemente sobre sus caderas para evitar que sospechara nada de mi odisea mental. Suspiró agradecida. Y su aliento me bañó toda la cara.

Ella me miró a los ojos directamente con sus tiernos chocolates y me desarmó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puedo?—me preguntó.

No sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Yo…

Me calló posando sus labios contra los míos. Fue acto reflejo, inspiré fuertemente y todo se nubló, mis sentidos quedaron anulados y ya solo podía percibirla a ella. Toda ella.

La apreté contra mí en un vasto intento de fundirla conmigo y correspondí a su beso con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero ella no se quejó. Su tierna boca de pronto se vio intimidada por la mía que, insistente, apenas dejaba escapar alguno de sus labios. Su respiración errática armonizada con el sonido de su corazón me estaban volviendo loco y su olor no hacía más que llamarme como un canto de sirena hacia su pequeño pero proporcionado cuerpo, en especial hacia esa zona baja que en esos momentos se me presentaba tierna, caliente y roja…

Me aparté de ella inmediatamente en cuanto fui consciente de qué rumbo estaban tomando mis maquinaciones mentales. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar en…? Yo nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos lujuriosos y subidos de tono, me parecía imperdonable a mí mismo el haber caído de ese modo estando con Bella. Ella no se merecía eso, no merecía alguien que la tratara de ese modo ni que pensara en ella de esa manera.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco orgulloso de mi mismo en cuanto la miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios entreabiertos y muy húmedos trataban de recuperar la respiración perdida y sus temblores me resultaban insoportablemente eróticos. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró directamente a los míos, sentí que me atravesaban y que me llevaban de nuevo a la locura. Probablemente hubiera cedido si no llego a escuchar una potente alarma en mi mente.

-¡Mierda!-¿otro taco?

Salí de los plásticos todo lo humanamente rápido que pude y me cambie apresuradamente. Bella me miraba interrogante y yo solo pude indicarle silencio. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió como un tornado.

-¡HOLA!—gritó un desaliñado Emmett.

-¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?—le pregunté intentando guardar las formas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo derecho a venir a ver a mi querido hermanito y a su novia?—dijo acercándose al borde del plástico para ver a Bella más de cerca.

-No es mi…

-Es muy bonita—me interrumpió-¡Hola! Soy Emmett, hermano mayor y consejero, compañero de borracheras y penurias del aquí presente Edward—la saludó con una impresionante sonrisa.

Ella lo correspondió.

-Yo soy Bella.

-Un placer Bella, Edward no para de hablar de ti en casa, que si Bella esto, que si Bella lo otro, que si Bella es la mujer más hermosa que ha existido y existirá…

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!—me enervé. Si hubiera sido humano me habría puesto rojo como un tomate. Luego vi la mirada que Bella me dio—quiero decir… no es que no lo piense, es decir,… cualquiera lo piensa pero…

-Que sí hermanito, que sí, todos sabemos que estás tremendamente coladito por ella, no te avergüences a ti mismo más de lo debido—sacudió la mano.

Me salió humo por las orejas.

-¡Emmett tu…!

Me interrumpió una llamada a la puerta y Carlisle asomó la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿podrías…? Emmett, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de visita—dijo con cara de niño que nunca se ha comido una rosca.

Carlisle se lo quedó mirando raro unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-¿Podrías venir unos minutos?

-Claro… espera, ¿y Emmett?—pregunté señalándolo.

-Déjalo con Isabella unos minutos, no tardaremos mucho.

-Pero…

-No va a pasar nada Edward—me aseguró Carlisle.

Mientras me dirigía a la puerta miré a Emmett con cara asesina y le advertí con los labios que no se sobrepasara. Luego le guiñé un ojo a Bella y ella se sonrojó. Emmett miró esa escena y luego sonrió socarronamente. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí lo escuché pensar:

"_Esto promete, creo que no estaría de más enseñarle un par de cositas a Bella para que su futuro sea mucho más brillante"_

Estuve a punto de entrar de nuevo, pero Carlisle tiró de mí en otra dirección.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?—pregunté un tanto molesto.

-Ya está terminada.

-¿El qué?

-Ahora mismo lo verás.

Seguimos avanzando hacia el fondo y subimos unas pequeñas escaleras hasta la parte superior del hospital.

-Esta ala está reservada a gente importante pero he conseguido hacer un par de gestiones y todo ha quedado perfecto—me aseguró.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí. Esme y yo hemos trabajado mucho en ello, espero que le guste—dijo agarrando el picaporte de la tercera puerta a la derecha y la abrió.

-Wow.

-¿Crees que le gustará?

-Yo… creo que es perfecta. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

-Ha sido difícil conseguir que aprobaran esto, pero después de todo ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas ¿no?

-Naturalmente.

La habitación frente a mí era una de las cosas más extravagantes que se habían hecho nunca en un hospital y totalmente adecuado para Bella.

-Efectuaremos el traslado en breve, solo es cuestión de terminar de acomodar este lugar para ella y ya la podremos mudar aquí.

-Muchas gracias papa—le dijo con todo el cariño.

-No ha sido nada, estoy encantado de haber ayudado—dijo cerrando la puerta detrás nuestra.

-Volveré cuanto antes, no me fio de Emmett—dije apresurándome, pero al acordarme de una cosa me paré—Oye papa.

-¿Sí?

-Recuerdas que una vez me hablaste de que existía en el mundo ciertas personas con una sangre que nos llamaba excepcionalmente, una que hacía muy difícil el resistirse.

-La _Tua Cantante_. Sí, todos nos cruzamos alguna vez con alguno.

-¿Y es posible soportarlo?

-Solo si tienes un control prefecto. Lo normal es que en cuanto te la encuentras la devoras. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Hay algo que desees contarme?

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos.

-No. Nada, simple curiosidad—y proseguí mi camino.

Muchas veces en mi vida me había cruzado con mujeres que estaban en su periodo y nunca había sentido el impulso irrefrenable de lanzarme a ellas. Bella era la primera en muchos sentidos y su sangre me llamaba. ¿Podría ser ella mi _Tua Cantante_? Si ese era el caso, estaba completamente convencido de que no le haría daño, buscaría la manera de no hacerlo porque nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo lastimarla. Lo conseguiría.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en su habitación, la puerta se abrió y salió mi querido ya no tan querido hermano.

-Bueno, Edward, ya me voy que he quedado con Rose—luego se giró hacia Bella y la saludó con la mano—adiós, no olvides lo que hemos hablado hoy.

Ella asintió. Noté un escalofrío nacer desde mi baja espalda.

-Nos vemos Edie—dijo cogiéndome desprevenido dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Entre en el cuarto sobándome la cara. ¡Uf! Que mala espina.

Bella me miró sonriendo. Al menos la llegada de Emmett había servido para calmarla.

-¿De qué habéis hablado tú y ese zoquete?

-Top Secret—dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¿Tan secreto que no me lo puedes decir a mí?—puse voz melosa y cara de perrito abandonado. Ella bufó derrotada.

-Me estaba contando una historia…

-¿UNA HISTORIA?

-De cómo las abejas recolectan la miel…

Bueno en principio no parecía tan malo.

-…como para ello tienen que picar una flor con su tremendo aguijón—dijo abarcando un amplio tramo con las manos.

"_Uyuyuyy…"_

-… y de cómo la semillita de la flor queda pegada en la abeja y como ésta la introduce en otra flor y después de eso crece una nueva florecilla. Fue muy gracioso-se rió como una niña pequeña.

Creo que tanta tensión podría afectarme, incluso estando ya muerto. Al menos parecía que esa explicación no efectuaba en ella más que una sana curiosidad por la naturaleza de las abejas y la miel.

-Oye Edward…

-Dime.

-Emmie me dijo que te preguntara una cosita.

"_¿Emmie?"_

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

1…

2…

3…

-¡EMMETT!

Muy lejos de allí se escuchó una fuerte risotada.

**HOLA A TODAS¡**

**¿Cómo andais? Ya se que me he tardado bastante, pero me ha sido imposible renovar en agosto, mi madre me mandaba a apagar el ordenador apenas lo cogia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendome incluso tardando tanto¡ juro que hare lo posible para renovar cuanto antes, pero tengo que compaginarme con mi otro fic "Siete días en la boca del vampiro" y debo ir alternando capitulo y capitulo.**

**Estoy encantada de seguir recibiendo vuestros reviews. Chicas! hemos llegado a los 100¡ wiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡ y los hemos superado¡ muchisimas gracias¡ **

**A las nuevas espero que os guste el fic! y a mis más veteranas ruego porque os siga gustando como el primer día.**

**Muchos Besitos!**

**Sele.**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Quién dice que?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Quién dice que a los vampiros no nos pueden dar infartos?**

Supe que no lograría coger a mi hermano antes de que saliera del hospital y no me convenía utilizar mi velocidad de vampiro para eso. Aún así pensé que no estaría mal intentarlo y tenerlo como excusa para salir de esa habitación y poder pensar antes de tener que enfrentar esa pregunta, sin embargo supe al mirarla a los ojos que su impaciencia no iba a dejarla pasar, así que opté por sentarme en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar de evadir sus preguntas.

-Eres demasiado joven para saber eso—dije simplemente.

"_¡Bien Edward! Eres experto en no evadir preguntas"_

Me hizo un puchero de lo más gracioso.

-Emmett no me lo hubiera hecho preguntar si no tuviera edad suficiente para saberlo.

Mira que lista ella.

-Quizás sí, pero aún no tienes la capacidad adecuada para entenderlo—dije con un tono tranquilizador.

-¿Me estás llamando tonta?

¡Ouch!

-No trates de liarme Bella, apenas te estoy enseñando a leer no es el momento de contarte esa información. Prometo contártelo dentro de un tiempo, cuando lo considere apropiado.

Bella se cruzó de brazos apenada.

-Si ahora no me respondes nunca lo harás, siempre me dirás "no es el momento apropiado" y me darás larga eternamente. ¡Me moriré sin saberlo!—exclamó agitando los brazos como loca.

Dios mío.

-Vale, vale.

Respiré hondo y ella se sentó muy erguida contenta de lograr su propósito. ¿Qué explicación le daban los padres a sus hijos cuando estos les hacían la misma pregunta? Por muy ridículo que suene, en mis casi cien años de vida y no vida nunca había mantenido una relación y solo tenía los conocimientos médicos que me otorgaba mi profesión pero dudaba mucho que ese me sirviera en estos momentos.

-Venga, venga—me apresuró impaciente.

"_Venga, ¡ánimo!"_ me dije mentalmente

-Pues verás, para que un niño nazca, tiene que haber un hombre y una mujer…

-¿Cómo las abejas y las flores?—preguntó dando brinquitos.

-Sí algo así como las abejas en las flores. El hombre y la mujer deben… estar juntos un tiempo, conocerse, enamorarse y cuando estén listos y deciden traer un bebe tienen que… hacer el amor…-Me hubiera ruborizado de pies a cabeza si fuera humano. Quería morir y juro que lo habría intentado si no me fuera tan difícil lograrlo.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?

"¡Ups! Ahí me había calado."

-Pues el hombre tiene que…-¿y ahora que digo?—introducir… ¡la semillita dentro de la barriguita de la mujer para que nazca el niño!—parecía yo más crío que ella.

-¿Igual que la aguja de la abeja en la flor?

-¡Exacto!

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bonito!

"¿Son imaginaciones mías o hace demasiado calor aquí?"

-Y luego, ¿qué pasa?

-Pues que el niño crece en el vientre de su mamá y luego viene al mundo—dije contento de que hubiera terminado la mejor parte.

-¿Y por dónde sale?

Creo que comencé a hiperventilar en ese momento. "Juro y perjuro por mi propia tumba que Emmett me las va a pagar con creces algún día" pensé rabioso.

-Pues… sale por ahí…

-¿Por ahí?

-Sí… por ahí…-dije señalándola sin saber dónde meter la cabeza.

Ella colocó un dedo sobre su muslo derecho a modo de interrogación. Yo me golpeé mentalmente. Decidí sacar mi tono médico a relucir para quitármelo de encima cuanto antes.

-Es tu zona íntima Bella, las mujeres tienen dos orificios y el que está más hacia adelante es el que digo.

Bella miró hacia abajo como en busca de lo que le estaba diciendo y frunció el ceño. Probablemente nunca hubiera reparado en ello y ahora estaba deseando comprobarlo.

-Discúlpame un momento—dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo al pasillo.

**Narrador POV**

Desde la habitación, se escuchó un golpe sordo y luego un sonido chirriante además de esquirlas chocando contra el suelo. Luego Bella lo vio entrar sacudiéndose de la mano un polvillo blanco muy parecido al color de la pared. Su cara que había salido un tanto regañada había vuelto más relajada y hasta con una sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Me sentí de maravilla al hacer ese agujero en el yeso así que ya buscaría la manera más tarde de arreglarlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Cuando crucé la puerta noté que Bella me miraba con una expresión extraña en la cara.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.

-Un enfermero que se ha tropezado y se ha caído—respondí simplemente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Estupendamente! Gracias por preguntar—me reí de mi mismo.

Me puse a colocar correctamente los DVD's que tenía en la parte inferior del mueble del reproductor al fin y al cabo había decidido dejar los videos por ese día y entonces me vino a la cabeza.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Ella me miró incrédula. Para ella las palabras sorpresa e Isabella Swan no eran exactamente compatibles.

-¿Y qué es?

-Ya lo sabrás en pocos días—le sonreí feliz de ver su reacción.

-¡No quiero esperar unos pocos días!

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo—me reí al ver su infantilismo.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices? ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir?

-No, me gustaría ver cómo te comes el coco por las noches pensando en qué podrá ser.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rojo al darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban y que la hizo ver más hermosa que nunca. No dijo nada más.

Yo seguí trajinando entre las cajas buscando algo con lo que distraerme al no tener nada que decir en esos momentos. Intenté pensar en la mejor manera de vengarme de Emmett teniendo en cuenta de que la última vez había agotado todas mis opciones principales y el hecho de acordarme de ese individuo me provocó un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal que me hizo girarme hacia Bella como si de un robot autómata se tratara.

-Bella…-la llamé.

Ella se miraba los dedos de los pies distraída.

-¿Sí?

-Por casualidad Emmett no te habrá dejado algún tipo de regalito ¿no?

Ella me miró con toda la expresión de inocencia que pudo pero ahí estaba, una ligera mueca de sus labios casi imperceptible de no ser por mi vista perfecta que la delataba.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bella dámelo—me puse serio. No iba a permitir que me la pervirtiera de ese modo aunque estaba seguro de que eso iba a ser algo inevitable pero prefería que no fuera antes de tiempo.

-No sé de qué me hablas—dijo con total convicción.

-De verdad que no sé de dónde has sacado esa facultad para el teatro tan de repente pero no está colando—dije acercándome al plástico.

Ella siguió mirándome a los ojos pero hizo un movimiento extraño con la mano derecha después de hacerse para atrás. Estaba escondiendo algo.

-Lo estoy viendo Bella. Dámelo.

-No.

-Isabella…-dije en un tono más amenazante.

Eso debería haber funcionado para cualquier humano que se le hubiera enfrentado, nadie podía nunca negarle nada cuando se ponía serio pero como todo, siempre había una excepción a la regla. En bendito momento vine a descubrir cuál era mi talón de Aquiles.

-Ven a buscarlo—me retó con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser la muñequita más tierna y delicada del mundo a convertirse en esta mujer atrevida que hasta no tenía reparos en enfrentárseme de ese modo cuando lo que siempre había pasado cuando la gente me miraba a los ojos era que apartaban la mirada? ¿Tenía doble personalidad o algo por el estilo? Y luego me decían que yo era bipolar. ¡Vamos a hablar de trastornos!

-Isabella no me quiero enfadar y mucho menos deseo verme obligado a entrar ahí porque me estás desbebiendo.

Ella me miró directamente clavando su mirada marrón en los míos como dagas.

-Llámame Bella—dijo de un modo autoritario, como si llamarla Isabella hubiera sido la mayor blasfemia que hubiera podido cometer.

-Isabella… digo Bella... digo, ¿me podrías hacer caso, por favor?

-No—se rió.

Su risa cantarina me hizo vibrar como si de una hoja endeble de papel se tratase.

-Vale tú lo has querido.

Me quité la camisa y me puse los pantalones aislantes. Enseguida atravesé la última ronda de plásticos y llegué hasta donde ella estaba, retrocediendo hasta la pared aún riendo como una niña traviesa que se escondía mientras la buscaban por su travesura.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente como un depredador evaluando a su presa.

-Por última vez, Bella, dame lo que tienes ahí detrás.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?—me miró retadora. Sabía que no era capaz de hacerle daño y eso era lo que estaba utilizando contra mí.

Le sonreí de lado.

-¿Qué vas a sufrir mucho?

Ella se mosqueó primero y luego supo a que me refería.

-No, por favor…

-Última oportunidad, dame lo que tienes detrás de tu espalda.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco pero al final termino por rehusar.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Tú lo has querido.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y la agarré por los tobillos. Ella se retorcía muerta de risa mientras intentaba zafarse de mis manos, algo imposible. Tiré de ellos de tal modo que acabé tumbándola con su cintura entre mis rodillas. Agarré sus manos sobre su cabeza y la miré riéndome por lo bajini.

-Por favor…-suplicó con una sonrisa.

-Tarde…

Con la mano que me quedaba libre comencé a hacerle cosquillas debajo de las axilas y a ambos lados de las caderas. Ella soltó un gritito y se retorció bruscamente. Pensé que se había hecho daño pero al escuchar su risa fresca deduje que no le había pasado nada.

-Por favor…-hiperventilaba.

-Esto es lo que pasa por desobedecerme—le susurré al oído. Me sentí un maldito mafioso torturador pero era más el placer de escucharla reír a carcajada limpia que el de sentir que esto era todo menos caballeresco.

-¡Para, para!—gritaba en medio de su risa.

-Tienes que prometer que me harás caso de aquí en adelante en todo lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

-¡N-no!—exclamó sin voz.

Yo aproveché y aumenté de intensidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ella casi no encontraba ya la fuerza para negarse.

-¡Q-que… n-no…!

Rasqué más fuerte y ella chilló. Supe que ya iba siendo momento de parar pero dejé pasar unos segundos más hasta que cediera.

-Hasta que no me digas que sí voy a seguir haciéndote cosquillas. Te mataré de risa—y nunca mejor dicho.

Ella trató de mirarme burlona aunque le costó por el intenso ataque que estaba recibiendo.

-Dilo—le insté.

-¡V-vale!

-¿Juras hacerme caso de aquí en adelante en todo lo que te diga sin rechis…?

-¡Que sí, pero para yaaaaaaa!—gritó desesperada. La solté inmediatamente.

Pobrecita, la había dejado resollando en busca de aire y al mismo tiempo con espontáneos momentos de risa.

-Eres… cruel…-me dijo aún recuperándose.

-Y tú eres una completa tozuda—le sonreí. Estaba más tierna que nunca con la cara roja y el pelo desordenado en posición fetal e hiperventilando. No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a su cara y le robé un beso rápido. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró incrédula. No esperaba esa reacción de mi parte pues siempre era ella la que tomaba esa iniciativa. Se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

Yo le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y levanté el brazo. Ella vio el video porno que tenía en las manos y que le había sido robado sin que se diera cuenta. Se puso de rodillas y se irguió para cogerlo mientras yo levantaba aún más el brazo riéndome. Ella bufó y se puso de pie para llegar hasta él. Se tiró encima de mí y ambos caímos hacia atrás, con mi cara demasiado cerca de su pecho. Me sobresalte ante este hecho y me avergoncé. Aún así no dejé que me lo quitara de las manos.

Ella volvió a estirarse para cogerlo y no pudo mientras que a mí me aprisionaba aún más entre el suelo y su pecho.

-Emm… Bella…-la llamé.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se levanto sonrojada.

-Lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada…-dije aún más sonrojado que ella aunque no me delatara el color.

Nos miramos unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada azorados.

-Devuélvemelo—me pidió Bella mirando al suelo y tendiéndome las manos.

-No.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque no quiero que veas estas cosas, no son adecuadas.

-Siempre me lo quitas todo—me hizo un mohín.

-Es por tu bien—dije con un tono conciliador.

Ella me giró la cabeza enfadada. No pude resistirlo, no soportaba la idea de que se mosqueara. Pero no le iba a devolver el DVD.

Agarré su cara con la mano libre y la giré de nuevo hacia mí, acariciando su delicado y cálido rostro. Ella desvió la mirada hasta mis labios e impulsivamente se acercó y, cerrando los ojos, me besó. Fue una leve presión pero la suficiente como para que casi pudiera sentir mi corazón latiendo de nuevo vivo y también para volver completamente loco al suyo. Nuevamente me atacó su olor adictivo y decidí separarme antes de perder el control.

Ella no se dio por vencida, avanzó un poco más a gatas y volvió a presionar nuestros labios del modo más tierno e inocente que podía existir. Esta muchacha era mi perdición, con apenas un roce conseguía que olvidara todo y me concentrara solo en sentir, logrando que la determinación se me escapara por los poros. Sujeté su cabeza por detrás con todo el cuidado que pude y apreté más nuestros labios, creando una deliciosa fricción que nos hizo suspirar a los dos. Lentamente me tumbó de nuevo y se recostó sobre mi pecho sin dejar de besarme de un modo lento y tortuoso, exquisito y con anhelo. Cuando se apartó para respirar, colocó su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes cuando me hablaste sobre tener bebes? ¿De que dos personas tenían que enamorarse para poder tener un niño?

Yo que aún estaba medio grogui entre su sabor y su olor apenas me di cuenta de la pregunta.

-Umm…

-Pues yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Podemos tener un niño?

Claro un niño, como no… espera ¿¡QUÉ!

Abrí la boca para pedirle que me repitiera de nuevo la pregunta antes de que me diera un hipotético ataque al corazón cuando sentí que el manillar de la puerta de la habitación se giraba. Ambos miramos en esa dirección estáticos.

-Edward se me olvidó decirte que…-en cuanto vio la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, Carlisle calló asombrado. Después de parpadear un par de veces susurró un perdón y cerró la puerta tras de él.

No reaccioné hasta segundos más tarde. Dejé a Bella en el suelo y salí a escape de allí susurrándole un "ahora vuelvo" y partí tras mi padre.

**¡HOLA CHICAS!**

**Cuanto tiempo ¿eh? lo lamento mucho por la tardanza pero empece las clases y no he parado con los examenes, no he sacado tiempo para nada, lo lamento. He aprovechado que acabo de terminar un examen de historia que me tenia de los nervios para renovar, auqnue aviso que me va a costar bastante con este nuevo cuerso, al fin y al cabo me juego la entrada a la universidad.**

**De verdad que siento la tardanza y comprendería que estuvierís enfadadas por ello xD pero he hecho lo pisible por agrandar este cap un poquito para compensa, aunque no todo lo que me gustaria, tardo bastante en escribir ocho paginas y soy impaciente en cuanto a subir respecta.**

**De verdad espero que os guste el capitulo¡**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Steohenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 11: Revelaciones**

Seguí el rastro de mi padre por los pasillos hasta que llegué a su despacho. Mi velocidad no era exactamente humana y agradecí que no hubiera nadie a esas horas por los alrededores. Entré directamente sin llamar a la puerta y lo encontré de espaldas a mí, sacudiéndose el cabello.

-Papa…

-¿En qué está pasando Edward?—se giró para encararme con el ceño fruncido.

-No es…

-No me digas que no es lo que parece porque resulta que sé lo que he visto y tengo un par de siglos más que tú en este mundo. Quiero respuestas Edward, no evasivas—Su tono de voz no admitía réplica y llegué a plantearme si era yo o él el que podía leer mentes.

En ese momento me sentí derrotado y opté por sentarme en una silla y taparme la cara con las manos.

-No lo sé…

-Sí que lo sabes Edward, y yo también lo sé. Por dios hijo mío, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Guardé silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba bien lo que iba a decir.

-Realmente no lo sé Carlisle, una cosa llevó a la otra y… yo sé que no está bien, que es un error, pero cuando estoy con ella todo se me olvida, la cabeza me da vueltas y muchas veces no soy consciente de mi propia naturaleza.

Carlisle se paseó por la habitación mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir.

-Te puse en este caso porque confiaba en ti ciegamente. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que esto pudiera pasar, debí haberlo imaginado—concluyó abatido.

En ese momento me levanté y lo encaré.

-No Carlisle… papa, tú no podías saberlo, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Intenté disuadirlo de esa idea pero no pareció surtir ningún efecto. Me dio la espalda y siguió cavilando. Luego me miró directamente a los ojos y su pregunta resonó tanto en mi mente como en mis oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Me pilló desprevenido. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Lo cierto es que no me había molestado en pensar en esa extraña relación entre Bella y yo a largo plazo, algo muy inmaduro e inconsciente por mi parte. Quizás porque la felicidad inundaba mi mente o quizás porque no quería contemplar lo que mi padre me acababa de cuestionar.

Tenía razón. La empresa que estaba llevando a cabo tarde o temprano se desbordaría. Yo no iba a estar en este hospital siempre, tarde o temprano tendría que marcharme y el simple hecho de pensar en Bella sola de nuevo en este lugar sin nadie que se preocupe realmente por ella me partía el corazón. ¿Y yo? ¿Estaba dispuesto yo a alejarme de ella sin más?

Volví a dejarme caer en la silla.

-He de buscar una solución—dije rotundamente.

Mis palabras parecieron tener una cierta resonancia en la mente de Carlisle porque percibí su sorpresa en mi cabeza antes que verla expresada en sus ojos.

Cogió la otra silla y se sentó justo en frente de mí, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Tu respuesta me da a entender que no estás dispuesto a dejar el caso así como así ¿verdad?—no me dejó tiempo para responder—lo que me da a entender que la cosa va más allá de un simple encaprichamiento por tu parte. Edward, ¿estás enamorado?

Su pregunta salió casi como una acusación, pero noté que algo reverberaba en mi pecho silencioso cuando la formuló, como si esas palabras hubieran provocado un clic en mi alma que me hubiera hecho despertar de un largo sueño en el que había estado sumido. Un sueño en el que solo me había permitido disfrutar sin pensar en otra cosa que en lo que me estaba haciendo feliz, alejándome de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Sí, yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pero el hecho de que otra persona lo dijera por mí, sobre todo viniendo de Carlisle, lo hacía verse más tangible, algo que verdaderamente me había ocurrido y que tal y como me lo estaban pintando no era nada bueno. Pero, ¿cómo podía algo tan noble como lo que era Bella misma y lo que sentía por ella, ser malo?

Comprendí que eso no era lo que estaba mal, que lo único malo allí era el hecho de que yo era un monstruo que solo podía hacerle daño si seguía alargando esto mucho más. Lo más irónico de todo era que si yo no hubiera sido un monstruo, nunca habría podido estar tan cerca de Bella como lo había estado, así que mi lucha interna se debatía entre la repulsión hacia mí mismo por mi naturaleza y el aprecio hacia ello por dejarme disfrutar de algo tan hermoso. No sin cierto peligro, claro está.

Tal conclusión provocó en mí unas insoportables ganas de llorar que nunca podría satisfacer.

-Sí… dios, sí, estoy enamorado de Bella…-aseguré mientras desesperado tiraba de mi pelo como si eso pudiera ayudarme a quitarme los malos augurios de encima.

Carslisle inspiró hondo.

-La cosa es mucho peor de lo que parece. Edward, tienes que tener en cuenta las consecuencias de eso que sientes, tienes que decidir si estás dispuesto a olvidarla o aceptarás que se una a la familia.

-¡Eso nunca!—alegué levantándome de un salto—No la condenaré a esta vida miserable por un capricho.

-Según tú, no es tan capricho y lo cierto es que peor vida que la que ella ha llevado hasta ahora no es.

-No es un capricho lo que siento, capricho sería querer atarla a mí solo para mi propia felicidad—me apresuré a aclarar—Carlisle, ¡quiero que ella conozca el mundo con su percepción humana, quiero que salga de aquí, que sea feliz y que tenga la vida que el destino le ha arrebatado por crueldad!

-Sabes que eso ahora mismo no es posible…

-¡Eso no lo sabemos! ¿Qué tal si la convertimos ahora y mañana se descubre la cura para esto? ¡Le habremos quitado la posibilidad de salir de aquí, de formar una familia!

-Creo que eso es algo que debería decidir ella, no tú—comentó.

-¡Es una niña Carlisle! Precisamente es eso lo que me molesta, es imposible que incluso explicándoselo y aceptando, lo haga de forma objetiva, ¡no conoce otras posibilidades!

-Tú darías lo que fuera por poder estar con ella siempre…

-¡Naturalmente que sí!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no?

Sus palabras cobraron un sentido para mí que hasta el momento no había apreciado. Bella había dicho que me quería, pero ¿hasta qué punto pasaba lo fraternal al amor propiamente dicho? Cierto era que nos habíamos besado y que algo había surgido entre nosotros, algo más pasional, pero ella no había tenido otros tipos de cariño nunca, ¿cómo podía saber si lo que sentía por mí era amor verdadero y no una ilusión?

-Imagínate que la convierto. ¿Qué pasaría si luego se arrepiente? Le arruinaría la existencia.

-Nuevamente te repito Edward que eso ya no es decisión tuya, es de ella…

-Pero, ¿y si no siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella?

Carlisle me miro condescendientemente.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Porque me dirá que sí.

-Entonces no veo donde está el problema.

-El problema es que ella no puede distinguir lo que es el amor entre pareja del que puede ofrecer un hermano o un padre, nunca ha tenido la experiencia.

-Edward, me parece que esta noche estás dando demasiadas cosas por sentado. Deberías confiar más en su criterio. De todas formas, si lo que quieres es comprobarlo, lo mejor es que te vayas un tiempo. Despeja tu mente, descansa, y cuando vuelvas pregúntaselo de nuevo. Quizás entonces tengas las ideas más claras.

Suspiré. Me dolía solo pensar en el hecho de alejarme de mi pequeña Bella, pero apreciando el revoltijo de ideas contradictorias que tenía en la cabeza, consideré que era lo mejor. Con Bella cerca, nunca podría llegar a ser objetivo, me afectaba demasiado física y emocionalmente.

-Creo… que tienes razón.

-Podría avisar a nuestros amigos de Alaska para que te acogieran una temporada hasta que te encuentres listo.

-¿Y darle la oportunidad de oro a Tanya de meterme lengua? Olvídalo. De hecho creo que esta vez correré por mi cuenta, hay algo que quiero comprobar y este viaje me servirá. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

-Prefiero dejarlo a mi cuenta—luego vi la decepción reflejada en la mirada de mi padre y me arrepentí—no es que no confíe en ti papa, es que no se si tendré éxito y prefiero no darte más quebraderos de cabeza por el momento.

-Eso lejos de tranquilizarme me inquieta el doble—dijo.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-De todos modos, me iré cuando Bella esté instalada en la nueva habitación. Quiero saber que estará lo mejor posible durante mi ausencia.

-Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que la traslademos mañana?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien entonces. Lo mejor será que vayas con Isabella, me parece que no la dejaste en muy buena situación―dijo con cierto tono divertido.

―Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos ya incorporados nos miramos a los ojos y entonces mi padre me abrazó y me palmeó la espalda.

―Espero de verdad por tu bien que todo esto y se arregle. Ya va siendo hora de que encuentres por fin tu felicidad, y si esta está con esa jovencita, lucha por tenerla a tu lado, no dejes que tus prejuicios te impidan tener el mejor de los futuros―dicho esto, se apartó y dio por terminada la conversación.

―Gracias papa.

Antes de salir, recordé algo que quizás le pudiera resultar de interés.

―Una cosa más―dije.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos el otro día?

―Sí…

―Pues creo que ella es mi _Tua cantante._

Mi padre se me quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y antes de que pudiera siquiera formular un pensamiento, salí del despacho.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me detuve para coger aire. Estaba decidido, yo me marcharía por un tiempo- esperaba que no muy largo- y todo se aclararía entonces. Sin embargo, lo que más preocupado me tenía en esos momentos era lo que estaba por venir. Llegué a la habitación de Bella y le di vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar la mejor manera de dar una respuesta a lo que ella había mencionado antes, _"Pues, __yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Podemos tener un niño?" _Ahora que por fin podía detenerme a pensar en ello, no dejaba de darle vueltas. Bella se me había confesado, sí. Y hasta cierto punto era capaz de aceptar eso, pero… ¿tener un hijo? No era que la idea de ser padre estuviera presente en mi cabeza, nadie mejor que yo sabía que eso era imposible. Lo que no dejaba da atacarme era lo que ello implica. Por un lado no podía dejar de pensar que para tener un hijo había que experimentar ciertas cosas antes –y que conste que no soy un enterado en la materia- lo cual me producía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con la inquietud. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en que si seguía a su lado, Bella nunca podría tener verdaderamente hijos y eso me dolía hasta tal punto que apagaba todos mis ánimos respecto a lo que hasta hace poco había pensado. Y eso sin barajar la posibilidad de que era inconcebible pensar en eso, era muy peligroso. Con toda esta maraña de pensamientos, entre al cuarto así sin proponérmelo, temiendo enfrentarla.

Para mi sorpresa, se había quedado dormida apoyada contra la cama esperándome. Que tierna e inocente se veía entonces, y si ya de por sí lo era despierta, imaginaos hasta que punto se sentía dormida.

Me apresuré a cambiarme y a meterme en la burbuja. La cogí en volandas lo más suavemente que pude y la coloqué sobre la cama. Cuando la tapé con la manta y me disponía a marcharme, me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, aún soñando. Ya parecía salirle casi natural, así que opté por acostarme a su lado por lo menos hasta que aflojara un poco su agarre, para no incomodarla. Aproveché eso para observarla detenidamente sin que ella fuera consciente de ello. Sus parpados cerrados que de vez en cuando se movían cuando lo hacían sus ojos, su nariz redonda y pequeña que tan graciosa me resultaba. Sus mejillas coloradas que al más leve roce subían de tono como si hubiera metido la cara en una hoya hirviendo, y sus labios… sus labios tiernos y húmedos que se movían articulando palabras que nunca llegaba a pronunciar resultando de lo más inocentemente sensual, provocando en mí el férreo deseo de presionarlos, de querer fundirme en ellos. Tuve que contenerme ya que sabía de las consecuencias de mis actos. Preferí dejarla tranquila y velar sus sueños mientras pudiera, ya que pronto me marcharía y anhelaría poder hacerlo. Como la anhelaría a ella por entero.

La noche pasó relativamente rápida, o quizás es que cuando una persona está a gusto el tiempo pasa volando, pero en lo que apenas parecieron minutos, Bella abrió los ojos y se desesperó en la cama como una linda gatita, tan adorable que entraban ganas de estrujarla. No pude evitarlo, eso fue lo que hice.

Ella hundió la cara en mi pecho desnudo y aspiró con fuerza.

―Buenos días―la saludé.

―Muy buenos―comentó.

Yo me reí al escuchar su amodorrada voz.

― ¿Sabes? Hoy te daré mi sorpresa.

Ella se irguió de golpe y se puso de rodillas en la cama expectante.

―Todavía no…

― ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No puedes hacerme esto―se quejó mientras se tiraba encima de mí. Por desgracia para ella―y suerte para mí― no me hizo el menor efecto.

― ¿Hacerte el qué?

― ¿Darme a probar el bote y quitarme la miel?—preguntó frunciendo las cejas intentando recordar. Yo traté de alisar las arrugas de su frente con el pulgar. Resultaba relajante.

― Será darme a probar la miel y quitarme el bote―sugerí― aunque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el dicho sea así.

―Bueno, pero has entendido la esencia así que da lo mismo. ¡Quiero saber que es!—me hizo un puchero.

― ¡Ah no! Tendrás que esperar al mediodía para verlo.

―Eres cruel―gruñó dándome la espalda y haciéndose la ofendida.

―Quizás, pero déjame decirte que amaneces hermosa―dije besándole la coronilla por detrás.

Ella se estremeció ante eso. Luego pareció recordar.

―Edward… respecto a lo de anoche…

_Ahí vamos…_

― ¿Dije algo que te hiciera enfadar?

La pregunta me cogió desprevenido, esperaba que me fuera a dar represalias o algo por el estilo, pero ¿esto?

Ella me miró directamente con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¿Cómo hacía esta muchacha para tirar todas mis defensas por los suelos?

―Naturalmente que no―murmuré convencido mientras la cogía por el rostro y la besaba en la frente.

―Entonces, ¿por qué…?

―Bella, nada de lo que pasó anoche es culpa tuya, absolutamente nada. Solo era algo entre mi padre y yo.

―Pero…

―Nada de peros―dije volviendo a besarla.

Ella se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

― ¿Hay algo más que me quieras preguntar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Bella…

―Respecto a mi pregunta…―susurró ruborizada.

Suspiré. Era raro que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

―Bella, antes que nada quiero que sepas que nada de lo que te voy a decir tiene que ver contigo, tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos ¿sí? Mi respuesta de anoche es no.

_Al menos no por ahora, _pensó una parte pervertida de mí que hasta el momento había estado muy callada.

Ella emitió un sollozo y apartó la mirada.

―Bella―volví a hacer que me mirara―no tiene nada que ver contigo, ya te lo he dicho, pero considero que todavía es demasiado pronto para ti. No eres más que una niña, tienes toda la vida por delante para eso y respecto a lo de tener un hijo, eso solo demuestra lo poco que sabes del mundo todavía pequeña.

Ella me miró sin entender.

―Tener un bebe no es tan fácil como parece, hay que tener una familia estable, un trabajo, algo que poder darle. Ser madre es muy duro y muy sacrificado, muchas lo son cuando ya tienen una carrera universitaria y han pasado de los veinticinco y son mujeres que han estado en el mundo de ahí fuera, que han conocido lo duro que es y después de tanto barajarlo han decidido que ya están preparadas para ser madres. Tú apenas estás saliendo del cascarón y eso te hace demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenua. Puede que pienses que con quererlo basta, y muchas veces es así, pero no es lo adecuado en estos momentos, ¿me entiendes?

Ella asintió complacida por mi respuesta. Al menos sí que era inteligente.

―Ven aquí―dije mientras la atraía hacia mí. Ella se abrazó con fuera y suspiró. Su aroma me inundó por todas partes, como un lento y tortuoso placer que te tentaba al mismo tiempo que te prohibía hacerte con él. Dulce y prohibida, como ella misma.

―Pero…―se paró antes de terminar la frase.

―¿Pero?

―Eso me prohíbe… ¿besarte?—me miró como si el simple hecho de decirlo fuera un pecado.

Solté una alegre carcajada. Después de la tensión de las últimas horas esto me sentó de maravilla.

―Me parece que no, pero si quieres lo comprobamos―le sonreí de lado.

Ella pareció quedarse sin respiración, pero me agarró por la cara y atrajo sus labios a los míos. El beso fue tierno pausado, propio del adormecimiento del que aún estaba sometida. Sus labios se movieron tiernos aunque ya no tan inexpertos como los primeros días. Sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo provocándome un delicioso placer y su lengua juguetona se asomó entre sus labios para lamer los míos con cuidado, temerosa. Entreabrí la boca para permitirle el paso y entonces nuestras lenguas se juntaron en un sensual baile donde ninguno de los dos llevaba el dominio, solo cortejo, seducción, placer. La apreté más contra mí embriagándome de ella, de su ser. Quería fundirme en ella tanto como me lo permitiera mi condición, y entonces fui yo quien empujó su lengua hacia su boca para apoderarme de ella. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, nuestras manos buscaban al otro con avidez y los besos se volvieron más apasionados y ardientes por momentos. Sabía que teníamos que parar, pero no podía pensar con claridad y acabamos tumbados en la cama, ella encima de mí.

Mis manos se movieron hasta el inicio de su camiseta y descubrí ligeramente su piel desnuda para permitirme acariciarla en todo su esplendor. Ella jadeó en mi boca y volvió al beso con fuerzas renovadas mientras sus manos cobraban vida propia y bajaron hasta mi pecho, donde comenzó a dar tiernas caricias que, sin llegar a serlo, me resultaron de lo más lujuriosas. Su vientre plano fue digno de exploración, la textura de du piel, su calor, el ligerísimo bello castaño claro de su zona más baja me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Cuando Bella se apartó unos segundos para coger aire, su garganta me llamó como una sirena a los marineros y piratas, embaucándome, incitándome a hacer cosas que no deseaba en realidad. Pasé mi lengua deseosa por encima de dónde estaba la yugular y sentí que mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña y que la pasión se estaba volviendo peligrosa. La agarré por los brazos y la aparté de mí con cuidado para aclarar las ideas. No ayudó mucho que ella intentara volver a besarme.

― Mmm… Bell…―dije pegado a sus labios.

Esta vez si me aparté definitivamente con todo el dolor de mi alma.

―No más―dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella, lejos de ofenderse, comprendió, quizás no del modo que debería pero supo que habían llegado al límite. Se separó un poco para dejarlo respirar y aprovechar para recuperar el aliento.

Una vez me hube calmado la observé. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que nunca, sus labios mojados y entreabiertos estaban desquiciantemente hinchados y mojados y sus ojos extraviados le conferían un aspecto digno de una diosa de la belleza. No pude evitar dejar el último beso húmedo sobre su boca.

¡Qué frustrante estaba resultando aquello!

―Será mejor que vaya a traerte el desayuno―sugerí. Ella asintió.

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de aire fresco.

― ¿Estás preparada?—le dije por detrás de la burbuja.

―Eso creo―dijo asustada, puesto que la había hecho taparse los ojos para llegar hasta allí.

La habíamos metido en una pequeña capsula aislante para poder llevarla hasta la planta superior y aquello le resultó de lo más emocionante pues nunca nadie se había molestado en hacerlo. Lo malo de aquello es que no podía estar metida dentro de esa bola mucho tiempo porque el oxígeno no era inagotable.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta de su nueva habitación le hice jurar que no se quitaría la venda hasta que se lo pidiera. Cuando me aseguré de que me iba a hacer caso, la abrí y la ayudé a pasar. Una vez dentro, la hice avanzar por los diferentes plásticos protectores que cuidadosamente habíamos colocado en distribución parecida a la habitación anterior, pero más amplio. Cuando llegamos a la estancia donde ella dormiría, la ayudé a salir de la cápsula y la coloqué en la posición adecuada.

―Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Ella se desamarró el nudo de la cabeza mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con los brazos por detrás. Cuando abrió los ojos soltó un grito de exclamación que debió de escucharse por todo el hospital. Frente a ella tenía… la visión de toda la ciudad en vivo y en directo. Carlisle y Esme habían escogido esta habitación por ser una de las más grandes y habían realizado un trabajo más que extraordinario con ella. Excepto la pared que daba a la puerta del pasillo, el resto de la estancia no tenía paredes―a excepción de las columnas de las esquinas―sino que las habían sustituido por grandes paneles de cristal. Desde allí se podía observar casi todo el pueblo y el bullicio que se formaba a esas horas de la mañana. Los coches, las casas, la gente caminando, los niños saliendo del colegio, los pájaros huyendo del bosque… todo se presentaba frente a ella como un gran estallido de colorido y acción de los que no vería en ningún documental. Noté como se estremecía y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis manos.

― ¿Te gusta?—susurré a su oído.

―Es…―su voz se entrecortó de la emoción.

―La idea fue de Esme y junto con Carlisle lo hicieron posible. Prefirieron no estar aquí para no estorbar mientras te acomodabas, pero están muy ilusionados.

―No puedo…

Nuevamente se le fue la voz en medio de otro sollozo. Colocó sus manos sobre la cristalera y miró con atención hacia arriba.

―Ese es… ¿el sol?—preguntó cuando entre las gruesas nubes de Forks, aparecieron unos rayos de luz que se filtraron hasta su cara. Pareció que el cielo se despejó solo para permitirle a ella ver la esfera dorada y brillante que durante tanto tiempo le habían mantenido escondida.

―No lo mires tan fijamente o te hará daño a la vista―le aconsejé contento.

―Es precioso…―susurró. Luego se giró para mirarme y me abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar como una niña sobre mi pecho. Le acaricié la larga cabellera intentando tranquilizarla.

―Me alegro de que te guste.

―No tengo… palabras… no he aprendido suficientes palabras como para expresar lo que siento y lo agradecida que estoy―dijo emocionada.

―En ocasiones en la vida te encontraras momentos y situaciones en las que ni todas las palabras del mundo podrán expresar lo que sientes realmente.

―Pues ese momento es ahora―dijo con total convicción.

Me reí feliz de haber hecho lo correcto. Más tarde abrazaría a mi madre y no la soltaría en horas. Quizás Bella no pudiera expresar con palabras sus sentimientos, pero yo si podría expresar los míos a mi madre cuando la tuviera cerca. Nada en el mundo se podía comparar con la alegre sonrisa que Bella mostraba en esos momentos, mirando su mundo aunque no pudiera tocarlo. Ahora sabía que podía irme tranquilo durante un tiempo ya que al menos tendría una distracción.

Pasamos la tarde frente a la ventana. Cada vez que Bella veía algo que no conocía me preguntaba y yo le respondía.

― ¿Qué es esa cosa que se enciende de verde y rojo?

―Un semáforo. Sirve para controlar el tráfico e indica a los coches cuando deben pasar o no.

― ¿Y eso que vuela?

―Es un avión. Dentro hay personas y pueden viajar de un lado a otro sentados dentro.

―Ah…

Pero percibí que en todo momento no había perdido de vista la posición del sol, y me alegré de que la habitación estuviese orientada de tal forma que por las mañanas pudiera ver el amanecer por un lado y por las tardes el crepúsculo por el otro. Esme había pensado en todo.

Se apenó muchísimo cuando desapareció.

―Mañana volverá otra vez, sin embargo, en ausencia del sol, se pueden apreciar otras cosas igual de bonitas―le dije mientras señalaba a la luna y las estrellas. Le hablé de todas las constelaciones, del universo y de lo que era la luna. Ella me escuchaba expectante y sin perderse detalle de lo que le estaba contando. Para ese entonces nos encontrábamos sentados en el suelo, ella entre mis piernas con la espalda apoyada en mi pecho y yo abrazándola por detrás. Este simple gesto me hacía sentir completo y satisfecho. Lástima que todo tiene siempre un límite.

Aproveché que llevábamos un rato en silencio para contarle las nuevas noticias.

―Me voy a marchar―dije sin rodeos.

Ella se giró como un resorte asustada.

― ¿Qué?

―He de irme un tiempo, no mucho, tengo algunos trámites que hacer y no puedo negarme―naturalmente que aquello era mentira pero la verdad era aún peor.

―No quiero―se abrazó a mí con fuerza. Yo enterré mi nariz en su pelo, aspirando su olor.

―No me queda de otra. Pero no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo. Días, semanas quizás. Pero te juro que trataré de estar aquí lo antes posible y entonces seguiremos con tus clases y continuaremos mirando las estrellas por la noche como ahora―le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos. Los tenía llorosos y nada me dolía más en el mundo que hacerla sufrir.

La abracé con más fuerza.

―Ojalá no fuera necesario.

Ella preguntó temblorosa:

― ¿De verdad que volverás?

―Lo prometo.

Ella temblaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Temo que te marches para siempre y no vuelvas a por mí. Ningún futuro te espera aquí conmigo y eso es más que comprensible―mi pecho se mojó por sus lágrimas. Últimamente sentía que la estaba haciendo llorar demasiado.

―Eso nunca pasará―le dije―porque por más que lo intentara siempre acabaría volviendo contigo, ya no puedo vivir si no te tengo cerca.

Ella me miró interrogante. Yo agarré su delicado rostro y la acerqué a mí.

―Te quiero―Susurré solo para ella, como algo íntimo y solo de nosotros dos. Mi pequeña confesión ahora expresada con la mayor sinceridad.

Ella volvió a derramar lágrimas, aunque esta vez por un motivo distinto. Las besé para secárselas y luego estampé mis labios en los suyos con suavidad. No había pasión en ese beso, solo reconocimiento, ternura y amor. Sobre todo amor. Nos volvimos a abrazar mirando el horizonte y mi Bella agotada no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida. La levanté y la metí en su nueva cama, más grande. La tapé y esta vez me aseguré de que no me agarraba del brazo como anteriormente.

La miré por última vez, fijando en mi memoria su imagen dormida antes de besar su frente y salir de la habitación para no volver a verla hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Regresé a su anterior cuarto y recogí mi camisa y mi bata de médico. Luego me acerqué a la mesita y saque de debajo de ella la carpeta con los papeles que tiempo atrás le había pedido a Lauren que me localizara. Ve acomodé la ropa y salí con ella debajo del brazo, conociendo ya su contenido y disponiéndome a realizar un pequeño viaje que, esperaba, no me llevara más tiempo del justo y necesario, dejando tras de mí mi corazón y la promesa de volver a besar sus dulces labios.

**HOLA CHICAS¡**

**COMO HABEIS ESTADO?**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, HE TRATADO DE HACERLO UN POCO MÁS LARGO Y MÁS INTERESNTE QUE LOS OTROS PARA INTENTAR COMPENSAR EL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO DESDE EL ANTERIOR. DE VERDAD QUE LAMENTO EN SOBREMANERA LA TARDANZA, PERO ENTRE EXÁMENES Y TRABAJOS APENAS ME QUEDA TIMPO Y CUANDO LO TENGO SIEMPRE LO ACABO ECHANDO EN OTRA COSA. MIL DISCULPAS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW, SI NO LOS HE CONSTESTADO HA SIDO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y BIENVENIDAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS¡ SIEMPRE ES UN PLACER CONOCER GENTE NUEVA¡**

**LE DEJÁIS UN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA QUE NO LOS MERECE?**

**BESITOS, SELE.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Dos esenciales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12: Dos esenciales.**

Jacksonville siempre me había resultado un lugar de lo más tedioso. Su calor sofocante y los rayos de sol casi siempre presentes hacían de él un lugar mucho menos que adecuado para mí y mi familia, por lo que nunca llegamos a trasladarnos aquí. El hecho de tener que estar escondiéndome del sol a todas horas era incordiante y nunca te podías asegurar del todo de que nadie se hubiera percatado de que brillas como una joya al roce del más mínimo rayito.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba. Mi búsqueda durante tres largas semanas me habían hecho llegar por fin a mi destino, que desgraciadamente había caído en ese lugar y se encontraba justo en frente de mí.

Era una gran casa de color amarillo verdoso, con grandes cristaleras por doquier y puertas de vidrio que casi me doblan la altura. Quien viviese allí debía ser una amante de la claridad y las buenas vistas, ya que la mayoría de las cristaleras daban al mar, por donde se ponía el sol. Tuve que salir a esas horas para poder presentarme y me costó bastante que me hicieran un huequito para recibirme. Me situé delante de la puerta y respiré hondo. Todo ese tiempo alejado de Bella me había pasado factura, me costaba mucho más concentrarme en otras cosas cuando no estaba cerca de ella y en el fondo añoraba la independencia con la que había vivido hasta el momento. Aún así no podía evitar desear tener su calor y su irresistible olor por todos los rincones por los que había pasado.

Llamé al timbre, que se escuchó por todo el edificio como un repiqueteo de campanas.

De fondo escuché como la voz de una joven se prestaba a abrir, pero otra más adulta se negaba y decía que ella abriría. Escuché los pasos acercarse con lentitud y sentí como si mi corazón golpeara con fuerza mi pecho por los nervios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan nervioso en mi no-vida, sin contar con los momentos que pasaba con Bella. Solo deseaba haber encontrado por fin lo que andaba buscando.

Supe que así era. Lo supe en cuanto miré a los ojos a la persona que me abría la puerta, unos ojos café achocolatado que yo conocía muy bien y que adoraba por encima de mí mismo.

― ¿Señora Dwyer?

La mujer me miró con curiosidad y extrañeza y sus pensamientos tiraron hacia si yo me había escapado de alguna agencia de modelos o algo por el estilo. Me entraron ganas de reír, esa señora no se esperaba ni por asomo lo que traía conmigo.

―Sí soy yo.

―Tenía una cita con usted, ¿no lo recuerda? Soy Edward Cullen.

―¡Ah! Sí, señor Cullen, pase por favor.

Me dejo entrar y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Luego me guió a través de un largo pasillo y me hizo sentarme en un gran salón cuyos ventanales daban al mar.

― ¿Quiere beber algo?—dijo mientras se llenaba una copa.

Le indiqué que no con las manos mientras esperaba a que se sentara frente a mí.

―Me sorprendió mucho su llamada, de hecho sigo sin saber a qué debo el honor de su visita.

―Es un poco largo de explicar―de hecho no sabía muy bien cómo empezar, así que empecé comentando cosas triviales-. Tiene usted unas hermosas vistas desde aquí.

Noté que estaba confusa, pero me siguió la corriente.

―Sí…

―Debe ser una maravilla levantarse todas las mañanas y poder ver el sol con tanta facilidad, y además con la frecuencia con la que, según tengo entendido, tienen los días completamente despejados.

―La verdad es que sí es una gozada, adoro los lugares luminosos, no sé qué haría si viviera en un sitio donde el cielo esta encapotado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Noté que tanto sus comentarios como sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una realidad, no a una mera hipótesis. Sin embargo cortó de lleno los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Noté que iba a volver a insistir así que la atajé rápidamente.

― ¿Sabe? Yo vengo de un lugar así, donde el sol sale prácticamente quince días al año y no se vive tan mal. De hecho, se pueden apreciar muchas cosas bajo las nubes. ¿Se puede creer que conocí a una persona que no había visto nunca la luz del sol por culpa de una enfermedad? Y le juro que es la persona más sincera y buena que he conocido nunca.

― ¿Una enfermedad de la piel?

― Se podría decir que algo así.

― Debe de tener una visión del mundo muy triste…

― ¡Al contrario! Es muy alegre y curiosa, de hecho cada cosa nueva que aprende es para ella un tesoro. Si todo el mundo viera con sus ojos le aseguro que nadie tendría problemas.

Seguí el rumbo de sus pensamientos y descubrí que no relacionaba nada de lo que le estaba contando.

― Entonces se puede decir que es una chica con suerte.

― Si con suerte se refiere usted a pasarse la vida encerrada sin ver el sol y sin que nadie se haya molestado nunca en conocerla o en ir a visitarla siquiera, pues sí—No pude evitar que me saliera el tono irónico.

―Lamento si le ha molestado― se apresuró a contestar―. Pero tiene usted razón, hay gente en este mundo que no tiene corazón.

― Es interesante que diga eso porque verá…

Tocaron el timbre. La señora Dwyer se levantó para abrir la puerta y regresó abrazada de un hombre de su misma edad bastante corpulento. Ambos se miraban felices, enamorados. Pude percibir ese sentimiento en ambos.

― Señor Cullen, este es mi marido Phil.

Nos estrechamos la mano con cortesía.

― ¿Le importa que se quede a escuchar la conversación?—me preguntó la señora.

Lo medité unos segundos, pero luego consideré que lo que iba a decir lo atañía a los dos y que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de todos modos.

―En absoluto.

Se sentaron juntos en frente de mí.

― Todavía no me ha dicho a qué se dedica señor Cullen.

―Oh, soy médico.

― ¿Tan joven?

―Que puedo decir, mi padre es director del hospital en el que actualmente trabajo, supongo que se lleva en la sangre.

―Mira Phil, tenemos a un prodigio con nosotros―sonrió a su marido. Le agradecí el cumplido.

― Pero dinos hijo, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?—me sonrió con calidez el hombre. Habría sido un gran padre.

― De hecho estaba hablando con su mujer acerca de la suerte que tienen ustedes por vivir en un sitio así, tan maravilloso y de la pena que nos da de que hayan personas que no puedan disfrutar de cosas así por motivos de salud.

― Sí, comprendo lo que dice, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

― ¿Sabe? Esa persona de la que le hablé, es como si fuera huérfana, lleva toda su vida encerrada sin más visitas que la que le hacen algunos enfermeros de vez en cuando para comprobar su estado y hasta que yo llegué a ese hospital, ni siquiera sabía leer.

― Lo lamento, pero si lo que está buscando es que la adoptemos lo siento, pero no queremos más hijos―dijo el hombre.

― ¿Tiene hijos?—pregunté sorprendido.

― Sí, tenemos dos, un niño de doce y una niña de diez―contestó la señora Dwyer.

― Extraordinario. Y, ¿trata a todos sus hijos por igual?

― ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es esto alguna especie de control de menores? ¡Nosotros adoramos a nuestros hijos y los cuidamos todo cuanto podemos!—se alarmó la señora.

― ¿Está segura?—inquirí empezando a salirme de mis casillas.

― ¿Cómo se atreve…?—gritó Phil levantándose con brusquedad.

― ¿Le suena el nombre de Isabella Swan?

Phil se quedó estático y sin comprender mientras que Renée Dwayer se puso lívida del golpe y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de un pequeño bebé metido en una incubadora completamente esterilizada del mundo. Miedo y preocupación inundaron sus sentidos y comenzó a temblar como una hoja vulnerable ante un temporal.

― Sí que le suena ¿cierto? ¿Saben sus hijos que tienen una hermana? ¿Sabe su marido que tuvo otra hija antes de casarse con él? Porque por la cara de estupefacción que está poniendo me parece que no―la ataqué liberando todo mi enfado acumulado―.

― ¿De qué está hablando?—dijo Phil―. Renée, ¿de qué está hablando?

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

― Váyase se aquí…―me pidió temerosa.

― Su mujer estuvo casada una vez antes de conocerlo señor Dwyer, en Forks, hace casi dieciocho años y tuvo una hija. ¿Quiere constarle su versión de los hechos señora Dwyer? ¿O prefiere que lo haga yo?

Al ver que no razonaba nada coherente decidí continuar.

―La señora Dwyer dio a luz a una niña prematura que no pudo desarrollar con normalidad su sistema inmunológico adecuadamente y desde que nació la tuvieron que tratar porque cualquier bacteria o virus la mataría casi al instante. ¿Ha oído hablar de eso? Los niños burbuja. Al ver que no podría llevar una vida normal por culpa de tener que estar cuidando de su hija, la abandonó en el hospital y jamás se le volvió a ver el pelo―miré a la mujer con desprecio, un desprecio que estaba seguro que nunca vería en los ojos de Bella porque ella era ajena a todo mal―.

― Tú no lo entiendes… ―comenzó a explicar.

― ¿El qué no entiendo? ¿El que usted se ha pasado todos estos años viviendo en un lugar tan hermoso con todos los lujos del mundo mientras su hija se la ha pasado sola y abandonada todos estos años sin nadie con quien jugar, con quien hablar, porque su madre no tenía la capacidad de ser una buena madre? ¿Que tuvieron que asignarme el caso a mí para que alguien se preocupara de verdad por ella por una vez en su vida, que se molestara en conocerla y en llegar a quererla por lo que es? Una hermosa muchacha con un corazón de oro que no sería capaz ni de odiarla a usted incluso teniendo toda la razón, porque su hija será ignorante en todo cuanto se refiere al mundo real, pero usted es más ignorante e hipócrita consigo misma, y ¡todavía se atreve a ofenderse cuando la llaman mala madre! ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta crueldad, y menos hacia la propia sangre!

― ¡Cálmese Sr. Cullen! Renée, ¿es cierto lo que está diciendo este hombre?

No respondió.

― ¡¿Es cierto?

Ella terminó por asentir. Phil se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agitó con fuerza.

― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?—exigió saber.

―Yo era muy joven… no quería ataduras y…

― ¿Hubiera abandonado a su hija si hubiera sido completamente normal?—le insté a decir.

La mujer rompió a llorar desconsolada.

― ¡No quería pasarme la vida en un hospital! ¡Quería vivir, salir por ahí y no atarme de ese modo, no estaba preparada!—gritó en medio del llanto.

― ¿Y cree usted que su hija lo tiene tan fácil? Hace muy poco logré subirla a una habitación con ventanales de cristal para que pudiera observar su mundo por lo menos de ese modo, y ¿sabe que es lo primero que le llamó la atención?

La mujer me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

― El sol. Los primero que vio fue el sol y de todo lo que tenía delante fue lo que más le gusto. ¿Cree que se diferencia mucho de usted? Si tiene hasta los mismos ojos, el mismo tono de pelo y la misma forma de la cara. ¡Es su viva imagen! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan diferente a ella? Si se hubiese molestado en conocerla siquiera, habría acabado valorando cada segundo que hubiera pasado a su lado, cada sonrisa, cada mirada que le dedica. Todo en ella es como una luz brillante que te da calidez sin ni siquiera necesidad de tocarla, porque brilla por sí sola, como si tuviera un pequeño y verdadero sol dentro de ella. ¡Es todo lo contrario a usted!

― ¡No me juzgues de ese modo! ¡Tú no estuviste en mi lugar, no sabes cómo me sentí!

―Naturalmente que no lo sé. Pero si hubiera estado en su lugar ¡no habría abandonado a una criatura tan hermosa como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura desechable!

Habíamos levantado las voces tanto que hasta yo me sobresalté.

― Le voy a pedir por favor que se vaya―me inquirió Phil―. Esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte ya, todo está dicho.

― No esperé a que me lo dijeran dos veces. Me levanté y cogí mi abrigo, pero justo antes de marcharme de esa casa, le dije a la confusa Renée:

― Si alguna vez siente curiosidad por conocerla, no lo dude. Le aseguro que ella no tendrá ningún reparo en recibirla― y me marché.

.

.

Eran ya las once de la noche cuando me recibieron en la casa del alcalde de Chicago. La noche era realmente fría, a diferencia de las que había pasado en Jacksonville una semana atrás.

Me recibió una mujer regordeta vestida como un ama de llaves y me guió hacia un despacho adecuadamente decorado en tonos verdes y amarillos que hacían ver claramente la postura ecologista del usuario. Diez minutos más tarde apareció por la puerta un hombre ataviado con ropas elegantes y postura regia de quien no tiene nada que temer en el mundo. O quizás eso es lo que quería hacer ver.

―Buenas noches―saludé.

―Buenas noches―contestó mientras se sentaba detrás del gran escritorio―. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita a estas horas de la noche?

―Lo lamento, pero es que mi avión acaba de llegar y me gustaría solucionar este asunto lo antes posible.

Con un gesto me indicó que empezara. Supe al instante que con este hombre no iba a poder andarme con rodeos.

― Vengo por parte de Isabella Swan.

Su lenguaje corporal no desvelaba ningún tipo de cambio, pero su mente se puso instantáneamente alerta.

― ¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó.

― ¿A ella? Nada en absoluto. Está de hecho creo que mejor que nunca en su vida.

―Explíquese―dijo colocando los codos en la mesa, juntando sus manos y apoyando su boca sobre las palmas.

― Mi visita se debe más bien a buscar una explicación de por qué usted no se ha molestado en ir a visitarla durante todos estos años si siempre le ha pagado los gastos del hospital.

El suspiró hondo.

― ¿Y quién eres tú, si se puede saber?

― Soy su nuevo médico y resulta que he entablado cierta amistad con ella por lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué.

Él me evaluó unos segundos.

― ¿Es solo preocupación?

Muy hábil, de hecho esta vez era yo el que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

― Admirable. Propio de alguien que fue policía.

―Te has informado bien.

Asentí.

El hombre se levantó y me dio la espalda hacia la ventana, juntando sus manos tras él.

― ¿Cómo ha estado?—percibí un verdadero sentimiento de interés en su mente. No me parecía una mala persona.

― Ahora mejor. La hemos cambiado de habitación y parece feliz ahora que tiene gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por ella.

―Me alegro.

―Pero eso no quita que lleve años metida en una jaula sin compañía alguna, sin un padre o una madre que la fuera a visitar. He estado hace unos días con su exmujer en Jacksonville y, sinceramente, la excusa que me dio fue bastante pobre.

― ¿Viste a Renée?

― Sí.

― Supongo que le habrá ido muy bien.

― Está felizmente casada y con otros dos hijos.

Desde mi silla pude escuchar como trinaban sus dientes.

― Pues sí que le ha ido bien.

― No le había hablado a su marido sobre Bella.

― ¿Bella?

―Su hija prefiere que la llame así.

Hubo solo silencio por varios minutos.

―Pronto cumplirá dieciocho años―susurró.

Me sorprendió la tristeza y la melancolía que asomaban en sus palabras, pero más me sorprendió que tuviera en cuenta ese detalle.

―Sí. ¿Sabe? Creo que sería un bonito regalo que la fuera a conocer.

―No lo creo―dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Cree que después de dieciocho años sin asomar el pelo me recibirá con los brazos abiertos?

―Creo que está dando muchas cosas por sentado―le sonreí alentador―. Si se toma la molestia se dará cuenta de que es una persona muy distinta al resto, con otro punto de vista del mundo diferente, más amplio, aunque parezca imposible por la vida que ha llevado.

― bonitas palabras joven, pero no tengo cara para presentarme después de tanto tiempo…

― ¿Por qué no me explica su razón para dejarla atrás?

― ¿Crees que la abandoné por gusto? Me partía el alma verla encerrada solitaria en esa incubadora sabiendo que nunca podría sacarla de allí y llevármela conmigo. Jamás si hubiera podido me habría apartado de su lado, pero el hospital no estaba dispuesto a cargar con los gastos de una niña burbuja así como así, y yo, como único padre puesto que Renée nos abandonó en cuanto pudo salir del hospital, tenía que cargar con los gastos de mi pequeña y con mi sueldo de policía no me llegaba. Tenía unos ahorros guardados y con eso pude abonar para un tiempo determinado, pero no era suficiente y tenía que buscar una manera rápida de encontrar dinero, así que me marché de Forks con la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor y poder hacerme cargo de sus gastos sin problemas. Llegué a Chicago y durante mucho tiempo realicé varios trabajos al mismo tiempo, apenas encontraba horas para dormir, y eso me afectaba la salud y el estado de ánimo, hasta que un día un amigo me insistió en presentarme para las elecciones a alcalde de ese año y yo, desesperado, acepté. No te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando salí elegido. Por entonces ya había pasado más de un año desde que me había marchado de Forks, siempre llamaba al hospital y preguntaba por una enfermera muy amable que se había ofrecido desde un principio a ayudarme a mí y a la niña y siempre me contaba cosas de ella, si tenía crisis, o si no dormía…

Desde mi puesto de alcalde pude por fin costearle a mi niña su estadía y la maquinaria necesaria para su prolongada vivencia en el hospital, pero el día que fui a verla, lo primero que hizo en cuanto sus ojitos me vieron llegar fue echarse a llorar. Ya sé que es normal en un niño llorar con extraños, pero yo me lo tomé como un reproche hacia mi persona por haberle faltado todo ese tiempo. Sentí que no me quería a su lado.

―Eso es absurdo…

―Lo sé. Sé que no tengo excusa. Siempre estuve tentado a volver, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que tenía menos derecho de ir a verla. Tal es que hoy en día sigo habiendo ido a verla solo una vez. Supongo que seguirá siendo la niña preciosa que vi en su momento.

―Muy hermosa.

―Sí.

Se giró para mirarme.

― Tú… tú pareces quererla mucho.

― No tiene idea de cuánto.

―Si eso es así, te encomiendo la tarea de hacerla todo lo feliz que puedas. Dale el cariño que yo no le dí y, sobre todo, el que su madre nunca tuvo intención de darle―gruñó con rabia.

―Descuide, pero sigo pensando que debería venir conmigo a verla. Yo la conozco y sé que no le guardará ningún rencor.

Eso pareció tranquilizarle.

―Quizás… algún día…

Estreché su mano con verdadero afecto y me despedí de él. Compré mi billete de avión y esperé en el aeropuerto hasta que partiera. Un mes me había llevado encontrar a estas dos personas tan esenciales en la vida de mi Bella. Un mes para intentar comprender la naturaleza de esas dos personas por separado y encontrarle un sentido a las injusticias que les pasa a las personas que menos posibles tienen. La madre no había sido de mi agrado desde un principio y había logrado sacar lo peor de mí, pero su padre… su padre parecía un alma atormentada que solo buscaba su pequeña ancla, un ancla que durante muchos años no se ha atrevido a enganchar. Me recordó mucho a mí y me pareció un hombre sincero y honesto, alguien con verdaderos sentimientos y valores aún escondiéndose en su máscara de tipo duro. Si tan solo pudiera convencerlo para que viajara a Forks…

Por el momento solo podía pensar en mi Bella, mi dulce Bella. Pronto estaría de nuevo entre mis brazos y volvería a poder besarla como tanto lo añoraba en esos momentos. Pero antes, debía hacer una última parada…

.

.

**Hola chicas¡ ¿como estáis?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en general querían que esta parte pasara rápido y en principio estaba destinada a ser más larga y en dos capítulos pero dije: Vamos a hacer que sufran lo menos posible xD!**

**Si os parece corto lo siento, probablemente hayan más aclaraciones en un futuro pero al menos tenéis una idea de lo que ocurrio.**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones de navidad y tengo dos semanitas y media libres o asi (metaforicamente ya que me han mandado una terrible cantidad de deberes) asi que procurare adelantar mínimo un capitulo más de este fic, aunque espero que me de tiempo a dos.**

**Me dejás un review?**

**Muchos besitos¡ Os adoro¡**

**Sele.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Por fin en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes o me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 13: Por fin en casa**

**Carlisle POV: **

Isabella miraba hoy la cristalera sentada desde su cama. En los dos últimos meses con la ausencia de Edward, habíamos conseguido proseguir con su educación y no habíamos querido dejarla mucho tiempo sola, por lo que siempre había como mínimo uno de mis hijos con ella o la propia Esme. Hasta Jasper y Rosalie se habían terminado encariñando con ella. Sin embargo, sí nos costaba más que se alimentara o sonriera puesto que siempre estaba pendiente de la persona que le faltaba, no de cuantos tenía a su alrededor. Era bastante irónico. Toda su vida sola y deseosa de tener compañía y ahora que estaba siempre atendida echaba en falta solo a una.

Faltaban unos minutos para que llegaran Alice y Jasper a pasar el día con ella y era en estos momentos así cuando se percibía realmente la naturaleza de su alma en pena, cuando miraba hacia fuera sin ver realmente, pero como si el dejar de mirar fuera la causa de que él no volviera.

Decidí entrar a hablar con ella.

―Buenos días Isabella.

―Buenos días―respondió en voz baja sin mirarme.

― ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien.

― Define bien.

―No me duele nada.

Suspiré. Solo Edward conseguía que se le abriese, jamás un paciente se me había cerrado tanto en banda como esta muchacha.

― ¿Nada en absoluto?

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

― No.

― ¿Y qué hay del corazón?

― No me duele.

―Tus acciones me muestran lo contrario.

―Mis acciones lo mucho que pueden decirte es que está ausente.

― ¿Edward?

―Mi corazón.

Sus palabras sonaron tan profundas y al mismo tiempo tan simples que sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Era la conversación más larga que habíamos mantenido en ocho semanas y nunca había percibido tanta información en tan pocas frases.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que hablemos Bella?

― Porque no hay nada que decir.

― Desde aquí puedo sentir que cada día que pasa te rompes un poco más.

―Me restauraré cuando él regrese. Prometió que regresaría y yo le creo.

― También yo.

Ella se giró a mirarme y sonrió. Su cara estaba muy pálida y delgada y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Empezaba a temer seriamente por su salud.

― Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar Carlisle.

Aunque sus palabras fueron cortantes, no me lo tomé como un insulto, sino más bien la constatación de un hecho y ella me lo estaba intentado hacer entender.

―Está bien. Jasper y Alice están por llegar. Si necesitas algo más avísame.

Asintió. Ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí cuando escuché que me llamaba.

―Gracias y… solo Bella.

Sonreí. Era una buena muchacha, muy inteligente y dulce. Esperaba sinceramente que toda esta historia llegara a buen término.

Ya casi llegando a mi despacho, me crucé con mis hijos.

―Hola papá―dijeron los dos al unísono. Alice me besó en la familia.

He aquí una pareja compenetrada al cien por cien. Alice y Jasper siempre habían tenido una conexión entre ellos absolutamente fuera de lo normal, capaces de saber lo que el otro pensaba incluso sin estar en la misma habitación. Esme y yo hacíamos lo mismo pero todo producto de los años que llevábamos juntos mientras que estos dos lo habían hecho desde el principio y nada tenía que ver con la habilidad de Alice para ver el futuro.

―Hola pequeña, hola Jasper―los salude― ¿Cómo está Esme?

―Estupendamente.

―Ya que estáis aquí quiero aprovechar para preguntaros… ¿Cómo habéis visto a Bella últimamente?

Ambos se miraron evaluando que era mejor decirme. Luego Jasper habló primero que era el capaz para leer los sentimientos ajenos.

― Cada vez que entro en esa habitación siento que se me oprime el pecho, como si me lo pisotearan. Esa muchacha sufre interiormente más de lo que nosotros vemos a diario, que no es poco y lo peor es que cada vez está peor. Es como si con cada día que pasase las esperanzas de que Edward vuelva menguaran.

―Tal como imaginaba. ¿Y Edward?—le pregunté a Alice.

― He seguido sus pasos hasta .

Suspiré.

― ¿Qué es lo que hace?

―Está buscando algo, pero no me queda claro el qué, al fin y al cabo las visitas de peso ya las hizo.

― ¿Visitas de peso?—pregunté extrañado.

―Ya te contará él cuando vuelva.

― Juro que como tarde mucho más voy a traerlo de las orejas―prometí.

Alice soltó una traviesa carcajada.

―Eso me gustaría verlo.

Los dejé marchar y me metí en el despacho. Echaba mucho de menos a Esme, el hospital consumía la mayor parte de mi tiempo y ya apenas pasaba cinco horas en mi casa antes de tener que volver. Aunque físicamente me fuera imposible cansarme, psicológicamente era muy duro pasarse el día rodeado de personas enfermas o terminales. No me malinterpretéis, me encanta mi trabajo, nací para esto y adoro atender a las personas, pero llega un momento en que hasta un vampiro necesita desconectar de todo.

Llamaron a la puerta y un más que conocido olor se coló por las rendijas.

― ¡Pasa!—exclamé entusiasmado.

Por la puerta apareció una delicada mata de pelo color miel que me sonrió con esa dulzura propia de ella. Mi querida Esme.

― ¿A qué se debe tan grata sorpresa?—dije mientras me levantaba a besarla con todo mi amor.

― Sé que estás ocupado y he venido a traerte una muda de ropa.

― ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi sol?—pregunté abrazándola.

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

―Todas las noches.

―Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres mi sol.

― Mira que eres sensiblero. Además vine a avisarte de que Edward me llamó.

Me puse serio de golpe.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Que ya viene para acá.

― ¿Así sin más?

― ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

―Bueno pero se va a llevar un buen coscorrón por no haber dado señales de vida y hacer esperar a Isabella… perdón Bella de ese modo.

En el fondo me acababa de quitar una tonelada de encima. Mi pequeña Esme siempre venía con buenas noticias. Toda ella era una buena noticia.

― ¿Cómo está?—me preguntó preocupada. Su instinto maternal no podía evitar salir a flote.

― Ya te puedes imaginar. ¿Por qué no la visitas y le pides que coma algo? A ti no te puede negar nada Esme, eres irresistible―le aseguré plantándole un beso.

― Y tú un adulador de pacotilla― se rió.

Yo coloqué una mano en mi pecho haciéndome el ofendido. Ella se acercó, me besó un poco más y luego se fue.

―Adiós a mi aliento de vida― suspiré de forma teatral. Escuché sus carcajadas de fondo.

Al menos ya podía estar tranquilo, Edward estaba de camino al fin y esperaba que no tardase más de dos días. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿se lo decía a Bella o lo dejaba como sorpresa?

**Alice POV:**

Le estaba enseñando a Bella los últimos catálogos en ropa de cama mientras Jasper fingía estar dormido cuando la vista se me nubló y a mi mente llegaron imágenes de mi hermano viajando en su volvo en plena noche. Los árboles de alrededor me resultaban muy familiares y los carteles decían "saliendo de Seattle". Me fijé en la fecha que ponía en la radio y vi que trataba de hoy mismo.

― ¡Por fin!—grité.

Bella me miró extrañada pero sin mucho interés.

― ¿Qué pasa Alice?—preguntó Jasper quien, nada más mirarlo entendió.

― Digo que por fin ha salido la nueva gama de braguitas de D&G, ¡estaba frita por encontrarlas!

Mi supuesto hermano/novio se rio de mi ocurrencia y volvió a tumbarse, mientras nosotras volvíamos a la tarea. Bueno más bien yo, porque Bella parecía estar leyendo literatura japonesa de poco interés. Ya veríamos como le cambiaba la cara de hoy para mañana.

―Estoy segura de que con ese pijama que te he traído esta noche dormirás como una reina.

**Carlisle POV:**

11:30 p.m.

El reloj no hacía más que sumarle minutos mientras yo continuaba sentado en mi silla arreglando papeles y esperando la llegada de cierto hijo mío que se iba a llevar una reprimenda. Escuché el motor del volvo estacionando en los aparcamientos y me apresuré a cortarle el paso para que no pudiera ir a ver a Bella antes de pasar por mi despacho.

Lo vi aparecer tras la esquina y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el que había visto en Isabella todo este tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas?

― Buenas noches, hijo, estoy encantado de verte de vuelta―ironizó Edward. Se notaba que no estaba de humor para bromas.

― Ven conmigo.

―Luego, he de ir a ver a…―dijo intentando pasar por mi lado.

―Comprenderás que no te puedo dejar ir a ninguna parte en ese estado ¿verdad? Como médico y como padre, ¿qué clase de persona sería si te permitiera ponerla en peligro de ese modo? No seas cabezota y ven conmigo.

Conseguí que me siguiera hasta mi despacho y, una vez allí lo hice sentarse en una de los sillones.

Fui hasta el pequeño frigorífico que mantenía escondido en la esquina del fondo de la estancia y de ella saqué una bolsa roja hermética que contenía sangre de animal.

― ¿Cómo sabías que la necesitaría?

―Alice me dio un aventón, además siempre tengo alguna reservada por si me hace falta y no puedo salir a cazar.

―Muy listo―dijo a punto de hincarle el diente.

― Pues sí, pero te advierto―gemido―que está asquerosa. Eso te pasa por desesperado, si te hubiera preparado antes de venir no tendrías que tomártelo.

― A grandes males, remedios basura―gruñó él.

Me senté encima del escritorio frente a él.

― ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Él suspiró.

― Carlisle, llevo dos meses fuera, lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en ir a ver cómo está.

―Respóndeme al menos, ¿has pensado sobre lo que hablamos la última vez?

―Sí.

― ¿Y qué has decidido?

Respiró hondo para calmarse.

― Durante estos dos meses que he pasado fuera, he meditado y he llegado a la conclusión…

― ¿Sí?

―De que no puedo vivir sin ella―me miró diciéndomelo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo.

― Esa es la respuesta que esperaba.

― ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a regañar?

― Te hubiera regañado si me hubieses dicho lo contrario. Sé de una persona que no lo habría soportado.

Él se relajó y sonrió a medias.

― ¿Cómo está?

― Mal.

Se alarmó.

― ¿Le ha pasado algo?

― Que te lo diga ella.

― Pero, ¿necesita alguna medicina o algo?—dijo levantándose alterado.

― Creo que la única medicina que necesita eres tú.

Él me miró suplicante.

―Vale, ve, pero a la vuelta me tienes que contar qué es lo que hiciste todo este tiempo.

― Lo prometo.

―Pues vete, venga.

Antes de que se marchara, lo volví a llamar para incordio de él.

― Edward…

― ¿Qué?

― Bienvenido a casa.

Sonrió con afecto y se marchó, dejándome la puerta abierta. Pues sí que tenía pájaros escondidos este chiquillo.

**Edward POV:**

¡Al fin estaba de vuelta! Toda la búsqueda y la presión habían valido la pena, pero no había para mí nada más importante que volver a verla. Carlisle tenía razón, había descuidado mucho mi alimentación, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fui de caza y la bolsa que él me había proporcionado no me había quitado toda la sed, pero al menos era un remedio. Hasta tal punto la quería que hubiera descuidado mi tapadera del modo más estúpido posible. ¿Qué vampiro se olvida de que tiene sed? Uno muy tonto la verdad.

Subí los escalones a toda velocidad y sin hacer ruido, casi me equivoco y acabo en la antigua habitación de Bella, pero al último momento me acordé de su traslado. Había deseado tanto que llegara este momento que ahora la mano me temblaba sobre el pomo de la puerta. Quería verla, pero temía que ella estuviera enfadada conmigo por tardar tanto. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Abrí la puerta.

En el interior, las persianas estaban subidas y la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las nubes para llegar a esa habitación. No la vi tumbada en su cama. Seguí la misma rutina que practicaba tiempo atrás, me quitaba la camiseta y me ponía los pantalones aislantes antes de meterme entre la maraña de plásticos que del techo se fijaban. Cuando las hube atravesado todas, la busqué y la encontré sentada tras la cama abrazada a una almohada, dormida. Se había quedado así mirando el paisaje nocturno. Más tarde la regañaría.

Me acerqué a despertarla cuando percibí un hilito que al reflejo se pintaba plateado sobre su mejilla. Había estado llorando. ¿Por mí? Esperaba sinceramente que no o me sentiría aún más miserable. Noté que tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y su cara estaba muy pálida. Si no percibiera los latidos de su corazón habría jurado que estaba muerta. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Entonces recordé las palabras de Carlisle y me sentí como una mierda. Realmente ella estaba así por mi culpa, había tardado demasiado. Decidí que era mejor no despertarla. La cogí en volantas, la apoyé contra mi pecho y aspiré su olor con fuerza. Sí, ahí estaba la esencia de mi amada, que vendría a ser lo mismo que la esencia de mi vida. Su calor ahora débil, todavía era capaz de calentarme por dentro y su cara dormida aunque demacrada, me proporcionaba la paz que no había tenido en sesenta y tres días.

La coloqué sobre la cama y la tapé con la colcha antes de acostarme a su lado para observarla mientras dormía.

―Edward…―susurró, y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Por fin estaba en casa…

.

.

.

**Hola chicas!**

**Como prometi, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Pense que habia acortado demasiado su estadia y preferi no poner el reencuentro en este cap sino en el siguiente para hacerlo más jugoso. Espero que no os importe.**

**Me he apresurado en renovar, la semana que viene probablemente suba el siguiente asi que estad atentas!**

**¿me dejais un review?**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 14: Reencuentro**

**Autor POV**

Los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana se posaron sobre los párpados cerrados de Bella, como el dulce beso de un amante. Sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos pudo notar que se sentía caliente, acogida, como no se sentía desde hacía… dos meses aproximadamente. Decidió que no iba a ponerse a pensar en ello o empezaría el día de muy mala gana. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer allí encerrada.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa habitación, había aprendido infinidad de cosas del mundo real. Conocía el nombre de todas las cosas que tras su ventana se mostraban, sabía otras cosas que se extendían más allá y a veces se sorprendía soñando con que volaba y surcaba las altas montañas para poder ver el paisaje al otro lado. Otras veces simplemente añoraba tocar en sus manos todo lo que no había podido coger en la vida. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces cuando se cansaba de lamentarse se quedaba mirando el sol hasta que sus ojos lloraban-Alice tuvo que comprarle unas gafas de sol para que dejara de hacerse daño a la vista-. ¿Qué por qué le fascinaba tanto el sol?

De todas las cosas que ella podía ver tras su ventana, lo único capaz de traspasar las barreras era el delicioso calor del sol que a veces en el día se filtraba entre las nubes. Desgraciadamente en Forks, que el sol se asomase era realmente extraño lo normal era que se pasara el día lloviendo. A Bella también le fascinaba la lluvia. Quería saber si era igual que la que el agua que tenía a su lado y con la que se lavaba, pero generalmente la lluvia estaba acompañada de días oscuros y tristes, cosa que ella asumía como propio y por eso prefería siempre el sol.

Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado casi por completo, algo que no sucedía desde el primer día que entró en esa habitación, desde que Él se la enseñó. Era como si con su ausencia se hubiera llevado también la felicidad del cielo junto con la suya propia. Qué ironía ¿verdad? Justo cuando por fin empezaba a sentir felicidad en su vida esta se esfumaba entre sus dedos como el aire, como el viento que tras los cristales veía mecer todas las cosas pero que sin embargo ella no conocía. Tan material pero al mismo tiempo tan intangible. Así es como se sentía cada vez que pensaba en Edward. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en volver? Le había prometido que regresaría pero, ¿y si no volvía? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que no valía la pena quedarse junto a ella? Al fin y al cabo muy poco era lo que podía ofrecerle metida en esa burbuja.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el paquete de pañuelos para poder secarse las lágrimas traicioneras que de pronto se les había ocurrido salir a dar una vuelta. Se acercó al grueso cristal y apoyó la frente contra su fría superficie, relajándose.

―Pero mira que soy tonta...

―No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta―dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró como un resorte impulsado por la palanca de su voz y se giró inmediatamente. Frente a ella estaba él, con los típicos pantalones aislantes y el torso desnudo, como lo recordaba, como siempre lo veía. Se fijó en que llevaba en la mano una bandeja de comida, cosa nueva en sus sueños.

Pero no iba a volver a caer. Cada vez que sucumbía a las imágenes de su mente terminaba llorando destrozada y estaba harta de que hasta sus pensamientos se burlaran de ella.

―Vete.

Los ojos del muchacho mostraron una ligera conmoción, según pudo ver a través del cristal. Que decidiera no creerlo no quería decir que se privara de apreciar el gran detalle que su imaginación era capaz de concebir.

― ¿Por qué?—preguntó el muchacho.

― Porque no quiero volver a verte otra vez aquí.

Esta vez vio aparecer una oscura sombra de dolor en el semblante del chico. Si no estuviera 100% convencida de su inexistencia se habría girado para abrazarlo. Pero se contuvo.

― Se que he tardado demasiado…

―No tanto como crees―susurró mordaz recordando que hacía apenas tres días que no tenía esas alucinaciones. Había terminado por creer que se había vuelto loca de remate, pero no sería tan extraño dadas las circunstancias.

Lo oyó suspirar. Vio como dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se acercaba un poco más a ella.

― Se que no tengo excusa pero…

― No, no la tienes. ¿Con qué derecho te crees para suplantarlo?

La confusión del chico era palpable. Solo hacía falta que le aparecieran signos de interrogación alrededor de la cabeza, como en los dibujos animados de Emmett. Eso hizo que se resquebrajara un pelín su determinación.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Vienes y vas. Apareces de la nada cada dos por tres para atormentarme, pero no eres más que una mala copia que solo busca hacerme daño. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

― Bella yo…

― Solo déjame en paz, déjame vivir con mi angustia y para de avivarla con tu presencia, ¿por qué siempre te apareces cuando trato de no pensar en él?—casi gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos.

Edward comenzaba a entender por donde iban los tiros y se sentía terriblemente mal por haber dejado que pasase tanto tiempo como para que Bella comenzara a tener alucinaciones sobre él. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que ella se hubiera vuelto loca. Sería hipócrita por su parte teniendo en cuenta de que él también parecía verla a cada rincón. La melancolía y la pena eran dos sentimientos que podían hacer estragos con la mente de cualquiera.

― Bella, lo siento…― al ver que la muchacha no lo interrumpía prosiguió― se que te he hecho daño con mi ausencia, pero no va a volver a suceder…

― ¡Mientes! ¡Cállate!—se apretó los oídos con más fuerza.

Supo entonces que con palabras no podría convencerla. Acortó el espacio que los separaba y, vacilante, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Bella se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta ahora, ninguna de sus alucinaciones había sido capaz de tocarla, o de tocarle ella a él, no era posible, solo era el producto del firme deseo de poder sentirlo, pero siempre se le escapaba de las manos y desaparecía entre las sombras de su corazón. Sentir esa firme y fresca mano sobre su hombro prácticamente la lanzo de vuelta a la realidad y se estampó con la verdad. Una verdad como un templo pero que sin embargo aún se sentía reticente de aceptar.

Por su parte, Edward sintió como el calor de la muchacha traspasaba sus ropas y recorría su mano, su brazo, todo su cuerpo y finalmente su corazón. Tal como hizo la ponzoña muchas décadas atrás, pero pensó que si todas las ponzoñas tuvieran ese efecto reavivante y acogedor, no le importaría volverse vampiro todos los días, todas las horas, los minutos, los segundos… La muchacha era como una estufa al rojo vivo comparado con el hielo de su piel, pero en su interior estaba muy lejos de ser frío puesto que la propia existencia de Bella era el calor que lo guiaba y que lo calentaba por dentro, el que derretía la escarcha de su corazón muerto. Tan deliciosa le pareció la sensación que por unos minutos se quedó así, pasmado con la mano en el mismo sitio, reencontrándose con esa sensación que lo había abandonado meses atrás y que solo el hecho de rozarla lo envolvía. Era un sentimiento confuso, lioso. Una mezcla entre el acogedor sentimiento de estar en un hogar, de haber vuelto a casa, mezclado con el cariño, la pasión, el ardor, el inmenso amor que esta muchacha le había robado, y sin poder valorar si era correcto o no, la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó y enterró la nariz entre los cabellos de Bella.

**Edward POV**

Había vuelto a casa. Por fin. El aroma que desprendía era el que yo conocía, quizás un poco más maduro, pero eso solo avivaba mi deseo por ella, lo cual no creí precisamente un problema. Al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera deseando esa presencia, ese olor característico de ella, su calor… por muy raro que parezca me había hecho mejorar en supremacía mi autocontrol y ahora simplemente me resultaba tan atractivo como el mejor de los vinos de la mejor bodega. Irresistible, pero no imposible de saltar, especialmente si después de tantos años de beber, hubiera considerado mejor las posibilidades de una vida sana y limpia sin partículas de alcohol dentro de mí. Irresistible sí, pero no imposible.

Las manos de Bella estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no se atrevía a tocarme, todavía no. Era como si se hubiera quedado paralizada después de darse cuenta de que realmente estaba de vuelta. Me preocupé.

―Bella―dije cogiéndola por la cara.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo secaba el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado anteriormente.

―Soy yo Bella. He vuelto.

Se quedó en silencio, evaluándome con la mirada desde los ojos hasta mis labios. Mi cuello, mis brazos, de vuelta a mi pelo y a mis ojos.

―Si quieres que me vaya…

Ante estas palabras se movió súbitamente y me abrazó por la cintura con una fuerza que desconocía que tuviera. Enterró su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Yo no pude más que limitarme a abrazarla con firmeza también y a acariciarle el pelo mientras le murmuraba tranquilizadoramente "Estoy aquí, he vuelto. No volveré a marcharme a menos que tu así lo desees".

Sus lágrimas humedecían mi pecho, podía sentirlo pero no me importaba. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera desahogarse todo cuanto quisiera, que me mostrara lo que sentía. A estas alturas me daba igual el qué, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella pudiera darme como el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Tras varios minutos que se me hicieron muy cortos, Bella se apartó y miró al suelo, jugando con sus pies.

―Lo siento― murmuró.

― ¿Por qué?

Señaló mi pecho empapado.

― Por eso y… por lo de antes.

Supe que se refería al haberme confundido con una alucinación.

―No pasa nada.

Esperé para ver que hacía. Jugueteaba con las puntas de sus pies mientras de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y volvía a bajar la mirada avergonzada. Arqueé una ceja.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Na-nada.

― Mírame Bella―dije en un tono amable pero que no admitía réplica. Ella lo sabía y me miró con renuencia.

Le agarré el rostro para que no pudiera volver a apartarme la mirada. No dije nada, simplemente me limité a perderme en sus ojos chocolate. Le dediqué mi media sonrisa. Luego la amplié.

― Te he echado de menos.

Ella no dijo nada. No hacía falta. En sus pupilas me vi reflejado con auténtica pureza, nada que ver con la sombra que percibí antes, cuando yo no era más que un producto de su imaginación. Me vi limpio, sin trabas. No hacía falta que dijera nada, podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Aunque eso no explicaba el por qué de su repentina timidez.

― ¿Por qué te resistes a mirarme?—pregunté cuando vi que ella trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

No contestó.

―Bella, sabes que puedes decírmelo. Después de tanto tiempo separados lo que menos deseo es que las cosas se enfríen entre nosotros―luego me separé un poco para darle espacio―aunque comprendería que así fuera…

― Yo…

Le di mi mirada más suplicante.

―Yo también te he echado de menos―afirmó en voz baja.

Mi sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia que antes. La agarré por la cintura y la alcé, dando vueltas en círculo con ella. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y cierto temor, pero su sonrisa comenzaba a ser ya sincera y feliz. En cuanto la puse en el suelo la abracé con fuerza y luego me senté en la cama, colocándola a ella sobre mi regazo. En un principio se resistió, pero sabiendo que era inútil se dejo llevar y colocó su frente en mi cuello. La apreté contra mí. Puede que la posición en la que estábamos no fuera precisamente la adecuada para dos "amigos" que se reencuentran pero no iba a permitir algo menos que esto después de haber añorado su cercanía con tanto ahínco. Si los resultados de mi viaje no hubieran sido satisfactorios me habría pegado un tiro en la cabeza. Metafóricamente hablando claro, porque un tiro no sería suficiente para matarme.

Sentí que se ponía rígida y alcé su mentón para verla más de cerca. Me surgió el fuerte impulso de besarla que había sentido la noche anterior y esta mañana nada más verla, pero no quería forzar la situación, sobre todo porque ella no parecía sentirse muy cómoda que digamos con mi presencia.

―Por favor Bella, cuéntame que es lo que tienes.

Vi que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

―Aún no me creo que estés aquí. Pensé que ya no volverías, que te habías dado cuenta de que…

― ¿De qué?

― De que no merece la pena que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo―sollozó.

Comprendí de pronto que no me creía cuando le decía que no me volvería a marchar. Y probablemente no me creyera ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado. Mi ausencia le había provocado el peor de los temores y eso solo con tiempo y confianza lograría quitárselo de la cabeza.

― No digas tonterías Bella…

― Pero…

―Escúchame―la apreté contra mí y me acomodé contra el cabezal de la cama aunque no lo necesitara―he estado en un montón de sitios trabajando en un par de asuntos pendientes―no le mencioné que lo hacía por ella, no quería que se sintiera más culpable―he ido a Chicago, a New York, a Jacksonville,… he visitado un sinfín de sitios maravillosos a su manera y enormes, con montón de atracciones y monumentos, con parques auténticos y he visto a todo tipo de personas. En mi vida, por mi trabajo―y mi condición de no muerto―también he viajado mucho, por todo el mundo en realidad. He visto cosas que solo salen en los cuentos y he sentido multitud de cosas impresionantes. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es el lugar en todo el mundo en el que más me gusta estar?—pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Aquí―señalé el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde bajo la maraña de capilares y venas sanguíneas, bajo las costillas y el esternón, bajo mi propio instinto protector, estaba situado su corazón.

Ella colocó la mano sobre la mía.

― ¿Por qué aquí?

― Porque aquí dentro guardo fielmente mi propio corazón y tu eres quien lo cuida.

En sus ojos saltó una leve chispa de curiosidad, de esas que ves en los niños cuando están a punto de soltarte una de esas preguntas que tan difíciles son de contestar.

― ¿Cómo lo metiste ahí?

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. No me había equivocado. Lo pensé durante un par de segundos antes de contestar.

―Esa pregunta deberías hacértela tu misma, eres tu quien me lo ha robado.

Ella frunció el ceño. Por mucho que hubiera aprendido en su ausencia, aún había cosas que no entendía, especialmente el sentido metafórico. Me encantó que aún no hubiera desaparecido, era una de las cosas que me habían hecho enamorarme locamente de ella.

―No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

―Pues tú sabrás. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que al estar mi corazón ahí metido―dije apretando para reafirmarme―me es imposible estar mejor en ningún lugar que aquí, contigo, a tu lado.

―Suena cruel―susurró bajando la mirada.

― Casi. Depende de cómo lo mires―sonreí.

―Pero…―prosiguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada―por muy cruel que suene no lo voy a dejar marchar…

Me hice el sorprendido.

― ¿Y eso?

―Porque si lo dejara marchar, de irías de aquí en busca de otro lugar en el que estés cómodo…

Hasta el momento me gustaba ese sentimiento egoísta que sentía hacia mí.

―…y eso me obligaría a mí a perseguirte.

Alcé una ceja. Ella me miró como si lo que estuviera contando fuera una verdad que todo el mundo conocía, que solo me hacía partícipe de ella pero que no había manera de cambiarlo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque entonces yo dejaría de estar en mi sitio favorito del mundo―dijo posando su mano sobre mi corazón que no latía. Eso me puso un poco nervioso pero no hice nada para separarla, estaba demasiado perplejo.

―Quieres decir…

―Quiero decir que del mismo modo que yo te robé el corazón sin darme cuenta, tú me has robado el mío y lo has metido aquí―presionó mi pecho con dulzura―de manera que nuestros corazones se han intercambiado y hasta que tu no me devuelvas el mío yo no te devolveré el tuyo―argumentó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

¿Entonces si comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Al menos un poco? Eso me hizo sentir más que eufórico y le devolví la sonrisa más amplia que tenía.

― No pienso soltar tu corazón nunca―le aseguré.

―Eso espero―asintió y luego volvió a sonreír―porque yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

La abracé con fuerza y, por primera vez, ella me devolvió el abrazo con soltura y felicidad, cambiando de posición y sentándose a horcadas sobre mis muslos. No creía que conociera los estragos que tenerla en esa posición me estaba causando. Me soltó un fuerte beso en la mejilla y me ruboricé sin que mis mejillas se tiñeran de color. Luego enterró su cara en mi cuello y aspiró con fuerza, algo parecido a lo que yo solía hacer con ella.

―Definitivamente, te he echado muchísimo de menos. Tanto que tu corazón golpeaba mi pecho hasta casi hacerlo sangrar―me confesó.

―El tuyo no se ha quedado atrás.

Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Luego se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Otra vez?—pregunté un poco mosca.

―Es que…

―Dímelo ya Bella, ¿por qué rehúyes mi mirada cada dos por tres?

― No es nada…

Volví a cogerla por su rostro y la acerqué a mí para dejar sus labios a apenas unos centímetros de los míos.

―Dime.

Ella miraba mis ojos y mis labios de hito en hito. Finalmente suspiró.

―Es que… el estar tan cerca… me hace recordar cosas que…

― ¿Qué cosas?

―Tú… yo, así de cerca pero… más…

―¿Así?—pregunté mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya y soltaba ligeramente mi aliento sobre sus labios. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

― Más…

― ¿Más?—dije rozando muy poco mis labios con los suyos.

― Sí pero…

― ¿Pero?—estaba vagamente consciente de lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo ya me había perdido en el recuerdo de sus besos y me regodeaba en ellos y en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

― Esas cosas las hacen las parejas.

Mi burbuja se estalló y la miré a los ojos sorprendido. Ella había apartado la mirada y sus mofletes estaban más rojos que nunca.

― ¿Quién te ha dicho?

―Alice y… Emmett―esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja como si no quisiera que me enfadara más con él.

Me rasqué la cabeza sin saber cómo seguir.

― Tienen razón, esto no es algo muy propio entre amigos. Más bien son cosas de pareja…

Ella me miró apenada, como si esperase algo más.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado me moría de ganas de decir "Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?", pero tenía miedo de que ella desconociera el término y todo lo que ello implicaba. Además estaba el hecho de que todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer debido a mi condición. Podía resultar peligroso para ella aunque en ese momento no lo sentía así. Además estaba el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharme de allí, cuando los demás comenzaran a apreciar que no envejecía lo más mínimo. No quería pensar en lo que haría en ese momento todavía. Lo cierto es que Bella se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo, alguien con quien madurar y envejecer, pero sabía que muy pocos eran los capacitados para ello dadas las circunstancias y por muy altanero que suene, Bella quería estar conmigo, no con nadie más. Mientras así fuese, yo cumpliría mi promesa. Pero una cosa es ser quien la acompañe siempre y otra es…

Pero al fin y al cabo ya lo hecho, hecho está, debí haber pensado eso cuando la besé por primera vez y estaba seguro de que incluso habiéndolo pensado tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndolo igualmente. Decisiones, decisiones…

― ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?—le sugerí viendo la maraña de pensamientos contrarios que se prestaban a la lucha dentro de mi cabeza.

― ¿Yo?

― Sí, ¿qué es lo que deseas respecto a esto?

Ella se quedó mirándome unos segundos y luego se ruborizó por quinta o sexta o séptima vez desde que había llegado.

― Yo…

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Enredó sus manos en mi pelo y me atrajo hacia ella. Vaciló un momento antes de pegar sus labios a los míos con ternura.

Miles de sensaciones me recorrieron el cuerpo y el alma tras ese leve roce. Miles de agujas clavándose en mi mente dormida me hicieron ver la realidad. Yo la amaba. Ella me amaba a su manera. Yo quería estar con ella y viceversa. No había nada más que decir, estaba todo tan claro como el agua. Si ella quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos, lo seríamos. Si ella quería que la ayudara a volar, volaríamos. Ella marcaba mis pasos y mis decisiones, me guiaba y me manejaba como a una marioneta. Y yo feliz, me dejaba llevar.

Mis labios respondieron a su beso con suavidad, deleitándome con su sabor aún más delicioso que dos meses atrás. Bien dice que cuanto más tiempo pasa mejor es el vino ¿no?

Los suyos ya no eran tan tímidos como antes, tomaban la iniciativa de vez en cuando y me apretaba contra ella mientras intentaba profundizar el beso. Yo la secundé. Su traviesa pero delicada lengua acarició mis labios con una indecisión que me hizo reír contra sus labios, aunque el sonido fue más bien el de un jadeo. Le permití el paso y ella rebuscó hasta reencontrarse con mi lengua, como verdaderos amantes que tras una larga ausencia se juntaban con pasión. Sus manos tímidas me acariciaron el cuello y el pecho, pasando por mis hombros y mis labios. Yo me limitaba a acariciarle la espalda, no quería que las cosas se me fueran de las manos. Su aliento caliente se colaba por mi boca para llegar a mi cerebro, donde con astucia empañaba mis neuronas para que dejaran de responder razonadamente, como un ciego que tiene que dejarse llevar por sus otros sentidos. Así era mi Bella, una deliciosa droga que anulaba mis pensamientos y mis razones, que arrancaba de mí al Edward más primitivo, que me hacía sentir una vulnerabilidad asombrosa. Ella era mi adicción, mi corazón como ella lo llamaba, y nada más deseaba que estar con ella. Pero no podía permitir que las cosas se me fueran de las manos de ese modo.

Agarré sus muñecas y le di un último beso a sus labios mientras la recostaba sobre mí en la cama y la abrazaba. Su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su corazón―que también latía siendo mío―iban casi tan rápidos como el aleteo de un colibrí. No sé si alguna vez habéis tenido la oportunidad de ver volar a un colibrí, pero la rapidez con la que mueve sus alas es apabullante y hermosa, como un símbolo de libertad y belleza que lo caracteriza. Así me sentía yo, libre como un colibrí en brazos de la madre naturaleza. Feliz y completo, dichoso. Y no había nada que valorase más en el mundo que la sensación de sentirme libre. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta de que mi libertad dependía de sentirme prisionero de la muchacha que amaba.

―Te amo Bella―solté de pronto sin proponérmelo. Temí que eso la asustara.

Ella levantó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón sobre mi pecho. Me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa y transparente que había visto nunca.

―Yo también Edward―me dio un pico y luego se abrazó de nuevo a mí—pero espero que esto no sea un maldito sueño.

―No lo es.

―No lo sabré hasta que despierte―susurró adormecida.

―Me quedaré contigo hasta entonces.

― ¿Es una promesa?

― Es una promesa.

La sentí sonreír.

― Me alegro de que hayas vuelto…―susurró antes de caer rendida sobre mi pecho.

― Yo también me alegro. Feliz cumpleaños mi corazón.

Y es que hoy precisamente era 13 de Septiembre. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar de vuelta antes del día de hoy. Pero del regalo que le tengo es algo de lo que hablaré cuando ella despierte...

.

.

.

**HOLA CHICAS¡**

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN POR ESTA LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO CREEDME QUE EN CUANTO EMPECE LAS CLASES ME TUVIERON A RÉGIMEN CON LOS EXAMENES Y LOS TRABAJOS, ESTE TRIMESTRE SOLO ES DE DOS MESES Y MEIDO Y COMO TENGO LA SELECTIVIDAD EN JUNIO ESTAMOS CORRIENDO COMO FLECHAS, LO LAMENTO MUCHIIIISIMOOOO!**

**Y HOY RENOVE PORQUE TENGO UNA SEMANA LIBRE DE VACACIONES DE CARNAVAL PERO NO OS ENGAÑEIS, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TENGO CINCO EXÁMENES Y ADEMAS ME ELIGIERON PARA IR A LAS OLIMPIADAS DE QUIMICA Y ME HE TENIDO QUE APUNTAR A CLASES PARTICULARES PARA PODER AVANZAR, SI NO NO LLEGO! ESTOY MUYYY NERVIOSA.**

**PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ALLANE UN POCO EL TERRENO QUE PISO, HE INTENTADO HACERLO LO MÁS LARGO QUE ME HA DADO TIEMPO EN TRES HORAS DESDE LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA QUE ME LEVANTE A ESCRIBIR HASTA LAS 11 PERO HE TENIDO QUE CORTAR PORQUE NO ME DA TIEMPO DE HACER TODO LO QUE MI MADRE ME HA MANDADO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE DEL TRABAJO ASI QUE PERDON!**

**ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE NO ME LO TENGAIS MUCHO EN CUENTA, TRATARÉ DE SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE!**

**UN ENORME BESO Y ABRAZO PARA TODAS QUE SÉ QUE AGUANTAIS CARROS Y CARRETAS CONMIGO!**

**SELE.**


	15. Capítulo 15: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 15: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Era bien entrada la tarde ya cuando decidí que era el momento de despertarla. No había tenido valor para hacerlo hasta ahora porque las tremendas ojeras y bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos delataban horas y horas de insomnio prolongado y el plácido sueño en el que se hallaba parecía ser la cura de todos sus males.

Acaricié con ternura sus pómulos y su nariz. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa pero todavía no estaba despierta. Su pelo caía en forma de ondas sobre su cara, haciéndola ver más angelical que nunca. Como había añorado poder verla así, sin restricciones.

En ese momento, sentí unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta, no sin antes escuchar en mi mente un silencioso "¿puedo pasar?".

―Pasa Carlisle―dije en voz baja que solo él podría oír.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido y mi padre adoptivo asomó la cabeza por detrás de esta.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Miré que Bella seguía durmiendo plácidamente y me levanté colocándola a ella tiernamente sobre la cama para no alterarla, luego salí de la burbuja. Acompañé a Carlisle fuera para que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?—preguntó Carlisle.

― 13 de Septiembre.

― ¿Y?

―Es el cumple de Bella.

Carlisle asintió.

― ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

― He traído algo para ella. Pero no te lo voy a decir, tendrás que esperar como todos―sonreí.

Arqueó una ceja extrañado.

―Bueno, el caso es que dentro de hora y media van a venir los demás a celebrárselo, procura que esté lista para entonces.

―De acuerdo―hice ademán de volver a meterme dentro de la habitación pero Carlisle me detuvo.

―Edward ¿qué estás tramando?

―¿Yo?

―Sí, desde que has llegado no haces más que ocultarme cosas y eso no me gusta―dijo intentando hacer ver que no estaba dolido.

Comprendí su frustración y coloqué una mano sobre su brazo.

― Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto cuando lo diga. Es importante, no es algo que se pueda hacer así de sopetón. Te enterarás pronto, no te preocupes papá.

Noté que el llamarlo papá lo tranquilizó y me dejó entrar de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta y caminé de nuevo al interior de los plásticos. Escuché un débil sollozo mientras avanzaba y me apresuré en llegar cuanto antes. Bella estaba boca abajo sobre la cama llorando con la cara oculta en la almohada. Me partió el alma verla así.

―¿Bella? Bella, ¿qué pasa?—me acerqué rápidamente y la acaricié por la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla.

―¡No!—hizo un ademán de apartarme la mano sin mirar.

―¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?—la sujeté por los hombros y prácticamente sin esfuerzo la giré para que me mirara a los ojos. Ella corrió a taparse la cara con los puños. Dios mío…

La levanté y la apoyé contra mi pecho mientras la mecía.

―Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí, shh…

Después de unos segundos comenzó a respirar normal y se aferró a mí como si la vida le fuera en ello.

―No te vayas―susurró.

―No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Sus sollozos fueron remitiendo y al poco tiempo levantó la mirada llorosa para mirarme a la cara.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―Soñé que te marchabas de nuevo y cuando desperté no estabas-sollozo-lo habías prometido.

Mierda, tenía que asumir que un nuevo terror se había consolidado en el interior de ella y que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba restaurarlo.

―No me voy a ir Bella a menos que tú me lo pidas. Carlisle me llamó para hablarme de una cosa pero no fueron más que cinco minutos. Eres muy oportuna, pensaba poder volver a tu lado antes de que te despertaras.

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

―Perdón.

― ¿Perdón por qué?

―Por ponerme así de histérica.

No tuve de otra que reírme.

― ¿Me he de enfadar porque me eches de menos? ¿O quizás porque me quieras lo suficiente para no querer que me vaya de tu lado?

―Emm…

Besé su frente interrumpiéndola.

―Te adoro, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre llegaré hasta donde tu estés―besé sus labios tiernamente. Ella intentó prologar ese beso pero me aparté antes de que me enredara lo suficiente para no soltarla las próximas dos horas. Di un toque a su nariz.

―Tenemos que espabilar, mi familia llegará de un momento a otro y tenemos que prepararte.

― ¿Para qué?

―¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

―¿Te molestaría si te dijera que no?—se rascó la sien.

Me carcajeé y le planté otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior. Pero mira que podía llegar a ser linda.

La ayudé a encontrar algo bonito que ponerse, y YO decidí que se colocara un traje azul celeste que tenía allí arrimado. Parte de mi elección fue por su cara de asco al ver el vestido y tenía curiosidad por saber qué problema había con él. Segundo porque adoro el color azul y en su piel se veía espléndido.

Me fui de la habitación esperando a que se vistiera y cuando me dijo que ya podía pasar, sentí que un sol en miniatura me deslumbraba con sus exquisitos y cálidos rayos.

Se veía espléndida. No, espléndida era quedarse corto. Magnífica, deliciosa, colosal,… yo amante de la literatura universal y del poder de las palabras para todo me había quedado sin una palabra adecuada para describirla. El vestido tenía dos tirantes al hombro y un escote de barco sencillo pero lo suficientemente llamativo para que me costara apartar la mirada de su piel desnuda. La falda le llegaba hasta medio muslo y yo no paraba de ver tres metros de piernas aunque en altura solo me llegara hasta el pecho. El contraste de su piel blanca―ligeramente más bronceada que la última vez que la vi, por su nueva estancia―con el vestido azul había sido la idea más acertada de toda mi vida y no dejaba de regodearme por ello.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja a un lado y su cara se veía majestuosamente bella, aunque su expresión no fuera especialmente feliz.

Me acerqué a ella sonrojado para mis adentros.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― No me gusta.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque no tengo cuerpo para usar un vestido así. No tengo pecho, no tengo piernas y mi piel es blanca como la leche.

Puse los ojos en blanco y atrapé su nariz entre mi dedo índice y pulgar.

―Es-tás-pre-cio-sa―dije haciendo hincapié―des-lum-bran-te, her-mo-sa, in-crei-ble,… ¿tengo que seguir añadiendo para que me creas o me dejarás besarte para demostrarte lo bonita que estás?

Se puso colorada en cero coma y yo la abracé. Antes de que pudiera llegar a rozarme atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes y tiré ligeramente de él. Sí, era un juego peligroso pero ¿a quién no le atrae el juego peligroso?

Luego profundicé el beso con mi lengua sin pasar primero por las preliminares. No estaba para besos cariñosos cuando debajo de mío no había más que carne descubierta. Oh, santo Dios…

Llamaron a la puerta y nos apartamos los dos agitados como si nos hubieran electrocutado. Luego nos sonreímos mutuamente y coloqué mi brazo encima de sus hombros y la besé en la coronilla. Luego le susurré al oído: "Feliz cumpleaños". Ella me miró sorprendida, pero antes de que dijera nada pronuncié en voz alta:

―Pasen.

La familia Cullen al completo se coló por la puerta con trajes aislantes de cuello para abajo y gritaron al unísono:

― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!

Bella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, como si no supiera qué estaba pasando.

― ¿Gracias?

Asentí. Acababa de darse cuenta del por qué tanto preparativo.

Alice fue la primera en entrar por los plásticos. Lo hizo dando saltitos como un chiguagua emocionado y pronto transmitió esa alegría a mi tímida Bella.

En cuanto llegó, me la arrebató de los brazos eufórica. Uno a uno, los miembros de la familia Cullen fueron llegando y cada uno dio sus felicitaciones a la muchacha. Emmett que era el último, traía una pequeña tarta de fresas y natas que ponía "feliz cumpleaños querida Bella" y tenía el dibujo de una rosa encima. Esme reconoció haberla hecho ella.

Colocamos las dieciocho velas sobre la susodicha y le cantamos la canción que la ocasión requiere y―no sin antes preguntarme qué es lo que tenía que hacer― ella apagó las velas con entusiasme después de pedir un deseo.

La abracé con ternura.

―¿Qué has deseado?

Antes de que pudiera responder Alice gritó:

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo! Si lo haces el deseo no se cumplirá.

―De acuerdo, entonces no te lo digo―sonrió Bella.

Le hice un mojín a Alice. En realidad no es que la enana creyera en esas cosas, sino que disfrutaba que al no poder leer la mente de Bella, hubieran cosas que se me escaparan y que nunca podría saber. Es un demonio.

―¡Pasemos a los regalos!—gritó Alice.

A Bella le extrañó que de pronto pusieran tantos paquetes llenos de colores encima de sus rodillas y me miró interrogante.

―En los cumpleaños, lo normal es que la gente regale cosas al que festeja.

―No quiero que os molestéis por mí―dijo dirigiéndose a todos―nunca había celebrado mi cumpleaños y mucho menos había sentido tanta dicha junta. Para mí es suficiente con que todos estéis aquí―dijo con los ojos llorosos―y que os hayáis acordado de mí.

―¡Oh! No me diréis que no es linda―dijo Alice abrazándola.

―¡Abrazo conjunto!—gritó Emmett atrayendo a toda la familia al mega abrazo. Fue una situación bastante cómica, hasta Carlisle y Esme se reían, pero no le contéis esto a nadie nunca porque una familia de vampiros tan conocida en el mundo de los vampiros tiene que guardar ciertas apariencias.

Luego de ese mega abrazo que había hecho carcajearse y sonreír de felicidad a Bella, se dispuso a abrir los regalos.

El primero fue un nuevo reproductor de CDs con varios discos por parte de Rosalie y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un juego de mesa y un lote de 10 libros entre los que figuraban algunos de Jane Austin. Bella adoró ese regalo y los abrazó con fuerza.

Alice por su parte, le trajo ropa para llenar tres baúles y un buen número de zapatos. Bella miró con horror todo aquello, especialmente ciertas sandalias de tacón muy muy muy altos que se asemejaban a armas letales más que a zapatos. Luego llegó mi turno.

Le tendí a Bella un CD sin nada escrito en la parte superior. Había pensado mucho en ello desde que le traje a Bella aquellos discos y decidí que quería que ella escuchara algo mío, algo compuesto por mí mientras pensaba en ella.

―¿Qué es?

―Es un disco grabado por Edward―dijo Alice sonriente―todas las canciones las compuso y las interpretó él.

―¿Enserio?—vi que se le iluminaban los ojos. Asentí.

―Espero que te guste.

Asintió con ahínco y en su boca figuraba la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mi vida.

―De todos modos, esa no es mi única sorpresa―dije.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Verás, hay algo que…

Llamaron a la puerta en ese momento.

―Salid, rápido―dijo Carlisle.

A la velocidad del rayo salimos todos y nos quitamos los trajes aislantes.

―Pasa― yo ya sabía quién era.

Por la puerta asomó una cabeza de pelo oscuro rizado y la tez de un hombre de cuarenta años con rasgos duros pero ligeramente adulzados por su expresión nerviosa. Entró en la estancia con un ramo de flores en las manos y un regalo en la otra.

―Buenas tardes.

―Bella―llamé a mi amada que se había quedado mirando extrañada al recién llegado―Este hombre ha venido a verte a ti. Su nombre es Charlie Swan Es tu padre.

.

.

.

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**lo se lo se lo se lo se! lo siento! se que es corto y se que he tardado mucho! pero es esto o no subo porque no tengo tiempo os lo juro!**

**Hoy había huelga y he decidido quedarme en casa, me he leantado a las ocho de la mañana para poder escribir porque la tarde la tengo ocupada con tres comentarios de texto muyyy chungos!**

**Para compensar diré que la semana que viene es semana santa y que renovaré de nuevo (palabra) pero comprended que tambien estoy con el otro fic y que cada vez que puedo escribir debo ir alternando.**

**De verdad que lo siento mucho peroe styo en la etapa critica del curso, mañana acaba la segunda evaluacion y me entregan notas y me queda un mes y medio de clase porque toca PAU, así que estoy a piñón con todo. **

**Lamento de verdad la espera y lo corto, el próximo cap no se como le voy a hacer pero de diez páginas el capitulo no va a bajar.**

**Se que es mucho pedir, pero me dejarías un review chikichikitito? Para saber que aún hay alguien que me espera y que no os habéis cansado ya de mí.**

**Un enorme abrazo y mis más sinceras disculpas!**

**Sele.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Hola papa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 16: Hola papa**

_Este hombre ha venido a verte a ti. Su nombre es Charlie Swan. Es tu padre._

El silencio se estableció en la habitación y mi familia al completo me miró sorprendida y un tanto recelosa. Bella por su parte, parecía no haber escuchado mis palabras o simplemente no haberlas asimilado mientras miraba con atención al hombre de la puerta.

Charlie pareció comprender que nadie diría nada por el momento así que decidió presentarse.

― H-hola Isabella… lo que dice Edward es cierto, soy tu padre y…

― ¿Por qué?—se escuchó detrás de mí.

Todos nos giramos a ver a Bella y ella observaba a su progenitor con los ojos entrecerrados. Nuevamente maldecía mi suerte por no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, de Charlie solo era capaz de percibir duda e incertidumbre. Estaba a punto de echar a correr por la puerta.

Por suerte para mí y para Bella, suspiró y decidió afrontar la situación.

― Yo me alegro de ver que estas bien y de comprobar con mis propios ojos que estás creciendo sana y fuerte…

― ¿Sana y fuerte?—preguntó Bella con una sonrisa sarcástica―Mira a mi alrededor, ¿te parece esto la habitación de una persona sana y fuerte?

Charlie se atragantó.

―Vale, quizás no he elegido las palabras correctas…―miró a los presentes― Os importaría…

―Sin duda―dijo Carlisle como despertando de pronto. La familia al completo fue saliendo por la puerta, pero cuando yo me disponía a salir, Charlie me detuvo.

―Quédate por favor.

Asentí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Luego Charlie tomó aire angustiado y se giró hacia su hija.

― Lo siento mucho Bella. Sé que no tengo derecho a venir aquí de la nada y pedirte que me recibas con los brazos abiertos…

― No, no lo tienes.

― …pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte los motivos por los que…

―No quiero escucharlos―gritó de pronto.

Me sorprendió muchísimo ver que perdía los nervios de ese modo. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños que se estaban quedando totalmente blancos de la fuerza con la que los mantenía cerrados. Sus ojos denotaban chispas y se asomaban varias lágrimas, pero yo, conociéndola como la conozco, dudaba de que estas fueran a caer por lo menos hasta que ese hombre saliera de la estancia. Cuando quería podía ser muy orgullosa.

― Bella―la llamé―deja por favor que se explique…

―No Edward, ¡no lo entiendes! Me he pasado toda la vida encerrada sin apenas compañía deseando que en algún momento de mi vida alguno de mis padres deseara aparecer y nunca lo hicieron. ¿A santo de qué se aparece este hombre aquí como si nada? Ya no te necesito. ¡No necesito nada que provenga de ti!—unas lágrimas traicioneras se derramaron y ella las arrastró con furia lejos de su cara.—Vete por dónde has venido, ahora tengo todo cuanto quiero en la vida―le señaló la puerta.

Yo sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas, que estaba hablando la furia y el resentimiento contenidos a lo largo de tantos años, sabía que ella desearía poder conocerlo pero que el dolor era demasiado grande.

Charlie cabizbajo dejó sobre la mesa el ramo de flores y el regalo que le había traído y susurró un simple "feliz cumpleaños". Luego salió de la habitación.

Tan rápido como me fue posible llegué hasta Bella y le levanté el rostro para poder mirarla directamente. Su furia estaba dando paso a un llanto que se me preveía muy amargo.

―Bella… no has debido…

―No me digas que tengo o que no tengo que hacer Edward―su determinación era aplastante―He pasado toda mi vida sin él y estoy segura de que podré seguir así. No es plan de que ahora venga con un par de regalos, me pida perdón y deje atrás tantas horas de llanto por su ausencia. No es plan de que se vuelva a marchar una vez lo haya conseguido y no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.

Ahora entendía cual era el mayor miedo de mi pequeña dama. Ella no temía conocerlo, temía que volviera a abandonarla. Tal y como lo había hecho yo recientemente. Al verla en el estado en el que la vi a mi regreso, entendía que ella no quisiera volver a pasar por ello, pero yo estaba todo lo seguro que puedo estar de una persona por leerle la mente, de que el arrepentimiento de Charlie era sincero y que adoraba a su hija, a quien no había visto en años. El problema era hacérselo entender.

―Bella, Charlie no se ha aparecido aquí porque sí.

Ella me miró interrogante.

―Yo lo traje.

La alarma en sus ojos hizo que deseara aclararme lo más rápido posible.

―Mi partida fue con dos motivos. Uno de ellos te lo revelaré más tarde. El otro, era buscar a tus padres y preguntarles directamente por qué te habían dejado sola. Y de los dos quise que conocieras a Charlie. Créeme cuando te digo que sé que sus intenciones son sinceras y que lo que más desea es que dejes de rechazarlo.

― ¿Qué deje de rechazarlo?—Ahora empezaba a sentir curiosidad.

― Sí. Esta no es la primera vez que Charlie viene a visitarte, Bella. ¿Quién crees que ha estado pagando todos estos años tu estadía en este hospital?

Ella no respondió y fijó sus ojos en los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Yo hice que me mirara de nuevo.

―Habla con él. Conócelo. Si no supiera que es bueno para ti no lo hubiera traído, pequeña.

Ella suspiró.

― ¿Y mi madre?

Su pregunta me tensó, pero decidí que eso no era algo que me concerniera a mí decírselo.

― Todo te lo explicará él.

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones brillantes.

― Tengo miedo―le tembló la voz.

La besé―Lo sé amor―volví a besarla.

Sabía que se relajaba muchísimo cuando nuestros labios se pegaban, así que entre arrumacos intenté tranquilizarla. Cuando creí que ya se encontraba mejor me aparté.

― ¿Voy a buscarlo?

Tardó un poco en responder, pero asintió con la cabeza.

―Bien―le di un último beso en la frente y salí.

Encontré a Charlie de camino a los aparcamientos y lo detuve.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le dije.

―Me voy. Ella no quiere escucharme, y está en todo su derecho.

―Debes comprender que…

― ¡La comprendo! ¡Claro que la comprendo! Por eso entiendo que no me quiera ver en pintura y lo apruebo. Yo en su lugar habría perdido los estribos mucho antes.

―Bueno, pues si tanto dices que la entiendes sube a verla y sé paciente, cuéntale tu historia y deja que se desahogue.

―Ya la has oído, no quiere volver a verme.

―Sube―le dije en un tono condescendiente.

Él se quedó mirando hacia mí con la duda instalada en la mirada. Yo asentí para alentarlo.

―Te está esperando. Apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Vi que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios y se internó de nuevo en el hospital. Esta vez me quedaba fuera, pues era un asunto que solo padre e hija podrían tratar. Por más que me doliera, Bella tenía que afrontarlo sola.

Me dirigí a mi despacho aún sabiendo la bienvenida que me esperaba. Lauren me dirigió una de sus sonrisas―que ella consideraba―sexys. La ignoré por completo y seguí caminando. Sabía que eso la dejaría terriblemente rabiosa, pero en cierto modo sentía una gran satisfacción por ello. Cuando entré a mi despacho, estaba toda mi familia esperándome.

El bombardeo de preguntas llegó antes de lo esperado.

―¿Cómo lo encontraste?

―¿Era eso lo que andabas buscando cuando te fuiste?

―¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Bella?

―¿Está bien mi niña?

―¿Estás seguro de que esto dará resultado Edward?

El único que permaneció en silencio fue Carlisle y me miraba de forma inescrutable.

"_¿En qué estas pensando Edward?" _pensó.

Suspiré para mis adentros y me dispuse a relatar toda la historia. Cuando les hablé de la madre de Bella, noté como Alice y Rosalie se ponían tensas mientras que los hombres negaban con la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, Esme fue la más impactada.

―¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerle eso a su propia hija?—preguntó indignada.

―No todas las mujeres nacen para ser mamas tan buenas como tú―le dije abrazándola por los hombros para darle un poco de confort. Más tarde, cuando les hablé de Charlie, sus rostros se suavizaron, y aunque no aprobaban que hubiera huido como lo hizo, percibí en ellos el atisbo de la comprensión.

―Yo solo espero que todo salga bien―dijo Esme―la verdad es que si esto acaba como es debido, será un alivio para Bella tener a un padre cerca.

Asentí.

―Ya es hora de que comience a ser feliz, y yo sé que la incertidumbre de sus padres es algo que siempre estaría dentro de ella. Prefiero que sepa que su madre no vale como madre a que crea que la abandonaron por ser como es.

La familia al completo me apoyó.

―Y ahora si me disculpáis, me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo, para ver cómo van las cosas.

―Siempre me dices que espiar es de mala educación Edward―dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

―Déjalo, Alice, si alguien tiene derecho a ver como sigue el rumbo de las cosas ese es él, que para algo se ha molestado en que esa reunión se llevara a cabo.

Dejé a mi familia aún discutiendo y salí de allí, dirigiéndome por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bella, tan rápido como pude. Cuando llegué, abrí un poco la puerta y miré por la rendija.

―… ese es el que iba a regalarte cuando vine aquí aquella vez―la voz de Charlie sonaba dulce mientras hablaba.

Estaban sentados uno frente a otro con las piernas cruzadas a través del plástico. Bella miraba un pequeño objeto que tenía en las manos de color azul clarito.

― Es muy bonito,… pero no es real…―dijo en voz baja.

Sentí que las palabras de Bella me daban una patada en el estómago. ¿Tan mal estaba yendo?

― ¿Por qué?—La voz de Charlie sonaba calmada, parecía haberse tomado en serio lo de escucharla con paciencia.

― Porque hasta donde yo sé…―hizo un gesto dándole la vuelta a su regalo y encarándolo hacia donde se encontraba Charlie, dándome una mejor visión de él―¡No existen osos azules!

La impresión casi me hace caerme para atrás mientras escuchaba las risas conjuntas de ambos, como si se estuvieran burlando de mí. Me quité el sudor que no tenía de la frente.

Espera. ¿Risas?

Me asomé de nuevo y vi que la cara de Bella estaba iluminada con su sonrisa más radiante. Una sonrisa que escasas veces la había visto mostrar y la primera que se la enseñaba a alguien que no era yo. Por un momento me sentí celoso. Solo una milésima de segundo, porque enseguida sentí que su sonrisa me contagiaba. La imagen que se me presentaba era más que perfecta. Por fin parecía que las cosas marchaban como yo lo deseaba.

Vi que Charlie agachaba la cabeza un momento.

―Lo siento… también por lo de tu madre.

Observé a Bella con mucha atención, pero su rostro no mostró ninguna sombre de tristeza.

―No importa. Quizás no tanto ahora. Solo…―sacudió la cabeza―me alegra que estés aquí,… pa-pa―dijo con voz entrecortada.

Casi era capaz de ver los ojos llorosos de Charlie a través de su espalda.

―Yo… gracias―dijo simplemente sonriendo a su dulce hija―yo quisiera…―hizo un además como si fuese a darle un abrazo. Sentí un poco de remordimiento por saber que yo si tenía la capacidad de entrar y de salir como si nada mientras que en el caso de él no era así.

Bella, lejos de apenarse, se rio y le indicó con un dedo que se pusiera los guantes que atravesaban el plástico. Charlie así lo hizo y Bella agarró sus manos desde el otro lado, apretándoselas con afecto. Entonces Charlie le agarró la cara y la pegó levemente contra el plástico, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Inmortalicé el rostro de felicidad de Bella en mis recuerdos para siempre. Este era un momento mágico e irrepetible, un momento que los tres llevaríamos por siempre en nuestros corazones.

Muchos años viajando y conociendo mundo, me habían hecho ver la gran cantidad de cosas hermosas que el planeta contenía desde lo más grande hasta lo más pequeño y pensaba que ya lo había visto todo. Hasta que conocí a Bella. Desde entonces cada nuevo día junto a ella ha sido una lluvia de conocimiento de las cosas bellas. La sonrisa de Bella, los ojos de Bella, las mejillas sonrosadas de Bella,… Ella era para mí lo más hermoso que el mundo contenía y con una Bella feliz supe por primera vez que algo minúsculo era capaz de hacer cambiar la mentalidad de la humanidad… y de un vampiro cansado de vivir. Ella se había convertido en mi vida y en mi todo, la razón de mí existir y su felicidad y la mía iban de la mano.

Cuando se separaron vi sus rostros más calmados, relajados, como si ese beso hubiera roto por fin cualquier barrera espacio-tiempo o la misma barrera de los sentimientos. No podía apartar la mirada.

Dentro de la estancia se escuchó un leve pitido. Entonces Charlie miró su reloj y se sorprendió. Yo miré el mío: las 22:00h.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

―Lo siento Isabella, a partir de esta hora ya no nos dejan hacer visitas a los pacientes, me temo que he de marcharme.

La expresión de Bella se tensó fruto del temor.

―¿Volverás?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

―¡Claro que sí!—el estruendo de su voz la asustó―Aún tengo mucho que contarte, y ahora que por fin estamos juntos no pienso alejarme de ti.

La expresión de Bella se iluminó, pero una sombra se dibujo en su rostro.

―Pero eres el alcalde de Chicago, tus responsabilidades…

―Mi única y verdadera responsabilidad has sido siempre tú. Si me hice alcalde fue para poder tener el dinero suficiente para pagarte el hospital, tú has sido mi prioridad, preciosa.

Vi las lágrimas de Bella asomar por sus comisuras. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

―Muchas gracias papa.

―No pequeña, gracias a ti.

Le plantó otro beso en la frente y ambos se levantaron.

―Volveré mañana―le aseguró.

―Te esperaré―la sonrisa de Bella no podía ser más grande.

―Adiós mi cielo―dijo Charlie antes de abrir la puerta. Apenas me dio tiempo de apartarme. El me miró sorprendido y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él. Me miró y de pronto me abrazó fuertemente. Fuerte para ser un humano claro.

―Muchas gracias―me dijo con voz contenida.

Yo le di dos palmadas por la espalda.

―No ha sido nada. Todo lo que pueda hacer por Bella es poco para mí.

El se apartó y me miró con ojos inescrutables aunque sabía que era lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza.

― Tú la amas ¿no?

No me hizo falta pensarlo.

―Sí.

―¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella?

― Daría mi vida por ella.

Debió de ver la sinceridad de mis palabras porque sonrió y me palmeó el hombro complacido.

―Entonces, has todo lo posible por sacarla de aquí y hacerla feliz.

Luego se marchó, dejándome mirando como un pasmarote mientras se alejaba.

Agudicé el oído cuando percibí un sonido extraño. En sollozo.

Entré rápidamente a la habitación y me encontré a Bella sentada sobre la cama con las manos tapando su rostro envuelto en lágrimas.

― ¿Bella?—susurré llegando a su lado.

Ella me miró con los ojos rojos y de improvisto me sonrió. Se levantó y se lanzó literalmente a mis brazos. Si yo hubiera sido humano nos hubiéramos caído al suelo.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…―repetía una y otra vez.

Yo sonreí contento de ver por fin que la felicidad la envolvía definitivamente después de tanto sufrimiento.

―Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo conocieras lo aceptarías.

―Es un hombre increíble―dijo separándose y mirándome a los ojos―ha sido muy valiente y ha luchado mucho para llegar a donde ha llegado. Estoy muy orgullosa de tener un padre así.

―Oye, oye, ¿me estás intentando poner celoso?—alcé una ceja divertido.

Ella rió feliz.

―No, sabes que eres el único hombre en mi vida―atrajo mi cara a la suya y me besó tiernamente.

―Eso espero―beso―porque―beso―tú―beso―eres―beso― ¿me vas a dejar terminar al menos una frase?—pregunté riéndome.

Ella hizo un mohín.

―Hablas mucho y actúas poco―puso los brazos en jarras.

―Merece la pena escuchar lo que te quería decir.

―Bueeeno…

―Te decía pequeña traviesa―dije atrayéndola hacia mí por la cintura pegándola completamente a mi cuerpo y haciéndola jadear―que espero que sea verdad que yo sea el único hombre en tu vida, porque tú, preciosa, eres mía. Mía, mía y solo mía―dije besando su cuello.

―¿Y eso era lo que tan importante tenías que decirme?—arqueó una ceja.

Asentí.

―Ya lo sabía.

―¿Cómo?

Ella se carcajeó.

―Es un hecho Edward. Yo soy tuya, pero tú eres completamente mío―aseguró.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—sonreí de lado.

―Que siempre que me miras se te pone cara de tonto.

―¿Enserio?

Ella asintió seriamente.

―Pues a ti se te cae la baba cada vez que me ves entrar por esa puerta.

― ¡Eso es mentira!

―No lo es.

―Yo babeo por aquello que no tengo a mi alcance, pero a ti―sonrió traviesa―solo me hace falta decirte que vengas para tenerte conmigo―dijo plantándome un beso en los labios.

_¡Uh, mierda!_ Me estaba ganando la partida.

―¿Ah si?

―Sí.

―¿Y si me voy ahora?—dije burlándome.

Ella se puso tensa en mis brazos y su expresión dejo de ser divertida. Sus ojos se alarmaron y me miraban anhelantes, con un miedo repentino instalado en sus ojos.

―No… por favor…

―Bella…

―No te vayas… no te vayas de nuevo… no…

Me sentí fatal por lo que acababa de decirle, así que le levanté el rostro y la besé profundamente. El beso comenzó tierno, pero en seguida se tornó furioso, voraz, todo lo voraz que podía ser desde mi condición. Gimió en mi boca y yo sentí que perdía la cabeza ante tanta dicha. Ella se separó para coger aire.

Sus labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos provocaron que quisiera comérmelos en ese momento.

―Edward…―su voz era ronca hasta el punto que noté que dentro de mí crecía un calor aplastante.

―Te amo―susurré en el mismo tono―y no pienso marcharme a ninguna parte.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero no la dejé responder porque enseguida la estaba devorando de nuevo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestras manos buscaban ansiosas la piel desnuda del otro. Nos tiramos sobre su cama con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el proceso y sin siquiera pensarlo, le bajé las tiras del vestido y el sujetador, mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban con frenesí. Aparté mi boca de la de ella pero sin despegarla de su piel mientras ella aprovechaba para coger aire de golpe y gemir por el contacto de mi lengua sobre la piel de su cuelo. Un río de besos y chupetones cubrieron toda la extensión no cubierta por la ropa, desde los hombros desnudos hasta la parte trasera de su oreja, pasando por la parte superior de sus senos. Ella gemía y un ruido ronco se escuchó cuando pasé mi nariz por su canalillo a través del vestido. Que hermosa se veía así, con su boca entreabierta lista para ser comida y sus ojos anhelantes pidiéndome que avanzara. Casi con temor, llevé mi mano hasta la cumbre de uno de sus senos y la posé encima. La reacción fue instantánea, ella arqueó la espalda pegándose contra mí mientras yo apreciaba esa textura en mis manos, haciéndome sentir hambre a más no poder. Ella me animó a retirar el sostén y continuar bajando la tela del vestido, tal que pronto tuve ante mí esos dos montículos rosados que en ese momento estaban causando mi perdición. Sin poder evitarlo, llevé uno de ellos a mi boca. Bella gimió fuertemente y su cuerpo volvió a agitarse contra el mío, despertando la más ardiente de las sensaciones dentro de mí.

"_Delicioso" _pensé.

Una de mis manos acariciaba mientras tanto el otro pecho y la contraria seguía bajando su vestido hasta dejarlo sobre sus caderas, dejando un delicioso ombligo al descubierto. No estaba pensando en ese momento, solo me dejaba llevar por mi instinto. Me pregunté si debía detenerme, pero la demanda de Bella se hacía inmensamente difícil de resistir. Habíamos deseado esto desde hace tanto…

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y se enredaron en mi pelo mientras me atraía a ella para presentarme el beso más delicioso y húmedo que jamás me había dado. No estaba ayudando en nada a mi autocontrol.

Cuando nos apartamos me deslicé de nuevo a través de sus pecho y llegué a su vientre, repartiendo besos húmedos allí donde podía. La respiración de Bella estaba tremendamente agitada y su corazón desbocado me martilleaba los oídos mientras me iba acercando a su pequeño manojo de nervios, allí donde ese olor que me volvía loco se hacía más intenso por momentos.

Terminé de quitarle el vestido, dejándola solamente con una pequeña braga negra a juego con el sujetador que yacía en el suelo. Ella se incorporó y me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones, deteniendo su mirada por todos los detalles de mi cuerpo. Agradecí ser vampiro para que no me viera sonrojarme por su escrutadora mirada. Prácticamente me comía con los ojos.

Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, deslizó sus manos por todo mi pecho, cada línea de mis músculos fueron acariciados por el terciopelo de sus dedos y en un momento de debilidad en el que cerré los ojos, sentí su húmeda lengua en mi pezón, provocando en mí multitud de escalofríos. Nunca me imaginé que Bella pudiera tener tanta idea de sexo como para ser tan atrevida, a no ser que…

La atraje hacia a mí, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama y coloqué uno de mis muslos entre sus piernas. Su humedad me embriagó, pero me centré primero en lo que quería averiguar.

―Bella.

Ella me lanzó una mirada pícara.

―¿Has estado viendo videos porno con Emmett?

―No―dijo con aire inocente pero el brillo de sus ojos la delató.

―Bella…

―No he estado viendo videos porno con Emmett, los he visto con Alice―sonrió con picardía.

Jadeé. Ella aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca y hacerme olvidar todo cuanto estaba pensando. Caímos de nuevo sobre la cama y sus manos se dirigieron a mis bóxers para bajarlos de un tirón. Cuando creía que ya no podía sentirme más excitado, vi como apartaba la mirada ruborizada de mi miembro y se mordía los labios nerviosa. _"Así que por mucho porno que haya visto no he perdido a mi dulce y vergonzosa Bella". _Preso de mi instinto animal, hice girar su cara hacia mí y la besé con ardor, mientras mis manos se dirigían lentamente hacia su propia ropa interior. Primero toqué la tela de la braga por la parte superior. Luego fui descendiendo hasta llegar a la zona que la hacía estremecer, acariciando allí donde el calor se acumulaba más. Ella dio un brinco y me miró sorprendida, mientras que yo le devolvía mi sonrisa más traviesa. Llevé mi mano a mi cara y aspiré su olor siendo el hombre-vampiro más masoquista de la faz de la tierra.

Entonces le bajé lentamente su ropa interior y la dejé totalmente expuesta a mí. Me aparté para mirarla con atención. Era hermosa. Tan terriblemente hermosa que dolía. Ella se sonrojó y se tapó un poco, pero yo agarré sus manos y la besé.

―No te ocultes de mí. No hay nada en este cuerpo que pueda hacerme desearte menos.

Cuando nos colocamos en posición me entró el miedo de pronto. ¿Y si me pasaba con ella? ¿Y si perdía el control?

― Bella…

―Shh… hazlo Edward―me miró suplicante.

― Pero…

―Quiero tener esta experiencia, quiero vivirla contigo. Por favor, no me niegues esto.

Asentí rendido. Me coloqué adecuadamente y me introduje en ella. Sus uñas se intentaron clavar en mi espalda y una expresión de dolor le cruzó la cara.

―Lo siento yo…

―No…―dijo ella.

―Bella…

―No… por favor…―me miró con fiereza a pesar del dolor.

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pareció relajarse un poco. Entonces empecé un ligero vaivén que a ambos nos hizo retorcernos de gozo. No había prisa. Nuestras respiraciones se unieron al unísono y nuestras miradas se fijaron mientras nos movíamos al mismo compás, como bailarines expertos que no necesitaban de la música para representar una obra de arte. Su cara se congestionaba de placer y sus mejillas coloradas junto con el sudor de su frente la hacían verse como una Venus, haciéndome preguntarme por qué Dios me había regalado tan bello ángel. Nuestro movimiento se fue haciendo más veloz y aunque me retenía, las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más poderosas. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo sentí que algo grande estaba por llegar. Al poco tiempo nos sacudió una gran oleada de placer y de calor que nos obligó a juntar nuestras bocas para no gritar y juntos cruzamos una barrera invisible que nos unió hasta en lo más profundo de nuestras almas.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras su cuerpo recuperaba la calma. Su aroma que hasta el momento me había embriagado como especies negras volvía a adquirir ese tono dulce, aunque ya no era el mismo. Ahora era más el de una mujer adulta que me atraía más aún, si es que fuera posible.

Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos sonreímos, yo aún sabiendo que acababa de cometer el acto más peligroso de todos y que había salido victorioso. Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez aunque observándola en ese momento me pregunté si de verdad lo había hecho mal. Su expresión de calma denotaba estupor y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Me coloqué a su lado y la hice girarse hacia mí para que se recostara sobre mi pecho. Ella me besó sobre mi muerto corazón, pero pareció no darse cuenta de ello. En pocos segundos se quedó dormida y a mí me esperaba una larga noche de observarla mientras soñaba, permitiéndome admirar la belleza de su cuerpo.

"_Que dios me perdone por lo que he hecho, pero nada en el mundo puede impedirme volver a intentar amar a la mujer que amo"_

_._

_._

**_HOLA CHICAS!_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido me pequeño regalo del final del cap? Quería renovar pronto y compensar por mi tremenda tardanza y aproveché que habían varias personas que me habían mencionado si iba a haber lemons así que aproveché este capítulo para meterlo._**

**_¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Debería cambiar el fic a rater M? O preferíis algo más suave por si por casualidad hay una proxima? xD_**

**_Expliqué en mi nota anterior los motivos por los que no he renovado, esta mañana me lenvanté y parece que el teclado se ha portado bastante bien, por eso he preferido terminarlo ya. Tendría que haberlo hecho más largo todavía pero es que me moría por subir de una vez._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que me envieis algún review a pesar de mi tardanza. Ahora me pondré con mi otro fic y en cuanto termine con ese cap vuelvo con este, no creo que me lleve mucho._**

**_Un besote grande, Sele._**


	17. Capítulo 17: ¡Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer:**

**Capítulo 17: ¡Sorpresa!**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la cristalera mientras yo seguía sin pausa alguna observando a Bella dormir en mis brazos. Cuando unos ligeros rayos de sol rozaron sus párpados, estos temblaron y su cuerpo se removió reticente a despertarse. Al no haber bajado las persianas la noche anterior, hoy le tocaría madrugar sí o sí.

Se dio la vuelta dentro de mi férreo abrazo y abrió los ojos. Al verme allí plantado me sonrió, pero enseguida abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta casi al instante, acaparando todas las sábanas que era capaz de coger.

―¿Qué pasa Bella?—pregunté apartando su cabello y dándole un beso por detrás del cuello.

―N-nada…

―¿Nada? ¿Entonces es así cómo estás acostumbrada a dar los buenos días? Creo que te enseñé mejor que eso―dije en tono lastimero a ver si picaba.

―Lo siento. Buenos días.

―No lo serán hasta que no me mires a los ojos, bonita.

Ella pareció pensárselo, pero negó con la cabeza y rebulló aún más en las sábanas.

Suspiré.

― ¿Qué te pasa Isabella?—mi tono no admitía réplica.

―Me…

―¿Me?

―Me… me da vergüenza ¿vale?—soltó de un tirón.

Ella se volvió para mirar mi reacción y yo me la quedé viendo pasmado. Luego, como no podía ser de otra manera rompí a carcajada limpia. Ella masculló algo y se dio la vuelta.

―Lo siento, lo siento…―intenté disculparme―pero tienes que reconocer que tiene su gracia…

―No veo donde.

Por su voz deduje que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

―Bella…―susurré en su oído.

La obligué a darse la vuelta y a esconder la cabeza en mi pecho mientras se resistía a soltar prenda.

―Después de lo que vivimos anoche y ¿todavía sientes vergüenza?

―No es lo mismo de noche que de día―argumentó.

―Corrijo, sí que es lo mismo. Al menos en cuanto a nitidez respecta porque puedo ver igual de bien tanto de noche como de día. Aunque debo reconocer que recién levantada a la luz del día no me ayuda mucho a ser un niño bueno con las manos puestas en zona segura―reconocí.

Ella se ruborizó completamente. Estuve tentado a levantar la sábana a ver hasta donde llegaba el cambio de color. Acaricié su rostro con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz y besé su pequeña nariz.

―Buenos días―le dije.

―Buenos días―me sonrió a su pesar.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo juntos sin ninguna prisa, reconociendo nuestros labios y buscando la manera de que mi amada se soltara un poco de esas prendas. Al final logré que apartara las sábanas lo suficiente para dejar todo a la vista a excepción de la delantera y su intimidad, teniendo la piel de los laterales y de su espalda completamente para mí.

―¿Ves?—le dije en voz baja para tranquilizarla―No hay nada de malo en ti. Eres preciosa, no te puedes imaginar las repercusiones que tú y tu cuerpo causan en mí―y era cierto, un amiguito mío estaba a la espera para salir a jugar.

Mis dedos fueron desde su rostro hasta su cuello, descendiendo por sus hombros, su cintura y sus caderas, quedándose en su muslo de terciopelo. Luego hice lo mismo con su espalda. Bella parecía regocijarse con cada una de las caricias que le proporcionaba, arqueándose cuando tocaba su espalda y echándose a reír cuando bajaba por sus caderas. Decía que le hacía cosquillas. Al final, logré robarle un beso lento y apasionado, tan apasionado que no se enteró de que le había arrancado el resto de las sábanas hasta que nos separamos. Trató de cubrirse con las manos, pero rápido como un rayo atrapé las muñecas y me coloqué encima de ella, sujetándole las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Un pensamiento gracioso acudió a mi mente cuando me imaginé que le estallaría la cara si seguía colorándose. Bueno vale, no es tan gracioso, pero sí lo que ello significaba.

―Gané―sonreí. Ella resopló pero rio a su manera. Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos se movieron al unísono en un intenso vaivén que acabaría con ella agotada de nuevo y ambos en una nube de algodón con destino "Helleaven" (infierno-cielo) pues era el intenso calor de nuestros cuerpos el que nos hacía llegar al paraíso.

Dios mío, cuando me encontraba tan embriagado no hacía más que soltar tonterías y se supone que los vampiros no pueden ser más que elegantes. Craso error.

Una vez culminamos, ella se acostó encima de mí ya sin tapujos y me dejó acariciar su piel en toda su extensión.

―Edward…―dijo acariciando la piel de mi pecho.

―¿Sí?

―Brillas.

Me incorporé un poco embotado y me di cuenta de a qué se refería.

―Oh.

―Es…

―Lo siento.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… te estoy haciendo darte muchas ilusiones, quizás demasiadas y lo cierto es que pertenecemos a mundos distintos. No creo poder darte siempre lo que necesitas Bella.

Ella me evaluó con la mirada unos segundos. Solo esperaba que no se lo tomase mal.

―¿Qué es lo que eres Edward?

Me puse rígido de golpe. Quizás era lo más obvio pero no esperaba que me hiciera la pregunta tan directa. Supuse que ya era hora de decírselo, pero temía que ya no me quisiera más a su lado después de ello.

―Quizás si lo dices, te sientas mejor―me sonrió.

Había algo en esa sonrisa que me estremecía y al mismo tiempo me daba la confianza para encarar al mundo entero. A mi pequeño pero completo mundo entero.

Suspiré. La hice recostarse de nuevo sobre mí.

―Soy… un asesino.

Ella se echó a reír para mi consternación y sorpresa.

―Piiii. Respuesta incorrecta.

―No me conoces lo suficiente.

―¿Eso crees?—me miró. Yo asentí.—Quizás, pero te conozco desde que estás conmigo y te aseguro que a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza pensar en ti como asesino.

La sonrisa tonta de su cara era contagiosa.

―De acuerdo. Déjame probar con otra cosa entonces. Soy un monstruo.

―Piiii. Nuevamente respuesta incorrecta. Vaya Edward te creía más inteligente―se burló.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… he creado una pequeña bufón, ¿quién lo iba a decir?—le hice cosquillas. Nunca pensé que un tema tan serio como este pudiese llevarse con tanta calma.

―Aprendí del mejor―dijo entrecortadamente mientras se reía.

―Está bien me rindo. Intenta adivinarlo.

―¡Hecho!—me miró dulcemente y empezó―Eres… el hombre más tierno, más guapo y más inteligente que me he cruzado nunca por la vida. Sí, ya sé que no me he cruzado muchos―alegó cuando vio mi cara de incredulidad―pero no sé por qué estoy segura de que no iba a poder encontrar a nadie como tú ahí fuera. Eres único Edward, la mejor persona del mundo. Te sacrificas por los demás hasta el punto de que te olvidas de ti mismo. Creo sinceramente que eres y serás siempre lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y escúchame bien: no importa si no puedo comparar, no importa si me he de pasar la vida aquí. Con tenerte a mi lado me basta, aunque si en algún momento decides marcharte eres libre de hacerlo. Y…―dijo antes de que yo tuviera tiempo para abrir la boca―eres un vampiro.

Con esas palabras sentenció su discurso y también mi futuro. Lo sabía, ella lo sabía y no estaba haciendo nada por poner tierra de por medio. Definitivamente no existía en este mundo mayor regalo y criatura más sublime que ella.

―¿Cómo…?—pregunté casi sin voz.

―Bueno, yo ya había hecho un par de conjeturas, pero fue Carlisle quien le puso nombre a lo que tú y tu familia erais. Creo que confía en mí lo suficiente como para revelarme ese secreto.

¿Carlisle? ¿Me padre era quien se lo había dicho? Dios mío, y yo preocupándome todo este tiempo, por lo menos me lo podrían haber comentado.

Un inmenso alivio se instaló en mí al darme cuenta de que ya todo estaba solucionado, al menos en ese aspecto y a Bella no parecía importarle.

―¿Estás segura de que no deseas que me aleje de ti? Estarías más segura sin mí…―empecé.

―Edward, con mi salud son pocas cosas las que me hacen estar segura, y una de ellas eres tú. Me haces sentirme segura Edward, me haces sentirme querida y necesitada. Eso es todo cuanto necesito y deseo, es todo cuanto poseo. De todos modos tú eres un ser superior en muchos aspectos, si deseas marcharte porque te cansas de mí, yo no te retendré…

―¿Superior? ¿Yo?—la corté―Bella, ¿te has mirado a un espejo siquiera? Eres grandiosa pequeña, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos, mejor persona que yo y que todos los seres humanos del planeta, eres deliciosamente humana. Tus ojos son capaces de iluminar el mundo, de ilustrarlo hacia un lugar mejor. Tienes un don, preciosa, un don para volverme loco y para hacer que todo aquel que te conoce quiera estar cerca de ti siempre. Eres un sol en miniatura pero que en lo que a mí respecta me proporciona más calor aquí―dije llevando su mano a mi pecho, encima de mi corazón ya no tan muerto.—No existe manera de que yo te pueda agradecer el darme una razón para vivir. Ni siquiera puedo decir que eres un rayo de luz en mi oscuridad, porque ya no existe oscuridad gracias a ti, torbellino. Te amo. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y te lo has ganado con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme cada vez que me ves, ese gesto que ilumina mis mañanas, mis tardes y mis noches.

Me miró con los ojos llorosos y me sonrió. Se me paró de nuevo el corazón.

―Yo también te amo Edward―susurró y me besó. Fue el beso más tierno y más lleno de amor que nos habíamos procesado jamás, lleno de sentimientos y de ilusiones, lleno de luz en sí mismo. Fue maravilloso, mágico, eterno.

Me abrazó y volvió a tumbarse sobre mí. Después de un rato callados, solo relajándonos susurró.

―Eres hermoso―dijo volviendo a hacer alusión a mi piel brillante como multitud de minúsculos diamantes.

―Es efecto secundario de ser vampiro.

―No es que de miedo precisamente―se rió.

―No ¿verdad? A veces pienso si es para reírse de nosotros.

―A mí me gusta―me acarició el pezón haciéndome estremecer.

―Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

Cuando se hizo completamente de día, decidimos asearnos y vestirnos para que ella pudiera desayunar. Me divertía ver como se sonrojaba cuando me encontraba mirándola mientras se vestía. Sabía que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

―Ayúdame a abrocharme esto―dijo tendiéndome la parte de atrás de su vestido para que le subiera la cremallera. Fui dando pequeños beso a lo largo de la extensión de su espalda mientras lo hacía, haciéndola estremecer como una hoja de papel. Cuando llegué arriba besé su cuello por todas partes y la rodeé por la cintura dispuesto a provocar otra ronda más, pero el rugido de su estomago me hizo reír y apartarme de ella. Al fin y al cabo si quería que disfrutara, tenía que alimentarla.

"_Peligro Edward, te estás volviendo adicto a ella" _pensé. Pero, ¿es que no lo era ya?

La observé colocarse las sandalias y me fijé en cada gesto de sus brazos, de su espalda y de su rostro. La concentración aseveraba sus facciones de un modo que me daban ganas de comérmela. De hecho, en cuanto se levantó eso hice. Mordí sus labios juguetonamente mientras ella gemía del placer y de la sorpresa. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron su deliciosa danza en su boca mientras la apretaba hacia mí. Nuevamente, el sonido de sus tripas me alertó.

―Vale, vale,… hay que alimentar a la humana.

Ella se sonrojó pero sonrió divertida. Yo besé su boca una vez más antes de salir a buscarle el desayuno.

Mientras se lo preparaban decidí ir a buscar a mi padre, y por casualidades de la vida me lo encontré por el camino.

―Supe que estabas aquí porque percibía tus pensamientos pero no entiendo cómo es que aún no te has ido a casa―le dije sonriéndole.

Él me miró.

-Digamos que estamos muy intrigados por saber qué es lo que escondes y que todavía no nos has contado.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Se me había olvidado por completo ese tema. Al fin y al cabo ese era su verdadero regalo para Bella.

―¿Está el resto de la familia aquí también?

Asentí. No había prestado la suficiente atención como para darme cuenta de su presencia en el despacho de mi padre.

―De acuerdo, id en una hora o así a la habitación de Bella, solo déjala desayunar.

―¿Todavía no ha desayunado?

Sudé frío.

―N-no, se nos pasó…

―¿Haciendo qué?—preguntó inquisitivamente.

―Emm…

Carlisle se echó a reír.

―No te preocupes, Alice nos lo ha contado todo con pelos y señales y tienes que saber que lo aprobamos y lo comprendemos, hijo.

―Gracias papa.

―Ahora corre, no quiero que tu recién descubierta sexualidad haga que descuides la salud de tu novia―se carcajeó.

―Sí—respondí a lo sargento-soldado.

Caminé de nuevo hacia la cafetería para recoger mi pedido y no pude evitar pensar en esa palabra. ¿Novia? No le había preguntado a Bella si quería ser oficialmente mi novia, pero decidí hacerlo en breve.

Llegué a la habitación y ella me recibió con una magnífica sonrisa. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tamaño ángel?

―Edward, sabes que me encanta mirarte, pero tengo hambre, ¿te podrías acercar?

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado en la entrada mirándola embobado y me apresuré a enmendar mi error.

La vi comer con ferocidad, parecía que el reciente ejercicio la había dejado famélica.

―¿Qué miras?—me preguntó con la boca llena.

Le quité una miga de pan que tenía en el labio inferior con mi dedo pulgar sin antes aprovechar para recorrerlo entero.

―Miro a una dulce y deliciosa maleducada que habla mientras está comiendo―sonreí pícaramente.

Ella se echó a reír y casi se atraganta. Dejé que terminara todo lo que tenía en su plato y luego la hice sentarse encima de mi regazo para preguntarle directamente.

―Bella,… sé que es muy feo por mi parte preguntarte esto después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pero… tu… ¿querrías ser mi novia?

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego echó a reír. Nunca la había visto carcajearse tantas veces seguidas en tan corto plazo de tiempo. Me alegré de verla feliz. Luego me miró y sonrió con esa dulzura tan característica de ella.

―Claro que sí Edward, parece mentira que lo dudes.

―No lo sé, a lo mejor tienes miedo al compromiso―dije besándola en los labios.

―Por la manera en la que me lo has preguntado parece que quien tiene miedo eres tú―se rió.

La observé por unos instantes mientras divagaba en lo mucho que había madurado en mi ausencia, aunque no habían sido más que unos meses. Se había vuelto más mujer, su mirada había adquirido una determinación impresionante y parecía que no tenía miedo de pedir aquello que quería. A simple vista no era un cambio muy grande, pero yo que la conocía y que era consciente del cambio que había dado el brillo de sus ojos, sabía que algo sí había cambiado.

―¿Qué miras?

―A ti.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué?

―Porque cada día te amo más―sonreí consciente de la veracidad de mis palabras.

―No más que yo a ti―susurró ates de enredar sus brazos en mi cuello y besarme apasionadamente. Nuestros labios se movieron con ardor y pasión y nuestras almas parecían fundirse lentamente, al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Por desgracia para los dos, llamaron a la puerta.

―Pasad―les dije.

Nuevamente, los miembros de mi familia entraron a la estancia y fueron sentándose allí donde podían. Bella me miró interrogante.

―Bien, os he hecho venir para haceros partícipes de una noticia que estoy seguro que os gustará. A todos―dije mirando a mi Bella.

Hice una pequeña pausa para reordenar las ideas.

―Como todos sabéis, durante tres meses he estado de viaje por muchos sitios. Uno de los motivos ya lo conocéis, que era buscar a los padres de Bella―mi amada me miraba expectante―y creo que en parte tuve bastante éxito en esa empresa. Sin embargo, no era el único motivo, y he de decir que he tenido también mucha suerte en esta segunda búsqueda. Me llevó directamente, a Madrid.

Hice una pausa para ver en sus rostros la duda y la pregunta formada en el arqueamiento de sus cejas. Me entraron ganas de reír por verles a todos con la misma expresión. Proseguí:

―Escuché hablar de un especialista en casos de inmunodeficiencias naturales, como el de los niños burbujas―para entonces ya tenía los cinco sentidos de casa uno puestos en mí―que ha llevado a cabo una investigación y desarrollo de una terapia génica con la que ha conseguido que varios niños burbuja adquieran una vida completamente normal en un par de años. Consiste en inyectarle células madre capaces de crear linfositos―células encargadas de la respuesta inmunitaria―que consigue despertar el sistema inmune del individuo tras una serie de procesos, entre los que se encuentra la utilización de un virus (retrovirus en realidad) para hacer llegar el material genético deseado a lugar correcto donde se debe llevar a cabo la reproducción―la médula ósea―. El caso es que al cabo de tres años, esos niños corren por la calle y juegan con sus amigos como niños completamente normales.

Mi familia se quedó mirándome y Bella no parecía capaz de procesar la información adecuadamente. Sus ojos parecían adquirir más brillo conforme la comprensión se iba haciendo presente en su mente y en la de todos los presentes. Carlisle me miraba con orgullo, Esme con esperanza y mis hermanos más de lo mismo. Sin embargo, la única que de verdad me importaba en esos momentos era Bella, a la que no podía leer los pensamientos.

Me agarró por la solapa de la camisa y me miró directamente a los ojos con lágrimas en ellos.

―Quiere eso decir que…

Asentí sonriéndole con toda la alegría que era capaz de procesarle.

―Hay cura.

.

.

.

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**QUE? NO HE TARDADO MUCHO EN RENOVAR VERDAD? A lo mejor debí esperar un poco a ver si me llevaba algún review más pero que le voy a hacer, una vez lo escribo no puedo esperar a subirlo.**

**¿Que les pareció? Sorpresa sorpresa! **

**Quiero dar las gracias a una de mis lectoras que tiempo atrás me habló de esta cura y que gracias a ella puedo llevar mi fic por el hilo en el que quería llevarlo. Es maravilloso que las técnicas hayan avanzado tanto no? **

**Espero que mi explicación de esa solución os haya valido o que la haya explicado bien. Me encantaría explicar cada una de las palabras raras que he escrito pero no creo que sea necesario, tengo lectoras muy inteligentes y además la comprensión general es la que cuenta. hay cura¡**

**Por último dar las gracias por todos vuestros reviews y palabras de comprensión y agradecer también al BOOM de reviews de anonymous que me han llegado que ha sido impresionante a la vez que agradables. Muchas son nuevas lectoras así que os doy la bienvenida por aquí. Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia y espero que siga siendo así.**

**Un placer teneros a todas conmigo y lo mismo para las perseverantes que no se cansan de mi ausencia. Un enorme abrazo de mi parte por estar ahí y apoyarme.**

**A quienes han llegado nuevas y que me han agregado a favourite autor e story, les doy las gracias y las animo a darme su opinión.**

**¿Me dejáis un review?**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Los vampiros también lloran

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 18: Los vampiros también lloran.**

Mi familia entera salto de alegría y se abrazaron unos a otros con júbilo. Emmett entró en la burbuja como si nada y tomó a Bella para darle un apretado abrazo. Temí que se excediera pero a Bella no pareció dolerle. Todos la rodearon para hacer abrazo de grupo y escuché la carcajada de Bella por encima de la de los demás. Sonaba hermosa, como un tintineo de canarios libres de poder volar por su tierra. Eso es lo que ella iba a empezar a ser. Un pájaro libre para volar.

No pude evitar sentir cierto pesar ante esa idea. Ella conseguiría curarse y podría acceder a la vida que siempre quiso, podría conocer a alguien más, a alguien que pudiera darle esa vida humana que tanto deseaba y olvidarse de mí. Tener hermosos niños como ella y envejecer rodeada de sus nietos. Era una estampa preciosa la que yo mismo me estaba pintando para martirizarme, pero ya había pensado mucho en ello a lo largo de mi viaje, por lo que no merecía la pena aguar ese momento de felicidad para todos los presentes, en especial para mi Bella.

Cuando por fin se vio libre, corrió a mis brazos y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello. Inmediatamente sentí como se humedecía esa zona.

―Hey, tranquila, se supone que es una sorpresa para que me enseñes esa gran sonrisa que tienes, pequeña―le susurré al oído.

Ella se apartó y me miró con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto en mi vida, aún teniendo las mejillas completamente bañadas en lágrimas. Me besó fuertemente susurrando un "gracias" a cada segundo que pasaba del beso.

―Esto hay que celebrarlo―dijo Alice.

―Coincido con ella―dijo Esme emocionada.

Y es que cuando a mi familia se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil hacerles cambiar de idea y mucho menos decirles que no hace falta hacer las cosas a lo grande siempre. Por ello, al cabo de una hora, estaba la habitación de Bella repleta de globos por todas partes (con la consiguiente cantidad de ellos estallados en el suelo) y la serpentina se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Bella parecía una niña pequeña extasiada porque nunca había tenido tanto colorido en su habitación. Era bastante curioso mirarla porque parecía haber adquirido un trastorno bipolar en el cual al momento estaba radiante de felicidad y al siguiente lloraba desconsolada sentada en cualquier parte. ¡Ojo! No sé cuál de ellas me gustaba más porque cuando estaba alicaída era capaz de engancharse a mí como un koala recién nacido.

Todo fue perfecto durante el resto de la tarde. Mis hermanos hicieron exhibiciones de todo tipo y malabarismos solo para mi Bella y sé que ella lo disfrutó al máximo, cómo todos nosotros.

En un momento de la tarde sentí una extraña sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo de repente, una especie de escalofríos acompañada de una presencia cercana que por lo poco que le presté atención no me había gustado ni un pelo. Sin embargo, como no vi ningún tipo de reacción en ningún miembro de mi familia lo dejé pasar. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías, pensé.

Ya en la noche le pedí a mi familia que se despidiera de Bella porque ya era tarde y mi pequeña estaba ya cansada de tanto ajetreo. Rápidamente recogieron la mayor parte de la habitación a excepción de algunos globos que dejaron para ella. La abrazó y la felicitó cada uno y luego se marcharon.

Ayudé a Bella a colocarse el pijama de mangas largas y dejé las persianas bien abiertas para luego acostarme a su lado. En cuanto me posé en el colchón sentí sus brazos y sus piernas rodearme hasta quedar recostada sobre mi pecho.

―¡Eh! Eso es incómodo para ti―le susurré.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Es el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

―No lo dices en serio. Es duro y frío y…

Ella volvió a negar, esta vez con más vehemencia.

―Es cálido y perfecto. Es el lugar donde me gustaría estar eternamente―dijo.

Siempre digo lo mismo, lo sé, pero es que es imposible que cada vez que abre la boca pueda quererla todavía más. En serio, ya no cabe una gota más de amor en mí para ella y creo que voy a explotar. Menudo vampiro sensiblero y cursi me he vuelto, joder…

Su cara se giró hacia mí y sus ojos que acababan de absorber el brillo de las estrellas que nos alumbraban me miraron y me desarmaron, dejándome la total convicción de que ella tenía el poder completo y total sobre mí y que si quería destruirme sería capaz de conseguirlo con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, con una simple palabra que se colara por sus labios. Una simple humana que había logrado conquistar y despertar a un muerto de su tumba solo para amarla hasta el fin del mundo. Toda ella, sus latidos, su olor que era capaz de embriagarme y de hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, su voz, su ser, su cuerpo… yo sabía que en este pequeño fragmento de universo, de espacio y de tiempo me pertenecían, y aunque solo fuera ese momento y no tuviera ninguno más, me sentí el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la tierra, el más amado y el tío con más jodida suerte que jamás haya existido. Era, simplemente a su lado, un hombre.

Sus labios apretaron tiernamente los míos y sus piernas mis caderas. Yo enterré mi mano en su cabello y profundicé hasta que el calor se empezó a poner denso y la previsión de unas futuras horas de pasión me alertaron.

―Bella, estas cansada―le dije.

―Nunca lo suficiente―me sonrió casi convenciéndome.

No pude evitar reírme de la situación. ¿Era ella quien decía que nunca tenía suficiente? Pobre niña mía ingenua que no tenía ni idea del efecto que estaba causando con solo mirarme con esa cara de niña traviesa que solo ponía para mí.

― ¿Por mí? Ambos somos nuevos con esto y tú todavía tienes que recuperarte. Hazle caso a tu médico―le dije dándole un toque a su nariz con mi dedo índice. Ella frunció el ceño.

La besé de nuevo para aliviarlo y dejé que posara su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me esperaba una larga noche de penurias con ella encima de mí moviéndose en sueños, pero moriría si no pudiera disfrutar de eso. Hasta yo tengo mis deseos pervertidos de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando yo creía que ella ya estaría dormida me preguntó:

―¿Edward?

―¿Sí?

―¿Crees de verdad… que me voy a curar?

Hice que se incorporara y se sentara de cuclillas sobre mis rodillas. La agarré por los brazos y la acaricié mirándola a los ojos.

―¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ella bajó la cabeza y sentí que todavía estaba sensible.

―Es que… ¿y si no sale bien? ¿Y si me hago a la idea y después fracasa?

Agarré su barbilla e hice que me mirara.

―No va a salir mal―le dije con total convicción―este hombre tiene muy buen prestigio y no te lo hubiera contado si él no me hubiera dado garantías de éxito. Claro que puede pasar que no resulte efecto, pero ¿sabes qué?—le pregunté sonriéndole al ver su cara alicaída―que en esta ocasión va a salir bien, porque tú te lo mereces más que nadie y estoy seguro de que la vida te lo debe y dejará que todo salga sobre ruedas. Tienes que recordar―dije metiendo un mechón sedoso de su apelo detrás de su oreja―que el estado de ánimo en estas ocasiones es vital para una completa recuperación. Así que dime, ¿estás dispuesta a curarte?

―Sí―dijo por lo bajo.

―No, no te he oído. ¿Estás dispuesta a curarte?

―Sí―dijo un poco más alto.

―¿Cómo?

―Que sí―me dijo todavía más alto.

Negué con la cabeza. Agarré sus costados y me puse a hacerle cosquillas.

―¿ESTAS DISPUESTA A CURARTE?

―Ja, ja,ja,… sí―risa―Sí―risa―¡SÍ!—gritó.

Paré de torturarla y la abracé contra mi pecho.

―Así me gusta―me reí de ella.

Ella todavía estaba hiperventilando pero se rió conmigo y me devolvió el abrazo.

―Quiero… que estés siempre conmigo Edward.

Mi pecho se hinchó y la aparté para tomarla del rostro y mirarla a los ojos cuando me lo dijera.

―¿Estás segura Bella? Cuando salgas de aquí y empieces a conocer mundo encontrarás otras prioridades y… a alguien a quién puedas amar y con quien puedas tener una vida normal.

Ella se rió.

―¿Una vida normal? Yo nunca he llevado una vida normal y creo que por ello nunca la llevaré. No quiero ser normal, no soy normal. No tenemos que ser normales, de hecho, ¿qué es ser normal? ¿Tener una vida del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, con una familia y poco más? Todo eso es precioso sin duda, pero pierde su encanto en cuanto tú sales de mis planes. Si tener una vida normal es una vida sin ti pues no quiero tener una vida normal. Seamos lo que seamos, seamos juntos. Seamos anormales―me abrazó y se rió.—Pero felices.

Luego pareció tensarse y se apartó un poco sin mirarme.

―Claro que… solo si tú quieres estar conmigo, nunca te retendría…

Ante esto solo pude echarme a reír a carcajada limpia, cosa que a ella pareció molestarle un poco.

―¿Me dices que quieres pasar la vida conmigo y aún así dices que no me retendrías? Siempre repites eso, Bella tonta. Pero que sepas que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de por vida porque aquí y ahora―la tomé de las manos sintiendo más emoción de la que había sentido nunca en toda mi existencia―me declaro eternamente tu amante, tu amigo y tu sirviente, para siempre y son más años de los que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Eso pareció entristecerla.

―No te has planteado que…

―¿Qué Bella?

―Nada.

―¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con lo mismo? Suéltalo.

―¿Qué hay que hacer… para ser cómo tú?

Mis neuronas parecieron despertar de golpe y mi cuerpo entero se puso a la defensiva. No, todo menos eso.

―No pienses en eso Bella.

―¿Por qué?—preguntó dolida.

―No pienso condenarte a ser lo que yo soy.

― Yo solo… ¿Tan horrible sería que quisiera pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ti?—me preguntó al borde del llanto.

―No Bella, sabes que no hay nada que me gustara más pero no de esta forma, no así. No pienso hacerte vivir este infierno que yo he vivido por casi cien años, depender siempre de la sangre de otros para sobrevivir, no poder entablar relaciones con nadie que no sea de nuestra especie para que no se hagan preguntas innecesarias, ver como la vida pasa sin que tu cuerpo cambie cuando todo el mundo a tu alrededor envejece cambia y muere sin remedio… y además está el hecho de tu alma.

―¿Mi alma?

―Carlisle piensa que no es el caso, pero yo siempre he sido de la opinión de que somos una aberración de la naturaleza y que si existe algo más allá está vedado para nosotros por habernos saltado las leyes de la naturaleza.

―Es decir, que por ser vampiro ¿no tienes alma?

―Exacto―le dije a ver si de ese modo la asustaba y se le quitaba esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

―A lo mejor no me tomas en serio porque no estoy muy enterada del tema, pero de lo poco que sé, la definición de alma es el conjunto de nuestro yo, la razón y los sentimientos unificados dentro de un cuerpo que nos sirve de portador. ¿No es así?

Asentí un poco reticente.

―Entonces no te preocupes porque tienes tu alma completita aquí dentro―dijo poniendo la mano sobre mi corazón.

―No creo que…

―Edward―me dijo seria―eres la persona más dulce y buena que he conocido. En este hospital no hay persona que tenga el alma tan entera y perfecta como la tuya. Eres pura luz Edward, seas humano o seas vampiro, lo que cuenta es lo que haces no el paquete en el que vienes. Tu ser, tus acciones te definen y si el alma que técnicamente va al cielo es aquella que ha obrado bien y que no ha utilizado sus virtudes para cosas negativas, entonces tu ya tienes el cielo ganado.

―No conoces nada de mí antes de venir a este hospital Bella.

Ella agarró mi cara con su mano tapando mi boca con la palma.

―Respóndeme a una cosa Edward. ¿Qué eres?

―Un vampiro.

―¿En qué trabajas?

―Soy médico.

―¿Por qué razón?

―Porque siento que de algún modo necesitaba hacer algo con mi existencia que sirviera de provecho a los demás.

Ella sonrió.

―Ahí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Y todavía crees que no tienes alma?

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó tiernamente, como si me fuera a romper. Sentí unas terribles ganas de echarme a llorar. No me la merecía. Quizás no tuviera acceso al cielo pero Dios me había regalado a Bella para que pudiera tener mi propio cielo personal. La apreté contra mí y la besé con todo el amor y la gratitud que sentía por ella en esos momentos y no la dejé marchar hasta que sentí que se iba a desmayar por la falta de aire.

―Te amo―le susurré―has llegado a mi vida para salvarme.

―Y tú has venido para salvarme a mí de la mía.

Noté que se quedaba callada, probablemente dándole vueltas a lo de transformarla, pero no deseaba seguir discutiendo más sobre lo mismo así que la acomodé sobre mi pecho y me puse a tararearle las canciones que yo había compuesto, en especial la que hice para ella. Sin embargo, y conforme pasaban las horas, no pude evitar que pasara por mi cabeza la imagen de una Bella vestida de azul y con ojos dorados corriendo por el bosque a mi lado para ir de caza. Al principio me horroricé por pensar en ello, pero poco a poco mientras iba tomando más nitidez, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que pintaba esa escena para mí, pero también sabía que no podía hacerle eso y que luego se arrepintiera por el reto de la eternidad.

.

.

La siguiente semana fue completamente frenética. Me puse en contacto con el doctor en Madrid para ultimar los detalles del traslado, la fecha y el lugar donde la mantendríamos mientras la trataban y también tuve que contratar el transporte aéreo especial para ella que todo hay que decirlo y eso que no soy muy dado a mirar esas cosas, estaba bastante poco asequible para familias más humildes. Sin embargo, Charlie se dispuso a pagar él el transporte y los gastos de su hija, y aunque le dije que por nuestra parte no había problema (habíamos logrado acumular una considerable fortuna con el paso de los años) él se negó por completo y terminó pagando.

La fecha estaba puesta para tres semanas más tarde y Bella no cabía en sí de los nervios que tenía.

―Cielo, relájate, ¿recuerdas lo del estado de ánimo?—le dije levantándome de la cama y parándola en seco antes de que hiciera un agujero en el piso.

―Es que no puedo con los nervios―me dijo molesta.

―Ya lo veo. ¿Puedo hacer algo para distraerte?—le pregunté besando el hueco debajo de su oreja.

―Puede que sí, puede que no, pero te reto a que lo intentes―me sonrió. Yo con gusto fui a besarla en los labios, pero de pronto escuché pasos acercarse a la habitación y la mente de Seth se hizo presente. Le di un beso en la frente y salí a velocidad vampírica, poniéndome la bata de médico de paso. Cuando entró yo hice ver que estaba mirando unos papeles y Bella se estaba reacomodando el pelo.

―Doctor Cullen, lo requieren en la habitación de la señora Weber. Hola Bella―La saludó y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Otra de las cosa que habían cambiado en mi ausencia era esa, Seth a quién Carlisle le tenía encargado el mantenimiento de la zona limpia de Bella había hecho buenas migas con ella aunque en sus pensamientos a veces se colaba algún piropo que me hacía mirarlo mal sin siquiera proponérmelo.

―Estas un poco acalorada Bella, ¿te subo un poco el aire frío?—le preguntó amablemente.

Bella se puso completamente roja y yo me reí por lo bajo.

―No Seth, no te preocupes.

―Bueno, pues Edward te esperan en la habitación 213 para un reconocimiento y vista para el alta.

―Gracias Seth, ahora mismo voy.

El muchacho salió por la puerta y tan pronto como lo sentí marcharse volví al lado de Bella y le estampé un beso en los labios.

―¿Y eso?

―Me dejó con las ganas y no me podía marchar sin mi beso de despedida―le sonreí como un bobo enamorado.

Ella se echó a reír pero me devolvió el beso y me apremió para que no hiciera esperar a la señora.

Al volver, como Carlisle dijo que Bella ya era un poco más independiente y no necesitaba tanto cuidado de mi parte―que en realidad lo que quería decir es que saliera un poco de esa habitación para que la gente no sospechara el porqué nunca salía de allí, y quizás también para que dejara un rato a Bella para ella sola haciéndome ver como un oso amoroso acosador―me pidió que ayudara en la tarea con los demás médicos y me asignó un par de casos más. Entre ellos el de la señora Weber que había sido internada un mes atrás porque una caída le había roto la pelvis y había tenido que ser intervenida con urgencia. Era una señora de setenta y seis años con una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos tan aniñados que parecía el alma de una cría en el cuerpo de una mujer mayor. Su comportamiento era igual.

Llamé a la puerta y cuando me dio paso entré. Su hija Ángela estaba a su lado ayudándola a reacomodar la espalda.

―Buenos días doctor―dijo la señora Weber.

―Buenos días. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

―Ahora mejor que ha venido usted a verme―me sonrió.

―Mamá―le llamó la atención su hija escondiendo la sonrisa pues su mente decía que ella era de la misma opinión.

―Usted también es una agradable compañía―le dije sonriéndole.

Revisé las constantes y los últimos análisis y asentí para mí.

―Tal y como pensaba está usted como un roble señora Weber. Nunca he visto una recuperación de su estilo tan rápida.

―Es que verlo todos los días ayuda a que una tenga ganas de recuperarse, pero ahora que lo pienso me gustaría partirme la cadera de nuevo para poder pasar otro mes con usted como doctor.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Pequeña, porque esa idea sé que se le había pasado de verdad por la cabeza.

―Oh, tenga por seguro que si le vuelve a pasar yo ya no seré más su médico, porque eso querría decir que soy incompetente para tratarla.

―¡Oh Dios no! ¡Me curo, me curo!

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

―Es peor que una niña.

―La gente mayor es así―le dije en voz baja.

―Que va, siempre ha sido así, creo que es una de las cosas por las que mi padre sigue completamente prendado de ella.

Yo sonreí evocando la imagen de mi Bella.

La anciana me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella y me dijo al oído.

―¿Sabes una cosa?

―¿Qué?

―Estás aún más guapo enamorado―y se echó a reír. La miré sorprendido pero no le dije nada. No sabía si eso era verdad, pero si la felicidad proporcionaba hermosura no se lo negaría.

En ese momento entró el marido y me miró ceñudo. Estaba celoso, eso era un hecho, pero esperaba que la noticia que estaba por darle le alegrara.

―Bueno, tal y como pensaba, su evolución ha sido completamente favorable y creo que no me apresuro al decirle que mañana mismo se marcha usted de aquí completamente recuperada.

―¿Le va a dar el alta entonces?—preguntó el señor Weber abriendo mucho los ojos.

Asentí. El señor cogió a su esposa de la mano y le sonrió con dulzura.

―¿Has oído eso? Mañana nos vamos a casa por fin, cariño―le peinó un poco el fleco.

―Si George, por fin en casa―dijo su mujer.

―Bueno pues con su permiso yo me voy que tengo otro paciente al que visitar.

―¿Es ese paciente el responsable de tu sonrisa?—preguntó la señora ágil como un halcón.

Le dediqué mi media sonrisa, la que parecía tener más efecto en las mujeres.

―Puede ser.

―No la dejes marchar―dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

―Le tomaré la palabra―susurré una vez salí de la sala.

Cuando iba de camino a la habitación de Bella de vuelta, vi a Lauren acercarse a mí un poco agitada.

―Doctor Cullen, le necesitan de urgencia, ha habido un accidente en la carretera principal y se precisan de todos los médicos que estén libres.

Era la primera vez que Lauren no se dirigía a mí con connotaciones fuera de lugar y ese cambio me agradó por no tener que verme en la situación de despacharla. Sentí un poco de pena porque iba a tardar en ver de nuevo a Bella pero ella lo comprendería. Corrí detrás de Mallory hasta la entrada por donde estaban llegando los nuevos pacientes heridos de gravedad y en seguida me puse manos a la obra.

Al llegar, tuve una extraña sensación, parecida a la de días atrás cuando le conté a Bella que había encontrado una cura, ese desagradable escalofrío que me hacía sentirme pesado pero al mismo tiempo alerta, sin embargo lo relacioné con lo que me encontré al llegar allí. Seis personas estaban heridas de gravedad, dos más tenían problemas de ansiedad y respiratorios a causa del susto y había una mujer embarazada con una pequeña herida en la frente a la que a pesar de que no tenía nada más que ese rasguño, habían traído para revisión completa. Fueron unas largas horas en las que apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en mi novia y en las que muchas vidas dependían de mí, pues no hacía más que entrar en un quirófano, salir y meterme en otro. Menos mal que estaba bien alimentado y que no me afectaba el cansancio. En ocasiones agradecía las habilidades de vampiro, pues la precisión con la que era capaz de actuar eran muchas veces necesarias para la supervivencia de algunos pacientes. En este caso fue vital. Finalmente, logramos estabilizar a los pacientes, aunque dos de ellos habían estado a punto de írsenos y ya solo quedaba ver como evolucionaban, por lo que los enviamos a cuidados intensivos.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche cuando por fin me vi libre y prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Bella. Estaba mentalmente agotado, la tensión había estado conmigo agobiándome en todo momento y necesitaba estar cerca de ella para calmarme, la necesitaba como el aire que una vez fue vital para mí. Subiendo las escaleras sentí que algo no iba bien, esa zona no era para nada concurrida y sin embargo en esta ocasión había gente por toda la zona, médicos y enfermeros por todas partes y eché a correr. Al llegar a la puerta de Bella, la cual estaba entornada me paré en seco, como si de pronto abrir esa puerta significara algo más a parte del hecho de mover una simple puerta. Noté la mente de Carlisle dentro de la habitación y me tranquilicé, entré dentro y lo encontré sentado en una silla mirando en mi dirección, pero no me fijé en él, sino en todo a su alrededor.

Las mesas y las sillas estaban en el suelo, todas las cosas estaban tiradas y lo que más me impactó fue que el cristal que cubría la ventana en el interior de la burbuja estaba roto, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un objeto pesado contra él. La busqué con la mirada, pero Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

Noté que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar como una hoja de papel y me giré frenético contra Carlisle, agarrándolo por la solapa.

―Ella no… dime que ella no…

―Tranquilízate Edward…

―¡¿Cómo que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Él negó con la cabeza y de pronto vi imágenes en mi mente, imágenes que el propio Carlisle me estaba enviando.

.

.

_Carlisle estaba con los pacientes recién llegados, especialmente los que no estaban graves, entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró un muy agitado Seth con la cara roja de tanto correr._

―_¡Carlisle!_

―_Dime Seth, ¿que ocurre?―preguntó alarmado por su conducta._

―_¿Dónde está su hijo?_

―_En quirófano ¿por qué?_

―_Es Bella…_

―_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_._

_._

_Ambos corrieron por los pasillos, Carlisle hubiera querido desplegar su velocidad pero sabía que no podía. Llegaron a la habitación de Bella y vieron el completo destrozo que había ahí en ese momento. Bella estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho meciéndose a sí misma y la ventana detrás de ella estaba completamente abierta._

― _¡La ventana! ¡Hay que cerrarla o sacarla de ahí!_

_Ambos entraron a la burbuja, el viento los azotó al llegar y Seth se dispuso a buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviera de tapón. Carlisle se acercó a la muchacha y le tocó el hombro. Ella se estremeció pero alzó su mirada, una mirada más bien vidriosa de quien no está ahí en ese momento. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le sorprendió. En la mejilla izquierda tenía un fuerte golpe que ya se estaba tornando morado y el labio le sangraba, por no hablar de que sus puños estaban férreamente apretados contra unos cuantos mechones de pelo._

― _¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Quién ha sido capaz de hacerte esto?_

_Bella seguía mirándolo como si no entendiera ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole. Carlisle se dispuso a tomarla en brazos para subirla a la cama, pero la muchacha huyó de él hacia la esquina atemorizada._

― _¿Cómo alguien ha sido capaz de…? Bella, tienes que decirme quien ha sido, es importante…―intentó acercarse de nuevo._

_En ese momento Bella se convulsionó, y de un momento para otro comenzó a tener arcadas mientras intentaba respirar. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente aterrorizados y se clavaron en Carlisle mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta desesperada._

―_¡Se está asfixiando!—gritó Carlisle y se acercó para ayudarla―Tiene los conductos cerrados, ¡tráeme un cuchillo, un cúter o algo y cualquier cosa que pueda ser utilizada como tubo! ¡Hay que realizarle una traqueotomía!_

_Al ver que Seth daba vueltas sin sentido y que Bella estaba cada vez más morada, echó a correr y agarró un trozo de cristal limpio del suelo y la pajita que Bella estaba utilizando para beberse el zumo y realizó un pequeño corte en el cuello, para luego introducir la pajita. El pecho de Bella se hinchó y se vació a través de ese conducto y poco a poco fue recuperando el color, pero para ese entonces ella ya había perdido el conocimiento._

―_Rápido, hay que llevarla con urgencia a curar y a revisar, ponerla a cubierto―dijo tomándola en brazos y saliendo de allí tan rápido como le permitían los ojos humanos que lo miraban._

_Después solo acudieron imágenes salpicadas de la sala donde estaban revisando a Bella, la muchacha llena de tubos y la zona aislada en la que la mantenían…_

_._

_._

Dejé de prestar atención y lo miré directamente encolerizado.

―¿¡Por qué no me mandaste llamar!?

―Estabas en quirófano Edward, no podía permitir que dejaras al paciente en medio de la operación.

―¿Cuánto hace de esto?

―Unas dos horas hace que logramos estabilizarla. Esta en observación.

―Quiero saber quien hizo esto. Juro que lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga lo mataré―le gruñí en un tono amenazador que no conocía de mí mismo.

―¡Edward…!

No dejé que siguiera hablando y corrí escaleras abajo para ir a verla. La gente se me quedaba mirando al pasar, no quería ni imaginar que era lo que estaban pensando de mí. Yo en mi mente no podía más que maldecirme por haberla dejado sola, por no haber estado con ella e impedir que pasara por eso. Sin embargo, solo pensar en que podía haberla perdido y no hubiera podido hacer nada me partía de arriba abajo y me daban ganas de ponerme a destrozar el edificio y todo cuanto se topara en mi camino, sin compasión ni miramientos. Quería gritar al mundo por lo que había hecho, quería llorar y sobre todo, tenía mi instinto asesino completamente despierto.

Llegué a la zona de observación y vi a varias personas salir de la habitación con sus trajes aislantes, así que me dispuse a entrar.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué hace? No puede entrar ahí así―me dijo uno de ellos poniéndose en mi camino. Lo sentí estremecerse bajo mi mirada pero no se movió del sitio.—La seguridad de la paciente depende de que no tome contacto con ella ningún tipo de agente externo, así que si quiere pasar tendrá que ponerse el traje.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz intentando relajarme y lo dejé que me llevara hasta el armario donde los metían. Me lo coloqué y sin decirles nada entré en la habitación. Era grande y estaba cubierta con los mismos plásticos de su habitación. Les pedí a los dos médicos que allí estaban que se marcharan que yo me quedaba con ella, pues era su médico personal. Salieron sin rechistar demasiado porque eran conscientes de mi estado de ánimo, pero supusieron que me encontraba así por su situación así que me dejaron con ella. Cerré la puerta detrás de ellos y me acerqué a la cama.

Bella estaba ahí tumbada con un simple camisón blanco y su pelo repartido a ambos lados de su cara. Vi la marca que tenía en la mejilla y su labio partido y tuve que apretar mis puños con fuerza para poder contener la ira que estaba a punto de desbordarse dentro de mí. Vi que la herida de la tráquea estaba tapada y bien atendida y que ya era capaz de respirar por sí misma aunque con bastante dificultad. Era peligroso tener esa herida abierta porque podía resultar un importante foco de infección y con eso sí que no podría.

Me dolía verla en ese estado, era superior a mí, sentía que me estaban arrancando algo del pecho. Dolía. Toqué su mano suavemente y ella la encogió inconscientemente y sus labios se fruncieron, cosa que le provocó una mueca de dolor. Rocé su herida y sus golpes para que el frío natural de mi cuerpo apaciguara un poco la molestia. Pareció funcionar. Cogí una silla y me senté a su lado, intenté agarrar de nuevo su mano y esa vez no me la rechazó. Le besé la palma y susurré contra ella.

―Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Juro que pagarán por esto. Lo juro.

―Ed-d…

―Shh… tranquila estoy aquí contigo―le susurré al oído. —No voy a dejarte sola, no dejaré que nadie más vuelva a hacerte daño. Lo prometo.

No dijo nada más. Note que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control y mi pecho se movía con fuerza y espasmos. Fue entonces, cuando un extraño sonido se me escapó y me percaté de que a su manera, los vampiros también podíamos llorar.

.

.

.

**Hola hola!**

**Si, si lo se, podeis matarme, tenéis permiso. Se que prometí renovar antes y no tengo perdon, pero mis padres salieron de vacaciones, llegó una amiga de italia a pasar unas semanas con nosotros, llevo dos meses pendiente del papeleo de la universidad (y todavía no se donde me voy a quedar) y he tenido una serie de problemas que me han tenido con nervios y pocos animos para ponerme a escribir. Que si, que tenéis todo el derecho a matarme si quereis, solo puedo decir que lo siento muchisimo.**

**Además (esto no es seguro pero por lo menos esta encaminado) para quienes leyeron Rosas y Espinas, he estado trabajando un poco en una posible secuela. No prometo nada porque primero tengo que tener la historia hilada, no vayan a comerme como cuando lo terminé, pero lo que es el comienzo ya está elaborado. Esperad a ver si sale adelante, no me quiero echar más fics encima por lo menos hasta que no termine alguno de los dos que tengo en vilo. O capaz que sí, porque soy una loca masoquista que no puede evitar subir en cuanto tiene algo aunque eso le pierda y muchas veces me equivoco, pero si lo llego a hacer, mandadme un buen bofetón por review o mensaje xD**

**He renovado aquí antes que el otro porque ya dije en su momento que este es mi prioridad y el otro es si tengo tiempo. Como no se cuando conseguiré renovar el otro os dejo este aqui, que he intentado hacerlo algo más largo de lo que lo suelo hacer y un poco mas completito, y no he seguido porque me pareció que lo que acontece ahora merece su propio capitulo, para dejaros algo de intriga jejeje. Espero renovar en el plazo de una semana, si no ya me puedo dar por enterrada xD.**

**Solo espero que os guste el capitulo porque he tenido que partirlo en dias para poder escribirlo, mi madre apenas me deja tener el ordenador encendido y me ha costado horrores¡**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinion aunque se que no me la merezco!**

**Os adoro!**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Peligro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 19: Peligro**

Durante el plazo de una semana, Bella tuvo tres crisis nerviosas aparte de que en ocasiones le costaba respirar y se le cerraban los conductos. Le habíamos incorporado un tubo por la boca en esas ocasiones para proporcionarle aire limpio, pero se lo quitábamos cuando volvía a estar estable porque se ponía muy incómoda. Cada vez que le ocurría sentía como si me estuvieran quitando el aire a mí también, y cada vez que se despertaba sudorosa y agitada por las pesadillas se aferraba a mí inconscientemente durante horas, mientras yo me sentía inútil e impotente por no poder ayudarla de ninguna manera. Fue al cabo de una semana cuando después de tanto desearlo por fin abrió los ojos.

En ese momento yo le estaba recolocando las sábanas y percibí el ligero fruncimiento en sus cejas. Como era manía en mí, traté de alisarlo con mi pulgar y ese ceño pasó a sus labios. Estaban un poco secos y no pude evitar besarlos con ternura. Cuando la miré de nuevo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos con total lucidez.

―¿Bella…?—la llamé casi sin voz.

Ella solo pestañeó y me siguió mirando. Al cabo de unos instantes la sentí sollozar y vi como le empezaban a correr lágrimas por las mejillas. La abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y la besé por todas partes mientras ella recostaba su cara en mi hombro.

―Gracias a dios, gracias a dios…―le decía una y otra vez.

La volví a colocar sobre la cama.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?—le pregunté con dulzura comprobando sus constantes, asegurándome de que no pasaba nada en ese momento.

―Hfmp…―masculló.

―Está bien, no te fuerces, pronto volverás a hablar como siempre―volví a besarla. Carlisle decía que era bastante probable que algo así le pasara por culpa del susto, pero que sería algo totalmente temporal.

Ella volvió a mascullar algo, pero calló frustrada por su fallo.

―No sabes cómo deseaba ver tus ojos―le susurré con emoción mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella llevó su mano hasta mi rostro y lo acarició. Luego me atrajo hacia ella para besarme de la manera más dulce que recordaba.

Recosté mi frente contra la suya.

―Lo siento mucho.

Afortunadamente me había encargado personalmente del caso y había despachado al resto del equipo médico hacia más de una hora. Durante toda una semana no me había movido de esa habitación ni siquiera para alimentarme. Mis ojeras se habían hecho ya muy pronunciadas y Carlisle se había tenido que encargar de traerme un plato de comida cada ocho horas para que nadie sospechara más de la cuenta. No quería salir de esa habitación hasta que no tuviera constancia de que Bella estaba bien, y aún así iba a ser difícil que lograran separarme de ella después de haber sido atacada de ese modo.

Ese era otro de los problemas. Quien le hizo daño a Bella había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no dejar huellas más que una suerte tremenda, o un inexplicable conocimiento de cristales blindados. El golpe recibido había sido certero, limpio. Carlisle me había dicho que era un nuevo tipo de cristales parecidos a los que se utilizaban en los coches que, en su opinión, eran los más adecuados y menos sucios. Nadie había previsto que atacarían a una persona como Bella, era antinatural, era despreciable. Ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. ¡Por Dios, si apenas conocía a nadie! El caso es que el objeto que se utilizó para romper el cristal no aparecía por ningún lado, lo cual confirmaba terriblemente que había sido algo premeditado, pues esa persona conocía la manera de romper el cristal y al mismo tiempo sabía que una simple y pequeña brecha podía ser mortal para ella.

Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que se me retorcía las entrañas de ira, y simplemente el contacto permanente con Bella hacía que no saliera de esa habitación a buscar al cabrón que había sido capaz de casi matarla. Pero había jurado que lo encontraría y aunque tuviera que buscar las pruebas en el fondo del mar las hallaría y entonces mataría a ese malnacido. Nada de lo que había dicho mi padre o mis hermanos lograba calmar mis ansias, pero ellos estaban a la tarea también, buscando cualquier pista que les permitiera saber del culpable. Fue Jasper el que me había comentado que la persona que lo hizo, y por cómo lo hizo, debía de tener algún tipo de conocimiento en construcción, o simplemente había golpeado con toda la potra del mundo, pero era lo menos probable pues hasta la medida justa de fuerza del golpe parecía calculada.

Eso nos dejaba con muy pocas pruebas.

Bella se había reacomodado en las almohadas y me miraba con un aire un tanto ausente.

―Bella, mi amor, se que a lo mejor es un poco pronto y que quizás no quieras pensar en ello pero… ¿tienes idea de quién te hizo esto? ¿Le viste la cara?

Ella frunció el ceño y miró sus manos. Luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

―¿Iba cubierto con algo? ¿Un pasamontañas por ejemplo?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Entonces es que no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y después me miró suplicante, como si deseara que terminara con eso de una vez.

―Lo siento pequeña, era algo que te tenía que preguntar―le dije acomodándome a su lado en la cama. Ella se abrazó a mí y enterró la cara en mi pecho―no te preocupes, encontraré a ese malnacido y no volveré a alejarme de ti y a permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

Ella apretó la camisa que tenía agarrada con sus dedos y al poco rato se quedó dormida. Me quedé en esa posición un buen rato hasta que sentí que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y me senté en la silla.

―Pase.

La cabeza de Seth asomó por la puerta y miró en mi dirección.

―¿Cómo está?—preguntó indeciso de si moverse de su sitio.

―Mejor, ya por lo menos ha abierto los ojos y me reconoce―le dije lo más amable que podía. El muchacho había estado pendiente todo el tiempo de Bella, percibí en su mente la angustia por haber sido él el que la había visto el primero. Eso me recordó algo― ¿Seth?

―¿Sí?

―¿Llegaste a ver algo sospechoso cuando encontraste a Bella? ¿Algo que pudiera ayudarnos a verificar quien le hizo esto?

Él se quedó pensativo.

―Ver no vi nada, cuando llegué estaba todo tal y como lo encontró Carlisle. Pero…

Abrí bien los oídos y la mente a la espera de que cualquier cosa que dijera me diera una pista para descubrir al agresor.

―¿Pero…?

―Había un olor extraño en el ambiente que cuando llegué y la segunda vez ya había desaparecido.

―¿Qué clase de olor?

―No sé si te has percatado del olor que libera una caja recién abierta de guantes del hospital. Ese olor a talco y a goma que normalmente están presentes en las zonas de análisis.

―Sí, se a que te refieres.

―Eso es lo único que recuerdo.

―Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

Él asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Durante unos instantes me quedé pensando en lo que me acababa de contar Seth. ¿Podría ser que el agresor tomara los guantes de este mismo hospital para no dejar huellas? Era una posibilidad y también una manera de despistar fabulosa. Porque también cabría la posibilidad de que esa persona asistiera a este centro con regularidad suficiente como para saber donde están las cosas y que habitación está buscando. ¿Eso podría significar que esa persona se encontraría en el mismo edificio que nosotros ahora? Era una posibilidad. Si alguien que viene regularmente de un momento a otro desaparece, cantaría demasiado, es más fácil dejar pasar un tiempo antes de alejarse. En tal caso este sería el momento adecuado para localizarla.

Miré a Bella que se había quedado profundamente dormida y no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa e inocente que siempre, cosa que en verdad me preocupaba porque era un blanco fácil para cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño de ahora en adelante. Inspiré un poco―tenía que admitirlo―sobrepasado por todo, pero en vez de calmarme tuvo el efecto contrario. El olor de Bella en el que hacía días que no reparaba me inundó las fosas nasales y la ponzoña instaurada en mi garganta salió a pasear. Estaba hambriento, de manera peligrosa y eso hacía que mi humor estuviera de perros y que fuera un problema para la propia Bella. Carlisle no había logrado traerme las bolsas de sangre porque no quería correr riesgos, pero no podía retrasar el momento por mucho más tiempo.

Le di un beso en la frente a Bella con la promesa de que volvería pronto y salí al pasillo en busca de mi padre para que él hiciera la próxima guardia y así poder alimentarme. Pregunté a la recepcionista y me dijo que el Dr. Cullen se encontraba en esos momentos atendiendo un parto de riesgo y no podía abandonar el quirófano, así que corrí a acudir a Seth, quien se encontraba en el archivo.

―Oye Seth―lo llamé.

―Sí, doc dígame.

―Necesito que me hagas un favor. Puedes ir a cuidar de Bella en lo que yo me doy un pequeño descanso para comer.

―Faltaría más, pero me han encargado ordenar estos papeles antes de una hora y ando un poco corto de tiempo―dijo con cara de sufrimiento. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que se encargara de mi amada y aunque solo llevaba tres minutos fuera ya la sentía desprotegida.

―Déjame a mi esos papeles y los ordenaré mientras tanto. Vete tú con Bella.

―¿Enserio?—vi como se le iluminaban los ojos de manera un tanto molesta para mí.

―Sí, corre que está sola.

―¡Voy!—dijo saliendo a toda prisa después de dejarme un manojo de papeles en las manos. Los llevé al despacho de mi padre y saqué dos bolsas considerables de sangre que tenía en la parte trasera de la nevera. Les enganché una pajita y me dispuse a ordenar el tocho de papeles en tiempo record para poder ponerme enseguida con mi pequeña investigación.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que aquellos no eran simples papeles, sino que eran las fichas del personal de enfermería y auxiliares, con sus datos personales. Así fue cómo descubrí que Seth tenía un curso de administración de empresas y finanzas. Ahora entendía por qué le mandaban a hacer todo ese papeleo. Fui colocando las fichas por orden alfabético al mismo tiempo que echaba un buen vistazo a cada nombre con sus datos. Encontré gente conocida, gente que solo había visto un par de veces y gente que no sabía ni que existían. A mitad de mi reordenación, localicé algo bastante llamativo en el apartado de estudios: "Grado en Enfermería y Grado en Arquitectura" Sin duda esa persona tenía una buena mente para el aprendizaje. Sentí un terrible escalofrío parecido al de antes de descubrir lo que le había pasado a Bella y mi mente pareció soltar campanitas.

"_La persona que lo hizo debe tener una suerte tremenda o tener conocimientos en construcción"_

"_No sé si te has percatado del olor que libera una caja recién abierta de guantes del hospital. Ese olor a talco y a goma que normalmente están presentes en las zonas de análisis" _

"_Porque también cabría la posibilidad de que esa persona asistiera a este centro con regularidad suficiente como para saber donde están las cosas y que habitación está buscando"._

¿Era posible? ¿Podía tener en mis manos al culpable de todo? ¿O era una mera coincidencia? Vacilé antes de mirar el nombre, pero una vez lo hice, mi mente se quedó literalmente en blanco.

―No puede ser, no tiene sentido…

Repasé la ficha una y otra vez en busca de algún error, pero todo encajaba. Su trabajo le permitía acceso total sobre material e información y nadie le preguntaría nunca porqué. Sus conocimientos de arquitectura bien podrían servirle para conocer como rompe un cristal sin resquebrajarse por completo y que hay que utilizar en caso de querer hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado y que todo fuera más que una jugada loca de mi mente cansada de tanto pensar. Podía serlo, perfectamente, pero algo me decía que tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo. Apuré las dos bolsas y las tiré en el cubo de basura especial que Carlisle había puesto escondido para que nadie de pasada lo viera. Luego salí a toda prisa y pregunté a una enfermera que pasaba por la persona que andaba buscando. Me dijo que hacía rato que no la veía, que había ido a tomarse un café y no había vuelto todavía. Tuve un terrible mal presentimiento, y eso se agravó cuando casi choco con Seth en una de las esquinas.

―Seth, ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunté alarmado.

―¿Qué? Me han dicho que habías mandado un relevo para que pudiera ir a cumplir con mis tareas.

En su mente vi la cara de la persona que se lo había dicho y mi cuerpo en enervó. Corrí por los pasillos sin importarme mucho si la gente pensaba que era una velocidad no muy adecuada a la raza humana. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella entré como una exhalación y vi a Bella dormida en la cama y a la persona que andaba buscando introduciendo un líquido de una jeringuilla en la bolsa de suero que estaba unida a Bella por intravenosa.

―¡NO!—grité con todas mis fuerzas. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí y en menos de un segundo había conseguido quitarle la vía a Bella para impedir que el líquido llegara a entrar en su cuerpo. Recé por haber llegado a tiempo. Vi que Bella se removía un poco en la cama, pero no le presté atención en ese momento. Todos mis instintos estaban fijos en la persona que sin darme cuenta había apartado de golpe de la cama de Bella y que yacía en el suelo un tanto desconcertada.

―¡TÚ!—rugí mientras me acercaba a ella lo más amenazadoramente que pude.

Ella me miró cómo si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero en su mente percibí la rabia al darse cuenta de que había desconectado a Bella del tubo.

Mis sentidos estaban cejados, mi mirada se había vuelto casi vidriosa y es como si de pronto lo viera todo rojo. Me hervía la sangre que no tenía por dentro y en mi mente solo había lugar para una orden en ese momento: MATAR.

La agarré por el cuello y la levanté, dejándola a treinta centímetros del suelo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

―¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Lauren Mallory me devolvió la mirada angustiada mientras intentaba respirar y zafarse de mi mano al mismo tiempo. Sus pies se zarandeaban en el aire. Percibí el miedo y el sabor de la victoria.

―No me hacías caso…―masculló casi sin aire.

―¿QUÉ TIENE ESO QUE VER CON ELLA, DESGRACIADA?

Ella soltó una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

―Si no eras para mí… n-no eras para nadie…―se limitó a decir.

Inspiré hondo.

―¡Estás enferma!

Vi que se ponía morada mientras intentaba hablar así que aflojé un poco mi agarre.

―Puede ser,… pero al menos yo… no oculto que soy un monstruo.

Sus palabras me golpearon como un bate de hierro y la dejé caer con brusquedad al piso.

―Explícate―ordené con una voz completamente fría.

Ella resolló pero soltó una carcajada asquerosa.

―He pillado a tu padre bebiendo sangre en más de una ocasión y también escuché la conversación en la que le confesaba a esa zorra lo que erais. Yo hubiera guardado el secreto, pero tú nunca me quisiste prestar atención, solo tenías ojos para ella. Es un despojo de la humanidad y aún así la has preferido a ella antes que a mí. Imperdonable. Merece morir―dijo con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser de este mundo―Y después revelaré vuestro secreto a…―su voz se ahogó en el mismo momento en que volví a cerrar mis manos en torno a ella.

―No si yo te mato primero―le dije con una voz que ya no era la mía―Nadie puede hacerle eso a Bella y quedarse tan campante, vas a pagar por ello y por amenazar a mi familia también. Te has metido con la gente equivocada. Pero no te preocupes, te daré el trato que te mereces―dije apretando su cuello―te prestaré toda la atención que no te he prestado de aquí para atrás y te haré agonizar con un dolor que jamás conocerías ni en la peor de las pesadillas durante tres días. Luego te arrancaré la cabeza y me deleitaré con el sonido de tu cuerpo desmembrándose―sus ojos eran puro terror ahora y sus uñas intentaban hacerme daño, cosa que fue perjudicial para ella porque se las rompió.

En ese momento escuché un sonido de exclamación detrás de mí y me giré para mirar quién era. Bella me miraba horrorizada contra el respaldo de la cama y las manos apretadas fuertemente contra su boca. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y llenos de miedo, más incluso que Lauren. Mi agarre se soltó un poco al entender que era lo que ella estaba viendo que tanto mal le producía. Mi mirada asesina decía mucho de mí en ese momento, pero también sonreía de manera desagradable y amenazadora, como si estuviera disfrutando con esto. Mis dientes a pesar de no haber cambiado tenían un tono amenazador impropio de los del ser humano y mi cuerpo había tomado la postura agazapada de un depredador. Comprendí que en ese momento ante ella tenía toda la apariencia y la forma de actuar de… un monstruo. Todo cuanto nunca hubiera querido enseñarle lo había visto de la manera más horrible y en sus ojos no había más que puro temor dirigidos hacia mí. Solté mi agarre por competo de Lauren y ella tosió fuertemente intentando recuperar el aliento. Me miré las manos asqueado de mi mismo y me giré hacia Bella. Ella hizo ademán de retroceder y yo me quedé estático en el sitio.

―B-Bella…

Ella no respondió, como tampoco lo había hecho durante una semana. Tan ensimismado estaba que no me percaté de que Lauren a mi lado se incorporaba, sacaba algo del bolsillo y arremetía contra Bella.

Ella chilló, y cuando yo reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde. Lauren con el semblante enloquecido fue a clavarle a Bella en el pecho un cúter de los que se utilizaban para abrir medicamentos. A pocos centímetros de lograrlo, Bella se giró sobre sí misma y se tiró de la cama. Yo agarré la mano de Lauren que sostenía el arma y con un rápido movimiento se la quité y la lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Ella desesperada agarró el hierro que sostenía la bolsa de suero y la tiró hacia donde Bella había caído. Por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que esa muchacha tenía bastante fuerza en comparación con las demás, pero mi mente rápidamente se concentró en parar el proyectil antes de que golpeara a Bella y la bolsa de suero se rompió al caer contra el suelo. Lauren aprovechó la confusión para zafarse y correr hasta donde yo había tirado la cuchilla. Luego corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo para evitar que saliera herida en el intento, pero antes de que llegara, Mallory pisó el líquido que acababa de derramar ella misma y se cayó para adelante. Al intentar detener su caída la mano que sostenía el cúter lo enfiló hacia arriba y ella cayó con todo el peso sobre él.

Fueron unos segundos eternos en que la oímos gritar de dolor y retorcerse, pero yo ya había escuchado un estallido cuando se lo clavó. El del pulmón. Pocos segundos después ya estaba muerta y su mirada se quedó clavada hacia nosotros.

Silencio. Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente mientras que yo sentía que le mundo entero se había detenido por un momento largo. Esta mujer había estado a punto de matar a Bella por segunda vez y yo había vuelto a fallarle. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Bella estaba temblando descontroladamente entre mis brazos y unos ligeros pero continuos sollozos la hicieron hipar una y otra vez. Puse su cara en el hueco de mi cuello para que no viera nada si se le ocurriera levantar la cabeza. No quería que Bella tuviera que presenciar una escena tan grotesca. Más horrible aún que la anterior. Recordé su mirada cuando yo estaba demasiado pendiente de mi instinto asesino y sentí una fuerte dosis de remordimientos que pensé que me iban a devorar las entrañas. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que pasara algo así? A ella, a mi amada. La persona más inocente que había pisado la faz de la tierra. Era imperdonable.

Bella se aferraba a mi camisa con tanta tensión que pensé que la rompería y sus lágrimas estaban mojando todo mi pecho. Pobre criatura. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarla y besé su coronilla.

―Ya está, ya ha pasado todo. No volverá a hacerte daño. Tranquila amor…

Sentí unos suaves toques en la puerta y en ese momento no pensé siquiera en que había un cadáver ensangrentado a mi lado mientras mi paciente estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso en el suelo y abrazada a mí.

―Adelante…―dije casi sin voz.

―Edward, cielo, ¿estás…?—preguntó Esme mientras abría la puerta―¡Oh, santo Dios!

No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió después, mi mente estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos y en Bella. Sé que Esme corrió a pedir ayuda y Carlisle llegó poco después con equipo médico para ayudar. Se llevaron a Lauren al forense y limpiaron la sangre del suelo, además de mandar a analizar en contenido del suero a petición mía. Arreglaron la cama de Bella y yo la coloqué encima con cuidado. Había logrado que se quedara dormida mientras los demás trabajaban, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y consuelo, tarareando a su oído mientras poco a poco sentía que se iba relajando. La tapé después de hacerle una pequeña revisión por si la caída le había provocado alguna lesión, pero afortunadamente todo estaba en su lugar. Esa era mi chica fuerte.

Me senté a su lado y le sostuve la mano mientras sentía que alguien por detrás me llamaba.

―¿Edward?—me preguntó Carlisle.

―Sí…

―Tenemos que hablar.

―Lo sé.

.

.

.

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**Bueno, he tardado un pelin mas de una semana pero digamos que me surgió un problemilla con el fic que si no lo resolvia no podía renovar y me he tardado en solucionarlo. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Era de esperar?**

**Antes que nada que tenía que haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior... HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 300 REVIEWS¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS¡ Es muy emocionante haber llegado y sobrepasado esa cifra, la primera vez en mi historia como escritora de fics. Muchisimas gracias¡ **

**Bueno, espero que os animéis a comentarme el capítulo, sabéis que sin vuestros reviews no me animaría a escribir. Pensaba alargar la aparición del MALO un capi más, pero como siempre, als cosas no me salen como pienso sino como las escribo. Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Desesperación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes n me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 20: Desesperación**

Esperé a que se llevaran a Bella a revisión, por si el contacto con Lauren, quien había entrado en el interior de la burbuja sin protección le había perjudicado de alguna manera. Seth no hacía más que disculparse por no haber sido más cauteloso, pero el muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada. Mi pequeña se había quedado completamente dormida, más desmayada por la impresión que por el sueño, así que no se percataría de que no estaba y además ya no corría peligro de que esa loca asesina fuera por ella.

Seguí a mi padre por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a su despacho. Una vez allí me pidió que me sentara a pesar de que no me hacía ninguna falta y comenzó a pasear por delante de mí sin pausa.

—La policía quiere hablar contigo, lo sabes ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza. Era algo que ya había estado esperando a pesar de que hacía un par de horas desde el incidente.

—Necesito que me cuentes cómo han transcurrido las cosas para poder coartarte en caso de que haga falta… y porque ¡maldita sea! Quiero saber que diantres ha pasado.

Sentí su impotencia y me sentí mal por él. Al fin y al cabo este era su hospital y una psicópata había estado caminando por esos pasillos sin que nadie se percatara o se diera cuenta.

Le hablé de cómo había permitido que Seth ocupara mi lugar durante un rato y de cómo descubrí que había sido Lauren la que había atacado a Bella. Bueno, más bien le expliqué el sentido de mis explicaciones y de cómo este se había visto confirmado en cuanto llegué al cuarto de Bella. Luego le relaté todo cuanto había ocurrido dentro de esa estancia hasta que llegó Esme, incluido cuando casi acabo con esa mujer y con todo cuanto Carlisle había construido para nosotros.

Mi padre se quedó pensativo durante un buen rato hasta que decidió hablar.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor. Tenemos que darle las gracias a Bella porque tu no llegaras a manchar tus manos de sangre.

Me miré las manos.

—Tenías que haber visto cómo me miró papá. Estaba aterrorizada, me vi reflejado en sus ojos por primera vez como lo que verdaderamente soy. Un monstruo.

Carlisle se movió hasta quedar justo delante de mí y me colocó las manos en los hombros para que lo mirara.

—Escúchame bien Edward. No es momento para que te pongas en plan melodramático y retrospectivo. Te necesito alerta y fuerte, más que nunca.

Lo observé sin entender, desde su mente me llegaban imágenes difuminadas, más por el hecho de que no era capaz de controlar mis propios pensamientos y ordenar mis ideas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta ni un pelo, algo raro y pienso averiguar qué es.

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando Carlisle.

Él se apartó de mí y volvió a desplazarse a lo largo del despacho con su mano en la barbilla.

—Dices que ella sabía lo que éramos, que me vio beber sangre en un momento determinado en mi despacho sí que yo me diera cuenta.

Asentí algo confundido. A pesar de que estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que había pasado notaba que algo estaba sonando en el fondo de mi mente, un extraño toque de alarma que no lograba comprender pero que me mosqueaba bastante, como cuando sientes que se te está olvidando algo pero no ere capaz de recordar qué.

—Yo NUNCA me he alimentado dentro del hospital. Tengo bolsas de repuesto por si acaso necesito hacer un horario determinado fuera de lo común, pero me siento reacio a alimentarme aquí dentro. No me gusta, no me siento bien. Y nunca lo he hecho. Es más cuando creo que ya lleva demasiado tiempo dentro de la nevera me llevo las bolsas conmigo a casa y allí las gasto, pero jamás aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que mintió?

—Y no solo eso. Cuando yo hablé con Bella hace un tiempo, me aseguré de que nadie estuviera cerca para escucharme. Sabes que por muy sigiloso que sea un humano nunca lo es lo suficiente como para que no lo escuche llegar y estuve alerta todo el tiempo. No escuche que se acercara nadie.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo sabía lo de la sangre y que le confesaste todo a Bella si ella nunca estuvo en donde dijo?

Carlisle me miró, pero no hizo falta leerle la mente para saber lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza.

_Alguien la había estado ayudando. O peor, alguien más la había mandado._

—Eso es poco probable Carlisle. Incluso en el hipotético caso de que no fuera ella quién vio esas cosas alguien más tuvo que hacerlo o conocer lo suficiente de nosotros como para inventarlo y que cayéramos en la trampa. Que yo cayera en la trampa.

—Exactamente.

Lo miré arqueando una ceja.

—Estás pensando en alguien en concreto—no era una pregunta.

Carlisle me miró y de pronto un nombre pasó por su cabeza.

—No… no puede ser Carlisle él… está muerto…

—A mí eso nunca me quedó del todo claro.

Un escalofrío me atravesó toda la columna y por primera vez en casi un siglo de existencia el miedo me paralizó.

—Pero los Vulturis, él…

Mi padre me miró con pena, pero su rostro no se suavizó.

—¿Dejarían escapar los Vulturis un talento como ese? Cierto que ya tienen miembros con esa clase de talentos, pero no por ello lo echarían a perder. Quién controla la mente controla el mundo.

—No, no… no puede ser, me niego a creerlo, tiene que haber alguna otra explicación. También les causó muchos problemas a ellos y Aro no acepta nunca a un traidor. ¿Estás seguro de que no te alimentaste aquí en alguna ocasión y no te acuerdas?

Ahora era su turno de ponerse escéptico.

—¿En verdad crees que se me escaparía una cosa así?

Cierto, nuestra mente no daba lugar a muchas lagunas que digamos.

—Es que tiene que haber otra explicación, esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. Quizás simplemente fue que estaba loca y se le cruzaron los cables.

Carlisle había hecho sus averiguaciones y había dado con la pista de Lauren hasta llegar a un psiquiátrico de Boston en el que había estado internada por dos años. Sin embargo, una noche desapareció y nadie volvió a saber nada más de ella. Ese seguramente no era siquiera su verdadero nombre

Carlisle se agachó delante de mí y me miró con determinación pero también con cariño.

—Tienes que valorar la posibilidad de haya venido por ti y que de alguna manera esté tratando de vengarse por el pasado.

Sentí unas ganas tremendas de llorar a pesar de que sabía que nunca tendría manifestación física de ellas.

—Esto no puede pasarme de nuevo. Ahora tengo algo que perder papá, alguien sin la cual no soportaría mi existencia. No después de haberla conocido.

—No sirve de nada que te plantees marcharte de nuevo. Eso la pondría aún más en peligro y expuesta a posibles ataques.

—Lo sé. El daño ya está hecho, me toca protegerla de los peligros que le acarrea el estar conmigo. Aún así…

Carlisle se quedó pensativo mirando para el suelo.

—Tenemos que cubrir todos los flancos, asegurarnos de que sea o no él. Puede que haya más gente interesada en perjudicarnos, pero es preferible tener una ligera idea, sospecha, especulación, sobre quien puede ser. Recemos para que no sea el caso y que tengas razón respecto a la esquizofrenia aunque visto lo visto es poco probable y mucho menos creíble. De todos modos ahora toca enfrentarse a las autoridades así que ve pensando que les vas a decir. Espero que tenga algo más de consideración respecto a Bella, pero querrán hacerle preguntas también.

—No sé si querrá responderlas. Creo que estaba en estado de shock antes de que se quedara dormida.

― Intentaré no dejar que la presionen mucho y que la dejen descansar.

― De acuerdo, iré a quitármelos de encima y luego iré a verla. Si es que todavía quiere recibirme que lo dudo.

―Te castigas demasiado a ti mismo hijo.

No respondí. Me levante de la silla y salí del despacho bajo la mirada preocupada de mi padre. En cuanto me encontré solo sentí náuseas a pesar de que era imposible que me encontrara físicamente mal o que expulsara algo de mi estómago. Si era cierto que él estaba aquí, ya podía echarme a temblar como el resto de mi familia y el pueblo. Y Bella… Mi mente se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Me decía a mi mismo que no, que simplemente había sido un pequeño percance y que estaba todo solucionado. Al final quien iba a acaba en estado de shock era yo.

El inspector de policía había venido personalmente para analizar el caso y en esos momentos estaba hablando con Charlie. En cuanto me vio se disculpó con él, que parecía estar desmadejado y vino hacia mí.

―Sr. Cullen. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

―Naturalmente.

―Me presento, mi nombre es Jacob Black y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

La siguiente hora y media avanzó muy lenta, debido a que no hacía más que volver a repetirle una y otra vez la misma escena. En su mente leí que esperaba que hubiera alguna incongruencia en mis palabras que poder utilizar para encontrar indicios de asesinato premeditado. Este hombre parecía querer un culpable más allá de lo que las pruebas le mostraban y yo era la persona indicada. Saltaba a la vista que no nos íbamos a llevar bien.

―De acuerdo. ¿No sabrá por casualidad por qué la víctima… digo la agresora, tenía marcas en el cuello de una mano verdad?

Suspiré harto ya.

―Ya se lo he dicho, se acercó a mí amenazándome con el bisturí y para poder inmovilizarla tuve que agarrarla por el cuello, pero la autopsia revelará que no murió ahogada ni mucho menos.

El inspector apuntaba en su libreta y yo a través de su mente vi que hacía unos pequeños garabatos distraídos en vez de tomar notas. Me hirvió la sangre que no tenía sabiendo que me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo aposta. Me levanté harto fingiendo que tenía una revisión que atender.

―No se preocupe. Ahora solo falta el testimonio de la agredida. ¿Sabe cuando podré verla?

―Déjele un poco de tiempo, está aterrorizada―probablemente la mayor parte por mi culpa― Espere a que recupere un poco la compostura.

―Le daré 24 horas o poco más. No podemos perder más días de investigación.

"Dedíquese a investigar casos que de verdad lo requieran poli de pacotilla"

―Veré que puedo hacer.

Me despedí con un cabeceo y me dirigí escaleras arriba para ir a ver a Bella.

Seth se había acercado en medio de mi conversación con el inspector Black para decirme que Bella había sido llevada a su antigua habitación en lo que arreglaban la nueva. Me pasó los informes y pude ver que en principio no había sufrido daño de ningún tipo. Quizás algún pequeño periodo de tos, pero al parecer nada que pudiera agravarse. Quizás tenía la garganta seca o irritada.

Le agradecí la información a Seth y me pasé el resto de la conversación deseando poder ir a verla cuanto antes.

Y por fin me había conseguido soltar.

Subí las escaleras como un endemoniado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y no había estado con ella tal como hubiera querido o como se hubiera esperado de mí. Me sentía decepcionado conmigo mismo, y eso fue lo que me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Me quedé con la mano en el pomo preguntándome cual sería su reacción al verme. Si me recibiría o por el contrario me gritaría y me echaría de la habitación. Me lo merecería. Eso seguro.

Antes de que pudiera decantarme, la puerta se abrió y apareció Alice al otro lado. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y luego me miró apenada.

―Lo siento mucho. No llegué a verlo a tiempo de avisarte.

Mi hermana parecía completamente deprimida. Algo dentro de mí se removía ante la posibilidad de que todo esto se hubiera podido evitar, pero habrían podido haber tantas maneras de evitarlo que ya no daba nada por sentado. Podía ser simplemente un cúmulo de casualidades o de situaciones de mala suerte en cascada, pero habían cosas que ni siquiera el don de la clarividencia de mi hermana era capaz de evitar. Cuando el destino tenía algo preparado para ti no había nada que pudieras hacer en su contra. Eso era lo que había aprendido después de todo esto. Claro que ella no tenía la culpa. En tal caso el completo culpable era yo. Pero no tenía ganas de decírselo.

― ¿Cómo está ella?

Alice me miró descorazonada.

― ¿Más tranquila quizás? No responde a nada que le preguntamos, sin embargo estoy segura de que nos escucha y de que está atenta a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Creo que simplemente está aterrorizada pero no sabría decirte que va a pasar porque creo que ni ella misma tiene claro que siente. Tampoco puedo decirte como se comportará respecto a ti, antes de que me lo preguntes―añadió antes de que le preguntara―De todos modos creo que deberías entrar. Te necesita más que nunca.

―No lo sé Alice. Puede que ahora sea cuando menos me necesita. Todo esto que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía…

― Lo sé, he visto tu conversación con Carlisle antes de que pasara. Si te sirve de consuelo estaré completamente alerta a partir de ahora. Controlaré todo lo que pase en el futuro de Bella y pararé a todo el que se acerque con mala intención, te lo prometo. No me volverá a coger desprevenida.

―Muchas gracias Alice―le dije sinceramente.

Me puso la mano en el hombro al pasar a mi lado.

―No eres el único que la quiere. Toda nuestra familia la adora, no permitiremos que le vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros.

―No quiero que os arriesguéis así. Este es un problema que solo me concierne a mí.

―Edward, eres nuestro hermano, nuestro hijo, nuestra familia. Y al elegirla a ella también la has introducido en el círculo. Y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia. Ahora entra―dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo a paso apresurado.

Suspiré. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaban esas palabras para mí, a pesar de que no me las mereciera. Estaba poniendo al amor de mi vida y a mi familia en peligro y nadie podía imaginar lo que me pesaba en el alma, y daría todo cuanto tuviera para que nada malo les pasara.

Me armé de valor y entré en la habitación con cautela. Estaba todo a oscuras. Odiosamente a oscuras sin la cristalera a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Consideré que era un crimen meterla en esa habitación después de lo ocurrido pero no sabía si podría volver a instalarla allí donde había sido agredida. Odié a Lauren por mancillar ese lugar que tanto le había costado a mi familia construir para ella, y luego me acordé de que estaba muerta y de que indirectamente era posible que el verdadero mancillador fuera yo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver perfectamente todo cuanto se me presentaba por delante, y no tardé mucho en encontrar el perfil de la silueta de Bella sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la cama. Se abrazaba las rodillas con los brazos y tenía la cabeza escondida entre ellos, en una posición que la hacía verse completamente vulnerable y que me recordaba a los primeros días que estuve con ella. Cuando me costó tanto que confiara en mí.

―¿Bella? ―la llamé en susurros los suficientemente altos para que me oyera.

Noté que se encogía ante mi voz y yo lo hice instantáneamente después que ella, temiéndome lo peor. Sin embargo, no me dijo que me marchara en ningún momento. Ni siquiera me miró.

―¿Bella, cómo estás? ―intenté de nuevo. No me atrevía a entrar en la burbuja, no quería presionarla, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta decidí intentarlo aunque luego me llevara un chasco.

Me quité la camisa como de costumbre y me coloqué los pantalones aislantes. Le pasé el pestillo a la puerta para evitar que nadie interrumpiera en un momento inesperado y entré en el cubículo de los plásticos. Al llegar a donde ella estaba, me quedé de pie mirándola a una distancia prudencial, por si acaso. Ella sabía que estaba allí, me había encargado de que mis pasos fueran audibles para alertarla de mi presencia. Decidí tentar un poco más a la suerte y me acuclillé delante de ella.

―Bella―susurré al tiempo que estiraba la mano para acariciarle el pelo con ternura.

De pronto ella se encogió sobre sí misma con más ímpetu que antes y se apretó aún más contra la cama.

Retiré la mano con rapidez.

―Lo siento―murmuré sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de mí. La había asustado. Ella tenía miedo de mí. Este era el mayor de mis temores. Y se había cumplido.

―Será mejor que me vaya ―dije poniéndome en pie queriendo tranquilizarla con mi lejanía. Cuando fui a retroceder su mano enganchó mi pantalón y su mirada se había clavado el mi pernera vacía, como si actuara de forma automática. La bajó instantáneamente en cuanto sintió que la miraba, pero no me soltó la prenda.

―¿Quieres que me quede?

Para toda contestación escondió la cabeza de nuevo entre sus rodillas y sujetó con más fuerza mi pantalón. Comprendí que solo mostraba aquello que la carcomía por dentro.

Estaba aterrorizada, eso era un hecho. Pero no quería que me fuera, no quería que me alejara de ella. Sus acciones fluctuaban en esos sentimientos contradictorios y su mirada mostraba confusión. Pero en ningún momento me soltó la pernera. Me senté delante de ella y ahí si me la soltó.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía forzarla de ese modo, pero sentí que estallaba si no lo hacía. La agarré por la cintura con cuidado y la acerqué a mí, colocándola entre mis brazos y mis piernas, sintiéndola cerca.

Como era de esperar se envaró y su cuerpo se quedó en tensión. Pero no se apartó. La abracé como si me fuera la vida en ello. En parte así era. Coloqué su cabeza debajo de mi mentón y le acaricié tanto el pelo como la espalda, intentando reconfortarla tanto como podía.

―Lo siento. Lo siento mucho…― mi voz se quebró.

Besé su coronilla siendo consciente de que si hubiera sido capaz estaría llorando como un niño para suplicar su perdón. Puede que ella se diera cuenta porque se removió un poco entre mis brazos.

―Nada de esto tenía que haber pasado. No deberías haber visto y vivido nada de esto. No hay suficiente tiempo en este mundo para poder mostrarte cuan acongojado estoy y no sé que puedo hacer para que te olvides de todo, para que vuelvas a ser mi Bella alegre y feliz. Para que vuelvas a confiar en mí, para que no me temas.

Sus hombros comenzaron a dar brinquitos y comprendí que estaba llorando. Me dolía el pecho y me sentía completamente inútil, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarla.

―Lo siento mucho mi Bella. No te haces una idea de cuanto―repartí besos allí donde podía entre sus sollozos y los míos―No te preocupes, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, te lo juro por mi existencia. Si quieres que me marche me marcharé, no tendrás que volver a verme, no tendrás que recordar una y otra vez que soy un monstruo. Te protegeré aunque no te pueda a ver*.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró a mi camisa tal como lo había hecho con mis pantalones antes.

―Conseguiré que te pongas bien. Lograré que te olvides de todo esto, que solo pienses en lo mucho que te amo. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo prometo.

Puse mi espalda contra la cama con ella todavía envuelta por mí y me puse a tararear su nada. Me disponía a hacerlo durante toda la noche para alejar los malos sueños de ella si hacía falta. Poco a poco sentí que se iba relajando y posó su cabeza contra mi pecho con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo pareció desmadejarse y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para después enredarse en mi cintura.

Ya había caído dormida. Seguí cantándole mientras la subía a la cama, y una vez la hube acurrucado entre las mantas me arrodillé a su lado para observarla. Su cara mostraba todavía las magulladuras de los golpes y bajo sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras probablemente causadas por el poco descanso, y la presión psicosomática a la que había estado sometida. Eran muchas cosas juntas.

Su mano se estiró inconsciente hacia mí y yo se la agarré apretándosela con cuidado esperando que encontrara algo de calor en el gesto, ya que físicamente mi piel estaba bastantes grados por debajo de la temperatura de la habitación. Reprimí el deseo de acostarme a su lado y envolverla. Deseaba que tuviera un verdadero sueño reparador, así que me quedé ahí, cantando solo para ella. Mi único y adorado público.

…

Cerca de las tres de la mañana me levanté porque Carlisle me llamaba desde sus pensamientos. Había una urgencia de última hora, un accidente de tráfico con tres heridos leves y uno grave. Yo era uno de los pocos médicos de guardia esa noche y me pedía que comprobara a los leves sabiendo que no quería alejarme ni un solo momento de Bella, pero me necesitaba de verdad y no me pude negar.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos. Puede que menos de quince. En ese tiempo pude comprobar que los pacientes tenían un par de contusiones, nada grave. Mandé a hacer radiografías de la cabeza y del pecho a dos de ellos y al otro simplemente le di el alta con un par de rasguños sin importancia. Ojalá todo en esta vida fueran rasguños sin importancia. Superficiales.

Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación, sentí que el ambiente cambiaba por completo. Percibí el movimiento incluso antes de poner mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Bella se estaba retorciendo en la cama con mucha violencia, su espalda se arqueaba de forma sobrecogedora y gritaba. Sentí auténtico pánico ante esa imagen, tal que durante unos segundos no fui capaz de moverme de mi sitio. Sin embargo, al ver que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama eché a correr a toda velocidad cambiándome en el trayecto y conseguí interceptarla antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso. La tomé en brazos a pesar de que seguía convulsionándose desquiciada y la coloqué sobre la cama.

―Bella… ―La zarandeé por los hombros. Ella intentó zafarse de mí con todas su fuerzas―¡Bella!—la llamé un poco más fuerte.

Ella chilló, con un sonido tan penetrante que lo sentí retumbar en mis huesos. Sus ojos se movían enloquecidos bajo los párpados y sus manos engarfiadas se aferraban con fuerza a la cama, como si alguien la estuviera arrastrando fuera de allí.

―Es una pesadilla Bella, despierta, tranquila, despierta…

―No Edward, ¡NO! ―Gritó apartándose de mi con todas sus ganas.

Me quedé totalmente paralizado. No volví a tocarla. En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y al percibir que había alguien a su lado se encogió y retrocedió hacia el cabezal de la cama con una velocidad muy poco habitual en ella. Se pegó todo cuanto pudo a la pared y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando ver quien estaba allí.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad más absoluta cubiertos de lágrimas mirando en mi dirección desesperada pero sin llegar a ver. Sus sollozos habían inundado la estancia y con ellos lleno el tarro casi lleno de mi desesperanza.

―Lo siento mucho…―dije con un tono más leve que un soplo de aire―solo me fui un momento, no esperaba…―me callé. Nada de lo que pudiera decir ahora parecía adecuado ni necesario―Será mejor que me vaya.

Me puse en pie, y con la misma sentí que su respiración se agitaba aún más.

―N-no te vayas ―dijo sin aliento.

―No tiene sentido que me quede Bella, esto no te hace ningún bien.

―Yo…

Asentí.

―Lo comprendo perfectamente. Necesitas tiempo, y aun así no es seguro que algún día me vuelvas a ver con los mismos ojos de antes. Sea lo que sea que necesites lo entenderé. No puedes llegar a odiarme más de lo que ya me aborrezco a mi mismo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es protegerte como es debido. Eso sí te lo puedo prometer.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Luego habló con voz ronca y apagada.

―Te quiero.

―Me temes.

―…no tanto como te quiero.

― Pero mientras me tengas miedo no podrás estar junto a mí. No podría seguir siempre a tu lado sabiendo que cada vez que me acerco a ti, cada vez que te toco te encoges y tu mente evoca la imagen de un yo agresivo y brutal. Lo lamento Bella, pero ese es mi verdadero ser, el que trato de esconder todos y cada uno de los días de mi existencia, pero que inevitablemente siempre sale a la luz. Nunca voy a poder tener una vida normal, una vida tranquila, la que tú te mereces. Esto es lo que soy. Y si temes eso jamás podré darte todo cuando mereces.

Te dejaré tranquila un tiempo para no recordarte lo pasado una y otra vez. Sin embargo, estaré a una llamada de distancia, siempre pendiente por si necesitas algo. Para cuando te sientas preparada para mirarme a los ojos y decidir que es lo que de verdad quieres.

Me acerqué a ella y, aunque no retrocedió ni se encogió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, sentí su rigidez, y el beso que le di en la frente me supo amargo, me supo a despedida.

―Llamaré a Alice para que venga a hacerte compañía si quieres.―Ella no respondió mientras veía como me marchaba. Era desquiciante saber que Alice estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero al no haber sido vista por Bella en su estado más natural, tenía concedido el seguir pasando tiempo junto a ella. Que desgraciado y caprichoso era el destino. Se me ocurrían un par de palabrotas que le pegaban bastante.

No hizo falta llamarla, ya me estaba esperando tras la puerta.

La miré por última vez y salí.

―Ahórrate la palabrería―le dije cortante. Ella no se sintió ofendida.

―Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano.

―¿Lo has visto?

―No. Verlo no. Es un presentimiento, pero estoy segura de que así será.

― Con el tiempo.

―Con el tiempo―confirmó ella.

Gracias por estar aquí Alice. No sé que haría sin ti―la abracé con fuerza. Necesitaba ese abrazo más que nunca.

―Estaré pendiente de lo que pase. La cuidaré por ti.

―No te pido nada más.

Vi como se metía en la habitación de Bella y cerraba la puerta. En ese momento me sentí el ser más solo de la faz de la tierra.

Los días pasaban. La ansiedad de no verla me estaba matando y eso estaba afectando en serio a mi estado de ánimo y por consiguiente a mi trato con los pacientes, a pesar de que trataba por todos los medios de que no fuera así. Carlisle se dio cuenta cuando vio que no era capaz de encontrar la vena de una mujer cuya piel era más banca que los copos de nieve.

―Hijo deja eso, ya se encargará la enfermera. ―Le tendí la aguja y los tubos a ella en cuanto apareció y salí de la habitación. Escuché suspirar a la paciente y me sentí ofendido, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón. Me sobé la cara con ambas manos. Sentía un cansancio que no era propio de mí ni de mi condición.

―Creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a casa a descansar ―me dijo de pasada.

―No necesito descansar.

―Edward, no dejas de dale vueltas a la cabeza y estar aquí no hace más que torturarte. Creo que te vendría bien distraerte, irte de caza con alguno de tus hermanos. Los dos, mejor. ¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas como es debido?

Intenté hacer memoria. Gruñí.

―¿Ves? Vete tranquilo tienes un expediente completito de guardias, nadie te pondrá pegas si te marchas ya.

Me lo pensé un poco, pero no estaba seguro.

―Por cierto… ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de…?

¡Oh! Eso…

―No Carlisle. Realmente no quiero pensar en ello. Me niego a pensar en ello. ¿Te das cuenta del desastre que podría ocasionar si nuestras sospechas fueran ciertas? Quiero pensar que está muerto y bien muerto. De ese modo mi vida se siente un poco más fácil.

―Que no quieras creerlo no quiere decir que debas negar la evidencia. Estamos investigando, todavía sin respuestas y Alice tienes los ojos abiertos por si le da por volver a aparecer, pero quien mejor sabe como es y cómo actúa eres tú hijo. Solo tu puedes hacer nuestra búsqueda más fácil.

Suspiré. Tenía razón. Claro que la tenía. Los últimos días habían sido tan intensos y extraños que luchaba contra viento y marea por tratar de olvidarme de todo. Menos de Bella. Pero si las cosas de verdad pintaban tan negras como para pensar en la intromisión de ese… de esa bestia, entonces de verdad necesitaba intruducir mis cartas en el asunto, o volvería a poner en peligro a Bella y probablemente esta vez no tuviera la suerte de saberla sana en su habitación. Bueno, a pesar del hecho de que no podía acercarme a ella hasta que no superara su miedo a mi persona.

―Déjame… un día más. Solo un día más y me pondré con todo ello Carlisle.

El me miró apesadumbrado.

―Como quieras―me palmeó la espalda.

En ese momento vi a Alice aparecer por el pasillo en dirección a nosotros.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esta Bella bien?—pregunté asustado de verla ahí. ¿Quién la estaba cuidando?

― Sí, esta bien. Jacob Black ha pedido permiso para hablar con ella.

¿Qué…?

―¿Y has accedido?—pregunté completamente enajenado.

―Ella así lo ha querido. Por lo menos he podido ver que venía y la he ayudado a poner una coartada que ocultara tu intromisión fuera de lo normal en ese asunto.

―¿Por qué tan tensa Alice? ―preguntó Carlisle.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Es solo que ese hombre me saca un poco de mis casillas. Solo espero que no cohíba a Bella. No sé como reaccionaría ella en ese caso. Eso es lo que me preocupa. De todos modos estoy barajando todas las posibilidades para actuar antes de que… ¡Edward!

Pero yo ya estaba de camino escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Bella. Ese perro de Black no me había caído bien desde el principio y ahora estaba a solas con mi Bella, con el amor de mi vida. Después de lo pasado en su antigua habitación no podía manejar muy bien el que ella estuviera sola y mucho menos con un completo desconocido. No quería que le hicieran daño otra vez, ni que ese maldito le hiciera recordar el horror de las noches anteriores. El horror en el que me había convertido para ella.

Al llegar al piso corrí e iba a entrar como una exhalación en la habitación cuando de pronto escuché una risa. Una risa cristalina y fresca que yo adoraba oír por encima de todas las cosas. La risa de mi Bella.

Me paré en seco y me detuve a escuchar. El joven Black le estaba hablando de su infancia en las playas de la Push, describiéndole la imagen y también las escenas de su niñez. Le estaba contando como una vez haciendo el salto del acantilado perdió el bañador al caer al agua y después no podía salir porque todas las chiquillas de su clase estaban en la orilla esperando por el y los otros que se habían atrevido a saltar. Ella reía y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada deliciosa, contagiosa. Como la primera sonrisa de un recién nacido. Y me sentí feliz a la vez que derrotado. Él era capaz de hacerla reír cuando yo no podía, era capaz de hacerla despejarse de sus miedos con tan solo una charla, lo que yo no había conseguido en casi una noche velarla y cantarle al oído.

Y lo peor de todo, es que se lo agradecía. A ese hombre que desde el momento que lo conocí había suscitado un choque entre nosotros de lo más desagradable. Le agradecía con toda el alma que la estuviera distrayendo en lugar de obligarla a soltar prenda para poder inculparme. Me dije a mí mismo que tendría que darle las gracias alguna vez, a pesar de que de su pensamientos venían emociones que iban un poco más allá del cariño. Ella le gustaba. Pero también pude ver que con él estaba segura, que él no le haría daño. Mis dientes chirriaron. Era un buen hombre. Jamás odié tanto el tener este don conmigo.

No toqué, no me asomé. Di media vuelta y volví a donde estaban Alice y Carlisle, quienes me miraban apenados probablemente por el dolor que en esos momentos debían dejar vislumbrar mis ojos.

―Pensándolo mejor, me marcharé ahora y haré lo que tengo que hacer.

.

.

.

*Aunque no te pueda ver: Alex Ubago― a riesgo de que me acusen de plagio, es que esa frase me encanta al igual que la canción.

**¿HOLA? ¿Todavía queda alguien por ahí?**

**Creo que no todas las disculpas ni todos los "lo siento" que pueda escribir son suficientes para excuparme verdad? **

**Lo se, muuuuuchooooossss meses, pero os aseguro que no me he olvidad de escribir nunca, de hecho llevo tiempo escribiendo este cap pero lo he tenido que reeditar varias veces porque le he dado un pequeño giro a la historia con el que no contaba en un principio. (Espero que salga bien)**

**Chicas lo lamento de veras. En septiembre empece mi primer año de universidad y de veras que me ha costado adaptarme, y buscar tiempo ya ni os cuento para poder pensar en escribir ni en leer ni en nada. Pero bueno he entrado en la carrera que quería ¡Medicina! Todavía estoy barajando si me gusta o no, la cosa no esta nada facil.**

**Pensaba subir en navidad pero estoy sin tiempo apenas, tengo los examenes ahora en enero y me tengo que pasar las vacaciones de navidad estudiando, pero no queria dejar pasar mas tiempo sin renovar ¡ya tenia ganas! aunque he visto que no soy la unica apurada, de las autoras que sigo alguna habra renovado un cap desde que yo no, parece que es aplicable a muchas autoras. Animo escritoras¡**

**Otro de los motivos por los que he tardado tanto es que estoy enfrascada tambien en la elaboracion de una seuela de cierto fic que ha recibido criticas de todo tipo y ha sido bastante polemico. Tenia ganas de elaborar esa secuela ya, sobre todo porque he recibido bastantes nuevos reviews ultimamente y me ha picado el gusanillo. Quienes lo hayan leido creo que sabran a cual me refiero xD, pero ya es un hecho, si no me muero en el intento, publicaré esa secuela, solo quiero tenerla adelantada para que no me pase como en el primero que me vi apurada y haciendo continuos cambios por dejarme guiar un poco por los reviews. Esta vez no habra pero que valga jejejeje ¡que emocion!**

**Tambien he recibido nuevos comentarios de este fic y gente que ha llegado nueva. Bienvenidas¡ espero que os guste la hitoria, y a mis antiguas lectoras si aun estais dispuestas a perdonarme la tardanza espero veros conmigo de nuevo! Recordad que sois el alma de este fic, como de todos los demás.**

**Una ultima cosa. Estoy agradecida por los nuevos reviews, y a lo mejor es por el cambio que han hecho en a pagina, pero casi siempre que leo un review es de "guess" y pocas veces puedo devolver el preview, ademas de que me gusta saber quien me comenta, aunque sea un pseudónimo. Es raro jajajajaja.**

**Nada más, espero no tardar mucho en renovar, veré si entre los examenes pueda renovar de nuevo, pero estoy escribiendo sobre las 23:30 de la noche y tardo bastante. Espero que os sepa!**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Terrores pasados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 21: Terrores pasados**

Durante los dos días siguientes no aparecí por el hospital y mi padre no puso reparos en ello. Me dediqué a rastrear todo el perímetro de Forks y sus alrededores, llegué hasta los límites de la Push y por poco me desvío hacia Canadá. Lo único que me detuvo fue una llamada de Alice que me suplicaba que no me marchara tan lejos después de verme rodeado de nieve y de árboles sin hojas, demasiado lejos de mi hogar.

No cacé por el camino aunque debí hacerlo. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en encontrar alguna pista de un posible nuevo polizón en la zona. Solo necesitaba un leve aroma, un efluvio para reconocerlo al instante y de ese modo confirmar el peor de mis temores.

Fue horrible la búsqueda. Una posibilidad, un punto ciego que no sabía siquiera si existía. Podría estar haciendo algo inútil porque no había nada que buscar, que no hubiera nada detrás de la locura de aquella mujer y que todo fuera producto de la imaginación triplemente precavida de Carlisle. Sin embargo, era mejor estar seguros y al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer para distraerme de mi fuero interno. Cada dos por tres me venía a la mente la imagen de Bella, aterrada por mi culpa y luego la veía sonriendo en por la sarta de bobadas que le contaba el perro faldero de Jacob Black. Supe por las llamadas de Alice que ese hombre había seguido yendo a visitarla y a pasar un largo rato con ella y por lo que mi hermana había escuchado no tenía nada que ver con el caso que estaba intentando resolver. Era un simple oportunista y si no tuviera una mandíbula a prueba de todo me la habría roto de tanto apretar los dientes. Como habría disfrutado partiéndole la cara…

Pero no podía aunque tuviera vía libre. En estos momentos y siempre que no se pasara de la raya, estaba sirviendo de distracción a Bella, y aunque no soportara admitirlo, quizás su intervención me beneficiaba a mí. Si era capaz de hacer olvidar a Bella lo ocurrido durante el tiempo suficiente, quizás cuando me volviera a presentar frente a ella el efecto que le produzco hubiera menguado. Esperaba que al menos fueran en el sentido del miedo porque por otra parte quizás ese Jacob Black fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para robarle el corazón y en ese caso yo ya no tendría nada que hacer.

Y como podéis ver soy el rey del melodrama y la soledad es mi peor enemigo. No hacía más que devorarme los sesos una y otra vez, matándome y rematándome. Si hubiera seguido de ese modo probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco definitivamente. Echaba demasiado de menos a mi Bella a pesar de que solo llevaba dos días separado de ella y lo peor era saber que incluso aunque estuviera en el mismo edificio no podría verla al menos durante un tiempo prudencial.

En eso que, cuando estaba de vuelta de las cercanías de Atlanta, algo se me cruzó en el camino y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

―Tranquilo hermano—dijo Emmett levantando las manos.

Jasper lo seguía de cerca.

―Hemos venido a echarte una mano―chocamos las palmas y nos abrazamos.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

―Estás hecho una piltrafa. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de Esme de llevarte de caza si no quieres que venga ella misma y te ingrese―se descojonó.

Me alegré muchísimo de verlos a pesar de sentirme odiosamente insoportable. No es que no me apeteciera seguir comiéndome el tarro―que va―es que es agradable saber que hay alguien ahí fuera que se preocupa por tí aunque sea para reírse a tu costa.

―Deberías pasar por casa a cambiarte y a darte una ducha Edward. Sabemos que estás alterado pero hasta el momento no has encontrado señales de ningún tipo y eso no pueden ser más que buenas noticias. Creo que mereces descansar un poco y atender tus necesidades.

Los miré a los dos por unos instantes. Dejé caer los hombros y suspiré. Era cierto que estaba completamente descuidado, pero no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Que no hubiera encontrado nada era tan buena noticia como mala. Podía significar que todo estaba bien, o podía significar que todo estaba catastróficamente mal. Lo cual significaba que aquello que buscaba sabía cómo esconderse y eso era muy, pero que muy malo.

Aún así, deje que me contagiaran parte de su entusiasmo. No me venía nada mal pasar un rato agradable entre familia después de lo que había pasado los últimos días.

―Gracias―dije de corazón.

Ellos me sonrieron y me indicaron que los siguiera por el bosque, adentrándonos en lo más profundo del mismo.

―En vista de que hace mucho que no te alimentas creo que hoy podemos ir un poco más lejos para buscarte uno de esos deliciosos pumas que tanto te gustan. Si vas a seguir en huelga de hambre por lo menos tenemos que asegurarnos de que te nutras bien las escasas veces que te alimentes―dijo Emmett en plan padre que te suelta una reprimenda por impertinente pero asomándosele la sonrisilla en la comisura de los labios.

Durante todo el camino buscaron mil y una manera de hacerme reír. Nunca los había visto intentarlo tanto y eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable, porque quería decir que los había hecho preocupar demasiado.

Corrimos libremente durante un par de horas con calma, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde y del tiempo juntos. Hacía mucho que no salíamos los tres solos.

Al llegar a una zona más salvaje, comencé a concentrarme en el olor, pero esta vez para poder alimentarme, y noté el leve aroma de un carnívoro en plena forma que se desplazaba a gran velocidad a medio kilómetro de distancia.

―Ahí tienes tu cena, yo acabo de percibir a un oso macho al este así que nos reuniremos aquí en cuanto terminemos de saciarnos ¿vale?

Jasper y yo asentimos y este se fue también por un camino diferente al mío. Yo seguí avanzando hasta que reduje considerablemente la distancia entre el puma y yo. Lo oí detenerse en la distancia y me acerqué sigilosamente para espiarlo subiéndome a las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

Allí estaba, agazapado entre la maleza mientras se arrastraba sobre su barriga sin hacer el menor ruido para cualquier animal a su alrededor. No para mí. Tenía sus ojos fijos en un pequeño cervatillo que pastaba entre las rocas y que no se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Hoy era su día de suerte. Me agazapé sobre la rama y, antes de que el puma pudiera reaccionar o saltar sobre su presa, yo me cerní sobre la mía y le clavé los dientes en el cuello, dejándolo completamente paralizado mientras lentamente iba extrayéndole la vida. Siempre era desagradable ver como se debatían, pero su sangre en mi boca no me dejaba demasiado espacio para pensar en su dolor, sino en el mío y el de mi garganta que hasta el momento no sabía cómo lo había hecho para aplacarlo o pasar de él.

En pocos minutos lo drené completamente y como pude lo enterré. No había ya ni rastro del pequeño cervatillo. Escuché ruidos entre la maleza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro puma, esta vez hembra, se lanzó sobre mí rugiendo con vigor. De un zarpazo consiguió rasgarme la camisa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento lo golpeé y la lancé contra el árbol más cercano dejándola aturdida. El resultado ya os lo podéis imaginar.

Cansado mentalmente, ensangrentado y con las ropas en no muy buenas condiciones pero finalmente saciado, emprendí mi camino de vuelta hacia donde me había separado de mis hermanos. Jasper ya estaba allí esperándome.

―¡Caray Edward! ¿Cómo te has dejado ir tanto?

―He pescado dos pumas de los cuales uno no entraba en mis planes.

―Sí, ya había percibido que te habías alimentado bien. Esme se llevará una alegría cuando te vea.

Le sonreí un poco.

― Solo llevo dos días fuera.

―Madre es al fin y al cabo.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, pero luego desapareció.

― ¿Hay algo nuevo que contar?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

―Si te refieres a Bella, todo sigue igual. Ese tal Jacob ha vuelto a visitarla hoy por quinta vez.

― ¿¡Quinta!?

Al parecer se deja objetos atrás más de una vez al día.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que sonó como el raspar de un trozo de mármol rajado contra otro.

―Tranquilo Edward…

―Estoy tranquilo―mascullé.

―Bella ha preguntado por ti.

Mi estado de ánimo cambió de repente.

― ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

― ¿Qué crees que va a preguntar? Pues que dónde estás naturalmente. Está preocupada por ti.

Suspiré. Mi Bella…

―Sabes por qué no puedo presentarme ante ella ahora.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que a pesar de todo te quiere y te está esperando. Si te tiene miedo no va a lograr superarlo sola Edward, te necesita. Para que le demuestres que no le vas a hacer daño. Ya ha aceptado cuál es tu naturaleza. Ahora que la conoce tiene que asumirla, pero no lo hará de manos de ese inspector de pacotilla. Ese como mucho conseguirá ponerla aún más en contra tuya para poder ganársela, aunque he de reconocer que mérito tiene, no todos los hombres se acercarían a una mujer burbuja, saben que de ahí no puede salir nada duradero.

Lo miré furibundo.

―Eso no es verdad, Bella es una chica como ninguna en el mundo. ¿Sabes una cosa?

― ¿Qué?

―No me estás ayudando mucho a decidirme.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No hay nada que decidir. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer y sabes que ya has tomado tu decisión.

― ¿En qué momento te has convertido en mi consciencia señor pepito grillo*?

Jasper levantó una ceja.

―En el momento en el que la tuya se quedó atascada en el botón de autodegradación.

De repente, como un borrón ante nuestros ojos, una mole de fuerza y velocidad nos embistió desde la derecha y nos lanzó a treinta metros en la distancia, rompiendo cada tronco que se que colaba en nuestro camino y destrozando lo que a la naturaleza tanto le había costado crear.

Tras un breve momento de aturdimiento, ambos fijamos la vista en Emmett, que continuaba agazapado en el mismo sitio donde nos había embestido.

―Emmett, ¿qué…?—farfullé quitándome los trozos de astillas del pelo.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, saltó a la carrera de nuevo hacia mí, con la mirada perdida y unos rasgos feroces como los de un fiero animal. Me levanté deprisa y esquivé el golpe tan rápido como llegó, pero enseguida contraatacó lanzándome una patada a las rodillas y tirándome al suelo.

―¿¡Estás loco Emmett!?—gritó Jasper viniendo en mi ayuda, pero solo recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó de espaldas. Eso me dio el tiempo necesario para recuperarme y ponerme a una distancia prudente.

―¿Qué te ocurre Emmett?—le dije en el tono más tranquilizador que pude teniendo en cuenta de que estaba mucho más que nervioso.

Tampoco respondió. Con un fuerte rugido se lanzó de nuevo a la carrera para alcanzarme y me subí a la rama más alta del árbol más cercano. En vez de seguirme, Emmett partió el tronco en dos de una sola patada y me vi obligado a saltar a otro.

―¡Vas a destrozar el bosque, detente!—le grité impotente.

―¡Es inútil Edward, mírale a los ojos! ¡Es como si no fuera consciente de lo que hace!

De eso me había dado cuenta en el momento en que intenté leerle la mente, vacía de todo pensamiento. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorría de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que mi mente registraba las implicaciones que aquello tenía.

Me erguí en mi posición y miré a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

―Desgraciado…

Justo en ese momento, algo tiró de mí, una fuerza que no tenía nada que ver con lo físico, como si unos hilos se agarraran de mis brazos y de mis piernas arrebatándome toda la voluntad. Mi mente pareció adormecerse y ya no fui del todo consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Sentía un frío glacial en mi cabeza, una congelación completa de mis sentidos y mis pensamientos.

Era una sensación que me resultaba aterradora y desagradablemente familiar.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa y no recuerdo casi nada de esos instantes. Recuerdo levemente oír el grito de Jasper atravesarme los oídos como un aguijón. Recuerdo que sentí entumecimiento en las partes donde creo que fui golpeado pero también en los puños. Luego no sé qué más pasó, solo que cuando comencé a recuperar el sentido tenía a toda mi familia al completo a mi alrededor agazapada y de espaldas a mí. Jasper estaba a mi lado y Emmett se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Sin embargo, apenas reparé en esos detalles puesto que la mayor parte de la atención la tenía puesta sobre una nueva figura que acababa de hacer su aparición entre los árboles.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar sin control aún en el suelo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la evidencia y al ver mis peores temores convertidos en uña y carne.

―James―dije casi sin voz, como cuando acabas de ahogarte con la bebida o la comida.

La figura me miró directamente a los ojos, unos iris inyectados en sangre y crueldades que iban más allá de cualquier razón. Era la mirada del demonio en persona.

―Mi querido Edward… ¿qué tal has estado?

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, en primer lugar porque su voz era como un millón de dagas que se te clavaban en el pecho una por una. Era con una mezcla de dulzura engañosa aderezado con sonido de ultratumba que no auguraba nada bueno, más propio del hombre del saco o del coco, como se le solía contar a los niños pequeños para asustarlos. Solo que yo hacía mucho que había traspasado la barrera del miedo. Era mucho peor que eso. Era mi pesadilla in vivo.

En segundo lugar porque también reconocí su mente al instante. Una mente perversa a la que solo le interesaban sus propios fines sin importar los medios. En esos momentos me vi a mí mismo por sus ojos. Estaba aterrado y por sus pensamientos sabía que el encontraba una gran satisfacción ante mi reacción. Tuve la inexplicable sensación de tener arcadas.

―De maravilla hasta que has aparecido demonio.

Levantó las manos como un gesto de paz. ¡Maldito hipócrita!

― ¿Es así como tratas a tu antiguo mentor? Creí haberte enseñado mejores modales Eddie…

Carlisle gruñó interponiéndose entre él y yo. Esme lo siguió.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí?—dijo con voz que distaba mucho de parecer tranquila, totalmente opuesta a como solía ser la voz de mi padre.

―Por favor Carlisle, solo he venido a hacerle una visita al chico. Quería saber qué tal le iban las cosas.

Alice intervino.

―Pues ahora que ya lo sabes puedes marcharte tranquilo.

―¡Pero que bienvenida más calurosa! Me habían dicho que os habíais vuelto una familia de lo más gentil y amable, pero esto rebasa todas mis expectativas!—se rio con esa carcajada fría y gélida que estoy seguro de que colmaría mis pesadillas por la noche si todavía tuviera la capacidad de dormir.

―¡Lárgate de aquí!—soltó Rosalie tajante.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy… pero antes ¿qué tal está tu dulce Bella Edward? ¿Tan hermosa como siempre?—me miró directamente con una sonrisa siniestra. En su mente apareció la cara de una Laurent Mallory sentada en una cama con un camisón blanco y la mirada perdida antes de que fuera sacada del centro en el que estaba.

Sin siquiera meditarlo me lancé a por él gritando al muy desgraciado y mi familia tuvo que pararme en seco. Primero Carlisle me golpeó en el estómago para hacerme retroceder, luego Jasper vino por detrás y me inmovilizó contra el suelo con ayuda de Alice.

―Te lo advierto James, no te atrevas a volver a tocar un solo pelo a Edward o a algún miembro de mi familia, incluyendo a Bella―le soltó Carlisle amenazante.

―¿O qué?—preguntó con voz inocente.

En ese momento Carlisle se envaró, y de un solo movimiento fluido tomo a Esme por el cuello y la alzó en el aire como si fuera una muñeca. Esme sorprendida abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Carlisle, llamándolo impotente, sin que este pudiera escucharla. Rosalie cogió una gran roca que tenía cerca de ella, casi de la mitad de su tamaño y se la lanzó, haciendo que se distrajera el tiempo justo para que Carlisle recuperara la cordura. Luego alarmado, soltó a Esme y la abrazó a modo de disculpa.

―Vete James, en estos momentos somos mayoría numérica y es imposible que puedas controlarnos a todos al mismo tiempo sin sufrir daños. Lárgate y no vuelvas.

James soltó una fuerte carcajada.

―Que ingenuos sois… pero os haré caso y me iré. Tengo otros planes que atender. Ha sido un placer volver a veros—me miró―en especial a ti joven Edward. Espero que podamos ponernos al día cualquier tarde de estas.

―Sigue esperando―gruñí mordazmente aún siendo sujetado contra el suelo.

Él volvió a soltar otra carcajada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista.

Tan pronto como Alice percibió que estábamos fuera de peligro me soltó al igual que Jasper y me puse de pie de un brinco dispuesto a seguirlo.

―Edward―me puso la mano en el pecho Carlisle.

― ¿Lo has visto Carlisle? Dime por favor que no lo has visto, dime que son imaginaciones mías.

Mi padre suspiró. Esme me puso la mano en el hombro y yo me la sacudí, aunque vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos no insistió.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

―Esto no puede estar pasando. Otra vez no.

―Sé que no quieres aceptarlo Edward, pero está aquí, es un hecho, tú mismo lo has visto. Y ahora hay que enfrentarlo.

Lo miré desesperado.

― ¿¡Cómo!?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, aunque parece que esa primera vez no fue suficiente. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que lo ha retenido lejos tantos años si ha tenido siempre vía libre.

―Venganza―respondió Alice.

La miramos todos al unísono.

―Pensadlo. Tiene sentido. Si estamos en lo cierto y todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa suya, sería lógico pensar que ha estado esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

―¿Qué momento?—Preguntó Emmett.

No fue necesario que lo dijera.

―El momento en el que Bella apareció en mi vida.

Se produjo un silencio conforme.

―Va a intentar darte por donde más te duele.

Asentí.

―Pues tenemos que impedírselo.

Sonreí con sarcasmo pero luego se me borró de la cara.

―No se cómo voy a soportar volver a pasar por esto. Antes, cuando me tuvo bajo su influjo… quise morirme. Preferí que Emmett me matara antes de seguir fuera de mi de ese modo, como en aquella ocasión. ¡No lo soporto!—pateé el tronco que Emmett había roto antes y prácticamente lo envié a la otra punta del bosque.

Japer me agarró del brazo para intentar tranquilizarme.

―Ahora tienes que centrarte. No puedes permitirte perder a Bella, y él no va a salirse con la suya. Para eso nos tienes a todos nosotros en esta ocasión. No vamos a permitir que nada os pase a vosotros dos. Nos protegeremos unos a otros, como hace una verdadera familia.

Lo miré largamente, al igual que al resto de mi familia y asentí.

―Gracias.

Volvimos juntos a casa y en silencio. El panorama no podía ser más negro y no tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Esperar a que actuara? ¿Ir por él antes de que mueva ficha? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que a partir de ese momento ya no podría fiarme ni de mí mismo y mi familia y la gente de nuestro entorno era tan vulnerable de ser influenciado como yo.

James tenía el don de ser capaz de controlar a otra persona anulando su mente y tomando posesión de su cuerpo durante un tiempo indefinido. Por ese entonces apenas era capaz de mantener controladas a dos personas a la vez, ya que eso requería mucha concentración por su parte. Esperaba que en el tiempo que había transcurrido no hubiera aumentado sus poderes. Si se daba el caso, muy difícilmente íbamos a ganar esta batalla. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería ver a toda mi familia enfrentándose en una lucha a muerte entre ellos.

Por otra parte no sabíamos si trabajaba solo. Y tal como ocurrió con Laurent podría tener a más de un polizón oculto en el hospital dispuesto a atentar contra la vida de Bella en cuanto bajáramos la guardia.

De algo sí que estaba seguro. Para poder controlar la mente de alguien James tiene que estar como mínimo a un radio de cincuenta metros o perdería la conexión, así que para mantenerlo lejos del hospital tendríamos que montar la guardia fuera de este y a una distancia prudencial para que en caso de que quisiera tomar el control de alguno de nosotros, nos diera tiempo de detenernos mutuamente y a él si intentara entrar. Era una estrategia que tarde o temprano fallaría porque para que funcionase tendríamos que estar prácticamente todos al pesque. Y necesitábamos alimentarnos. Eso solo nos dejaba la opción de buscarlo, pero tampoco era algo fácil teniendo en cuenta que después de dos días no había dado con su paradero mientras que él se nos acercó tanto como le dio la gana. Estábamos metidos en una encrucijada.

Por órdenes de mi madre, me dirigí a la mansión mientras Alice y Jasper fueron directamente al hospital. Yo me duché lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con ropa cómoda y lo mismo hicieron los demás. Cada uno cogió su coche y nos separamos al llegar al pueblo. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque todos concordaban que lo mejor era que yo me quedara con Bella, que de todos el que más experiencia tenía en este asunto era yo y que si notaba cualquier cambio extraño sabría tomar las medidas adecuadas. Yo me oponía alegando que en esos momentos a quien menos necesitaba Bella era a mí y que por mi mayor velocidad, lo mejor era que me quedara fuera con los demás para poder ayudar. Ese argumento me lo presentaron en sentido contrario también. Si me controlaba a mí, lo más probable era que ninguno fuera capaz de detenerme en cuestión de velocidad, así que podía convertirme en el sujeto más peligroso. Sin embargo, mi verdadera excusa radicaba en que si algo fallaba y James conseguía burlar nuestra barrera, temía que su mente retorcida provocara que yo le hiciera algo a Bella o que ella misma se lo hiciera deteniéndome a mí para que no pueda hacer nada. Conocía la mente insana de ese demonio y sabía perfectamente que no había nada peor para mí que ver morir a Bella o que la matara yo mismo. Eso acabaría conmigo.

No sé si cayeron en la cuenta de eso o no, el caso es que mis excusas sirvieron de poco y al final tuve que entrar al hospital para quedarme a cuidarla.

Eran más de las ocho de la tarde y el personal del hospital comenzaba a disminuir. Alice me interceptó por el camino antes de dirigirse a casa para cambiarse ella y dejarme el relevo.

―Black está allí. Parece ser que por el momento no va a atacar, por lo menos no he visto que ninguno estemos en inmediato peligro como cuando te vi a ti y a Emmett luchando. Con un poco de suerte puedo interceptar sus pasos antes de que ocurra.

¡Claro! ¡Las visiones de Alice! No había reparado en ellas, eran una ventaja de la que no disponíamos en la época en la que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ese malnacido por primera vez. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero siempre que Alice y yo estuviéramos a una distancia prudencial, James no podría controlarnos a los dos a la vez y nos daría tiempo de avisar. A ella con sus visiones y a mí por poder detectar anomalías en la mente de los demás. Eso dejaba claro que con Laurent fue diferente y que se adueñó de ella sin necesidad de utilizar sus poderes porque yo lo habría notado. Eso lo hacía aún más peligroso si cabía pero estaba claro que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Habíamos convenido que si algo sucediera marcaríamos el número de cualquier miembro de la familia dejando que este suene solo una vez y el miembro que la reciba debía enviar un mensaje a todos al mismo tiempo con el nombre de la persona que la llamó, pudiendo acudir en su ayuda.

―Gracias. Ya me encargo yo.

Alice asintió y me besó en la mejilla, sabiendo que tardaríamos en vernos más que a cualquier miembro de la familia.

―Mucha suerte.

―Igualmente―me dijo antes de salir pitando del hospital.

Caminé despacio el trayecto que me separaba de la antigua habitación de Bella. Me escondí detrás de un armario a esperar a que el visitante persistente se marchara para poder alertar a Bella de mi presencia. Me moría de ganas de entrar y echarlo como solo mi autoridad de médico me permite, pero sabía que no estaba bien y tampoco me convenía que Black se percatara del miedo de los ojos de Bella cuando me viera llegar. Era mejor esperar y aguantar.

Transcurrió una hora antes de que escuchara girar el pomo de la puerta y viera salir a ese machango de pacotilla. Le soltó una última broma a Bella y se despidió con la promesa de volver pronto. Contuve las ganas de lanzarlo por una ventana mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo. Me coloqué delante de la puerta y respiré hondo antes de abrir.

Bella estaba de espaldas, llenándose un vaso de agua.

― ¿Te has vuelto a olvidar algo Jake?—preguntó con voz alegre mientras aún de espaldas se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

Cerré con pestillo para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

― No, no lo ha hecho.

Vi como de la impresión casi se le cae el vaso de la mano. Se giró deprisa, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

Retrocedió un poco, pero para mi sorpresa me retuvo la mirada aunque con un ligero miedo asomando por sus ojos.

―Edward…―susurró con voz contenida.

Yo tenía la mirada baja sin saber cómo actuar.

―¿Cómo estás?—dije para intentar romper un poco el hielo. Solo hacía dos días que no la veía pero debido a las circunstancias parecía que estuviera hablando con alguien después de años sin saber de esa persona.

―B-bien.

―Me alegro.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros y no pude soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

―Lamento no poder cumplir lo que dije, pero durante un tiempo seré yo quien se quede a cuidarte y no Alice.

― ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó alarmada. Me conmovió que le hubiera cogido tanto cariño y por primera vez desde que había entrado la miré fijamente a los ojos.

Algo se encogió dentro de mí al verla después de dos días. Sus magulladuras ya eran simples moratones amarillos y su rostro se mostraba más sereno que antes. Eso la hacía parecer más madura y no menos hermosa. Sin embargo lo que me desarmó fueron sus ojos. Esos dos orbes marrones por los que mataría una y mil veces me miraban completamente transparentes, mostrándome su miedo, pero también una alegría contenida en lo más profundo. Lo vi en el brillo de sus ojos.

Sabía que no podía quedarme demasiado tiempo mirándola, me arriesgaba a cohibirla de nuevo.

―Ella está bien, pero toda la familia corre un serio peligro. Y en especial tú.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el miedo volvió a resurgir en toda su plenitud por todos sus poros. Podía olerlo desde donde me encontraba, al otro lado de la burbuja.

―¿Quién?—susurró.

Suspiré.

―Uno de los nuestros.

Ella permaneció con la tez inmutable.

― ¿Por qué?—dijo esa vez un poco más alto.

―Para vengarse de mí. Él es el culpable de lo que te pasó hace unos días.

Noté que temblaba de pies a cabeza y temí que fuera a caerse redonda al suelo, pero afortunadamente se sentó sobre la cama.

― ¿Por qué a mí?

La miré de soslayo.

― ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tú eres mi eslabón débil. Si te ataca, acaba conmigo de la peor de las maneras.

Ella me miró aturdida pero decidida. Ahí seguía. Esa electricidad que nos envolvía cada vez que estábamos cerca el uno del otro, ese sentimiento casi tangible que nos propiciábamos. Me moría de ganas de atravesar todos esos plásticos para llegar hasta ella, pero no podía. No hasta que ella así lo quisiera y buscaba que volviera a confiar en mí. Tenía que dejarlo a su elección.

―¿Quién es él?

―Es un fantasma del pasado y una larga historia.

Ella se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y me miró más atenta que nunca.

―Tengo tiempo. No es como si pudiera salir corriendo.

Al final tras el cruce eterno de miradas terminé cediendo y me senté con los pies cruzados sobre la alfombra que estaba en el suelo.

―De acuerdo. A ver por donde empiezo.

_*Pepito grillo: Personaje de la película de Pinocho de Disney que tomaba el papel de su consciencia para aconsejarlo en sus buenas acciones._

**Hola a todas!**

**Lo sé lo se ¿otra vez?**

**Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo renovar, pero recordais que la ultima vez os dije que tardé porque tenia que presentarme a los examenes? Pues no me fueron muy bien la verdad y tres dias mas tarde de terminar el ultimo examen volvieron a empezar las clases y a recuperar las que no aprobé y aunque os parezca mentira llevo desde enero haciendo examen tras examen sin parar y hasta esta semana santa no he tenido un respiro (ahora cojo inspiración). Lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto, aqui os dejo una aclaracion pequeña de todo lo que ha acontecido en los capitulos anteriores. En el siguiente vendrá lo demás, a ver como me lo monto porque ya no sé ni lo que estoy escribiendo xD.**

**Lamento de verdad la tardanza, se que algunas me habeis escrito reviews solo para que renovara asi que espero que no os canseis de mi y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! **

**Como son las dos de la mañana no me puedo entretener mucho en explicaciones asi que os dejo hasta la proxima que espero que no tarde mucho en llegar.**

**Un beso enoooooormeee!**

**Sele.**


	22. Capítulo 22: Descubriendo quién soy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 22: Descubriendo quién soy.  
**

Suspiré y me concentré para explicárselo de manera adecuada.

―Fui convertido en vampiro por Carlisle casi llegando a la década de los veinte. La fiebre española había arrasado con gran parte de la población y mi familia no había sido menos. Mi madre y yo éramos los últimos que quedamos. Carlisle estaba de servicio, era el trabajo perfecto ya que él no se podía ver afectado por la enfermedad y podía ser de gran ayuda. De alguna manera mi madre percibió que él tenía la manera de salvarme y se lo pidió suplicante. Estaba en las últimas.

Carlisle atendiendo a las peticiones de mi madre e impotente por ver cómo la gente iba cayendo sin que él pudiera remediarlo de ningún modo puramente clínico o humano, terminó por volverme lo que ahora soy.

Sonreí con ironía.

―No sé hasta qué punto mi madre hubiera deseado que me convirtiera en esto. El caso es que, al principio como es natural, no lograba aceptar que me hubiera transformado en un monstruo chupasangres devorahombres. Nos fuimos muy lejos, lejos de la población, lejos de donde pudiera hacerle daño a nadie, pero eso no hacía que dejara de lamentarme, de intentar autoinmolarme aunque sabía que era imposible, o precisamente por ello. Odiaba a Carlisle con todas mis fuerzas, no podía entender como un hombre que supuestamente utilizaba su inmortalidad para ayudar a los demás hubiera destrozado mi existencia de esa manera. Hubiera preferido morir una y mil veces. Entonces, en una de las ocasiones en las que más insoportable estaba, Carlisle me dijo algo que de alguna manera… no es que me hiciera cambiar de parecer respecto a mí mismo, pero si me dio otra perspectiva. Me dijo ''El hecho de que seas capaz de verte a ti mismo como un monstruo y repudiarte, es lo que cada día me convence más de haber hecho lo correcto''.

En ese momento no lo entendí, de hecho quería golpearlo y degradarlo con mis propias manos por decir algo tan cruel, un tipo de la peor calaña, pensé. Pero me dejó solo dándole vueltas a mis propias ideas y al final comprendí lo que intentó decirme.

La miré a los ojos y, al contrario de lo que esperaba ella me mantuvo la mirada.

―Aunque tuviera un instinto asesino, aunque no fuera capaz de controlarme frente a la presencia de un humano. Si era capaz de mantener la idea de que matar a un ser humano estaba mal, solo era cuestión de tiempo que lograra el control sobre mis instintos―clavé mis ojos en ella con intensidad―Muchos son los que se perdieron en el camino. Muchos se olvidaron de su propia identidad, de quienes habían sido en un principio. A mí mi madre me dio la oportunidad de vivir una segunda vida y Carlisle me la brindó. Simplemente no tenía que perder mis horizontes y quizás en un futuro sería capaz de hacer algo de provecho con esa segunda oportunidad, algo con lo que pudiera ayudar al mundo que me vio nacer.

―Siempre sería un monstruo, eso no cambiaría nunca, pero otra cosa muy diferente era convertirme en uno. Ese es el legado que me dejó Carlisle y por el que aún sigo aquí. Sin embargo…

Me levanté y sin darme cuenta me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras poco a poco me iba introduciendo en mi propia historia.

―Cuando llegó Esme las cosas empeoraron. No era que no me gustara ella, todo lo contrario, era una mujer estupenda. El problema era que Carlisle acaba de encontrar a su alma gemela y, quisiera o no, eso me dejaba un tanto desplazado. Ten en cuenta de que tengo la capacidad de leer mentes y una relación amorosa ya de por sí es incómoda vivirla desde fuera cuando estás solo, así que imagina desde dentro. Pensaba que sobraba en ese grupo de tres, así que me marché a voluntad. Carlisle me insistió en que me quedara, pero yo ya había adquirido experiencia en permanecer entre humanos y le di como excusa que me gustaría empezar a ver mundo por mi cuenta, que ya era hora de aprovechar las posibilidades que esa nueva ''no vida'' me brindaba. Contra eso no tuvo nada que decir, así que me marché, sin rumbo, solo quería despejarme y quizás buscar una meta que me mantuviera entretenido por un tiempo.

Sorprendentemente no podía estarme quieto, estaba nervioso, volver a revivir todo eso me traía un mal sabor de boca, pero creía que quizás de esa manera también podía aclarar mis propias ideas. No me convenía dejarme llevar por el miedo en momentos como esos y quizás rememorarlo me ayudara a seguir adelante.

―Estuve… vagando, caminando y camuflándome entre la gente de una ciudad a otra, escuchando banalidades, saboreando las emociones y las decepciones, planteándome como era que la vida se había vuelto tan materialista, muchas veces me asqueaban. Y aún así los envidiaba, por la vida que tenían, por no tener que mantener las 24 horas del día un control y voluntad sobre el fuego que amenazaba por abrasarme la garganta, por poder evadirse del mundo con solo cerrar los ojos para no despertar hasta horas más tarde e incluso la posibilidad de no volver a despertar. Ahora que lo pienso―sonreí a mi pesar―era un completo masoquista.

Entonces fue cuando apareció él. En uno de mis momentos más bajos.

Me crucé de brazos y bajé la mirada. No me gustaba nada la idea de contarle esa parte de mi vida a alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que era realmente vivir. Tenía la horrible sensación de que no era conveniente mancillar esa bonita inocencia con la que trataba de ver el mundo. Sin embargo, ella al contrario que yo había mantenido la postura y se había abstenido a hacer preguntas mientras yo hablaba. Hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo por saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Si la tuviera claro.

Decidí no aplazarlo más. Total, ella ya me veía como el monstruo que era.

―Se presentó como un amigo, como un compatriota. Coincidimos en la misma ciudad y tuvimos unas cuantas conversaciones bastante interesantes, y nada de lo que leía en su mente me invitaba a pensar lo contrario. Por ese entonces naturalmente no podía prever nada de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer o si ya en ese entonces tenía algún tipo de influencia sobre mí.

―Una de esas noches en las que coincidimos él me preguntó por el color de mis ojos. Le expliqué que había renunciado a beber sangre humana desde el momento en que fui creado y se mostró muy impresionado por ello.

―_Yo me he revelado de un modo parecido_―me dijo. Le pregunté a qué se refería―_Sí bebo sangre humana, pero al contrario que los demás elijo muy bien a mis presas._

―Me explicó que él se informaba bien de quienes eran los humanos de la peor calaña. Asesinos, violadores, contrabandistas, gente que pusiera en peligro el orden y la integridad de las demás personas que intentaban vivir su vida en paz.

―En ese entonces, dado mi condición, él me propuso algo que en ese entonces no me sonó tan descabellado. Era algo que moralmente veía factible, que quizás pudiera hacer mi faceta de monstruo un poco menos horrenda. Era joven y estúpido, tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido convertido de esa manera podía verme a mí mismo como a una especie de héroe oculto, alguien a quien los niños pudieran admirar a pesar de que nunca se sabría quién era. Vamos, lo que se dice un completo niñato, solo que esas "niñatadas" iban mucho más allá.

Nunca sabré si acepté porque me vi un tanto influenciado por él o porque simplemente me proporcionó esa meta que tanto ansiaba, en tal caso, llegó el momento en que maté a mi primera víctima. Lo peor de todo fue que me gustó.

―Viviendo con Carlisle alejado de todos y con el tiempo suficiente para calmar mis ansias nunca llegué a probar la sangre humana, y el estallido de la primera vez fue tal que me extasié. Eso era auténtico poder, podía sentir como mi cuerpo se fortalecía en cuestión de segundos, como localizaba aquello para lo que había sido creado. Ahora recuerdo esa sensación y me estremezco. No era nada sano.

Durante un tiempo trabajamos juntos. El me buscaba a los maleantes y yo los remataba o él también. Nunca me dejó buscarlos a mí. Por primera vez desde que había sido convertido le encontraba un poco de sentido a la vida y eso me cegó por completo durante meses y, aunque siempre tuve en mente matar solo a quienes se lo merecieran, he de reconocer que me gustaba. ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien como yo?

Suspiré hondo y la miré. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas pero su postura no había cambiado y había determinación en su mirada. No dudaba que fuera capaz de aguantar hasta el final sin derramar una sola lágrima. Yo ya sabía que después de aquella conversación ella no volvería a querer estar a mi lado. Fui consciente de ello desde el mismo momento en que comencé a contárselo todo.

―Una noche, mientras andaba de faena, perseguía a un hombre por una calle solitaria. Se notaba que él desconocía la zona porque para su desgracia fue a parar a un callejón sin salida. La capacidad que tenía de leer las mentes de mis víctimas me permitía sentir su terror y su pánico. Cuando me tocaba actuar ya solo era capaz de sentir eso y se había convertido en pan de cada día. Gajes del oficio, como decía mi compañero.

Ese hombre temblaba al final de la calle y gritaba a los cuatro vientos para que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, pero yo tenía la certeza de que nadie lo haría. Cuanto, más me acercaba más olía su miedo, puede que también algo más desagradable.

―_Por favor… por favor no me hagas nada, tengo familia… _―dijo el hombre con voz chillona aterrada.

―_Ya… todos dicen lo mismo_―y me abalancé sobre él.

―Mientras lo sentía morir en mis brazos llegó a mi mente una imagen borrosa que apenas me dejaba percibir a quién escondía detrás, pero después al final de todo aparecí yo y por un momento me asusté de la visión que ese hombre tenía de mí. La visión de una verdadera bestia. Cuando su pulso se detuvo, algo cayó al suelo desde su mano, pero no le presté atención hasta que dejé de beberme su sangre y lo tendí sobre el suelo. Cogí el objeto y vi que era una cartera, y no sé qué fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza pero la abrí. Dentro había una foto grande de una mujer joven y bonita y dos niñas pequeñas de entre tres y cuatro años abrazadas a ella. Reconocí en ella la imagen borrosa que percibí en la mente de mi víctima. Pensé que eso no cambiaba nada. Hasta la gente de la peor calaña tenía familia ¿no? Pero eso no les impedía hacer la peor de las bajezas.

Aún así, sentí que algo no encajaba, así que me dispuse a encontrar información de ese hombre por mí mismo. Tomé su nombre y dirección de la cartera y fui hasta su casa. Por la ventana podía ver a la mujer despierta aún dando vueltas por el salón haciendo llamadas a tutiplén, quería saber el paradero de su marido.

―Si ese hombre era tan horrible ¿cómo era posible que su mujer estuviera tan desesperada por encontrarlo? Seguramente no sabría nada de los trapicheos de su marido. Sentí pena por ella, pero aún no la sentía por haber matado a su marido. Hice un par de averiguaciones, podía colarme prácticamente donde quisiera para obtener información. Sin embargo, y para mi horror, cuanto más buscaba menos encontraba. Es hombre estaba limpio, no había manera de buscarle algún trapo sucio. Así, que decidí ir directamente a preguntar a la única persona o cosa que realmente podía darme una respuesta.

Lo encontré en un tejado en mitad de la ciudad tumbado como si nada.

―_James_―lo llamé.

―_¡Edward! Que noche más bonita ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?_

―_Sobre ruedas, pero había algo que te quería preguntar._

El alzó una ceja.

―_¿Qué quieres saber?_

―_¿Qué fue lo que hizo realmente ese hombre?_

_James se rio en ese momento, sin embargo, no fue necesario que abriera la boca, porque acababa ver a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Iba caminando por la calle cuando vio a un hombre que andaba a toda prisa y de repente tropezó y se le cayeron todos los papeles al suelo. Sin darle importancia, James pisó aquellos que cayeron en su camino y el hombre le gritó por ello. Y a James nadie le gritaba._

―Así que simplemente me mandó a liquidarlo―comenté apretando los puños con todas mis fuerzas―Por simple capricho y diversión,

En ese momento me quedé en shock. Acababa de matar a un hombre inocente, limpio y con familia simplemente por haberle caído mal a mi compañero, al encargado de indicarme con quien debía acabar. No pude evitar atormentarme al pensar a cuantos me habría mandado a matar por cosas como esas. Quizás nunca hubiera matado a nadie que verdaderamente lo mereciera. Y en ese momento comprendí que realmente nadie merecía que lo matasen. Daba igual cuanto hubiera hecho, matando solo se quitaba un problema de encima, nunca se llegaba a la raíz y por más que me diera por liquidar a todo ser vil y malo de la historia por mucho que se lo ganara siempre nacería más y más gente horrible. Y por no haber sido capaz de plantearme eso con anterioridad ahora llevaba conmigo el peso de la sangre sobre mis hombros Aún lo llevo. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

―_¿Cómo… cómo has podido?—_dije casi sin voz.

―_Edward, relájate, era un simple y terco humano…_

―_Me has… tenido engañado todo este tiempo… me has usado como conejillo de indias para divertirte, ¡nunca te ha importado la justicia!_

―_¿Justicia? Y dime Edward, ¿qué sabes tú de la justicia? Tu que acabas de matar a un hombre inocente sin preguntar si quiera por qué. Lamentarse después no va a devolverle la vida ¿sabes? Así que déjate de lloriqueos por esta noche que no estoy de humor y…_

―Lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas de pronto, enloquecido. Lo cogí por sorpresa y lo lancé a varios metros de distancia, sin embargo, cuando lo alcancé de nuevo, justo antes de tocarlo, mi puño se detuvo en el aire―me miré las manos recordando la impotencia―y sentí por primera vez ese estupor que ya me resulta tan familiar, sentí como mi mente se entumecía y se dormía poco a poco, como dejaba de ser consciente de mí mismo de la forma más angustiosa que puede existir. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es su risa, una risa enloquecida que por poco me hace enloquecer a mí. Era un maníaco.

Después de eso, apenas soy capaz de evocar flashes dispersos y solo cuando él lo deseaba. Siempre hacía que recuperara un poco la consciencia para que viera las consecuencias de mis actos. A veces eran adultos, otras veces ancianos y lo más duro, los niños. Me hizo matar descontroladamente a quien a él le diera la gana y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quién estaba estrangulando, aplastando el cráneo o simplemente dejándolo seco. No era consciente ni de que existía excepto claro, los momentos que buscaba atormentarme.

―No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero sí sé que la cantidad de gente que murió fue lo bastante como para llamar la atención sobre nosotros. Me parece que Carlisle ya te ha hablado de los vulturis ¿verdad?—Bella asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban un tanto desorbitados y cada vez me preocupaba más su silencio pasivo. Solo esperaba que no fuera el pánico lo que le impidiera hablar―Mis hazañas llegaron a oídos de los vulturis y claro, ellos son los encargados de mantener el orden en nuestro mundo de monstruos para no ser delatados. Naturalmente, James solo necesitaba mantenerse a una distancia prudencial para mantenerme controlado hasta que llegaran los vulturis a aniquilarme, saliendo él completamente impune. Yo seguía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

El momento en que abrí los ojos, por fin consciente de mis hazañas me encontraba solo en mitad del bosque, desorientado sin saber por qué me encontraba allí ni cuando tiempo llevaba ausente. Aún estaba recobrando el sentido cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba de entre los árboles y me envaré a la espera de que apareciera de nuevo James a controlarme, pero a quien percibí al otro lado de mi mente no fue a ese malnacido, sino a Carlisle. Cuando llegó a mí me abrazó como el padre que era y me dijo que ya todo estaba bien, que no volvería a ser controlado. El alivio que sentí fue tal que podría jurar que lloré a pesar de no poder derramar ni una sola lágrima. Le pedí perdón a Carlisle, le pedí perdón a la vida misma por haberme convertido en el monstruo que tanto había repudiado desde un principio.

Suspiré de alivio cuando terminé de contarle esa parte de mi vida.

―Luego de eso, Carlisle me explicó que las noticias de los asesinatos habían llegado también a sus oídos. Yo solía enviarle cartas para que supiera que andaba bien y que no se preocupara, pero cuando James me controló dejé de hacerlo, y esa fue la alarma que lo hizo sospechar que algo no marchaba bien. Por ello viajó con Esme hasta esa ciudad y me buscó. No tardó mucho en encontrarme y teniendo en cuenta que James solo me utilizaba por la noche, de día me mantenía escondido sin consciencia, sin moverme, como una marioneta a la espera de que comience la función. También estaba manchado de arriba debajo de sangre de muchos humanos. En ese estado, Carlisle supuso la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo controlado y teniendo en cuenta la diversidad de dones que existían entre todos los vampiros del mundo no sería nada raro que alguien tuviera control mental sobre otro de una manera tan buena. Sabía que si actuaba solo, cabía la posibilidad de que el vampiro pudiera controlarlo a él también, pero dudaba de que pudiera desplegarlo a un gran número de eficientes. De esa manera, al llegar los vulturis que tendrían que haber acabado conmigo Carlisle los interceptó. Tenía muy buena relación con los líderes vulturis por haber pasado una buena temporada con ellos en su momento, por lo que no fue difícil hacerse escuchar por sus vasallos. En una rápida barrida del bosque, encontraron a James, quien intentó hacerlos atacar entre ellos, pero apenas era capaz de controlar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, ese fue el momento en que me liberó a mí. Entre todos lograron reducirlo, eran un buen número, pero además Alec estaba con ellos, por lo que logró privarlo de todos sus sentidos y se lo llevaron directamente a Voltaire. Luego Carlisle vino por mí y me llevó junto a Esme, quién me recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Jamás me sentí más dichoso en la vida.

Me detuve un momento con añoranza y volví a mirar Bella. Ya no tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, se miraba las manos mientras escuchaba el final de la historia.

―Con el tiempo se unieron a la familia los demás, quienes me ayudaron a hacer la existencia más llevadera, sobre todo para hacerme olvidar de vez en cuando lo que había hecho, pero eso es algo que me perseguirá ahora y siempre. Por esa razón decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era mover la balanza a mi favor. Si no podía devolverles la vida a esas personas, por lo menos intentaría salvar a muchísimas más personas. Era lo único que podía hacer para tratar de enmendar mi error, por lo que me hice doctor. Y resultó que la carrera me apasionó, como a mi padre. Es lo único en lo que soy bueno y también mi aporte al mundo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, claro después de…

_Después de ti…_

―Creímos que los vulturis acabarían con ese malnacido de James, pero él está de vuelta ahora y ya no sabemos que pensar. Pero bueno…

Ella seguía sin hablar.

―Al menos ahora ya lo sabes…

No levantó la mirada. Yo ya no aguantaba más.

―Iré a llamar a alguno de mis hermanos para que venga―comenté yendo hacia la puerta a pesar de que se suponía que tenía que permanecer ahí.

―Edward…―dijo entre sollozos detrás de mí. No tenía ánimos de girarme. Aún así lo hice.

Bella levantó la mirada y la clavó en mí y, dejándome completamente atónito me tendió los brazos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus ojos estaban llorosos aunque sin derramar una sola lágrima todavía y me miraba con decisión.

Yo no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, ¿cómo me podía estar tendiendo sus manos cuando acababa de saber la clase de asesino que estaba hecho? Nada cambiaba el hecho de que fui capaz de matar por voluntad propia, aunque fuera para engañarme a mí mismo.

―Bella, ¿no lo…?

_¿…Entiendes?_

Ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente y me insistió a que fuera con ella. No me lo pensé dos veces y me metí en la burbuja con precaución. Me quedé de pie a su lado, mirándola desde arriba a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Todavía esperaba que comenzara a gritar y me pidiera que me alejara de ella.

Con los brazos aún alzados me cogió las manos y me hizo agacharme a su lado. Algo se cocía tras esos ojos marrones por los que sí estaba seguro que mataría. Aquella reacción no era normal.

Me soltó las manos dejando un vacío en ellas, pero enseguida la extendió hasta posarla sobre mi nuca y me acercó a ella, dejándonos a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Miré sus labios con patente anhelo, pero cuando intenté acercarme a besarla ella esquivó mis labios y fui a parar a su cuello.

Su acción fue tan inesperada que no fui capaz de detenerla. Con una pequeña hojilla, se hizo un corte en el cuello, no muy profundo, lo suficiente para dejar emanar un hilito de sangre demasiado sugerente. Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron al igual que mis pupilas, mi garganta rugió y ardió como si me hubiera metido en medio de una incineradora y todos mis instintos de cazador se pusieron alerta.

Bella se aferró a mí cuello con todas sus fuerzas, acercándose más y el golpe que supuso su olor multiplicado por mil por poco me hace caer en la locura.

―Pruébame―prácticamente me ordenó. No había temblor en sus palabras, solo convicción.

―Por qué me haces esto…-gemí con una voz que distaba mucho de ser la mía. Ella se estremeció pero no huyó.

―Hazlo.

Mi respiración ya de por sí acelerada se incrementó a niveles inalcanzables por cualquier humano. Intentaba resistirme por todos los medios pero ella me llamaba. Su sangre me pedía a gritos que la saboreara. Temblando como un flan pasé con cuidado mi lengua por ese hilito de sangre y me relamí. Ni en un millón de años podría llegar a describir cuando poder se escondía detrás de esa sangre, cuanto sabor, cuanta maravilla se desprendía en mi boca con tan solo un par de gotas. Supe en ese momento que ahí estaba la vida misma. Sin embargo, había algo en esa sangre en ese aroma que me detenía, que a pesar de tener la mente completamente nublada por la sed me impedía hincar los dientes en esa piel sedosa y frágil. Algo más fuerte que el hambre.

Ella se acercó a mí aún más, forzándome tanto como le era posible, pero ese gesto como mucho me despejó un poco. Resoplé y la empujé suavemente, mirándola a los ojos con gesto acusatorio.

―¿Qué pretendes?—le pregunté intentando controlar la voz.

Ella me miró y descolocándome totalmente me sonrió.

―No me has mordido.

―C-claro que no, eso habría sido…

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

―¡No me has mordido!—enterró su cara en mi pecho y yo aparté la mirada de su cuello blanco.

―Eso no quiere decir que no sigas tentando a la suerte.

Entendió lo que quise decir pero no se apartó.

―Me da igual.

―Ya pues a mí no Bella. Esto ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto, podría haber acabado mal.

Ella se rio. Me encantaba volver a escuchar su risa y me encantaba volver a tenerla entre mis brazos pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera en cierto modo cabreado con ella.

―Lo siento―me dijo de pronto.

―¿Mmm…?

―Después de aquel incidente, no podía evitar abrazarte sin recordar… sin temerte. Yo sabía que era normal pero irracional, estaba convencida, sabía que tú nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño, pero algo me frenaba. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y es lo que llevo tiempo intentando hacer. Pero no fue hasta que me contaste todo esto que pude ver lo que realmente sufriste y lo mucho que te ha costado llegar a ser lo que eres ahora.

Soy consciente de que eres peligroso―me miro a los ojos fijamente― pero también sé que aquí dentro―puso la mano sobre mi corazón―hay algo muy grande. Cometiste errores en el pasado, pero todos decaemos alguna vez, lo importante es reconocer lo que hicimos mal e intentar remediarlo y tu llevas muchos años en ello. Eso es lo importante, enmendarse y no querer hacer daño a los demás a pesar de que a veces no nos demos cuenta. Esto era una pequeña prueba personal. Has puesto mi vida por encima de tus deseos y eso implica que de verdad estás dispuesto a no volver a caer en lo mismo, que lo has superado y quieres seguir adelante a toda costa.

Yo negué con la cabeza un poco más aliviado, pudiendo apreciarla en esos momentos como lo que era. La mujer más valiente, hermosa e increíble que jamás me había cruzado. Aquella por lo que sería capaz de renunciar a todo lo conseguido.

―No has entendido nada.

Ella me miró extrañada.

―El hecho de que no te haya mordido, no es que no quiera volver a decaer. Es que no puedo hacerle daño al motivo de mi existencia porque sería como hacerme daño a mí mismo. Mi amor por ti es más grande que el mundo mismo y me lo recuerdas a cada instante, en cada momento que paso junto a ti. Acabaré con cualquiera que intente apartarte de mi camino.

Su media sonrisa llenó de pronto el vacío que había sentido todos esos días. Simplemente desapareció. Agarré sus mejillas y la acerqué a mí para besarla con emoción contenida, saboreándola allí donde no había podido desde hacía un tiempo y me reencontré conmigo mismo.

―Edward―me dijo al separarme de ella y abrazarla.

―¿Sí?

―Te amo―y me miró para decírmelo.

Supe que Dios había perdonado mis actos del pasado al saberme dueño de su corazón.

―Voy a protegerte pase lo que pase―dije antes de volver a besarla.

―Me basta con que permanezcas a mi lado―susurró enterrando su cara en mi cuello. La abracé con cariño.

―Bueno, por eso no creo que debas preocuparte―me reí a mi pesar―te va a costar bastante librarte de mí.

Escuché su carcajada.

―Doy gracias por ello.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me entró un mal presentimiento y me estremecí, pero no quise alarmar a Bella. Probablemente solo eran cosas mías…

.

.

.

**Buenas!**

**Ya, ya se que merezco la hoguera o algo peor pero realmente no he podido continuar, estoy envuelta en una maraña de exámenes ordinarios y extraordinarios de la que hace meses que no salgo, mi capacidad mental esta cada vez más reducida O.O**

**Siento de veras la tardanza, espero que os guste el capitulo que he elaborado con todo mi cariño y ya me queda poco para terminar con esta pesadilla estudiantil (necesito mi escaso mes de vacaciones de verano YAAA!)**

**Ojalá no me hayan olvidado todavía, tengan piedad de mi, por favor! Llevo desde agosto sin tener tiempo del de verdad para mí y mis cosas pendientes. Solo un último empujoncito!**

**Comentadme que os ha parecido si quereis :)**

**Un besito y un abrazo enorme. Que lo disfruten!**

**Sele.**


	23. Capítulo 23: Sin salida

**Disclarimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 23: Sin salida  
**

Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de mi padre mientras acomodaba a Bella entre mis piernas tras haberse quedado dormida.

―_Edward―_respondió al otro lado.

―Carlisle, ¿está todo bien?

―_Por el momento no hay novedades, Esme y yo estamos haciendo guardia alrededor del hospital, Emmett no anda lejos y Alice y Jasper han ido a hacer una ronda de reconocimiento alrededor del bosque para ver que pueden captar._

―De acuerdo… ¿papá?

―¿_Sí?_

―Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que significa para mí que me ayudéis con esto―la voz se me quebró un poco.

―_No hay nada que agradecer, queremos proteger a Bella tanto como tú, es lo menos que podemos hacer por alguien que ya es parte de nuestra familia. Hasta luego hijo._

―Hasta luego papa.

Colgué y coloqué el móvil sobre la cómoda. Luego me levanté y llevé a Bella hasta la cama, quería que aprovechara ese sueño tranquilo lo más posible.

Las horas pasaban y se hacía cada vez más de noche. Quería salir de allí. Quería ir a por él ahora que todavía podía pillarlo lejos de ella pero al mismo tiempo sentía auténtico pánico de dejarla sola. Me rasqué la cabeza desesperado. Esa situación no podría durar para siempre, no aguantarían tanto tiempo de esa manera, habría que cazar y volver a la rutina o la gente comenzaría a hacerse demasiadas preguntas y tarde o temprano se verían obligados a marcharse. Si la amenaza no aparecía tarde o temprano tendrían que tomar medidas. Miré a mi alrededor y tuve un vago sentimiento de claustrofobia, no veía el momento en que la habitación de Bella fuera arreglada de nuevo, no soportaba verla allí encerrada entre cuatro paredes y nuevamente me dolió imaginar lo que era estar toda la vida allí metido.

Los ojos de Bella se movían frenéticos debajo de los párpados, como si estuviera buscando algo en sueños. Acaricié levemente su entrecejo fruncido e inmediatamente se relajó, volviendo a tomar el sueño profundo del principio.

Cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar pensar en la niña que había sido y cuanto del mundo se había perdido, aunque egoístamente a veces me encontraba pensando que si ella no hubiera nacido con ese problema nunca me la hubiera encontrado. Bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor hubiéramos coincidido en el mismo instituto o en mitad de la calle, y estoy seguro de que su olor me hubiera terminado llevando a ella. O podría haberme pasado los siguientes mil años sin encontrar a alguien como ella. La simple idea me ponía la piel de gallina. Metafóricamente hablando claro.

Pronto sería la hora de cenar, así que me dispuse a ir a buscarle el alimento a mi humana en vez de seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No me preocupaba tanto alejarme dentro del hospital, si sucedía cualquier cosa Carlisle me avisaría y yo llegaría hasta Bella más rápido que ningún otro ser en el mundo.

A medio camino me encontré con Seth, que estaba colocando las bandejas en los carros para comenzar la ronda por las habitaciones. Al verme llegar de esa dirección me sonrió.

―Ah, Edward, ¿qué tal van las disputas de parejas?

Me paré en seco y lo miré. Si en mi cara hubiera alguna arteria capaz de llenarse de sangre, tendría el rostro encendido como un farolillo navideño.

―Cállate, Seth.

―Menos mal que te has puesto las pilas, pensé que ese bobo de Black acabaría por quitártela. Por cierto, me extraña que no te lo hayas cruzado por el camino, ha venido de visita.

Noté como la ponzoña se me acumulaba en la entrada de la garganta. Creo que gruñí.

―Dame la bandeja con la comida, tengo que sacar al perro a la calle.

Seth me entregó una de las bandejas que estaba colocando en el carrito mientras se carcajeaba.

―¡Procura no pasarte, recuerda que puede meterte en chirona! ―me gritó cuando vio que me alejaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

―Eso ya lo veremos…

Avancé a toda pastilla por los pasillos y la bandeja colocada sobre tres dedos sin balancearse lo más mínimo. No como mis nervios. Ahora que tenía a Bella de vuelta conmigo, iba a dejarle las cosas claras a ese poli de pacotilla para que dejara de tomarse tantas confianzas con ella. "Y si eso no es suficiente siempre puedo ahuyentarlo definitivmente".

Cuando llegué a la habitación con aire enfadado, me quedé parado en el sitio cuando percibí el peligro inminente.

Jacob Black estaba frente a la burbuja de plástico con un cuchillo en la mano desgarrando capa por capa el cubículo que separaba a Bella del exterior. Bella estaba acurrucada en el fondo con la vista desorbitada sabiendo que no podía impedir que se le acercara.

"¡Otra vez no!"

Grité estando él apunto de rajar las dos últimas capas. Él, al oírme y de un modo bastante torpe sacó corriendo el arma del bolsillo e hizo ademán de apuntar a Bella, pero yo fui más rápido. Agarré su brazo y lo encaré hacia mí, furioso, pero lo que vi en sus ojos me detuvo el tiempo justo para considerar no partirle la nuca de una vez por todas. Esos ojos me resultaban demasiado familiares, a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca de frente, sé que en algún momento de mi vida yo tenía unos ojos iguales. Muertos, desorientados, sin mirar un punto fijo. Ojos que no servían a la persona que los portaba sino a alguien en algún otro lugar.

"Mierda…"

Lo noqueé con un golpe seco en la nuca y lo tendí en el piso mientras corrí hacia donde estaba Bella.

―¿Estás bien?—Ella asintió temblorosa.

Saqué el móvil corriendo y llamé a Carlisle de nuevo. Me lo cogió en décimas de segundos.

―Carlisle, está cerca―le dije con rapidez.

―No puede ser, Alice lo habría visto.

Me entró un escalofrío.

―¿Dónde está Alice?

Oí a mi padre hablando con mi madre mientras esta marcaba con su teléfono. Mi padre maldijo.

―No responde―dijo mientras sentía como si me hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua fría encima.

―¡¿Qué hacemos papa?!—dije levantándome y llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Bella se aferró a la pernera de mi pantalón asustada. En esos momentos se veía como una niña pequeña e indefensa. Odiaba verla envuelta en esa situación, me odiaba por haberla envuelto en esa situación.

―De acuerdo, no pierdas la calma, intentaré contactar con tus demás hermanos para que se replieguen alrededor del hospital, vamos a comprobar si Jasper tampoco contesta.

―No me puedo mover de aquí, el perro de Black a estado a punto de disparar a Bella y aunque lo odie, sé que no lo hubiera hecho en pleno uso de sus facultades. Ahora está inconsciente, pero cualquiera de este hospital puede…

En ese momento me percaté de que, si Jacob Black había caído bajo los hilos de ese malnacido sin estar tan cerca, yo también era susceptible de hacerlo. Me invadió el terror de sopetón y caí de rodillas con la misma que pensaba en las posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera. Bella no estaba a salvo conmigo tampoco, de hecho, yo era el principal foco de peligro pues aunque mi familia fuera numerosa y no pudiera controlarla por completo, a mí no había nadie que me vigilara…

―Carlisle…

―¡Edward, Jasper y Emmett no…!—su voz se interrumpió de pronto y sentí un golpe fuerte. Me di cuenta de que era el móvil chocando contra el suelo. Oí un gemido de fondo y luego… nada más. La comunicación se cortó.

Me quedé mirando el mío dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza mientras intentaba dilucidar qué era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Mi familia… no sabía si habían caído o no, cada célula de mi cuerpo se moría por echar a correr en su ayuda, pero las delicadas manos que seguían aferradas a mí me lo impedían.

Tenía que sacarla de allí. Pero ¿cómo? Teníamos que correr, alejarnos lo más posible de la influencia de su poder, pero Bella no podía salir al exterior, eso quizás la mataría más rápido que James. Quizás una burbuja transportable pero… ¿Dónde habían colocado la que utilizamos para su traslado a la otra habitación?

―Bella, tenemos que irnos de inmediato, necesito que te vistas y mantengas la calma ¿de acuerdo?—dije besándola en la frente. Ella asintió.

Tenía que darme prisa si…

Escuché dos palmadas detrás de mí.

―Vaya, mi pequeño Eddie realmente se ha enamorado de una humana. Qué patético―dijo la voz que habría protagonizado mis pesadillas si hubiera podido dormir alguna noche después de todos esos años.

Un profundo rugido nació desde el fondo de mis entrañas.

―James―mascullé girándome para mirarlo y colocándome delante de Bella para evitar que sus ojos se posaran en algún centímetro de su piel.

Estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con una cazadora marrón oscuro y unos pantalones vaqueros casuales. Su coleta rubia seguía amarrada de la misma manera que recordaba y su sonrisa socarrona no había cambiado ni un ápice. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre me miraban divertido.

―Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te veo muy bien. ¡Mírate! ¡Si estás hecho todo un doctor! Tu padre tiene que estar muy orgulloso.

Intenté imprimir en mi mirada todo el odio y la repugnancia que sentía por él en ese momento. Igual que intenté ocultar el terror paralizante que sentía.

―¿Qué les has hecho?

―¿A tu familia? Nada. Están tomándose un descanso de su largo turno de vigilancia.

Dilaté mis fosas nasales y fuerte sonido gutural volvió a salir de mi. Bella se estremeció detrás de mí y eso fue lo que me impidió saltar sobre él y echar todo a perder. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que ya todo estaba perdido, que no había nada más que hacer.

Sacudí la cabeza y pensé en cómo ganar tiempo mientras elaboraba un plan de escape, aunque no se me ocurría que podía yo hacer frente a ese monstruo, en cuanto fuera a poner en marcha cualquier clase de plan, el solo tenía que anular mi voluntad para impedirlo.

Intenté entrar en su mente para conocer cuáles eran sus planes, pero igual que tiempo atrás, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Sin darme cuenta, ya se había colado en mi mente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que tomara mi voluntad y me temía qué era lo que vendría después. Mi desesperación era palpable. Y él lo sabía.

―¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?

El inclinó un poco la cabeza y alzó una ceja. Una expresión que podría haber resultado divertida si no viniera en el rostro del mismísimo demonio. Y no soy el más indicado para decirlo.

―¿Por los vulturis dices? ¿Sabes? No sé por qué tendría que hablarte de eso, es una información que solo retendrás en tu mente por un plazo muy corto de tiempo.

Eso confirmó mis peores temores.

―Si es el caso, sería la última información que retendría mi cerebro, creo que merezco saberlo teniendo en cuenta que has venido a destrozar mi vida por segunda vez―le dije mordaz.

Él me devolvió una media sonrisa. Odiaba lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser.

―Tu ni siquiera tienes vida…

―Eso no implica que no quiera hacer cosas en mí no-vida. Y tú no deberías haber vuelto. Me lo debes.

Soltó una carcajada.

―No te debo nada, pero me encanta ver cómo te meas encima y creo que el olor a miedo que emanáis tú y tu pequeña…ambrosía―dijo lamiéndose los labios mirándome por encima del hombro―merece ser catado un poco más antes de que termine lo que he venido a hacer.

Escondí aún más a Bella detrás de mí. James se acomodó mejor contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos de un modo casual. Todo aquello le añadía más tensión al asunto. Significaba que él podía relajarse tanto como quisiera porque yo no era rival para él. Me tenía acorralado.

―Los vulturis. Esa fuerza grande de vampiros que han sido formados para mantener el orden y la paz en nuestro mundo. Menuda farsa. Me sorprende que Carlisle se lleve bien con gente así con lo puritano que es.

No lo entendí.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Su líder, Aro. Es un coleccionista ¿sabes? No verás a un solo miembro de los vulturis que sea un vampiro normal y corriente. Esos no le interesan. Él busca lo mejor, la élite. Quiere mantenerlos controlados y a su disposición, que sus súbditos sientan que deben obedecerlo, que él y sus dos compañeros son la justicia, son lo que hacen que las cosas funcionen pero… ¿adivinas quién es otro líder del control?

Odiaba la respuesta.

―Tú.

―¡Exacto!—exclamó complacido como quién felicita a un niño que ha respondido dos por dos―Lo que ocurre cuando un líder del control cree que nada puede escapársele de las manos es que tarde o temprano ese control se le escurre, se confía. Un líder del control tiene que tener en cuenta todas las variantes y él fue avaricioso. Un buen líder se hubiera dado cuenta de que si posees un verdadero control, no necesitas a otros capaces de doblegar la voluntad de los demás porque eres capaz de hacerlo sin poderes. Él me quería claro, pero para obtenerme tenía que hacer que Alec dejara de utilizar sus poderes sobre mí y eso dejaba al descubierto a todos a mi merced. Sin embargo no quise arriesgar a pesar de tener la posibilidad de controlar esa arma. ¿De qué me serviría? Ellos me necesitaban vivo y a mí no me importaba ampliar mis horizontes. ¡Los vulturis! ¿Qué mayor mina de oro puede haber?

Me estremecí ante la idea de que él pudiera controlar a los supuestos miembros más poderosos de nuestra especie.

-¡Jaj! Sin embargo, Aro no era tonto, para mantener miembros entre los suyos utilizaba su propio poder, leer la mente a la persona que se iba a unir a su causa para comprobar que realmente le era obediente. Yo sabía por mi experiencia contigo, que me sería fácil que él no pudiera leerme los pensamientos, pero eso me habría delatado, así que fue el primero al que controlé. Solo tenía que dejarlo ser él mismo lo suficiente como para que nadie se diese cuenta y controlar aquellos aspectos que a mí me interesaban, como asegurar mi entrada en el equipo. Todo ello necesitaba de toda mi concentración, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso en cada momento, en cada acción, no podía controlar a nadie más.

Cambió los pies de posición a pesar de que no estuviera cansado, quizás para indicar que estaba totalmente relajado mientras contaba sus memorias. Parte de mi mente lo escuchaba, parte seguía trabajando en un desesperado intento suicida por salvar a Bella.

―Después de un tiempo de observar, vi que tal como lo había pensado en un principio, la primera línea de fuerza la constataban Alec y Jane. Un escudo, leer la mente, rastrear, una fuerza mayor incluso para nuestra especie,… no me llamaban, eran cosas de las que podía prescindir con mi poder―se quedó pensativo―Así que me quedé con los dos hermanos, la fuerza ofensiva perfecta. Resulta hasta romántico ¿no crees?

Deshacerme del resto fue bastante sencillo―sonrió relamiéndose los labios de gozo―solo tenía que hacer que Alec los dejara totalmente insensibilizados y acabar con todos ellos. ¿Sabes? Si a Aro se le presentaba la oportunidad de adquirir miembros nuevos para la colección era capaz de aplastar a quien hiciera falta para conseguirlo, por lo que en ese sentido era un completo caos, pero también es verdad que desde que alguien ponía en peligro su tan preciada tapadera o dejara al tanto su existencia al mundo entero lo aplastaba cual hormiga. Por tanto, aunque solo se tratase de eso, he acabado con la única organización que por una razón u otra impedía que los vampiros atacasen a los seres humanos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, devorar a quien quieran y delatarse porque no habrá nadie que se lo impida.

Me miró a los ojos fingiendo aburrimiento.

―Por el momento las cosas se han mantenido estables, puede que porque la actuación de los vulturis era tan esporádica que los vampiros aún no se han percatado de que ya no existen, o puede que no crean que han desaparecido del todo, pero tarde o temprano y sin nadie que asuma el mando, las cosas se saldrán de las manos y este mundo se irá a pique, un mundo gobernado por vampiros―chistó con los dientes apretados―Creo que ese sería un mundo bastante aburrido ¿no crees? Por no hablar de que nos volveríamos locos si acabáramos con la raza humana. Es posible que me plantee poner un par de cosas en orden tarde o temprano. Pero eso será cuando salde una cuenta que tengo pendiente con cierto compañero de cacerías desde hace décadas―declaró mientras se incorporaba, esta vez algo más serio.

Siseé.

―Querrás decir tu marioneta. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

El rio.

―Cierto. Eras mi marioneta. Y ninguna marioneta se me escapa―dijo mirándome fijamente.

Mi pierna se movió hacia adelante esporádicamente sin que yo se lo ordenara. Bella me agarró por detrás como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo. Entré en pánico.

―No… ¿Qué…le has hecho a mi familia?

―Están en un lugar en el que no pueden alcanzarte. Lo primero fue pillar a la bruja. Estuvo a punto de avisaros en cuanto vio mis intenciones pero al estar tan pendiente de mí, como Jane estaba bajo los efectos de mis poderes y no tenía una intención clara, fue fácil reducirla a tiempo. El rubio que estaba cerca intentó detenerla pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Alec dejara ceder su influencia sobre ambos. Como puedes ver es un juego sencillo de estrategia, solo necesito tener a Alec siempre controlado y a los demás bajo su poder, de tal manera que libero y controlo al que me interese, como a ese Black. Para entonces tus cuatro hermanos ya habían sido reducidos. Luego tus padres. Te he dejado a ti para el final―sonrió divertido.

―¿Están… ?

―¿Muertos? No, aunque no creo que sea la mayor de tus preocupaciones justo ahora. Tú te encargarás de que esa condición cambie.

"¿Me hará matar a mi familia? Pero solo después de matar a Bella. Quizás, si lograba que dejara de influenciar a Alec aunque fuera unos segundos, mi familia podría encargarse de él, pero no veía como eso me ayudaría a salvar a Bella. Soy rápido, más de lo normal. Si fuera capaz de llegar a…"

―¿Qué te he hecho? Me gobernaste a tu antojo, me hiciste hacer cosas que jamás podré perdonarme, me he pasado todos estos años intentando compensar con mis actos todas las vidas que destruí. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?—le exigí saber preparándome para lo que estaba por llegar.

―Ya te lo dije. Ninguna marioneta se me escapa. Me parece insultante que te hayas convertido en un peón de los humanos. Eres mucho más, somos mucho más. Deberías haberte quedado conmigo, lo pasábamos bien.

Solté una carcajada amarga.

―Eso es lo que tú me hacías creer.

―Como quieras. Pero lo que si no puedo perdonarte es que te hayas enamorado de esa enclenque humana. ¿Y encima enferma Edward? Eres un debilucho, esa mujer no sirve ni para un tentempié, no merece la pena molestarse siquiera en atacarla, menos para protegerla. Pero en vista de que eso es lo que haces y a lo que te aferras como un idiota, me daré el placer de degustarla frente a ti antes de…

Con todo el impulso que pude coger en mi posición me lancé hacia él y lo sorprendí, tirándolo contra la pared y rompiéndola en el acto… junto con el plástico de la burbuja de Bella. Pero de eso no me di cuenta hasta más tarde.

Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cabeza dispuesto a arrancársela cuando abrí mis ojos asustado al ver que la cabeza seguía en su sitio y mis manos sobre ella sin poder moverlas.

Su sonrisa cruel alimentó mi odio hasta límites insospechados.

―Fallaste―sonrió socarrón.

Mi cuerpo como la marioneta que había vuelto a ser se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse a él. Mi consciencia seguía intacta y mis dientes chirriaron de rabia. Luego di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia Bella, que reculaba hacia la pared opuesta sabiendo que yo no era ya dueño de mis actos.

―Bien Edward, visto que has sido un mal chico, voy a hacer que la hagas pedacitos con tus propias manos y seas consciente en todo momento de lo que estás haciendo. Si lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte, creo que esto te va a dejar marcado para toda la vida.

"No, NO, ¡NO!" gritaba por dentro mientras mi cara impasible y mis movimientos monótonos no se detenían. Estaba ocurriendo, lo que más temía lo estaba llevando a cabo con mis propias manos y no podía soportar verme reflejado en los ojos totalmente aterrorizados de Bella. Ni siquiera gritaba cuando me veía acercarme.

La agarré por el cuello y la levanté. Ella empezó a llorar sin emitir ni un solo gemido ni resistirse a pesar de que la estaba asfixiando. Sus ojos seguían clavados en mí. Mi consciencia captó su leve sonrisa a pesar del terror que reflejaba su rostro y sus palabras pronunciadas nadaron sin rumbo en el silencio.

"No te preocupes" no emitió ningún sonido.

Yo no podía permitir esto, no podía dejar que se llevara lo que más quería en el mundo. Ya se había llevado demasiado. Saqué toda mi fuerza de voluntad, no sé de donde, pero con un fuerte grito la lancé lejos de mí. Su espalda chocaba contra un lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo. Estaba estático, sin poder moverme, sin poder mirar siquiera si ella estaba bien. Si me movía, perdería el poco o casi inexistente control que tenía sobre mí mismo. Sentí que mi mente tiraba de mi cuerpo conforme James intentaba volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. No se lo permití, pero estaba cansado, increíblemente cansado…

―Ya veo. Has desarrollado una increíble fuerza de voluntad, te felicito―se acercó a mí y se agachó cerca de mi oído―eso cambia un poco mis planes. Está visto que mientras guardes algo de tu consciencia no vas a obedecerme como es debido, así que tendré que anular totalmente tu voluntad y dejar que veas el resultado de tus actos al final―chistó―no es tan perfecto pero creo que tampoco está tan mal, el resultado va a ser el mismo.

Sentí como poco a poco se instalaba esa pared blanca en mi consciencia y esta se iba apagando poco a poco.

"¡NO! Por favor no…"

**AUTOR POV**

Bella sacudió la cabeza aturdida después del golpe y se despejó un poco sobándose la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Edward arrodillado en el suelo con ese demonio detrás de él susurrándole algo al oído. Cuando él se levantó, la muchacha sintió que todo se había terminado. Llevó la mano a su cuello. Antes, cuando la había agarrado por ahí, ella aún podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, la angustia reflejada en ellos y no quería que él se sintiera culpable, por eso le intentó decir que no pasaba nada, que no era culpa suya y él había ganado la batalla. Pero ahora, el brillo de esos ojos que la miraban había desaparecido. Ahí detrás ya Edward no la escucharía, ya no había nada que hacer. Dejó caer la mano derrotada, pero no lloró. No volvería a llorar, no le daría el gusto a esa bestia desalmada que se encontraba controlando al hombre que amaba. Lo odió, en un sentimiento tan intenso que la asustó, era después de su amor por Edward, lo más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida.

―Eres un maldito desgraciado―masculló.

James alzó las cejas divertido.

―¡La gatita tiene dientes! Es una pena que no te vayan a servir de mucho―se adelantó a Edward y se agachó a su lado. Tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo olisqueó―es verdad que hueles bien pero, ¿tanto como para hacer que Edward no quiera separarse de ti? ¿Cómo lo haces?

―Me quiere. Como yo lo quiero a él. Es algo que parece que tú no eres capaz de sentir. Que pena por ti―sonrió con amargura y quizás una ligera sensación de triunfo. A pesar de que ella ha vivido un pestañeo comparado con él y que no ha conocido más que esas cuatro paredes, su vida efímera había sido más completa y perfecta que la de él.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Puede que tengas razón―se levantó―disfruta de lo intenso que puede llegar a ser el amor de un vampiro―esta vez su sonrisa fue despiadada.

Edward se agachó delante de Bella y volvió a tomarla por el cuello, tirando de ella bruscamente hacia él. La besó. Ese fue el beso más frívolo que había recibido de él, el más frío, sin sentimiento. Igualmente ella bebió de él sabiendo que iba a ser el último. Le hizo daño cuando fue a intensificar el beso y ella intentó apartarse pero no la dejó. Las manos de la muchacha revoloteaban sobre las de él sin que toda la fuerza que ejercía sirviera realmente para algo. Edward apartó una de sus manos… con demasiada fuerza. Le rompió la muñeca.

Bella soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor y con toda su voluntad intentó retener las lágrimas que estaban empujando por salir, pero sabía que no tardaría en desbordarse.

James se acercó a su rostro.

―¿Duele? Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Aún con la violenta boca de Edward pegada a la suya sin ningún sentimiento, un hilito de sangre descendió por su barbilla y se perdió entre los pliegues de su ropa…

**EDWARD POV**

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía qué hora era, no era capaz de pensar. A mi alrededor solo había blanco, como una espesa nube de algodón que por más que la ahuyentaras no se disipaba. Pero no intentaba ahuyentarla, se estaba bien, se estaba en paz. La tranquilidad de aquel lugar ayudaba a compensar la tensión y el miedo que por algún motivo mi cuerpo tenía guardados, pero no sabía por qué ni desde cuándo. Solo sabía que me molestaba y que quería deshacerme de esa situación lo antes posible. Intenté concentrarme en el origen de ese miedo, era algo relacionado con una melena castaña pero… ¿por qué me iba a dar miedo una melena castaña? Forcé más esa imagen y se me apareció un rostro borroso, cuyos rasgos me sonaban y un nombre resonó desde el fondo de mi alma.

"Bella"

Pensar en ese nombre sí que me hacía sentir bien. Era una sensación cálida que se instalaba en mi pecho y hormigueaba mi estómago. Quizás también me producía un ligero ardor.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un aroma conocido y exquisito inundó mis sentidos amodorrados y me deleité con él. Supe que era de ella, el olor de "Bella" fuera quien fuese. Noté que el olor se alejaba, pero yo no quería eso, quería seguir sintiéndolo a mi alrededor, más real, así que me agarré a él. Otra campanita repiqueteó. ¿Los olores se pueden tocar? No conocía la respuesta, solo sé que este me guiaba y solo tenía que dejarme llevar. De repente, mi mundo blanco ya no era tan blanco. Se iba difuminando y adquiriendo otros tonos de blanco y no tan blancos, comenzando a aparecer otra gama de ¿colores? Que abordaban mi visión y me llenaban de expectante curiosidad, aunque no por ello dejaba de prestar atención al olor. Bendito olfato vampiro, seguro que no sería capaz de captarlo siendo un ser humano normal. ¿Vampiro?

Comencé a percibir cosas en la periferia de mi visión, como una cama, fundas de plástico―aunque desconocía como sabía el nombre de las cosas―y la visión se me fue ajustando también al frente.

Mis labios estaban cálidos, aunque notaba como soplos continuos de aire chocando contra ellos de un modo extraño y algo líquido estaba en contacto con mi lengua. ¿El olor? ¿Puede un olor ser saboreado también?

Entonces la vi. La muchacha de melena castaña de mi mente, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un líquido transparente caía por la comisura de sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba presionada contra mi boca? Supe también que el sabor procedía de ella. Percibí movimiento a mi lado y vi a otra persona que extendía su mano hacia mí… no hacia mí no, hacia ella, y alejaba de nuevo su mano pintada de un color diferente, ¿rojo? Se lo llevó a los labios y lamió. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa se volvió lasciva, hambrienta, mi mente no registró datos, no relacionó nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo se removió dentro de mí cuando lo vi acercarse al cuello de la muchacha que tenía frente a mí.

"No más una marioneta"

Como todo en mi cabeza era un caos, mis movimientos no respondieron a ningún razonamiento, el impulso fue más rápido. Sin separarme de la muchacha mis manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y al poco entendí que la había separado de su cuerpo.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos, pensamientos, razonamientos, memorias,… todo volvió de golpe a mí como un tsunami que me dejo aturdido y descolocado. Solté la cabeza que aún mantenía entre mis manos y las apoyé sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Sacudí la cabeza intentando ver las cosas con claridad y poco a poco me relajé, con la misma que iba entendiendo lo ocurrido. No era algo agradable volver a pasar por esto, pero daba gracias por saber lo que era y poder afrontar la situación con más rapidez. A pesar de que había conseguido relajarme, los jadeos no cesaban. No, no eran mis jadeos.

Alcé la cabeza y miré a Bella, que se encontraba de rodillas, sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho amoratada y sus labios y barbilla manchados de sangre. Se me cayó el alma a los pies al percatarme de que la culpa la tenía yo.

Estaba hiperventilando.

―Bella―me acerqué a ella y la abracé con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz―lo siento Bella lo siento, ya está, ya ha pasa…

Ella me miró y me sonrió, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos y sus jadeos se hicieron mucho más acuciantes. Entonces lo entendí.

Se estaba asfixiando.

.

.

.

Eje,je,je... ¿hola?

¿Aún queda alguien que quiera leer a esta escritora desconsiderada? Solo puedo disculparme por esta laaarga tardanza desde la última renovación. Os confesaré algo: Estaba estancada. Me encontré de pronto con un personaje que metí y no sabía como llevar y este capitulo lleva medio escrito desde poco despues de la renovacion del anterior, pero no ha habido manera. Tambien he perdido todo cuanto me gustaba hacer por culpa de la carrera, me la paso entre libros, pero eso no es excusa. Solo queda decir que si aún estais dispuestas a leer, ahora que ya he arrancado a este capítulo no le queda mucho para el final y esta vez si juro que no tardaré tanto-a ver si termino con los examenes-.

Os dije que no la iba a dejar a medio! Y tampoco "siete días en la boca del vampiro" solo que mi prioridad es esta.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y ¿review? ya vamos a llegar a los 400! ¿Me ayudan aunque no me lo merezca?

Por último dar las gracias a Ageda mogami que se ha ofrecido a traducir esta historia en inglés. Estoy muy emocionada por ello, gracias!

Un besito a todas y disculpen las molestias!


	24. Capítulo 24: Ya solo queda vivir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 24: Ya solo nos queda vivir.  
**

Solo atiné a tenderla sobre el suelo. Mientras ella se debatía para que sus pulmones obtuvieran el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba, yo no paraba de sacudir la cabeza una y otra vez intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que hacer en aquellos casos, dentro de mi mente estaba sonando la voz de alarma, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba disipar la neblina lo suficientemente rápido. Escuché de fondo a alguien acercándose a toda velocidad y pronto sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros y como apartaban a Bella de mis brazos.

―Espera Carlisle…―susurré angustiado.

―Shh―Me abrazó Esme por detrás―tu padre va a llevar a Bella, van a intentar estabilizarla.

Me puse en pie dispuesto a seguirlos dentro de mi turbamiento pero los fuertes brazos de Emmett me detuvieron.

―Hermano no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, ahora mismo no vas a ser de ayuda alguna si vas con él.

Mis demás hermanos estaban también allí, todos con el rostro crispado y podía oír en sus mentes la preocupación de cada uno.

―¿Por qué ninguno está…?—me costaba elegir las palabras.

―A nosotros solo nos han nublado los sentidos pero a ti…―cierto― ¡Oh mi pobre niño!—dijo Esme aun aferrándome con ademán protector.

Escuché los sollozos de Alice y le indiqué que se acercara para poder abrazarla también.

―No es culpa tuya―le dije.

―No fui lo suficientemente rápida, lo siento mucho―hipó. La pobre estaba desconsolada, podía notar hasta qué punto llegaba su sentimiento de inutilidad. Yo conocía bien esa impotencia, por eso no había manera alguna de que me pudiera enfadar con ella.

Con el paso del tiempo―puede que minutos, puede que horas―los pensamientos iban regresando al igual que los reflejos y el orden de los acontecimientos en los últimos instantes. Cada vez que algo volvía a encajar en mi mente la imagen de Bella se hacía aún más nítida y a mis hermanos les costaba más retenerme por momentos. Solo quería verla, quería estar con ella, ayudar a que se recuperara lo antes posible. Tenía que recuperarse. Tenía que pedirle perdón. Aunque cada vez viera las cosas más claras, no sabía hasta qué punto había dañado a la mujer que amaba, porque esa era la parte en la que no había sido consciente de mis actos y me carcomía por dentro.

Cuando por fin creí recuperar todos mis sentidos y determinado a unirme a ella como fuera, dos figuras más aparecieron en la habitación. Todos nos tensamos de repente y miramos con desconfianza a los nuevos inquilinos.

Jane y Alec estaban parados al lado de la puerta, mirándonos a todos sin ningún tipo de expresión descifrable. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no sabíamos en qué puesto nos dejaban los acontecimientos respecto a ellos ni qué medidas iban a tomar a partir de ahora. Un silencio bastante incómodo y amenazante rodeaba el ambiente y me di cuenta en ese momento de que, si así lo quisieran, mi familia podía correr la misma suerte que James en menos tiempo de lo que me llevaba pensarlo siquiera.

―Es sorprendente cómo podéis convivir con los humanos con tal desenvoltura. Ocultar un secreto como el nuestro no puede ser fácil si además trabajáis con ellos noche y día―dijo Alec para romper el hielo, con esa voz juvenil pero al mismo tiempo con un toque helado.

―Hacemos lo que es necesario para ocultarnos.

Alec miró a nuestro alrededor con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en los labios.

―Eso parece.

Vi que era lo que estaba pensando: una habitación destrozada y un montón de escombros en que se habían convertido los restos de James que aún no nos habíamos dignado a limpiar. La sangre en el suelo seguramente también sería un detalle llamativo. Sin embargo yo no estaba para andarme con rodeos. Si iban a terminar con nosotros, poco podíamos ya hacer y no tenía ganas de aplazarlo más. Por lo menos sabía que no iban a tener nada en contra de Bella. Si sobrevivía a esto.

La punzada en el pecho hizo más apremiante mi desesperación por la falta total de información en más de un sentido.

―¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

Los gemelos se miraron entra sí de un modo significativo. Para cuando dirigieron su atención de nuevo hacia nosotros la visión del cansancio y puede que ¿dolor? estaban tan instaladas en sus facciones que parecía que llevaran toda a vida sin mudar la expresión.

―Ahora que nuestro amo ha muerto, alguien debe encargarse de la seguridad del mundo de los vampiros. En vista de que nosotros éramos la primera fila de combate, creo que podremos mantener el orden por nuestra cuenta durante el tiempo suficiente para reclutar nuevos miembros y restaurar el legado que nos dejó. ¿Estaríais interesados en uniros a nosotros?

Un suspiro imperceptible pero colectivo relajó agradablemente la situación. Mi familia y yo negamos con la cabeza.

―No sé cuál será la opinión de mi marido―dijo Esme―pero estoy prácticamente segura de que su intención al igual que la nuestra no es la de meternos en asuntos de política.

Alec asintió.

―Lo comprendo y lo respeto. En vista de que ya estáis bien estabilizados y en consecuencia a lo ocurrido con este desgraciado, creo que os merecéis toda la tranquilidad que podáis conferirle a vuestra vida. Sin embargo, sí os pediría que, si más adelante requiriéramos de vuestros… servicios como aquelarre…

―Familia.

―…Nos cedieseis vuestra ayuda. La tarea que debemos realizar no es nada fácil y es probable que necesitemos aliados.

Aunque a ninguno nos gustara la idea de entrometernos en ese ambiente de los Vulturi, una negativa por nuestra parte ahora no hubiera sido nada conveniente, así que por el momento era mejor aceptar.

Jane dio un paso adelante, con la espalda rígida y hablando con una voz demasiado infantil para su porte.

―Es momento de irnos, ya era hora de volver a la realidad. Os agradecemos que nos liberaseis y esperamos que os vaya bien a partir de ahora―luego se dirigió a mí―Hemos notado que tienes cierta "afinidad" hacia la humana cuya sangre ha sido derramada. Como agradecimiento haremos la vista gorda por esta vez hacia ella, siempre y cuando no conlleve a algún tipo de amenaza hacia nuestra raza. Confiamos en el criterio de la gente sensata como vosotros y espero que no sea infundado.

―Gracias―dije con absoluta sinceridad.

En vista de que no quedaba nada más que decir, se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y se marcharon, sus capas negras flotando detrás de ellos. No creí que los fuese a volver a ver en una buena temporada.

Al poco tiempo, probablemente habiéndose cruzado con ellos en el camino, Carlisle apareció por la puerta con el semblante cansado.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?—Me acerqué a mi padre en un pestañeo y lo agarré por la solapa de la bata.

Mi padre me agarró los puños y me los apretó―Hemos logrado estabilizarla―me dijo―pero ahora tenemos que esperar a ver cómo reacciona las próximas horas. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí.

―Necesito verla.

―Está en la zona más apartada de cuidados intensivos. Es peligroso mantenerla allí pero estamos intentando habilitar otra habitación para ella ya que ni esta ni la del ático están disponibles. Si te sientes capacitado puedes encargarte tú de vigilarla mientras tanto.

―Muchas gracias papa―dije con la emoción contenida en la voz. Mi padre me abrazó y con la misma me empujó hacia la salida.

―Ve con ella, te necesita más que nunca. Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar este estropicio y buscar una excusa razonable.

Salí pitando hacia cuidados intensivos y al llegar pedí a todo el mundo cercano a la habitación que se marchara, que ya me hacía cargo yo. No quería ser desagradecido, pero con quien mejor se llevaba su inmunodeficiencia era conmigo y no iba a permitir que alguien que no fuera yo o mi padre se acercara a ella en esos momentos.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama. Me acerqué con cautela temeroso de lo que me podía encontrar. Ella me sonrió a través del tubo que tenía conectado a las vías respiratorias con los ojos cansados y el corazón se me paró. Sus labios estaban amoratados e hinchados y su mano estaba enyesada y colocada encima de su estómago. Tenía un aire de fragilidad que hacía que sintieras que el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que ella podría causar un gran daño a su organismo. Esa visión despertó mi instinto de protegerla incluso más de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Me coloqué al lado de su camilla y agarré su mano sana entre las mías. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirándome como si la posibilidad de que yo estuviera allí con ella fuera de una entre un millón. Yo me sentía igual. No sabía muy bien que decir en esa situación.

―¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?—le dije mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la almohada a su lado, aún con su mano sujeta con la otra. Le besé la palma.

Ella sonrió con esa dulzura tan cálida que me había enamorado desde el primer momento. Sentí que me atragantaba con las palabras.

―Me parece un… milagro, que hayamos sobrevivido a esto. Que hayas sobrevivido a esto.

Ella hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, pero terminó siendo un encogimiento de dolor. El mismo que sentí en mi pecho.

―No puedes llegar a imaginarte la pena, la angustia que siento. Yo nunca quise ponerte en peligro de esta manera Bella, si hubiera llegado a saber que el hecho de formar parte de tu vida iba a provocar que te vieras en estas situaciones de peligro agudo, más incluso que el hecho de tenerme a mí cerca,… nunca habría… si justo ahora deseas que me aleje de ti, lo haré sin rechistar. No quiero hacerte más daño Bella, aún ello implique tener que alejarme de ti para siempre.

Ella me agarró la muñeca con la mano suelta firmemente. En sus ojos no había pesar o lágrimas, no había miedo ni contradicciones, solo una resolución auténtica, tangible. Intentó hablar pero no podía hacerlo adecuadamente con el respirador puesto. Al verse limitada vocalizó:

"Nunca"

Me abracé a ella en la medida que pude y enterré la cara en su cuello conteniendo un sollozo.

―Ya está. Se acabó tener siempre tu vida pendiente de un hilo. Nos vamos para Madrid, voy a alejarte de todo esto, vamos a curarte―la miré directamente a los ojos―vamos a curarte.

.

.

Durante las siguientes semanas ultimamos los preparativos para trasladar a Bella a la clínica en Madrid. Conseguimos habilitar su habitación en el tejado y la alegría de volver a ver los grandes ventanales supuso una gran mejoría de su estado de ánimo y por consiguiente de su salud. Durante ese tiempo tuvimos la visita del "poli Black" devuelta para disculparse por no tener ni pajolera idea de qué le había ocurrido cuando vino a verla por última vez. A mí no me quedó más remedio que permitirle la visita, al fin y al cabo él no le había hecho daño a posta y, teniendo en cuenta que yo me había visto en la misma situación poco después, ya no tenía motivos para enfadarme con él. Vale, nunca los había tenido más que los tremendos celos que surgían de mí cada vez que lo veía, pero nadie podía culparme por eso. ¿Verdad?

De todos modos pronto me la llevaría y tardaría bastante en volver a verla. Si es que lo hacía o no me la llevaba a la otra punta del mundo a vivir después de salir de la clínica. A Bella no le gustaba la idea de dejar atrás a la posible única amistad que podría haber surgido fuera de mi familia o de Seth, pero su salud era su salud.

Bella ya era conocida por todo el hospital como "la de oveja de oro". La excusa que habíamos dado es que un perturbado se había colado en el hospital y había comenzado a destrozar todo aquello a su paso una vez dentro. Para ello tuvimos que boicotear las cámaras de seguridad y destrozar parte del mobiliario de los pasillos circundantes a la habitación de ella. Ya bastante malo era que la gente pensara que tenía mala suerte por haber sido atacada de nuevo como para que también supieran que habían ido por ella directamente. A mi particularmente me hacía bastante gracia el apodo y creo que sobran los motivos.

Yo pedí mi traslado a Madrid para poder trabajar cerca de ella. La cosa era que el ambiente allá era mucho más soleado, así que probablemente me dedicaría a hacer las guardias de noche, o turnos de día que prometieran estar totalmente encapotado o con temporales. El tiempo restante, cuando hiciera demasiado sol, lo pasaría con Bella dentro del hospital. Ya teníamos localizada una casa modesta pero acogedora por los alrededores. No es que fuera a pasar mucho tiempo en ella, pero había que guardar las apariencias, por lo que todo estaba listo y acordado para que el viaje se realizara lo más rápido posible.

La noche antes de partir, Charlie había venido a despedirse de su hija. Le había prometido que tan pronto como pudiera coger unos días iría a verla, y que pasaría allí todas sus vacaciones. También la llamaría todos los días y le enviaría correos, para saber cómo se encontraba y cómo avanzaban con el tratamiento. La despedida fue bastante emotiva, no era capaz de saber quién lloraba más si Bella o su padre. Antes de marcharse, Charlie se me acercó, y después de poner sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros me abrazó dándome dos golpecitos en la espalda.

―Cuida de ella―me hizo prometerle.

―Con toda mi alma.

Me miró dándome las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él y por su hija y se marchó. El pobre lo había pasado bastante mal después de saber que habían vuelto a atacar a su hija. Se culpaba a sí mismo de no haberla podido proteger en ninguna de las dos ocasiones, pero el caso era que no hubiera podido hacer nada por más que quisiera. Agradecía que no hubiera estado cerca cuando se produjo todo el embadurnado de James. Si le hubiera pasado algo eso habría destrozado a Bella.

Cuando supe que estaba lo bastante lejos y no escuché a nadie acercarse, cerré el pestillo y me metí en la burbuja con Bella, como siempre hacía. Ella se secó las lágrimas con las manos y se dejó abrazar cuando llegué a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

―Lo voy a echar de menos―dijo ella.

―Lo volverás a ver antes de hacerlo―besé su coronilla.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, ella envuelta en una manta gruesa para protegerla del frío de mi cuerpo. El tiempo ya estaba refrescando considerablemente con la llegada del invierno. Bella miraba las luces del pueblo, de los coches, de los establecimientos, de las casas. Luego sus ojos se pararon en el cielo que, curiosamente, esa noche estaba despejado y con alguna estrella esporádica asomando. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo que nos confería una mejor visión.

―¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se reacomodó entre mis brazos.

―Solo pensaba.

Pasé mi pulgar por la palma de su mano, delineando su piel.

―¿Y en que piensa esa cabecita tuya?

Miró hacia mí y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

―Pensaba… en cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí―colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y yo se la besé.

―¿En el sentido en que se ha vuelto más afilada que una peli de _KILL BILL_?—intenté bromear.

Últimamente Bella se había dedicado a ver el repertorio de películas que Emmett le traía y había desarrollado un gusto extraño por las pelis "sangrientas". Definitivamente nunca pondría en sus manos ninguna de _Saw…_

―No tonto—dijo seria. —Me refiero a… esto. Estar aquí contigo mirando el cielo de este modo. Probablemente no lo hubiera añorado porque jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que pudiera existir esta sensación de plenitud. Creo que por eso no me sorprende tanto lo que ha estado pasando este tiempo, el que pueda existir algo tan bueno de algún modo debe compensarse.

―No considero merecer tal honor, pero de todas maneras, la vida no ha sido un derroche de dicha contigo, por lo que eso debería estar más que compensado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No he vivido otra cosa, así que no tengo mucho más que comparar, más que el hecho de que estar contigo es el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido―sonrió―podría morir mañana mismo y no me importaría.

La abracé con fuerza ante la sola idea.

―Bueno. Con un poco de suerte mañana no nos morimos y por el contrario nos encaminamos a la vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Se removió entre las mantas y se puso de rodillas encarándome. Me besó en los labios con tanta dulzura que podría haberme hecho llorar.

―Me parece maravilloso.

Y así, bajo el cielo de estrellas nos besamos e hicimos el amor durante el resto de la noche, despidiéndonos de esta estancia que tan buenos y no tan buenos recuerdos nos traía a los dos, diciendo adiós a este hospital en el que nos habíamos encontrado para permanecer juntos como mentor y alumna, como médico y paciente, como amigos y como amantes. Sin embargo no era una despedida amarga, era una despedida que prometía sin duda el despertar de una nueva época de brillante felicidad.

Donde ya no hubieran paredes de cristal, ni una burbuja de plástico que se interpusiera entre nosotros y el cielo.

.

.

El viaje duró casi dos días. El problema de las equipaciones de Bella hacía más dificultosa la movilidad y provocaba que tardásemos más en trasladarnos. Carlisle se encargó de contratar el avión privado para hacer el viaje, de manera que no hubiera problemas por la privacidad, conociéndome tan bien como para saber que no me querría separar de ella en todo el viaje. Ni ella tampoco.

Verla despedirse de mi familia fue bastante duro. Observar cómo había conseguido hacerse un huequito en el corazón de cada uno de ellos me convencía una vez más de que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Todos la iban a echar de menos, y claro que vendrían a verla, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos cerca todo el tiempo, rondándola como abejas a la miel. Sollozando se despidió de cada uno de ellos abrazándoles con fuerza y les aseguró que los iba a echar muchísimo de menos a todos y cada uno. El sollozo se hizo más fuerte cuando Emmett la alzó en un abrazo de oso monumental. Se habían cogido un gran cariño los dos.

Luego nos marchamos.

Durante todo el trayecto mientras estuvo despierta no me soltó la mano, al igual que tampoco apartaba la mirada de la ventana. El propio traslado estaba resultando toda una experiencia inolvidable para ella. Descubrir lo que era estar entre las nubes, ver las ciudades y los bosques debajo de sus pies y luego el mar. Eso había resultado ser toda una revelación para ella y supe el momento exacto en el que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y es que ver el mar en todo su esplendor por primera vez solía tener un efecto emotivo en la gente. Algunos más que otros.

―¿Qué ocurriría si se rompiera el avión?—preguntó en un momento determinado. La expresión con la que miraba hacia la ventana no tenía nada que ver con el miedo o la inquietud, más bien con la expectación, como si por un momento se plantease la posibilidad y la idea no le desagradara. Supuse que tenía que ver con el deseo de remojarse los pies un rato.

―Ocurriría que te cogería en brazos y rompería esa ventana para saltar contigo antes de que el avión se estrellase.

Ella se rio encantada.

―¿Y qué pasaría con los pilotos?

―Si pobrecito de ellos que no cuentan con su propio médico vampiro para que los salve.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿No te lo plantearías siquiera?—negué con la cabeza.

―Mi prioridad eres y serás siempre tú.

―Pues espero que no le pase nada al avión.

Asentí.

―Exacto, así que deja de pensar en cosas raras y no sigas tentando a la suerte―le sonreí. Ella me hizo un puchero y yo le besé la mejilla. —Algún día te llevaré a que conozcas el mar.

Se estremeció y apretó aún más mi mano.

―¿Crees que lo conseguiré?—me preguntó.

―¿Crees que lo conseguirás?—Le alcé una ceja.

Sonrió como queriendo decir _"I accept the challenge"._

―¡Por supuesto!

Yo me eché a reír y le cogí la cara para darle un pico.

―Entonces no me preguntes―pero me puse serio―porque estoy total, completa y ciegamente seguro de que lo conseguirás.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías.

―Más me vale. Me has prometido llevarme a ver el mar.

.

.

Cuando llegamos por fin a Madrid, era de noche y una ambulancia especial nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al centro que se iba a convertir en la residencia de Bella y mía durante los siguientes tres años. Al llegar, el médico especializado y quién se encargaría de llevar la terapia nos recibió en la puerta con todo preparado para llevar a Bella a la habitación. Le estreché la mano con fuerza y me presente como su, hasta el momento, médico personal. Naturalmente vi en su mente que el hombre ya suponía que entre ella y yo había algo más, nadie dejaba su lugar de trabajo para viajar a la otra punta del océano por un paciente y menos si no era su especialidad. De todos modos con muy buena educación no mencionó nada, igualmente yo solo le iba a hacer compañía a ella, no la iba a tratar, por lo que en teoría mis sentimientos hacia ella no debían suponer ningún tipo de amenaza.

El doctor se presentó ante Bella con gran calidez y cortesía. Percibí en él un cariño naciente que poco a poco iría creciendo, como había ocurrido con todos los que la habían conocido. No podía culparle.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Bella suspiró. Su estancia era bastante amplia y, aunque no tenía unas paredes y un tejado transparente, por lo menos era bastante rico en ventanales. Al menos no pasaría los próximos tres años sintiendo demasiada claustrofobia. La dejamos con su equipaje para que lo fuera acomodando y el doctor me llevó hasta su despacho, invitándome a sentarme frente a él. Cogió la ficha médica en la mano y comenzó a caminar alrededor del escritorio.

―He estudiado el caso de Isabella desde que contactó usted conmigo hace semanas. Además he sido informado de los recientes "accidentes" que ha sufrido y, ¿quiere que le diga la verdad?

Asentí, aunque ya sabía que era lo que iba a decir. La excitación tras sus pensamientos era palpable. Ese tipo de excitación que sientes cuando eres consciente de que puedes tener ante ti un trabajo bien hecho, y a ese hombre le apasionaba su trabajo.

―Las posibilidades de cura son buenas. Tiene predisposición y un estado de ánimo envidiables―me miró de reojo cuando dijo eso, pero no dijo nada más al respecto―. Además ha salido de situaciones peliagudas para cualquiera y más en su situación sin demasiadas complicaciones y, aunque pudiera ser casualidad, me anima a ser optimista y a pensar que va a tolerar el tratamiento de manera espectacular―luego se giró hacia mí y me tendió de nuevo la mano como al conocernos―Vamos a hacer todo cuanto esté en nuestro poder para sanarla. Le doy mi palabra.

Yo le sonreí sabiendo que su preocupación era genuina y le devolví el apretón.

―Es todo cuanto deseo. Es todo cuanto ella sueña.

.

.

Me presentaron a mis compañeros de trabajo y el horario que me habían colocado. Las vibraciones eran buenas y a excepción de alguna que otra enfermera con pensamientos ociosos―menuda sorpresa― creí que sería un lugar en el que me sentiría a gusto trabajando. A todos les sorprendió que mi jornada de trabajo se extendiera más hacia las horas nocturnas que diurnas pero, en vista de que todos odiaban hacer las guardias, nadie dijo una palabra.

Más tarde, después de acomodarme donde iba a presentar consulta, fui a ver a Bella, y la encontré inclinada contra el cristal, en la misma posición en la que solía encontrarla allá en Forks. Tenía el pelo húmedo, seguramente acababa de bañarse y estaba estrenando un pijama largo de ositos que Alice le regaló antes de que se marchara. Se veía absolutamente adorable. Asegurándome de que nadie iba a entrar de improvisto me acerqué silencioso por detrás y le rodee la cintura con mis brazos. Ella se sobresaltó y con la misma se relajó sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

―¿Ya te has instalado?—preguntó.

Asentí. Aún me faltaba ir a ver la casa que Carlisle había comprado, pero no tenía prisa alguna en hacerlo.

―¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

―No se… rara quizás, pero creo que preparada para lo que sea―se dio la vuelta para encararme, abrazándome en el proceso. Se puso de puntillas y hundió sus labios entre los míos. Yo le respondí con gusto, algo avergonzado por el ronroneo que se había escapado de mi garganta. Tenerla entre mis brazos de esa manera, oliendo tan increíble como siempre lo hacía y con el pelo húmedo cayendo en cascadas sobre su espalda, enredándose en mis dedos y esos labios carnosos que se comían solos… bueno sigo siendo hombre ¿no?

Cuando se separó de mí, su boca brillaba con luz propia.

―Creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que estás haciendo por mí―me dijo.—El venir aquí, conmigo, adaptar tu vida a la mía… no tengo palabras para describir cuanto aprecio lo que has hecho, lo que estás haciendo día a día por mí. No merezco tanto sacrificio.

―Sacrificio es cada segundo que paso lejos de tus labios―dije apartándole un mechón rebelde de la frente y robándole un nuevo beso. Nos mantuvimos así un rato hasta que le faltó el aire.

―Edward, hablo en serio…

Yo agarré su barbilla y la hice alzar los ojos para que me mirara.

―Yo también hablo en serio. Todo cambió para mí el día que entré a tu habitación por primera vez y clavé la mirada en esos ojos tan bonitos tuyos. Si para ese entonces todavía quedaba algo de mi alma en mí, me la robaste en una inspiración. No pienses que es una molestia, piensa que estoy apostando por mantener "mi alma" libre y feliz pero cerca de mí. Siempre muy, muy cerca de mí.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero resuelta a no dejarlas salir colocó mi mano sobre su corazón frenético.

―Es un milagro que siga latiendo. Tú proporcionas cada impulso que lo mantiene funcionando. Si logro salir de aquí por mi propio pie y sin ataduras, cada paso que dé será por ti. Para ti y hacia ti. A partir de ahora quiero que sepas que todo lo que me espera en la vida no es nada si no es contigo. No quiero conocer el mundo si no es contigo, no quiero salir de mi burbuja si tú no me esperas al otro lado. Nunca he tenido nada y puedo vivir sin tener nada. Pero si tengo algo, quiero compartirlo contigo. Siempre. Te quiero.

Agarré sus manos y las llevé hacia mis labios para besarlas con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que yo era y había sido. Con el alma que no creía poseer pero que aún así le pertenecía a ella, porque si la tuviera, se la regalaría para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Guardarla, quemarla, sepultarla. Para mí cualquier cosa que viniera de ella sería bueno siempre que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

―Más que a mi propia vida.

.

.

_3 años más tarde…_

―No, por aquí… espera, espera, te vas a caer… ¡pero deja que te guíe!

Una risa cantarina como un repiqueteo de canarios le dio al ambiente un toque aún más encantador. Su sonrisa brillaba a kilómetros de distancia, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no tenían nada que ver con estar avergonzada. Sus pies caminaban un poco alocados mientras sus manos intentaban tantear algo a su alrededor para intentar guiarse allí donde sus ojos tapados no se lo permitían.

.

―_¿Señor Cullen, podemos hablar?_

―_Naturalmente._

_._

Un sonido lejano, como un repiqueteo o de algo siendo arrastrado comenzaba a ser audible para sus oídos.

― ¿Qué es eso?—se paró en seco intentando ladear la cabeza hacia el lado de dónde provenía el sonido.

―Lo averiguarás muy pronto, pero deja que te ayude…―ella se rio y no se dejó coger. Parecía una niña pequeña dispuesta sí o sí a cometer una travesura.

.

―_El plazo de tres años se cumplirá en breve._

_El corazón me dio un vuelvo._

―_¿Qué quiere decir?_

_El doctor me miró y sus ojos brillaban con alegría._

―_Estamos poniéndolo todo a punto. _

_._

―No me hago responsable si te…―se escuchó un _¡Auch!_ Que retumbó en toda la zona―…caes…

A pesar del golpe, se levantó como un resorte sobándose la espalda baja volviendo a reírse. No había parado de reírse desde que le coloqué la cinta sobre los ojos.

.

―_¿Pero es seguro?_

―_Ha respondido muy favorablemente al tratamiento, tal como creímos en un principio. Ya hemos hecho los primeros intentos y todo marcha como se esperaba. Ahora queda la prueba final y ahí es donde entra usted._

―_¿Yo?_

_._

La agarré de la mano cuando vi que se volvía a tambalear. Ella aprovechó el impulso para agarrarme la nuca y tirar de mí para darme un beso corto pero con gran pasión, tanto que apenas me dejó cerrar los ojos. Después sabiéndome con cara de tonto se soltó y echó a correr en llano ajena a todo peligro a su alrededor.

.

―_Bella―la llamé._

―_¿Sí?—dijo apartando la mirada del libro que se estaba leyendo. Después de esos tres años, su pelo había crecido considerablemente hasta casi tocar su cintura. Se había vuelto incluso más hermosa, si es que eso era posible, con una mirada que además de dulcificarse había crecido en intensidad. Su cuerpo era también el de una mujer, y no era un secreto que tuviera a más de la mitad del cuerpo de enfermeros enamorados. Y a más de un médico, pero eso entraba en mi departamento y no quería que empezaran a rodar cabezas._

―_Ven―dije tendiéndole la mano desde la entrada de la burbuja. Ella se acercó y me abrazó._

―_Buenos días. ¿Por qué estás tan serio?―me sonrió._

_No le respondí. Agarrando sus dos manos tiré de ella hacia mí, empujándola hacia el enramado de plásticos que protegía su burbuja. Ella se resistió._

―_Espera Edward, ¿qué haces?_

_._

La perseguí alarmado del poco instinto de supervivencia que presentaba esta mujer. Parecía capaz de tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas. Desde más adelante ella me gritó:

― ¿A qué huele? ¡Es refrescante, es delicioso!

Bueno más bien era como los niños. Hasta que no metían el dedo en el enchufe no aprendían. Tampoco es que la fuera a dejar hacer eso.

.

_Vi en sus ojos la alarma, pero al mismo tiempo un deje de entendimiento asomó en ellos, solo que no quería dejarlo salir, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Hasta el momento el equipo había permitido en varias ocasiones que saliera al pasillo siempre después de haberlo dispuesto todo bajo estricta condición innocua, para que ella pudiera caminar y estirar las piernas. Esa simple experiencia a ella le había encantado, y es que no había nadie por allí que no deseara hacerla feliz. Este lugar había sido una maravilla para ella._

_Tiré aún más de ella hasta sacarla por fin de la que había sido hasta ese momento su hogar y su prisión a la vez. _

_Ella miró alrededor y, al ver que el lugar no estaba habilitado como su burbuja me miró con los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. Abrí la puerta y la saqué al pasillo, siempre sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Una vez fuera, vi de reojo que todo el personal que se había convertido en nuestra familia durante ese tiempo se encontraba flanqueando el pasillo. Algunos estaban por seguridad, para acudir en su ayuda en caso de que algo fallara. Otros sin embargo estaban allí para presenciar ese momento tan mágico y tan único que muchos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. Me permití sonreírle, dejando entrever que aquello iba a ir más lejos que el simple pasillo. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de la comisura de sus ojos, pero corriendo la quitó de allí con un manotazo y me miró con determinación. Sabía que en ese momento no sería capaz de decir nada sin que se le quebrara la voz._

_._

La alcancé y la abracé por detrás, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Ella chilló de la sorpresa y se carcajeo. Ese siempre había sido mi sonido favorito, pero ahora se había convertido en el único sonido digno de ser oído en el mundo entero.

―No tengas tanta prisa, que ya vamos a llegar.

―¿Pero qué es lo que me querías enseñar?

―Ahora lo verás―le gruñí a su impaciencia adorable.

.

_Todo el recorrido del pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Pacientes, enfermeros, médicos, familiares. El revuelo había sido tan grande que todos querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando. La emoción se propagaba más rápido que una epidemia y de pronto pareció que el mundo entero estaba pendiente de este momento. Al final del recorrido estaba nuestro querido doctor y detrás de él la puerta de seguridad. Al verla llegar por su propio pie y totalmente entera sonrió, sabiendo que ella superaría con creces el último paso de esta larga pero satisfactoria travesía._

_Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias con tanto sentimiento que a todo el mundo que lo escuchó se le colocó un nudo en la garganta. Yo incluido._

―_Ha llegado el momento―la separó de sí― ¿preparada?_

_Ella asintió con solemnidad. El doctor me miró y me hizo agarrar su mano. Luego se giró hacia la barra de seguridad._

_Y abrió la puerta…_

_._

Caminé con ella encerrada entre mis brazos para que no se me escapara. Ella notó cuando el suelo se volvía un poco más frío y los pies ya no se le enterraban como antes. Poco después saltó del susto…

Cuando sus pies se encontraron con el frío del agua del mar.

.

_El resplandor del día afortunadamente nublado cubrió la entrada del hospital y la bañó entera. La suave brisa primaveral se arremolinó a su alrededor revolviéndole el pelo, describiendo este ondas en el aire que jamás había formado. Ella inspiró con fuerza pero de un modo entrecortado por la emoción. Cuando el aire puro―habíamos salido por la puerta que daba a una pequeña arboleda―llenó sus pulmones, las lágrimas cayeron sin retención ya sobre sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello. Cayeron como nunca antes habían caído, con una emoción contenida que pujaba por explotar de un modo que nos haría llorar a todos. Yo tiré de ella hacia adelante sacándola al exterior del todo. Me coloqué detrás y sequé sus lágrimas con los labios y con las manos por el otro lado. Le besé la mejilla y la rodeé fuerte con mis brazos, sintiendo quizás que, quien más necesitaba apoyo en ese momento, era yo. También este era un día que jamás olvidaría. Tomando por primera vez el mismo aire del exterior que ella tomaba, respiré hondo y sonreí. _

_Nuestra lucha, había terminado._

_Con todo el amor que sentía por ella contenida en las palabras que quería pronunciar y mordiéndome el labio para evitar mi propio llanto, le hablé al oído._

―_Bienvenida al mundo._

_._

Le quité la banda de los ojos y dejé que ella acomodara la visión y observara con sus propios ojos, respirara con sus pulmones y sintiera en sus propios pies el hermoso mar Atlántico que se extendía en el horizonte frente a nosotros.

Exclamó con emoción y se separó de mí para correr un poco adentro hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas. No le importó que se mojara el dobladillo de su traje. Se veía hermosa bajo la luz del sol, con la brisa marina que movía el vuelo de su falda y extendía su cabello cuan largo era a su alrededor. La visión que tenía de ella podría haber inspirado la obra de grandes artistas de la pintura, pero no podía negar mi regocijo al saber que era el único que iba a ser partícipe de esto. Tenía que buscar un lugar apartado donde pudiera exponerme a los rayos del sol para poder ver esta escena. Encontrarlo en pleno verano no había sido fácil, pero había merecido la pena.

Verla ahí, en medio del mar, feliz de experimentar el mundo en su propia piel. No había palabras para describir mi felicidad ni la suya. Ni mis propios recuerdos recién formados podían hacerle justicia a este momento. Era algo que estábamos viviendo en el presente y que estaba saboreando como si fuera lo último que fuera a vivir.

Tan hermosa como era se giró y, sonriéndome me extendió los brazos a ambos lados para que me uniera a ella. Tres segundos más tarde de quedarme viéndola como un tonto, corrí hacia ella y la alcé, dándole vueltas en el aire tan solo para volver a hacerla reír una y otra vez. Porque en momentos así sabía que había nacido para hacerla reír. Luego la cogí en brazos y corrí mar adentro, lanzándola en medio de un chapuzón refrescante y muy salado. Cuando sacó la cabeza a la superficie jadeando por aire, me miró furiosa, solo el tiempo suficiente como para recordar que podía reír. Y es que así era ella ahora. No se ponía triste por nada, no se enfadaba por nada. Siempre miraba el mundo con una sonrisa en la cara. Un mundo que distaba mucho de ser perfecto, ella lo veía como si el simple hecho de haber sido tirada a un baño traicionero en el mar fuera motivo suficiente para seguir viviendo. No creí que alguien pudiera llegar a enamorarse tantas veces de la misma persona. Ninguno de los dos éramos los mismos. Ambos veíamos ahora la vida de otra manera.

Me acerqué y la besé en la boca hundiéndome con ella bajo las suaves olas.

Ya solo nos quedaba vivir.

.

.

.

**Snif, Snif, Snif, Snif**

**Vale voy, voy.**

**¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA! ¡Y ya está aquí! Diosss, si he tardado bastaaaanteeeeee lo se, no tengo perdón, pero entre que no hacen más que meterme parciales y que le he dado cincuenta vueltas para ver cómo hacía este capítulo, al final siempre retrasaba la fecha de publicación. Pero ya está aquí, y creo que esto es lo más que mi mente destrozada con tantos fármacos que aprenderme puede hacer.**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quieren epílogo? ¿Lo dejo así? ¿Qué les ha parecido esta laaaaarga travesía en el interior de la burbuja?**

**Estoy muy emocionada de llegar ya al final de la historia, ha sido un proyecto en el que he disfrutado a lo grande a pesar de que durante un tiempo he tenido que dejarlo estancado, pero aún más he disfrutado compartirla con todas y cada una de ustedes, desde las que estuvieron en un principio a las que se han incorporado últimamente. Muchas gracias por aguantarme, por soportar los giros raros que le he dado y por esperar durante tanto tiempo, no sabéis lo que significa para mí. Os quiero a todas (T.T no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar).**

**Por cierto... pasamos de los 400 reviews! y de las 200 pág de historia! ya me puedo ir a dormir tranquila xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he tenido que sangrarlo con el pedazo de bloqueo mental que tengo, estoy algo oxidada je...je...je (¬¬).**

**Os adoro a todas! Sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible!**

**¡Un besooooooooote grande y un abrazo de oso!**


	25. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPÍLOGO**

_Meses más tarde…_

El primer rayo de sol de la mañana llegó curioso colándose a través de las rejillas de las persianas de la habitación y con calidez se posó sobre el hombro del cuerpo desnudo que se entrelazaba con el mío. Lo odié por ello y también porque su llegada auguraba el regreso de un nuevo día y la necesidad de levantarme de donde estaba y de separarme de su deliciosa piel. Sin poder resistirme, besé allí donde la piel acababa de iluminarse y la acaricié con mi nariz. Mi único deseo era disfrutarlo, jamás despertarla, pero la idea se me fue al traste cuando vi que sus párpados temblaban antes de abrirse a medias y mirarme de reojo. Me regaló una de esas sonrisas que conseguían que el amanecer ya no fuera algo tan terrible.

―Buenos días―se estiró como una gata, rozando concienzudamente cada parte de su cuerpo con el mío y quien acabó ronroneando fui yo. Luego me rodeó con los brazos y enterró la nariz en mi pecho. Besé su frente y aspiré su olor.

―Supongo que sí son buenos―suspiré.

Bella se rio.

―Todos los días me dices lo mismo.

―Yo no debo culpa que el mejor momento del día sea la noche.

―Eso es muy deprimente, es dejar pasar los días sin saborearlos porque sí, para solo unos minutos aprovechados de noche.

Le sonreí con la misma que le mordía juguetonamente el hombro.

―No importa si esos minutos son tan sabrosos como yo los veo.

Ella se rio dulcemente, aun un poco adormilada, pero me recibió en su boca con gusto.

―No deberías hacer eso cuando estoy recién levantada, me apesta el aliento.

―Eso se arregla fácil―comenté mientras le tapaba la nariz a ella con el índice y el pulgar y volvía a besarla. Volvió a reírse.

―Idiota.

―Sí, definitivamente esto es un buenos días.

La agarré por la cintura y rodé para dejarla tendida sobre mi pecho. Mmm, dulce desnudez…

Bella me besó la nariz con cariño y me acarició el mentón apoyándose la cara en la mano.

―¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres precioso?

Cualquiera que la oyera se reiría, ningún hombre estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran "precioso", era más común adjetivos como "guapo" o "apuesto", incluso a veces aceptable "estás más bueno que un queso Chédar". Sin embargo, quien conocía a Bella, sabía que "precioso" era quizás el piropo más grande que podías recibir, no porque la palabra en sí fuera grande, sino porque desde que había salido de la burbuja, todo para Bella era nuevo, todo le atraía la curiosidad y todo lo que la rodeaba era maravilloso. Por esa misma razón, no solía distinguir entre qué cosa era mejor que otra, para ella toda existencia era digna de observación y de aprecio. Solo en algunas ocasiones, de entre todo lo que le resultaba "lindo" o "bonito", había algún "precioso". Entre ellas estaba yo. La otra, era su mar. Y es que sí, Bella había desarrollado de entre todo lo que configuraba el mundo una predilección por el mar como la más bella manifestación de la naturaleza. Buscaba siempre el pretexto perfecto para que la llevara hasta allí, buscaba la manera de que no nos marcháramos hasta que se le acababan las excusas y siempre me ponía morritos cada vez que le decía que era hora de volver.

Por esa misma razón, el día de hoy era tan importante.

Faltaba poco para que volviéramos a Forks y notaba que después de disfrutar del sol y del buen tiempo que hacía en Madrid sobre todo en verano, la idea mucho no le agradaba. Por esa misma razón y como regalo de despedida, alquilé un yate con el fin de salir de la costa de Cataluña y hacer un recorrido por todo el litoral hasta llegar a Cádiz, con el fin de que disfrutara al máximo sus últimos días. Sin embargo, el plan se me torció, puesto que me pidieron el favor de hacer los turnos correspondientes de un compañero cuya madre acababa de fallecer y no tenía corazón para negarme, menos después de cómo nos habían tratado. Así pues, lo que hice fue anular el alquiler y comprarle a Bella el billete de un crucero que se hacía el mismo recorrido que nosotros pensábamos hacer, pero sabía que, de ese modo Bella no estaría sola y no le faltaría con qué divertirse. Naturalmente que me preocupaba dejarla marchar sola, pero estaba demasiado ilusionada y los billetes para . ya estaban comprados. Ella estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión y me lo agradeció con un abrazo que, de haber sido humano, me habría aplastado la tráquea.

Así pues, con todo dispuesto, ese mismo día se marchaba, y yo haría las maletas y me reuniría con ella en Cádiz, haríamos noche allí y luego tomaríamos el vuelo de vuelta a casa al día siguiente. No me hacía a la idea de no verla durante cinco días, no nos habíamos separado desde que vinimos a España casi para nada y ya la estaba echando de menos. Solía decirme que también me iba a extrañar tanto o más que yo, pero siempre la regañaba diciéndole que como mucho me extrañaría 12 horas mientras que yo 24. Además ella iba a tener muchas distracciones y cosas con las que divertirse, mientras yo solo iba a trabajar y cuando no estuviera trabajando estaría pensando en ella. E incluso trabajando pensaría en ella.

―Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a preparar o perderás el autobús―suspiré.

Me besó de nuevo. Una de las ventajas que tenían las mañanas era que cuanto más adormilada estaba se volvía más melosa.

―Te quiero―me dijo contra mi pecho.

―Pues yo no―le dije.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró entornando los ojos. Yo me reí.

―No te quiero. Querer no se acerca ni de lejos. Y creo que también ocurre lo mismo con te amo.

Ella alzó una ceja. Que sexi se veía cuando hacía eso.

―¿Eso quiere decir que nunca me dirás lo que sientes porque consideras que es poco?

―¿Tan necesarias son las palabras?

Se acercó a mis labios.

―No si tus labios son capaces de mostrármelo sin voz.

Le mordí el labio y hundí mi boca en la suya. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar furiosamente y el encuentro se volvió puro fuego en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Tal fue el impulso que en un intento de acercarme más, acabé sentado con ella sobre mis piernas y al final de tanto empujar acabé tumbado sobre su cuerpo, dando casi la vuelta de campana. Noté que, a pesar de no disminuir en lo más mínimo su entusiasmo al besarme, se estaba quedando sin aliento.

―Ay, pequeña humana, nunca podré mostrarte hasta qué punto te venero si no eres capaz de aguantarme un besito de nada.

Me hizo un puchero.

―No todos tenemos pulmones a prueba de bombas.

―Lo sé―sonreí―solo dios sabe que frente a ti no me protegen ni todos los pulmones de hierro del mundo siempre que me dejas sin aliento. Y como no lo necesito para vivir, tampoco es que me importe mucho.

Su cuello me estaba llamando a gritos, así que decidí que lo mejor para mis oídos imaginarios era hacerlo callar a base de cubrirlos con mi boca. Instinto de supervivencia. Su ronroneo sí que llegó a mis oídos reales y le infringió una buena descarga a mi cuerpo ya de por sí alterado.

―Oh, oh… Tenemos un problema.

―Uhhh, ¿cuál?—dijo con un pie en este mundo. El otro quien sabe dónde.

―Que o bien paramos ahora y me dejas de mal humor los próximos cinco días, o terminarás perdiendo el transporte.

Miré a Bella socarrón, pero al ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior, todo intento de parecer controlado se me fue al traste.

―Joder, puede que si nos damos prisa…―murmuré mientras capturaba sus labios y me posicionaba en su entrada llevando mis manos allí donde ella me reclamaba. No por nada mi don particular era el de una velocidad mayor a la del resto de los vampiros. Apenas nos quedaba media hora y no quería emplear menos de veinte minutos en ella…

.

.

Terminamos en la parada justo a tiempo, con la maleta en mano y… bueno supongo que vestidos, aunque el pelo alborotado y la cara sonrojada de Bella dejaba entrever más de lo que quisiéramos.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me besó efusivamente a modo de despedida. Luego subió al bus mientras yo metía su maleta donde los equipajes y se sentó al lado de la ventana para decirme adiós. Por suerte el bus lo teníamos que coger en la estación que era subterránea, y de ese modo no me exponía al fuerte sol que hacía. Era un día bonito, pero triste para mí. Ya empezaba a contar los minutos que faltaban para poder verla de nuevo.

Mi turno no empezaba hasta el final de la tarde, así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo para recoger y comenzar a empacar el equipaje y las cosas más necesarias, sobre todo las de ella. Todavía quedaba tiempo, pero tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Las mías a excepción de alguna cosa, todavía tendrían que esperar, puesto que, aunque mi cuerpo no sudara ni diera mal olor (ventajas de ser un predador natural), no podía acudir siempre con la misma camisa al trabajo. Ciertas manías se te pegaban cuando tenías la influencia de un padre director de hospital.

Ya había acordado con un vecino de la zona para que cuidara la casa en mi ausencia, ya que aunque era poco probable que fuéramos a volver en breve, Bella no quería deshacerse de la casa en la que había vivido nada más salir del hospital. Para ella era su hogar.

Suspiré de nuevo. Durante los últimos meses, justo después de que Bella por fin saliera libre de aquella burbuja, me había tomado un mes libre para estar con ella, para asegurarme de que no le ocurría nada y que su sistema inmune era capaz de soportarlo todo. También la había llevado (en un desespero por enseñárselo todo) de viaje en coche por gran parte de la península, desde ciudades muy transitadas, hasta pequeños pueblos escondidos en ninguna parte y los preciosos montes y sierras que este continente podía ofrecernos. Gran parte del trayecto lo realizábamos de tarde-noche porque no es que fuera una gran idea deslumbrar con mi piel a los demás conductores de las carreteras. Al terminar ese mes de vacaciones, como ella no quería quedarse sola, se unió a mí en el hospital, trabajando con los niños o ayudando a los mayores. A mí eso me ponía de los nervios, porque no hay mayor foco de infecciones que un hospital y para mí ella no estaba preparada. El doctor de Bella me tranquilizó un poco, diciéndome que no había mejor prueba que esa para ver si realmente estaba recuperada, pero yo sabía muy bien que él no estaba del todo seguro. De todos modos nadie se atrevía a negarle nada cuando veían la sonrisa de felicidad tan grande que tenía por el simple hecho de ayudar a una mujer mayor a llegar a su habitación. Para ella que había estado siempre encerrada en el hospital, no había nada mejor que ayudar a quienes como ella, estaban recluidos ahí dentro. Así de buena era.

Cuando creí que ya no quedaba nada más por recoger, me tumbé sobre la cama a dejar pasar el tiempo. A mi mente venían imágenes del día anterior, cuando Bella se había despedido de todos allí en el hospital. Le montaron una pequeña merendola íntima y no hubo nadie que la conociera que no se pasara a despedirse antes de continuar con sus tareas. No

recordaba a nadie a quien le cayera mal―bueno, lejos de los celos propios de algunas enfermeras, pero ni eso, en cuanto escuchaban su historia y veían como era, comenzaban a adorarla―.

Al final de la tarde, cuando ya era la hora de descanso de los enfermos, decidimos irnos y la vi llorar cuando se despidió de nuestro Doc. Le prometimos que volveríamos a visitarlo tan pronto como nos fuera posible.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me extrañó, pues no esperaba a nadie a esas alturas. Al acercarme a la puerta y percibir con claridad las mentes de quienes estaban detrás, no pude evitar que una ancha sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara.

―¡Hola hermanito!—gritó una Alice eufórica tirándose a mis brazos en cuanto le abrí. Detrás de ella venían Carlisle y Emmett.

―Que sorpresa, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? No me avisasteis de que veníais.

―Claro que no, esa era la idea―respondió Alice, como siempre, la más activa―Solo hemos venido nosotros porque teniendo en cuenta de que volveréis en breve, consideramos que era una locura que viniera toda la familia. Charlie manda recuerdos, dice que está deseando verlos. ¿Dónde está Bella?—preguntó como el torbellino que era.

Miré el reloj.

―Pues ahora está supongo que a medio camino de Barcelona para coger el crucero.

Les hablé un poco de nuestros planes.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces tanta prisa por llegar para nada?—gritó Alice desilusionada.

Me reí más que contento de volver a estar en compañía de mis seres queridos. La última vez que los vi fue poco después de la salida de Bella del hospital, vinieron a verla junto con Charlie y nadie pudo contener la emoción. Adoraba a mi familia.

―Hombre, gracias.

Los dejé pasar y sentarse en el sofá. No tenía sentido ofrecerles una gaseosa o alguna de esas bebidas estimulantes, naturalmente. Por otra parte, desde que había venido a España me limitaba a alimentarme de pequeños animales en los montes cercanos, por la zona no había mucho animal grande y por tanto, conseguir sangre de reserva era bastante más difícil, tenía que alejarme un poco más y no me atrevía a pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de Bella. Este viaje era lo más lejos que la iba a tener. El estar ahora mi familia conmigo me surtía de una agradable distracción.

―¿Pero qué es lo que le pretendías hacer?

Ella me miró furibunda.

―Llevármela de compras, naturalmente. Si va a volver a Forks, necesitará mucha más ropa de abrigo de la que tiene actualmente, además, seguro que contigo no ha adquirido siquiera un guardarropa decente.

Cierto era que ir de compras no había sido una de nuestras actividades más comunes, pero se ahí a decir, que no tenía un guardarropa decente cuando mi principal preocupación era que ella tuviera todo cuanto le hiciera falta…

―Pues creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Emmett se carcajeó.

―Lleva planeando esto semanas, acabas de romperle todos los esquemas. Siempre puedes unirte a Bella cuando desembarque. Estoy seguro de que te dará tiempo de hacer las compras pertinentes antes de que salga el avión―dijo dirigiéndose a Alice.

―¡Venga ya! Va a ir a relajarse y a disfrutar, ¿por qué quieres causarle un dolor de cabeza desde que baje del barco?—dije bajo la mirada asesina de mi hermana―Cielo, por mucho que te quiera, tienes que entender que eres extremadamente agobiante en cuando a compras se refiere.

Intentó mantenerse enfadada, pero no lo consiguió y suspiró.

―No puedo cabrearme, te he echado demasiado de menos hermanito―me abrazó.

Carlisle se rio discretamente y se dirigió a mí.

―En mi caso, si no te importa, me gustaría ir contigo al hospital, ya que no tuve ocasión de hacerlo la vez que estuve aquí―me sonrió.

Asentí. A mi padre le gustaba ver como trabajaban en diferentes hospitales para tomar nota y ver cómo mejorar el suyo propio. Para empezar le llamaba gratamente la atención cómo funcionaba el Sistema Nacional de Salud español, lejos de la avaricia de los seguros estadounidenses. Naturalmente, no era perfecto, pero por lo menos sabías que en tenías cobertura médica aunque te quedaras si un céntimo. A parte de eso, después del incidente con Bella en su propio hospital, mi padre pensaba abrir un programa en el cual se explicara cómo tratar a pacientes con enfermedades raras que necesitaran hospitalización y que equipamientos eran más adecuados. Además estaba interesado en la terapia que se le había llevado a cabo. Mi padre era un vampiro, sí, pero más que nada era un hombre con hambre de conocimientos y no había nada que se le resistiera.

―Claro, ven conmigo esta tarde y te presento.

―Entonces a nosotros no nos queda nada más que hacer aquí―dijo Alice levantándose como un resorte, trapicheando con el teléfono móvil seguramente para comprar los billetes de avión―Emmett y yo nos vamos mañana a Barcelona.

―¿Y eso?

―Aún queda tiempo hasta que pueda llevarme a Bella, mientras tanto quiero ir a visitar las zonas comerciales más conocidas. Dentro de cinco días estaremos en Cádiz.

Mi hermano gruñó.

―No quiero, me cogerás a mí de conejillo de indias mientras Bella no está.

Alice le puso cara de cordero degollado. A ella le encantaba la moda, pero más que para ella misma, le gustaba hacer compras para los demás, algo así como modelar.

Emmett suspiró. Sabía que no tenía otra salida.

Pasé el resto de la tarde conversando con mi familia, comentando viejas anécdotas―muy viejas anécdotas―pasando el tiempo hasta la hora de comenzar a trabajar de un modo muy ameno. En el momento en que nos tocó marcharnos, nos despedimos de mis hermanos, abracé a Alice y después a Emmett, quien casi no me deja marchar pidiendo que lo salvara. Como si alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Mi padre y yo fuimos al hospital, le presenté al personal y todos quedaron prendados de él al momento, de su encanto, de su belleza, de su preocupación e interés genuino por todo lo que allí acontecía. Enseguida le preguntaron si quería quedarse allí con ellos, tal como había supuesto. Así como él era, no se le negó una pregunta, no se le cerró ninguna puerta y aprendió del mismo modo que todo el que trató con él aprendió de su conocimiento acumulado por siglos.

Tener a mi padre allí fue un alivio y un respaldo incomparable. Añoraba trabajar con él y no era el único. Con tan solo un par de horas desde su llegada, ya tenía a gente preguntándole y pidiéndole consejo acerca de diferentes diagnósticos, o entraban en debates a ver cuál consideraban que era mejor tratamiento que otro. Definitivamente la visita de mi padre iba a resultar más que enriquecedora.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, la cosa estaba mucho más calmada, así que salí fuera a respirar aire. Cogí el móvil y, tras pensarlo un poco, llamé a Bella.

―_¿Sí?—_preguntó ella. Suspiré al escuchar su voz_―¿Edward?_

―_Sí, soy yo._

Nadie habló durante unos segundos.

―_¿Ocurre algo?—_le pregunté.

―_Eres un tonto―_me dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

¿Qué? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

―_¿Por qué?_

No me contestó.

―_Bella dime, ¿qué te pasa?_

―_¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

Así que era eso. Mi corazón silente se calmó un poco.

―_¿Estabas preocupada?—_sonreí para mí.

―_Pensé que querías deshacerte de mí―_comentó.

Me carcajeé.

―_Ahora tú eres la tonta―_dije. Supe que al otro lado de la línea ella se estaba sonrojando como un tomate.

―_Es que… nunca había estado sola tan lejos de ti y…_

―_Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un desconsiderado. Lo que pasa es que esta tarde llegó mi familia a vernos y me han entretenido, luego empecé a trabajar…_

―_¿Están ahí contigo?—_exclamó entusiasmada.

―_Solo mi padre, Alice y Emmett fueron los otros dos que vinieron y, como tú no estabas, se fueron de compras. Se reunirán contigo cuando desembarques, así que prepárate porque Alice vino solo para cambiarte el armario de pies a cabeza antes de partir―_me reí.

―_Estoy deseando verlos…―dijo a pesar de la advertencia._

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

―_Somos unos tontos―_se rio y a mí me encantó escucharla reír.

―_Ya lo creo. ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?_

Bella me relató con pelos y señales todo cuanto había visto y sentido. Me habló de detalles técnicos, como que casi se llevan su maleta por error al salir del bus porque al parecer habían dos maletas iguales, o como por poco se mata resbalándose con el salitre en el suelo del puerto, casi dando con su cabeza en el hierro de la escalera para subir al crucero. Cosas que sin duda hacían que me preocupara más por momentos, pero viendo la alegría con la que ella me lo contaba tuve que contenerme. Era necesario que pasara por ese tipo de cosas por sí sola, me recordé. Luego me habló de cuando el barco comenzó a alejarse del puerto, del oleaje y de los delfines nadando delante y en los laterales del barco. El sol, tenderse bajo él sintiendo la suave brisa, el olor a mar y el sonido de las gaviotas me describió como la experiencia más increíble que había vivido.

―_Solo hay algo de todo esto que no me gusta―_me dijo.

―_¿El qué?—_pregunté inquieto.

―_Que no estés aquí para disfrutarlo conmigo._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando con toda mi alma estar a su lado y abrazarla en esos momentos.

―_Ya lo haremos. Tenemos toda la vida por delante._

Ella no contestó.

―_¿Bella?_

―_Sigo aquí…_

Supe por su tono de voz que estaba pensando en la discusión que habíamos tenido semanas atrás. Yo como siempre trataba de recordarle que no debía exponerse demasiado en el hospital, que no sabía si en algún momento algo podía hacerla caer. Ella me decía que era muy poco probable, pero que por eso no iba a dejar de vivir. Yo le dije que de nada servía todo cuanto había pasado si no trataba de cuidarse, que tenía que ser consciente de que estaba expuesta a ciertos peligros y que no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Fue entonces cuando ella, muy bajito, me soltó que si fuera como yo, no tendría que estar pendiente de esas tonterías y podría ayudar tanto como quisiera. Ella tenía miedo de que tanta felicidad junta no fuera a durar y no la culpaba después de lo que nos había pasado. Lo demás ya os lo podéis imaginar, yo no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que pasé yo y por nada del mundo. No, ella tenía que vivir, como humana lo que no había llegado a vivir por su enfermedad. Eso es lo que ella necesitaba, no una no-vida como la mía.

―_Ya estoy contando las horas para volver a verte. Te echo de menos―_le dije intentando distraerla de sus pensamientos.

―_Yo también. Te quiero._

Me reí.

―_Yo no._

―_¿Otra vez?—_intentó sonar enfadada pero no lo consiguió.

―_Cuando se me ocurra algo con lo que lo pueda comparar te lo diré―_le dije.

―_¿Cuándo nos volvamos a ver?_

Suspiré.

―_Haré el esfuerzo de quemarme las neuronas, pero sí―_me reí.

Escuché su risa de vuelta.

―_Buenas noches Edward._

―_Buenas noches diana de mi locura._

Colgó el teléfono en mitad de una carcajada. Ya la echaba de menos otra vez.

Fueron dos días muy largos. La llamaba tres veces al día y el resto del tiempo me la pasaba esperando cuando volver a llamarla. Mi padre se reía de mí, decía que actuaba como un polluelo adolescente en vez de un hombre con más de un siglo de edad. Estuvo conmigo hasta el cuarto día. Luego partió hacia Cádiz al anochecer para reunirse con Alice y Emmett―el cual por cierto no parecía nada contento por teléfono― que ya estaban de camino.

Ese último día, yo ya tenía las maletas preparadas, solo me quedaba terminar con mi última jornada de trabajo antes de partir directamente para el aeropuerto. Al llegar esa tarde noche me encontré con "Nuestro Doc" que estaba a punto de marcharse a casa a descansar con su familia.

―Última noche de trabajo, ¿eh Cullen?—me dijo dándome un abrazo afectivo.

―Sí.

―Espero verte pronto. Tráeme a Bella contigo, los voy a extrañar mucho, el hospital no va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes.

Ese hombre siempre me había caído de maravilla, desde el primer momento habíamos congeniado, pero era ahora, después de todo ese tiempo juntos que podía ver que realmente me consideraba un amigo y nos tenía a mí y a Bella en gran estima. Supe que también lo iba a echar de menos.

―Claro que sí, estaremos por aquí antes de lo que esperas, seguro―le sonreí. Luego se marchó y yo me dispuse a realizar mis últimas revisiones y a despedirme de mis pacientes.

En ese momento, recibí una llamada que ni por asomo pude sospechar que iba a cambiarme radicalmente la vida.

―_¿Sí?_

―_¡Edward!_

Era Alice.

―_¿Qué ocurre Alice? Aún no has llegado a Cádiz ¿no?_

―_¡Edward, es Bella, lo he visto!_

Noté que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

―_¿Qué pasa con Bella?_

―_Su barco se hunde Edward, ¡se hunde!_

_._

_._

No me molesté en esperar el avión que iba acoger esa misma noche. En el mismo momento que salí por la puerta del hospital eché a correr con toda las fuerzas que pude sacar. Llegaría más rápido que con el avión. Alice me había llamado a medio camino, me dijo que su visión tenía una ventaja de apenas unos quince minutos y Carlisle estaba aún en el avión aún sin aterrizar, por lo que tenía que ser tremendamente rápido. Intenté llamar a Bella mientras corría, pero saltaba el contestador. Según Alice, el accidente ocurriría pasando cerca de la costa, el crucero enriscaría contra los acantilados y mucha gente moriría. Estaba alarmada porque, por más que lo intentaba, a su mente no llegaban visiones posteriores, probablemente por lo nerviosa que estaba, o quizás… yo no quería saber nada más de eso, solo quería llegar allí lo antes posible. Vi ciudades, bosques, campos, pasar a velocidad de vértigo a mi alrededor, no me molesté si quiera en ocultarme demasiado, quien me viera pensaría que lo había imaginado, sobre todo a esas horas de la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de rezar a quien pudiera escucharle porque ella estuviera bien, porque… sobreviviera. No dejaba de pensar que si tan solo hubiera ido con ella, podría de algún modo, quizás, haber evitado aquello. Ella estaría en mis brazos ahora, a salvo, y no en peligro de muerte por negligencia de otro ser humano. Pensé que jamás debí haberla dejado marchar sola, a pesar que la única pequeña parte razonable de mi mente me recordaba no había podido preverlo.

El tiempo corría en mi contra, no iba lo suficientemente rápido. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que Alice me había llamado y yo solo había recorrido un cuarto del camino. Mi cuerpo trabajaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y latido como nunca antes por el terror que estaba sintiendo, que cada vez era mayor. Mi mente también estaba trabajando más rápido, quizás demasiado para mi propio bien, porque a mi mente venían imágenes de Bella sonriendo, Bella sonrojada, Bella feliz y Bella triste. Enumeraba cada vez que no había podido protegerla y ella había sufrido, me prometí que jamás volvería a ocurrir, que nuestra mala racha ya había pasado. Ahora me hundía pensando que, después de todo eso, todavía había sido capaz de dejarla marchar sola. Todo había sido tan maravilloso los últimos meses que la posibilidad de algo así ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sacudí esos pensamientos que sabía que en esos momentos no me iban a servir para nada.

Me tomó aproximadamente una hora y diez minutos llegar a mi destino. Al llegar a la costa vi que la cantidad de medidas de seguridad desplegadas era monumental. Me acerqué y vi que llegaban barcos de salvamentos a montones trayendo gente que acababan de rescatar. También supe que no eran suficientes para traerlos a todos a tiempo. A lo lejos vi una maraña negra extendida sobre la arena, y supe que eran los fallecidos envueltos en bolsas negras. Sentí que me faltaba el oxígeno, mi mente se quedó en blanco y por un momento no supe que hacer.

―¡Edward!—me llamó una voz que no reconocí hasta que tuve a mi padre sacudiéndome por los hombros.

―¿Pa-papa?

―Necesito que…

―¿Ella… ella está…?

No era capaz si quiera de formular ESA pregunta.

―Ven conmigo Edward―me dijo mi padre seriamente.

Me agarró de los hombros y me llevó hasta las bolsas negras. Yo me retorcí.

―No, ¡NO! ¡Ella está en el agua! ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla, tengo que ir por ella, me necesita!

Carlisle seguía empujándome con firmeza sin flaquear. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndome esto? Ella no podía estar ahí, simplemente no podía.

Me llevó hasta la última fila de cadáveres y fue entonces cuando lo noté. Era la segunda bolsa. La segunda bolsa desprendía un olor del que me había enamorado perdidamente, el que yo asociaba a la vida misma. Era SU olor, combinado con el olor a mar. Caí de rodillas por encima de su cabeza y me abracé a mí mismo sin poder creer lo que estaba delante de mí. Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro y fue a hablar cuando un oficial le interrumpió en ese momento, preguntándole que qué hacía ahí. Mientras mi padre trataba con el agente, yo me sumí en la más horrible de las miserias. ¿Sabéis lo que es que os arranquen de cuajo varios órganos vitales y que todavía estéis vivos para verlos sangrar frente a vosotros? Yo tampoco lo supe, hasta ese momento. El dolor tenía que ser algo por el estilo. Era una agonía tan grande que no sabía cómo era posible que aún tuviera la oportunidad de tomar una bocanada de aire. De ser humano probablemente habría caído ahí mismo. Nadie que no tuviera el cuerpo como una roca podría aguantar algo así.

En medio de la neblina, vi que la bolsa de Bella no estaba del todo cerrada y, no queriendo creer nada de lo que ocurría, la cerré. La cerré como creí que estaba cerrando para siempre cualquier sentimiento que una vez pudo existir a pesar de estar muerto.

Carlisle detuvo mi mano en ese momento. Acababa de despachar al agente. Abrió de nuevo la bolsa, esta vez hasta el cuello. El choque fue brutal. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios estaban violetas. Sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas blancas por la sal, toda esa imagen se gravó en mi retina y supe que jamás volvería a quitármela de la cabeza.

―¿Po-por qué?—articulé.

―Edward, necesito que la mires detenidamente, necesito que abras tus sentidos y la observes bien, pero sobre todo necesito que me escuches.

No entendí lo que me quería decir.

―Atiende a tus oídos Edward. ¿Qué es lo que oyes?

No le respondí. Tampoco quería escucharlo, pero un aleteo en el fondo de mi mente me dijo que quizás, solo quizás, atenderlo podría servir para algo. Presté atención a ese aleteo, era un golpeteo rítmico, rápido, pero débil. Un golpeteo cansado, pero de lucha por la vida.

Su corazón estaba latiendo.

―¿Lo notas?

Acerqué mi cara a su rostro del revés y posé mis labios fríos sobre los suyos, que por primera vez, notaba a la misma temperatura que los míos. Seguían siendo dulces y suaves, con ese sabor salado de mar, pero sobre todo, noté su aliento, que salía con poca fuerza por sus labios, pero salía. También escuchaba un ruido extraño desde su pecho.

Aspiré con fuerza apartándome y mirando a Carlisle esperanzado.

El negó con la cabeza, no lo entendí.

―Edward, no le queda mucho tiempo. He conseguido hacerla pasar por muerta y llevarla a este lugar apartado, aun así todavía cabe la posibilidad de que nos descubran y si eso ocurre todo será más difícil.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que ella morirá. Sus constantes son débiles, he intentado mantenerla caliente con mantas dentro de la bolsa, pero sufre una fuerte hipotermia y le ha caído agua en los pulmones. Ha luchado como una campeona, pero cualquiera habría muerto mucho antes, ha sido de las últimas en llegar. Es un milagro que, después de todo lo que ella ha vivido aun esté aquí. Eso demuestra lo mucho que quiere aferrarse a la vida.

Mis manos temblaban mientras le acariciaba las mejillas frías al igual que mis labios.

―Edward, tienes que convertirla.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso.

―Sabes que no va a sobrevivir Edward, y sabes mejor que yo que esto te matará con ella. Dame a mí la opción de hacerlo y lo haré, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

―¡Por el amor de dios Edward! ¡No la dejes morir, ella no quiere morir! ¡No le niegues eso, a ella no!

―Hazlo Edward―dijo otra voz a mi lado. Alice acababa de llegar. Ella me miró a los ojos con confianza―todo saldrá bien.

―No quiero que tenga que pasar por lo que nosotros.

―¿Tan mala es nuestra vida? Tenemos nuestros problemas, naturalmente, pero somos una familia, nos tenemos los unos a los otros y ella te tendrá a ti. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena sufrir Edward, y estoy segura de que Bella pagaría con gusto el precio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego volví a mirar a mi amada. Sus labios cada vez estaban más cianóticos y sus latidos se volvían cada vez más lentos. La estaba perdiendo, y no había nada en el mundo que me asustara más. Ya había sentido lo que era pensar en ella como un cadáver. No quería volver a pasar por eso, aunque me convirtiera por ello en un completo egoísta. De qué modo podían llegar a torcerse las cosas.

Tomé mi decisión.

―Está bien. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

―Llévatela. ¡Ya! Carlisle irá contigo y te ayudará, a medio kilómetro al oeste hay una cabaña abandonada que Emmett está encargándose de asegurar en estos momentos. Yo me encargaré del resto. ¡Vete!

Yo no me hice más de rogar. Supe que mi hermana ya había contemplado la posibilidad de que esto pasara y había pensado en todo. Cogí a Bella aún dentro de la bolsa y la cargué. Tan pronto cómo la aseguré eché a correr como un demonio en busca del olor de mi hermano. No tardé nada en localizarlo. Al llegar a la cabaña me esperaba con una cama preparada para tenderla y más mantas para abrigarla. Además había encendido la calefacción. Tumbamos a Bella sobre la cama sacándola de la bolsa y la envolvimos en más mantas. Si no conseguíamos que su corazón siguiera latiendo de nada nos iba a servir, tenía que darme prisa.

Emmett salió fuera después de darme un apretón de ánimo en el hombro para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba, y para evitar que el olor a sangre humana pudiera tentarlo. Me quedé a solas con Carlisle y Bella.

―Papá… tengo miedo.

Me padre me dio un fuerte abrazo.

―Estás más que preparado para esto Edward. También sabes que llevas toda la vida esperándola. No la dejes escapar ahora. No quiero perder a dos hijos.

Sus palabras me emocionaron y me enfundaron la fuerza que me hacía falta.

Me senté al lado de Bella en la cama y acaricie su rostro deseando que, de algún modo ella pudiera sentirlo. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré a ella, solo a ella.

―Has dejado en mi corazón y en mi alma una huella más grande que la tierra que nos rodea, más que el cielo que nos cubre, que el mar que tanto amas. Ni mil años vividos de historia se pueden comparar con vivir un solo minuto a tu lado y, después de haberlo probado, no creo que puedo volver a vivir un minuto sin ti. Vive mi amor, vive para mí, pero sobre todo, vive por ti, porque te queda mucho por ver, mucho que aprender, mucho que hacer y que disfrutar. Perdóname por condenarte de esta forma y está bien si al final terminas odiándome. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde que no pueda ni plantearme una vida sin ti. Sal de esta mi Bella.

Resbalé mis labios de su oído a su cuello. Aspiré su aroma humano por última vez, esperaba que no cambiase demasiado. Y mordí.

.

.

Muchas son las vidas que se perdieron esa noche. Madres, padres, hijos, hermanos… mucha gente lloró la pérdida de un ser querido y el país entero estuvo de luto durante los siguientes días. El poco más de la mitad de la tripulación fue rescatada viva. Solo consiguieron rescatar los cuerpos de la mitad de los fallecidos, otros muchos se perdieron en el mar. A la orilla del acantilado donde había ocurrido el terrible accidente, se extendían metros y metros de flores y coronas de los familiares, amigos y ciudadanos en general que se habían pasado a dar el último adiós a los que nunca más regresarían. Yo también me encontraba allí por la misma razón.

Bajo la luz de la noche, las flores brillaban por sí solas, como si quienes habían quedado atrás reconocieran el gesto de sus más allegados y les dieran las gracias. Encontré un hueco entre dos coronas y allí mismo deposité un enorme ramo de veinte rosas blancas y rojas, la cual más hermosa, una por cada año de vida antes de morir. La cinta que rodeaba el ramo decía así:

"_A Bella, quién sufrió más que nadie y a pesar de eso nos enseñó con una sonrisa, que el mundo siempre puede ser visto desde los ojos de un niño"_

La cita la había escogido en base a algo que solían decir los amigos del hospital de Madrid. Su dolor fue más que palpable, así como sus lágrimas. Todos acudieron a su despedida, y cada uno de ellos tiró una rosa al mar en su honor. Para ellos, Bella era uno de esos cuerpos perdidos en el mar y en el fondo, lo era. Ella quedaría aquí para siempre, Bella Swan murió en este lugar.

Inspiré con fuerza y volví a la cabaña en la que estábamos ubicados desde hacía ya casi tres días. En cuanto llegué, Emmett que estaba haciendo la guardia, me abrazó y salió corriendo a cazar. Necesitábamos estar lo más fuerte posibles para lo que se pudiera presentar.

Al entrar en la caseta, noté que el ambiente estaba algo cambiado. Ya no había gritos de dolor y movimientos bruscos de cama. Entré en la habitación preocupado de que no lo hubiéramos conseguido, pero ella estaba allí, tranquila, respirando. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la mano. No había querido marcharme de su lado, pero verla retorcerse de dolor me estaba poniendo histérico y Carlisle prácticamente me echó, con la excusa de que tenía cosas que arreglar. Podía ver en ella los cambios propios de mi especie. Su tez estaba mucho más blanca, sus rasgos se habían acentuado y su piel ya no era puro fuego contra la mía. Sin embargo, su olor estaba ahí, un poco modificado, identificándolo con el de nuestra especie, pero seguía siendo su esencia.

De repente noté cierta quietud de su parte. Su expresión había cambiado, al igual que su respiración. Quizás un ser humano normal no lo hubiera notado, pero yo la conocía muy bien.

―¿Bella?

Sus párpados temblaron. También lo hizo todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron, mostrándome un color rojo carmín que habría sido la pesadilla de muchos niños, pero que sin embargo eran hermosos. No tenían el mismo color, pero seguían siendo sus ojos.

Sus labios hicieron ademán de moverse.

―…ward…―intentó pronunciar sin voz.

―Sí―mi voz se quebró y de mi pecho comenzaron a salir multitud de sonidos incoherentes que no identifiqué como sollozos hasta buen rato después. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que esta vez no le haría daño.

Ella enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor un poco desconcertada. Cuando la miré a los ojos, pude ver que ella giraba la cabeza a todas partes extrañada.

Me reí.

―¿Demasiada claridad?

―¿Qué son todas esas…cosas?—dijo refiriéndose a las motas de polvo.

―Pueden ser tantas cosas que no te las voy a empezar a enumerar―le sonreí―disfruta descubriéndolas tú.

Ella dejó de mirar a su alrededor y se fijó en mí. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y me acarició con ternura. Luego sonrió. En su momento juré que era imposible ver algo más hermoso que verla sonreír siendo humana. Ahora que la veía supe que todo con ella siempre sería una caja de sorpresas.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé con todo el sentimiento que tenía contenido solo para ella. Todo cuanto era le pertenecía a ella. Cuando se separó me susurró:

―Estás más cálido.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Es que tú estás más fría.

Ella frunció el ceño. Parecía que empezaba a aclarar su mente y a atar cabos.

―Soy…

―Como yo―terminé su frase.

No dijo nada. No se rio, no lloró, no me gritó. Ni siquiera se asustó un poco.

―Pensé que iba a morir.

Supe que para ella, el hecho de despertar allí era algo totalmente insólito.

―Y entonces te escuché, te escuché hablarme y decirme que me querías. Te escuché decirme que me aferrara a la vida y eso hice y… aquí estoy―tomó mi cara entre sus manos otra vez―gracias.

Sonreí y nos besamos de nuevo.

―No me las des aún. No va a ser fácil la tarea que te espera ahora, esta vida no es sencilla.

―¿Estarás ahí conmigo?

―Siempre.

―Entonces que venga lo que tenga que venir―sonrió.

Tenía razón. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado por mi culpa, ahí seguía ella, a mi lado. Y yo con ella. Mientras nos mantuviéramos unidos, podríamos soportar cualquier cosa y salir adelante como lo habíamos hecho en las peores situaciones. Me amaba, la amaba. Con eso bastaba para seguir adelante.

―Ven conmigo―de dije ayudándola a levantarse. La arrastré conmigo y la saqué fuera. Sabía que era un peligro por mi parte teniendo en cuenta de que acababa de despertar y en cualquier momento la sed de sangre la cegaría. Por suerte sabía que el pueblo más cercano estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia y a esas horas la gente no se acercaría al lugar del accidente.

Al salir, Bella se encontró en mitad de un bosquecillo apenas visible, pero ella, con sus nuevos ojos, era capaz de apreciar en la más absoluta oscuridad hasta los detalles más nimios. Su mano apretó la mía asombrada.

Me coloqué detrás de ella y la abracé. Señalé delante de nosotros.

―Mira allí.

A través del camino por el que se llegaba a la costa, comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte los primeros rayos de sol con el amanecer. Con sus nuevos ojos no tenía que apartar la mirada por la claridad. Podía mirar directamente los rayos y definirlos y observar el efecto que tenía en cada cosa sobre la que se posaba

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Noté un pequeño sollozo de su parte.

―Es precioso―he ahí su adjetivo.

―Ahora puedes ver el mundo con mis ojos―le susurré al oído y giré su cara para darle un beso tierno en los labios. La abracé y nos quedamos mirando el horizonte―Buenos días, Bella Cullen.

Cuando eres una bestia nocturna que vive para siempre, no sueles temer a nada, la nada te teme a ti. Eres quien lo ha visto y vivido todo, ya no esperas lo inesperado porque sabes que no va a llegar nunca. Cuando eres una bestia nocturna y te acostumbras a tu vida monótona y vacía, no crees que exista la más mínima y remota posibilidad de sentir curiosidad por algo, ni de ser capaz de encontrar algo que te atraiga más que sobrevivir, que te atraiga hasta el punto de dejar de ser una bestia nocturna para volverte un ser que ama con locura y que siente temor a la pérdida del ser amado.

¿Quién iba a pensar que dejaría de sentirme una bestia nocturna solo por mirar _A través de la burbuja?_

**_FIN_**

**_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar..._**

**Y este es el fin de una laaaargaa historia, la más larga que escrito y probablemente la que más tiempo me ha llevado terminar. Lamento la tardanza, hace unas dos semanas que termine el curso y me pegué un par de días sabáticos antes de ponerme a terminar el capítulo que ya estaba empezado. Pero ¡Ya está! terminó. Ahora me da penita jajajaja**

**Nada más que daros las gracias por haber estado ahí y haberme seguido a pesar de mis largas ausencias, al final hemos llegado. Un placer escribir para todas ustedes que me han levantado los ánimos como nadie, este fic está dedicado enteramente a mis lectores. **

**Sin más dilación, me despido, ha sido un autentico placer. Espero verlas en alguna otra historia y en las que me falta por terminar, que ya me pongo.**

**¿Un último review?**

**Os adoro a todas!**

**Besitos, Sele.**


End file.
